Protectors of the hearts of light
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "In a attempt to see the power of both good and evil, The Beyonder places the most cruel and villianous criminals in disney princess movies to see the affects. It's now up to the avengers to stop them as well face trials they would not expect as well experience feelings they never felt back in New York."
1. Let the Challenge begin

**_"There are many tales of princesses and heroes being brave and bold, protecting each other as well understanding the power of love. Not very amusing when it's mostly seen over and over again in a loop which will get repetitive as well boring, _****_many beings have watched this conflict from time to time as the pattern had stayed the same. However there is one being that shall change it as well see what the results would be, he would first require champions to compete in this contest as well see which of earth's heroes and villains would be right for the selecting."_**

Right in the heart of New York City, right across the road was a small car chase which had several cop cars chasing a suspects vehicle. The masked criminals was driving fast as well agressive through the busy streets not caring for anyone standing in their way, the car was quickly driving right towards a couple that was right about to crash into them. The two civilians weren't going to move out of the way in time, they covered their eyes hopping that it be quick as well painless.

"Sorry about that folks."

Spoke a familiar voice as the two soon notice something, the car that was supposedly going to hit them was right above them as the car was lifted in the air. The two moved back seeing who or what was doing this act as they saw none other then one of the cities best as well wealthest heroes. None other than the genius billonare and armored avenger Iron man, the two quickly moved out of the way as Tony decided to mess around with them as he flips the car up and lets the criminals scream a bit.

Iron man: "And to think these guys were dangerous, can't handle being in the air."

Making a sly comment as he catches the car making it shake, he soon flies it down and drops it. The masked men get out dazed by the act as they lookdd at the red and yellow man, one of them pulled out a gun going to shoot him until Tony looked at the frighten man.

Iron man: "You serious right? It's Monday, people have things they seriously don't want to do and I got a meeting to attend. So how about.."

Before finishing he was about to pull the trigger until Tony fires a small repulsor blast from his finger right at the man making him drop to the ground. He looks at the other two men as they raised their hands up not wanting to pick a fight with him, the cops soon arrived and quickly rushed in to arrest them. They went to the mens car to see they made a deposit of a lot of money in which they were bank robbers.

Police officer: "Thank you Mr stark, thought you be stopping Hydra or something."

Iron man: "Seriously? This is the big apple. My home, can't leave all the fun to you guys. Keep up the good work."

He spoke to him as he soon flies upwards in the air to head back to Avengers tower for a bit of relaxation. As he was inches away from the tower, he was getting a message in his helmet as Tony groans annoyed like seeing how he just wantsd to sit down and not do anything that resulted in a crisis.

Iron man: "Jarvis, put it to voice mail."

_"Apologies sir, but this message is from Steve Rogers. He states that it's a emergency."_

Iron man: "Of course it is, how about he just comes to the tower and tell me that?"

He asked his AI system in which he lands on the landing pad, walking into the living quarters her notices something up. Most of the avengers was here as well looking at Steve Rogers, or known as Captain America looking at Tony along with the others in the room. Sitting on the couches was Clint barton, also refered to as Hawkeye as well Thor the thunder god of Asgard who was by Scott Lang, the Ant man who was checking out something on a pad he was reading.

Captain America: "Good, your here. Might help us with what's been going on lately."

Iron man: "Which would be?"

He asks waiting for a response as the avenger threw him a newspaper which Tony catches with ease, looking at it he notices that there had been serveral disapperances of criminals as well them vanishing from thin air at crime sights.

Hawkeye: "It's been happening for weeks now. When I was with Scott here, we were tracking down Yellow Jacket across midtown stealing a experiment from Hank Pym."

Replying to the billonare as Scott shows him the recording of the two chasing down the armored insect villain. He then see's Yellow Jacket teleporting in thin air dropping the stolen tech, soon multiple videos come up with heroes chasing town their own nemeises across the city and them having teleported with no reason.

Thor: "Thou it is not just these mortals, my fiendish brother Loki hath vanished as well, him being taken is no matter to take lightly."

Expressing to Stark of how this disapperance was much more then simple masked men from New York being taken.

Iron man: "Well, from what I can tell with what I'm seeing it might be a teleportation device. Might want to call Carol or Stephen Strange, might be space related."

Replying to both Thor and Cap as he went over to which he walked over to make himself something to drink. Steve knew that Tony didn't take a situation so seriously so he had to tell him about the more serious disapperance.

Captain America: "It's not just them but half of the most wanted, Taskmaster, the serpent society and Attuma. There has to be someone behind this."

Hawkeye: "Got to be the collector, that guy has a knack for getting rare stuff. Though Attuma? Must be desperate."

Coming up with a suggestion which shortly ended until they heard something from outside, flying right towards them was none other than the synthetic android Vision avoiding getting blasted by one other then a flying head in a chair which was none other than MODOK flying right towards him agitated like. Seeing this, made the masked heroes rush outside to see what was up as the web slinger lands right onto the pad.

Thor: "Vision? You bring the big headed one here to fight?"

Vision: "My apologies Thor, but I found him at a warehouse, in which he found me. I thought it be smart to bring him here."

Stating the logic as they looked at the mechanized floating head looking at them with his headband glowing red as well looking at them all growling.

MODOK: "You play with me by finding my base of operations and now think your band of idiotic friends can stop me?"

Asking in a strong like tone as he soon began to fire upon them as the five heroes soon separate from the attack, Iron man went up to the air shooting his repulsor beams at him in which the floating head put up a shield. Hawkeye along with Thor began firing their projectile attacks upon him which did nothing but make the villain laugh, opening from his chair was a set of missile launchers as they fire upon the two. Avoiding the attack, Cap hurls his shield right at him causing the floating man to move back agitated by the sneaky attack the solider did. Scott shrinks as he hopes onto a ant as he calls upon a swarm of flying ants which covered up his line of sight as Vision fired his energy beam at his back.

Iron man: "Hold him steady, I got to get something."

Hawkeye: "Are you serious? At a time like this?"

He asks taking cover from Modok's attacks as the four pressed on with the attack, Vision kept attacking from the sides along with Hawkeye shooting arrows at his head as the floating head threw several bombs at them which they quickly dodged. Cap throws his shield at his face and does a powerful spin kick making him fly backwards as Thor hits him upwards in the air.

Ant man: "Oh cool, were playing the new version of volleyball. With a super villains head!"

Smiling at the sight as he soon grows into a giant and hits him upwards into the air as MODOK screamed more as Hawkeye fired a grappling type arrow making Modok tied up leading up to him being unable to move. Soon enough Tony came back as he hand Hawkeye a arrow for him, looking at the arrow he decides to place it in his bow and fires at the jet. Sending a powerful electrical current through his systems, Modok's chair soon crashes onto the ground making him unable to get up or use his chair.

Hawkeye: "Nice arrow, though I could have just shot at the jet making him not fly anymore."

Iron man: "I know, but just in case. That arrow placed a tracker within his chair, now if whatever is taking our villain bunch. Will know where their going, kind of like fishing."

Captain America: "With MODOK as bait, a rather big and loud mouth bait."

Figuring out with Tony explaining it to Clint as Modok continued to struggle out of the rope as he was leaning back and forth, Thor stopped him as he did find this amusing but it be better he just stand still as the thunder god looked around the area feeling like something was wrong. Modok continued to move as his hand were able to get free, pressing a few buttons on his chair he reignited his chair escaping from the Asgardian as well looking at the avengers.

MODOK: "Fools! You think a mere arrow can stop the likes of me? I will fry your bodes with starks armor and make sure, everyone knew that it was I that.."

Before he could continue his dialogue, he's body began to glow like if he was atoms. The five covered their eyes from the sight as they could only hear the scream coming from the floating head as it soon became silent as he was gone. The heroes saw nothing left of him but merely the rope that was on the ground, Tony walked over to scan the area as well the webbing in which happened to see where Modok may have been taken.

Iron man: "Strange, getting readings on a strange type of energy. It's like if Strange's magic mixed with Pym particles, if this wasn't something life threating. I'd want to study it."

Captain America: "What about the arrow? Can you track down Modok?"

He asked as Tony worked on it, that was until his hand was glowing slowly like. The others looked frighten for Stark as he slowly began to admit the same glow like Modok did, he kept glowing until he disappeared as well joining the collection of taken villains. Steve was about to say something but suddenly he was being taken as well in which his body began glowing the same way as the others did the same.

Thor: "What sorcery is this?"

Hawkeye: "You got me, all I know is that were going somewhere!"

Asking shocked as he vanishes first before anyone else, then next was Scott as he was trying to shrink so it might not take him but it didn't work. Then was Vision as he went off which then he disappeared which came to Thor and Clint begin taken away, Steve was the last one as he didn't know what to expect as he merely closed his eyes accepting it as he knew where he was going he would expect a fight to come his way. The light began to cover him as it felt warm like if he was being incase in flames, though not burning but feeling a warm hug he slowly vanishes as well heading off to where he along with his friends would be heading off to.

**_Elsewhere_**

Right in the middle of a large like rock in the outskirts of space, a bright light soon appeared in mid air as it slowly appeared as it was a masked hero. It was Stingray, also known as Walter Newell, a oceanographer as he saw himself falling onto the ground. Using his wings he was able to glide upwards making his descent more easy as he lands on the ground, the avenger looked around scared as well surprised at being here since he prefers being in the ocean then in any outer space mission. He kept looking around as he then hears some screaming above him.

Sting ray: "What in the?"

Looking up above him as he quickly moved to the side as he recognized who landed right in front of him, it was the two heroes for hire from the city Luke Cage and Iron fist. Both known for their incredible strength and fighting skills in combat, their willing to help out with whatever problem is going on for the right price. Or if it was a situation that was dire and required their set of skills to handle the problem, they looked around seeing where they were as they soon notice the red and white Sting ray in front of them.

Luke Cage: "Walter? How'd you get here? Thought you be somewhere in a stomach of a whale."

Sting ray: "Very funny, I was helping some Atlanteans with avoiding getting attack by some poachers. I got them to safety before being taken to, whatever this place is."

Explaining his situation as the two noticed Iron fist, mediating as well calming his mind as the two looked at him confused as the warrior merely stayed silent gathering the Chi around them so he could understand what else was coming.

Iron fist: "Were not the only ones coming, I can feel all kinds of energy gathering around us."

Luke Cage: "Danny, although your chi thing can help us out. Here it won't do jack since were in.."

Before he could finish his comment, they heard the sound of something roaring from above them as Luke picked up Walter and got him out of the way as Danny flipped out of the way as they saw something large crash onto the ground. The three looked at who it was as the smoke cleared, showing green like muscle as well black hair as they knew who this monster size person was.

Luke Cage: "Sweet Christmas, is that."

Iron fist: "Indeed, the Hulk."

Looking concerned as well slowly gripping his right hand feeling they might want to be ready for a fight due to the fact when someone kidnaps one of the most strongest beings on earth. Either they have a death wish or want to fight him, Hulk looked around angered as well let out a enraged scream as he didn't know what was going on as he looked at the three heroes.

Hulk: "Where is hulk? You brought him here?"

Iron fist: "No my big friend, we were taken as well from our homes."

Speaking to him in a calm like tone as the gamma avenger looked a bit calm, not angry but calm enough to know the yellow masked man and the others weren't the ones to bring him here. He breathes in deep as Hulk looks around the place and felt like there was something wrong as well wanted to smash something for bringing him here.

Hulk: "Was in a forest, smashing Wendigo beasts. Suddenly gets poof and brought here, whoever did this is getting smashed!"

Luke Cage: "Same here big guy, I was inches away from winning a game until got Shang highed here."

Agreeing with him as they suddenly see a few more people falling from the sky, as they landed right on the ground. There they saw numerous faces such as the king of Wakanda T'Challa also known as Black Panther, with him was Wolverine and the sorcerer supreme doctor Stephen Strange. The three looked around at their location as they looked confused as well not knowing what was going on as they suspected they were taken.

Doctor Strange: "I suspect we have been taken to another part of the galaxy, though the energy I can detect is beyond the natural forces I have encountered."

Black Panther: "Indeed, the surface and oxygen around means that we were brought here for a purpose."

The two speaking in a manner of sense as they soon saw some familiar faces from behind the defenders, it was Cap and the other avengers as they all gathered around each other looking at one another in a unquestionable like manner. None of them not understanding what was going on, they were about to get there answers from a familiar face as they looked up in the stars noticing something bright coming right towards them.

Hawkeye: "Guys, what do we do?"

Thor: "What warriors do in a enemy territory, fight!"

The thunder god shouted as well began spinning his hammer ready to do battle, that was until they saw the bright light land right in front of them. Coming down to the group like a celestial being, it was the former herald of the world eater as well rider of the cosmos, the Silver Surfer. His silver skin reflecting off them as well his eyes looking at their faces, they felt a bit tense thinking he might be the cause of this as he gets off his board showing he was a ally.

Iron man: "Surfer? Long time no see, take it you brought us here?"

Silver Surfer: "No my friends, I came here due to the power cosmic shifting. The disappearances from Earth had me trace them from there to here, I believe whatever brought you all here is something even beyond all our combine powers."

Speaking in a wise like tone until Logan, walked out looking at the group in angered like tune as he unsheathed one of his claws out.

Wolverine: "Like I give a hell, whoever brought me here is going to enter a world of hurt when I'm done with them."

_"I'd expect no other coming from the world's deadliest mutant."_

Spoke a loud voice booming across the void of space as the heroes looked upwards to see who was speaking, they saw two yellow eyes glowing in Space as it looked down onto them. Soon enough, the size of the eyes began to decrease as it slowly formed a physical body which belong to a man wearing grey armor along with having black hair with tan skin. The avengers looked at the stranger in a defensive like position feeling like whatever this man was, he stood above them as Cap notice Strange and Silver Surfer looking tense in this situation.

Iron man: "Ok Merlin, just who or what the heck are you?"

_"I am known by many names, but I am mostly called the Beyonder. A cosmic being that observes and watches worlds do battle with each other as well observe to see which side is glorious in combat."_

He replied to the armored man as Hulk looked annoyed by the talk as he was about to smash him, but Iron fist stopped him as they should at least hear what this cosmic being had to say for bringing them to this world.

Silver Surfer: "I have heard stories of you, a being that pits heroes and villains against one another to see which side would win. To amuse or rather let you learn from what you have watched."

Hawkeye: "Like a zoologist? Hey buddy we aren't animals to be placed in some kind of Zoo."

He replied towards the Beyonder as he showed no emotion but merely kept a complex like face towards them as he smiled at them seeing the fire in them.

_"You mistaken archer, this battle is different from others I have done in the past. This battle is far different from any other, for you see. When I observe your planet, the children of your world find hope as well happiness in the movies of what you all call Disney. In these, I looked to these movies and found there had been battles related to yours, only to find that within each movie good always prevails."_

He spoke as he opens a view for them seeing a collection of Disney movies he had selected design for this strange project, each of them had a female princess, a male to protect them as well a villain to ruin their lives as well become more popular in the movie.

_"I wish to test something, for your lives the enemies you have encountered have been hated for their crimes as well acts they have done. What if the tides were changed, observe the change of what has happened."_

Insisting on what would happen as they soon notice something, right on earth in present time they notice children not being friendly but wicked and villain like. The kids had their own costumes as well gear which made them take over spots in the city or rob stores, certain heroes were having trouble holding them as they were bullying them for fun.

Captain America: "What did you to them? Their innocent!"

_"Of course they are, but this is the result of what has happened. Their minds have been changed from the movie, where in the past they saw the princesses and heroes as symbols of good and truth. The villains have become icons for them and taken over, leaving the children to follow them than them."_

The Beyonder explained more as he shows the alerted movies with the villains in them, Cap was shocked to see Helmut Zemo, the son of the previous Baron von Zemo in the Movie Snow white along with the evil queen. The other movies had their own villains in league with the others as they covered the screen than the other heroes, next above the heroes heads they saw each of the Disney heroes that would be in the movie contained in crystal like containers as they looked like collectibles.

Ant man: "Aw man, to think Yellow Jacket is getting popular than me? I'm the friendly insect hero, not him."

Black Panther: "You place our most dangerous enemies in children's films for what? To see the outcome of the result? You shall pay for this crime."

The ruler spoke out in anger as he saw his homeland's kids become villain like as they were doing acts of criminal like as well causing trouble, the Beyonder placed the Disney heroes on a shelve for none of them to move as he was about to speak towards them again.

_"I understand your anger mighty king, but I wish for you to stop this. Then show me that Earth's mightiest heroes can stop their villains on a different world. Use your skills to help their worlds princesses defeat their and your villains, if you are able to do this then everything will return back to normal."_

Offering them a chance to rewrite this mistake on their home world which felt off, Stark felt a big 'if' happening as in these scenario's there was a catch to these kinds of challenges as he walk out to speak on everyone's behalf.

Iron man: "Hold up there all cosmic wonder, what's the catch? In these situations were going to get messed with? What's going happen, are we going turn into animals? Have singing moments?"

_"Well, the only thing I will do is change your ages for the princesses to feel comfortable with you. Think of it as returning to your youthful ages, as well experience your first crush."_

Saying with a positive tone as they all looked at one another, Steve huddling up the group they decide to form a game plan for this situation as well think of how to do this soo called 'challenge' of his.

Hulk: "Hulk smash cosmic man."

Captain America: "I don't think we'd stand a chance in this fight, plus even if we do win. He would not fix the damage that has happened on earth, the only way to fix this is to play his game and stop our villains from turning the youth into new villains."

Hawkeye: "You kidding me right? I can't be in a kids movie. Although I'm pretty cool with them but being in a movie revolving singing woodland creatures and musical numbers? No way."

The two disagreeing with the caps idea as the other heroes agreed with them, but Strange and Surfer along with Tony which surprised them seeing as he had to much ego to star in a kids film.

Iron man: "Although I agree we wouldn't stand a chance with old merlin there. We could take our anger out on the punks that got put into the movies, I mean I don't want my fans growing up to like Modok."

Thinking for the kids then just fighting a cosmic deity as they knew that if they would battle him, the effects of earth wouldn't go away until this problem was handled with. They all breathed in as well looked at the Beyonder with eyes of determination as well ready to fight their arch enemies as well face whatever trials in this fight.

Captain America: "Alright Beyonder, if we do this. Will you reverse the effects?"

He asks as the cosmic being nods to them as a powerful being like him would have to keep his word, placing his hands in the air each of the fourteen heroes glowed bright like as well color coordinate as they went through the same window that showed the movies as the challenge would begin. The Beyonder soon turned the window into a screen as he soon sat down on a levitating like chair to observe the avengers be taken separately to other worlds in fight in a different territory which they didn't know about, Beyonder merely smiled at how this challenge would happen.

**_All characters and rights belong to Marvel and Disney as well music, enjoy the story!_**


	2. Moana and the cosmic rider part 1

**_"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power. The first to start of this challenge was Norrin Radd, also known as the Silver Surfer as he was hurling through a beam of light as well traveling to the world in which he would be place to protect from the villain he had faced as well sent there. The cosmic being has never done such a mission such as this due to him fighting Galactus as well traveling the stars, this would be a experience he would not believe to feel as well see as he felt his body changing to that to when he was a teen. Still retaining his powers he soon saw the world a head of him, trying to reach for his board he planned on making a landing towards the ground, however the Beyonder had plans for him."_**

* * *

It was a calm and dark night, the sea was light blue as well the sky clear enough to count the stars. One of the stars however, was falling downwards onto the sea as it looked like a man though it was Norrin Rad, in which he crashed right into the ocean. Unconscious as well motionless, the he notice himself in the water and began to swim upwards for air. Reaching out of the water, he breathed in relief not understanding what had happened. Looking around the massive body of ocean, he noticed a small island in front of him as he begins to swim towards it. Paddling there without stopping, he reaches the sand as he felt relieved as well laid down while looking up.

_"What, happened to me?"_

Asking himself realizing what has happened to himself as he thought his board would have helped him. Shockingly enough, he soon realized his board was gone! Looking across the area he didn't see it noir felt it's presence, stretching his hand outwards to summon it he waited for his faithful ride to return. Minutes passed as he waited for the board until he yells out upset like, he looks at the ocean thinking he could find it out there was no luck. Though what he did found was his reflection, he was reversed from a adult to that of a young man.

Silver Surfer: "How? Is this possible?"

Asking the reflection as he looked at himself in the water feeling his check, it surprised him as well made himself scared as this was new. He touch the water to see if this wasn't a trick or a false reflection as it didn't change, Norrin had become young.

Silver Surfer: "I have become young, my board is gone and I am marooned on a island in the middle of the sea. This is not well for me."

Speaking negative like as he estimated his age around to be sixteen, he was full of grief as not liking the situation as he decides to walk around the island to see if there was anything here. He notices the rocks around him as well tree's that had fruit on them. Thinking it be easy, he aims his hand at the tree going to try and blast it off though nothing happened, he kept trying to fire something from his right hand until a small beam came out which cuts off a fruit. It lands in front of him as it splatters right in front of him, he gets upset as he seats by a near by rock.

Silver Surfer: "Great, stuck on a island with barely any power, no board to help me and no idea where I am."

He complained to himself as this was a new feeling he was having, breathing a bit stressed like he decides to sleep it off as he gathers up some leaf's as well find make himself something soft for him to lay on as he merely looks up to the stars. Whenever he traveled in the vastness of space, they would be his company as well ears to listen to him as well a guide. Closing his eyes slowly, he hope that tomorrow he could find his board along with what villain he had to face along with meeting this 'princess' he was told to help. During his sleep he began to see visons of his time here on earth, he was traveling towards a island to which he took a green rock, soon enough he fled from the island as it began to turn black as well everything dying around him. He began flying towards something which glowed bright as well had fire around it, the face showed that of anger ad fury as it swallowed the surfer fully. Whatever this dream was, it was a reason why the Beyonder sent him here, to figure out what has happened to this world.

**_Morning_**

Right on the island in which the now surfer was on, the sun was shinning right onto his face as Norrin began to awake. Yawning for the first time he looked around the area seeing how it wasn't a dream as he was actually on this island now sixteen and having no board with him. He breathes annoyed like as he decides to get some breakfast, walks over to a few tree's as he decides to try something else.

Silver Surfer: "I believe it is time to see if Rogers survival training can do for a former cosmic being."

Speaking to himself as he begins to sharpen some rocks against a bigger one, continuing to do so he did a several small rock drawings of his board. Sharpen to a point, he grabs a small stick and some vines in which he combines them to make a rock axe. He proceeds to chop down the fruit tree as it falls right on to the ground, smiling at the success he walks over and grabs a small fruit for him.

Silver Surfer: "I will have to thank him for teaching me this, although it would have been easy with the power cosmic. But with what has happened, this will have to do."

Talking to himself again as he began to eat, as he did so to regain some strength that was lost during his arrival. Norrin heard some shouting come from the other side of the island, he decides to check it out as he began hearing animal sounds that of a chicken as well of a human. Walking closer to the same water that brought him here, he saw a wrecked boat as he walks over to examine it. Seeing how it looked the structure of this was human made, feeling it he felt a smile upon him as he lifts it upwards.

Silver Surfer: "Finally, a chance to retrieve my.."

He continued to talked to himself until he notices a girl looking at him, roughly around his size as well having tan like brown skin. She had on a orange type red shirt as well wearing a type of tan skirt. Her eyes were dark brown as well had black long hair, she looked Hawaiian as that was the earth name for their type of race as she looked at him with a surprised look. She was also holding a chicken that had a dumb expression on his face as it was looking away, it soon caws at him making the surfer drop the boat right on top of them.

Silver Surfer: "What have I done?! Apologies human, I did not mean to!"

Panicking at the sight of him squashing her as he lifts up the boat, though he finds no trace of her but only the chicken. He turns to the side as he notices the girl aiming her ore at him in a serious manner ready to attack him if he tried anything.

"Silver Surfer, rider of the midnight sky and sea. I am Moana of Mata Neui, and you will board by boat to travel with me to restore the heart of Te-Feiti."

Making a bold command of the silver male as he places the boat down trying not to break it as he turns his head at her. Walking close to her she steps back, hesitating Moana hits Norrin to him not feeling anything but having her shake. He stops the vibration as the two looked at each other, though Moana stops as in her expression she wasn't her to be friends.

Silver Surfer: "You know of my name? How is it that you know?"

Moana: "It's because of what you have done, what you stole from the sea to give to your master. This."

Exclaiming at him as she shows him a necklace which had a green like rock in it, the power coming it felt like if it was a small planet. Though what bothered him was her words, 'old master'? If that was true then the worst has come, a old past had come to haunt him. The dream he had of the devourer was true, Galactus was here on earth with him.

Silver Surfer: "No, I am not. A slave to you who you speak of, never again do I ride for the devourer of worlds."

Sounding serious as she noticed how he was both mad and hesitant by what she told him, though that didn't change her mind of what her mission was.

Moana: "Even if you aren't, you will sail with me across the sea and restore the heart of Te-Fiti. And put it back, now I sailed my way here and almost got smashed by the water, so I'm not afraid to force you to come."

Making her statement serious as she began to pull him towards her boat, but due to how he was much stronger than she was. It was troubling as she continued to do so, as Moana kept pushing Norrid began to think of why Galactus was here in the first place let alone him stealing something for him. He did not know why but he had to figure this out, not knowing the girl pushing him he stops Moana as he holds her arms which made her surprised.

Silver Surfer: "Whatever I have done, to you and your people. I am sorry, I will do whatever I can to fix this problem I have caused."

Giving her a reply that would help her situation as well his in figuring out why he was surviving Galactus and stealing something as powerful as this small pebble.

Moana: "Ok then, great! Then let's get my boat back into the water and.."

Silver Surfer: "But we must get by board."

Interrupting her as he walks away from her leaving Moana a bit speechless as Norrid began to find pieces to the boat.

Moana: "No, we can not. My island along with others are being plagued by Te-Ka, a demon of fire and earth. If we don't restore the heart he will destroy everything."

Silver Surfer: "For that I am sorry, but Galactus is more powerful than a demon. If I cannot take him away from here, he will devour your world as well all life. So in order to avoid you all dying, I have to take your boat so either you come with me or be.."

He kept talking while pushing the boat to the sea, but he wasn't able to because of the water keeping the boat at bay. He stops as he looks at the water, Moana did a small smile as he was in for a surprise. Leaning in close to see what was doing this trickery, the water splashed right into his face right on control making the surfer move back away from it.

Moana: "Sorry, but me and the sea are friends. So, I guess that means, you have to listen to me then?"

Walking over to him as well with a clever smile as Norrid merely looked upset, he silently nods seeing how this was not a time to argue but work together in order to make things right. The two were able to get the boat into the sea and make wave, the air pushed the canoe across the sea as it took a while for them to make waves as it let them talk to what has happened. Norrin was stunned as well shocked at what has happened, apparently the small pebble was from a goddess had the power of creation as well create life for all creatures. It's also understandable for other creatures to be after it, this power would allow any being to do whatever they please but was more shocking was him traveling to the island and take it for himself. The human girl kept going on to the fact that this tale was told by her grandmother who sadly passed away, hearing all of this as well being the one to bring Te-ka to life made him full of guilt as he looked at the water.

Silver Surfer: "Even in another earth, I am used like a pawn by beings who use my heart. My emotions against me!"

Yelling in anger as he somehow manage to fire a beam of energy from his eyes as it fired directly right by the water, it caused a small eruption of water to come up and splash the two. Moana, was right now confused with how he was regretting this decision he made as the stories she heard of him was that of a herald of destruction as well that of complete loyalty.

Moana: "Well maybe now you can redeem yourself, the ocean chose me to find you as well restore the heart back to Te-Feiti. So you doing this, can help you be good again."

Silver Surfer: "Even so, if we do this then my former master would still have your world. Without my board we will not stand a chance against the threats that would come against us. We might as well be, sailing with a stick."

Warning her of the threat that was coming until they were interrupted by the sound of something flying right at them, shooting by their feet it appeared to be a small spear which almost hit the chicken. The two looked confused as Norrin walked over and picked it up, examining the small spear the surfer looks at a fog coming from behind them as it showed a large like object as well three small orbs. It appeared to be small like beings as they look like coconuts as hey had purple limbs plus looing at them with no expression on their faces as well tapping on their shells.

Moana: "Their, kind of cute?"

She spoke in a questionable like tone as it soon changed quickly to them putting war faces on their shell's as well pulling out bone weapons in a violent manner. The two got startled in which the fog soon showed a massive ship along with more of the coconut beings, they looked like pirates as well was sailing right towards them in which Moana look frightened.

Moana: "Ocean! Do something! Help us!"

Silver Surfer: "I don't believe your aquatic companion can aid us, we must sail the boat ourselves!"

He asked walking to end of the boat getting it ready as he soon looks at Moana seeing if she knew how to sail the canoe in which she stood their shrugging her shoulders as this made Norrin look shocked.

Silver Surfer: "You do not know how to sail this boat?!"

Moana: "I ugh, I'm self taught."

Speaking confident as the surfer tried to use some of the cosmic power he had left to sail them away as Moana adjusted the sail for them to ride away from the coconut pirates, although their spears hooked right onto the boat.

Moana: "Can't you use your powers? Do that eye thing when you got mad."

Silver Surfer: "I don't have my board with me, it helps me control my powers. I cannot use my powers without it!"

Telling her as they soon were fired by more spears, the coconut pirates pulled them close as it made the two fall right onto the canoe. Soon enough they notice them heading right towards them as the two began pulling them off before they board them. Having struggled to get the spears off, they saw the pirates inches away as Moana was able to get a few spears off their boat having the creatures fall right into the ocean.

Moana: "When in doubt, leave it the girl without powers."

Smiling confident until one of them landed on her, Norrin saw more pirates from the mast land on them as he began kicking them off them off. One of them grabbed Moana's necklace which had the heart as it fell out, the green pebble landed right in front of the chicken as it began to peck at it.

Moana: "Hei-Hei don't!"

Telling the chicken not to eat it as the dumb bird did so, the small coconut pirate rushed over and grabs it. Moana tried to grab the pirate but was too quick and small for her as it got onto the spear and get's brought back. Norrin was having trouble with the small pirates as he was throwing them off the boat as he see's the pirate taking the chicken which made him look confused.

Moana: "Surfer, we need to get back the heart."

Silver Surfer: "But they've taken the chicken."

Moana: "The heart is in him!"

Getting agitated as there they saw the massive ship splitting apart becoming two smaller ships, all this was making the cosmic being stressed as he didn't know what to do. He felt a bit of cosmic energy still lingering in him as he need to do something to stop this nonsense as there was much more danger for them then this, he looks at Moana trying to get his attention as he thought of something for her to do.

Silver Surfer: "Hit me."

Moana: "What?"

Silver Surfer: "When I was angered by the fact I was used, I was able to use some of my energy. You must make me angry, so you must.."

Before he could continue, she obliged him by punching him right in the face with the fact that all this happening around her was making her upset as well wanted just to help her family and tribe. She punched him directly into his nose as he groans in pain, the pirates cheered for the violent punch Moana gave to him as it amused them to which the Surfer's eyes glowed with cosmic power.

Silver Surfer: "Get, down."

Advising Moana as she thought that was mistake, taking cover from him she saw both of his hands glowing as he gritted his teeth. Forming his arms into a cross like formation, he let out a war like yell as both of his hands fired a bright blast of energy spinning around as Moana watched at this event as he was able to destroy the three boats which crumbled down. He soon stops as he was unable to stand after that outburst of anger, she see's Hei-Hei running away as she quickly jumped onto the crumbling boat, rushing pass the coconuts that tried to hurt her. Luckily she was quick as well bigger from them as the girl moved left to right as she was able to retrieve the chicken, still seeing the boats falling apart Moana rushed past the pirates and leapt right into the ocean still keeping Hei-Hei close to her. The ocean was able to catch her as well place her back onto the canoe, seeing how the surfer was able to stand she grabbed the rope of the sail and was able to sail it passed the crumbling ships as well avoiding getting smashed in the process. The air pushed them away from the pirates as she saw their whole fleet crumbling down into nothing as she looked relieved as well cried out in victory.

Moana: "We did it!"

Laughing at how they managed to survive that first encounter, though she looked at the surfer in which he smiled weakly as he slowly got up and nodded to her as he lays by the mast to rest.

Silver Surfer: "Yes, we did. Though this is means we must retrieve my board, with it I can fully use my powers and guide us to Te-Feiti safely. Without it I am unable to protect us from whatever beast that desires the heart, which includes Te-Ka."

Telling her tired like as this was going to be more trouble if they were going to get his board back, though it would even the odds with whatever threat would come there way. Not noticing Moana by his side, she offered him a apple as Norrin noticed it as he humbly accepts it as well takes it to restore some of the energy he had lost.

Moana: "Ok, so we find your board. You beat Te-Ka, I restore the heart and we save the world. Deal?"

She asked showing a hand in a friendly manner as Norrin smiled to her as he was able to stand back up getting some strength back into his legs. He walks at the end of the ship and grabs the canoe, spinning it he soon looks at the stars as it was slowly becoming night for them. He ties a knot onto the ship as well steers the sail towards the east as they were able to catch some speed with the wind. Moana hanged on as they were heading directly to where his lost board was, she smiled at him helping with fixing what has happened but was curious about the intention.

Moana: "You think you can teach me how to sail?"

Silver Surfer: "I do not sail, I ride. I somehow am able to do this skill, I do not know how to teach you this princess."

Telling her as he must have been given this talent from the Beyonder, though that idea was changed due to Moana's expression of being called a princess as she looked at him upset.

Moana: "I'm not a princess, I'm the daughter of the chief."

Silver Surfer: "From what I have learned from your race, it is the same difference. Though also that you have a animal sidekick that is loyal to you, as well a friend."

Listing the details of being a princess in which she gave him a look as the two noticed Hei-Hei being dumb and walking to the side of the boat only to float in the ocean. Though the water placed him back onto the canoe as it was clearly noticeable that the chicken wasn't smart as Norrin walked to the end of the ship about to sail it.

Silver Surfer: "I will aid you in rewriting the crime that I've done, put I will also make sure that you are well protect..."

Before finishing he felt a pinch right into his back, he soon felt his arm numb as well the rest of his body as he collapses onto the boat. Apparently he got stick with a blow dart as he was unable to move, the ocean did that as it apparently had her back plus handed her back the ore back to her as they did a high five.

Moana: "Ok then silver boy, you instruct. I sail, ok?"

Asking in a friendly tone feeling in charge as he sighs seeing how he had no choice but to guide her, they soon made their way across the ocean to where they would encounter wherever or whatever would his board be. They could only hope that this would lead them to restoring the heart with ease as well be able to save the world, though the only thing that was going through his mind was Galactus being here. He only hope that he could must enough strength to stop him as well help Moana stop this madness.

* * *

Night had come as Norrin was able to feel his body again as the two work together to sail right to where they would be going, it also gave time for the surfer to explain what he truly was, Since for most of the time he was 'supposedly' been here during her childhood Moana was told that he was a servant of destruction as well was obedient to his master.

Silver Surfer: "My true name is Norrin Radd, I was once such as the term 'mortal' like you. However, one day my world was encountered by a powerful and destructive being that you know as Galactus. He wanted to devour my home, in order to save my home as well my love Shalla-Bal, I offered my life to become his herald. There price I did not expect when I became his servant, my mind was filled with his power which made it clouded and caused me to forget who I was. I led him to worlds filled with life in which he destroyed, I unwittingly destroyed homes of countless civilizations."

Explaining his backstory of how he became this being of pure power, she could feel both sad as well saw the despair in his eyes even though they had no pupils. Moana still saw the fear and guilt on his face of countless lives he had gave for the devourer.

Moana: "But, what happened to your world?"

Silver Surfer: "My world, as well my love hated for what I've become. Soon enough, I have lost everything that I swore to protect. I now have nothing left, I was deemed a traitor as well cursed with the powers that Galactus gave me. As well the memories of the planets I help destroyed, I am forever alone in the stars."

Finishing his tale as the native girl saw a new perspective of Norrin than what she was told from stories, not of that a servant but someone who risked his life as well soul to protect the home and people he loved. The two kept sailing until they arrived at a massive mountain in the middle of the sea, this was the destination of where the board was as they looked above it. Tying the boat onto a rock, the surfer could feel his board inside as well the power surging through it.

Moana: "I've heard of this place. It's called Lalotai, also called the realm of monsters. The worse creatures live there, this is where how to enter."

Silver Surfer: "Then it is where I must go, I will retrieve my board. Fly right out of the realm and return to you, in which we will restore the heart."

Explaining what he will do as Moana looked at him not sticking around, Norrin began climbing up the rocks in which he looked down seeing Moana gone. Looking surprised as well shocked, he notices Moana climbing by his side as he merely shakes his head at her not following orders as the two continued to head upwards.

Silver Surfer: "Exactly why are you here? Did your people send you to do this?"

Moana: "My people? Didn't send me. The ocean did."

Replying back to him as he didn't understand what that meant, how could water choose someone for a task like this? It confused the surfer as they continued their climbing upwards as they arrived right at the top. Looking at the edge of the sea, Moana saw the looming darkness they were heading to as she felt a bit scared, but she was chosen for a reason. Norrin made it as he looked at the ground, he see's that it was covered in dust as he gathers a bit of energy in him and blows it away with the wave of his hand, he notices a large structured face as Moana saw it as it appeared to look like a gate. Placing his hand on the large nose, the surfer pushed down hard as it slowly began to go downwards as she see's the mouth opening for them, deep in the hole was a dark like purple reflection of water as they had to jump.

Silver Surfer: "It's not to late to turn back, I can do this. I've done many tasks which has required me to.."

Before he could finish, Moana tired of his talk jumps into the hole as this surprised the surfer. He leaps down as well following her as he was able to move faster downwards as he splashed right through the water. The two felt the water Rushing passed them as well them traveling to another realm, though this rush wasn't going to stop them from achieving their mission was to restore the heart, save the world and stop the surfer's old enemy from consuming the world. Norrin only hope that he could do it in this state along with protecting Moana in the process as he notice she was like his lost love, he didn't think about the negative as there was work to do and a world to save.


	3. Moana and the cosmic rider part 2

_**"Norrin Radd, once a mortal on his home world turned into a cosmic being of pure power has been placed in a world which he has mistakenly been forced into his old life of being the devourer of worlds Galactus. He has learned that he had stolen a heart from a goddess which had plunged a girls world to destruction, sent by the Ocean to him. Moana, a tribes daughter has sailed him along with the heart to restore it and make her home safe for her people as well save her world. But in order do that, Norrin requires his board to make sure the journey would be safe as well him restore the rest of his powers so they could complete this perilous quest. Luckily they found the way to get it, which is traveling through a passage into the realm of monsters which is where Norrin's board is. The two hope that this side quest would not stop them from giving Te-Feti's heart back as well save the world."**_

* * *

Traveling through the water, Norrin gets out of the water and lands on a reef type structure in which he was able to land right on his feet. He looked around the environment seeing that it was defiantly a place monsters would live and thrive, he would keep watching but soon notice Moana falling downwards to him. Trying to find the right spot to catch her, he opens his arms up and catches her in a bridal type manner, her eyes was closed as she didn't think she survive as she slowly opened them seeing Norrin holding her. The two looked a bit nervous as he places her down since she could walk on her own as the two teens felt embarrassed.

Silver Surfer: "Apologies."

Moana: "No, it's ok. It was a good catch, um. Maybe we should find your board?"

Asking him in which he nods to that question as the two then begin to find where the lost board was, the pair walked around the area as they saw numerous creatures floating above them as well the fact that none of them were trying to go near them. Norrin was following the energy from his board as he kept walking straight, Moana followed as well looking around the environment as it was something from her Grandmother's stories.

Moana: "If your board is here, then I think it might be with Tamatoa. The collector, my grandmother told me that he plundered the sea of treasures as well ships and destroyed caves full of gold. He might have your board, which I can tell is shiny right?"

Silver Surfer: "Indeed, when I am on it we would be like a star. Most people considered us a shooting star for people to wish upon."

Answering her question as he soon stopped in their tracks, he looks to the right as Norrin notices his board near by as he see's a open cave entrance as he saw it. The source of his power as well the means of traveling the galaxy, his silver board. It was stuck on a pile of gold as well other stolen treasures as well around a cave, the two teens went to a near by rock to which they wanted to be clear and out of sight. Placing his arm straight towards the board he was trying to summon it to him, though there was no luck as it didn't come to him as his right arm went limp.

Moana: "What happened? I thought it would be glad to see you?"

Silver Surfer: "It can come to me whenever I call out to it, but with spending days away from it. As well in a different world, I cant fully summon it. I must ride it in order to establish a connection."

Explaining how the board wasn't coming to him as she looked around not seeing Tamatoa as it was only the treasure and board, taking a moment she planned on how they could sneak in without alerting the creature.

Moana: "Maybe I can get it, all I need to do is sneak in and snag it from him while you distract him."

Silver Surfer: "No, I won't risk you getting hurt."

Moana: "Well it's my choice and my mission. So either we do this together or argue until we become lunch for any monster that might spot us."

Talking back at him in a defiant tone as the two looked at each other in a serious manner, Norrin saw she was right about not the time to argue but didn't know how to get in. But that didn't stop as Moana gave him a clever smile which didn't look good for him seeing how the thing that she knew of Tamatoa's hobby of loving shiny things. Minutes later, Norrin had on shells around him as well covered in shiny like objects around him as he also had a drum by his side. Hitting the base of it, he begin to talk loudly about how shiny he was as well trying to draw him out. While this was going on, Moana had the advantage of not being notice by the creature as she kept behind the rocks.

Silver Surfer: "This isn't working, you should leave before he.."

Without getting a warning, the ground began to shake as well caused his feet to fall. He looked at the ground seeing it was a giant shell as well a claw grabbing the shell costume he had on. The monster sized claw quickly brought the surfer towards a massive face which was Tamatoa, his green pupils and long eye stocks looked at him fascinated with how shiny the surfer was. Norrin sense how treacherous as well greedy he was as it reminded him of the collector as well other beings that cared for treasures than lives.

Tamatoa: "Well ain't this nice? It is a glittering, shiny.."

He gets fascinated by it until her stops realizing that it wasn't a object, he flings it upwards and shakes off the shells as it showed the surfer as he catches him. Realizing it was Norrin, Tamatoa had a grin grow on his face showing his teeth right at him.

Tamatoa: "You, come back for your surf board? I'm surprised that you came here, looking all weak and naked like. What are? Crazy?"

Silver Surfer: "No, just trying to retrieve something and correct a crime I had done."

Telling him as he felt his grip crushing him as Moana felt worried for him, though he endured it as the giant crustacean looked behind him but the surfer had to distract him.

Silver Surfer: "If you are the keep my board as well end my weak life, at least you can grant me a request of how a massive beast like you could obtain such gold as well become glittering than a star."

Coming up with a excuse for Moana to quickly hide as well find a opportunity for her to grab the board, Tamatoa looked at the surfer with his eyes right against the silver man as he thought of it for a while.

Tamatoa: "If you wanted to come here to get eaten as well hear of how shiny I had become, all you had to do was ask!"

Sounding optimistic from hearing the false truth, grabbing a gold coin he flips it upwards into the water above them as it soon began a melody.

_Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam. I was a drab little crab once, Now I know I can be happy as a clam_. _Because I'm beautiful, baby."_

The large crab sang as he circled Norrin around in a mocking like manner as well keeping his eyes on him while for Moana, was trying to find the right time to jump on his shell to take back the board. It was a challenge due to how much the large crab was moving around but the singing of himself was enough of a distract to get a chance.

_"When you hear when people say listen to your heart. Be who you are on the inside, I need three words to tear their argument apart They all lied! I'd rather be.."_

_"Shiny!"_

Singing out loud as well sparkling around the cave as well spinning around Norrin as well tossing him like a rag doll as he could take the punishment.

_"Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck_, s_crub the deck and make it look.."_

_"Shiny!"_

"_I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck. __Just a sec!"_

Doing a gesture showing he would slash a woman's neck as the surfer merely ignored it as he kept the creatures eyes on him rather then Moana as she watched at seeing Norrin used. He taps the top of the water above them getting the fish to look at them mesmerized by the gold he had on his shell.

_"Don't you know? Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb. They chase anything that glitters" _

_"Beginners"_

_"Oh, and here they come, come, come. To the brightest thing that glitters"_

Tapping on top of the water making them fall right above him as he opened his mouth and devoured them in one gulp.

Tamatoa: "Mmm, fish dinners."

_"I just love free food. And you look like seafood~"_

Slowly going to eat Norrin as he struggled to eat him as the surfer merely gave him a bold look on his face not afraid of him singing as Norrin merely had his eyes glowed ready to pay for what he had done to Moana and her world.

"Hey crab cake!"

Shouted a strong voice as Tamatoa looked on his shell as well Norrin as they saw Moana, right on top of him as well holding his board looking confident as she pulled it out.

Moana: "You brag to much."

Making a comeback at him as she soon slides down right onto his back and leaps up and grabs the edge of it as she hits Tamatoa's right eye. The crab beast yelled out in pain as he dropped Norrin, the two looked at each other as the girl tried to get past the giant legs as well try not to get stomped on.

_"So you got yourself a human pet? Traveling with your side like a little dog, how very cute it very is. That you want to put her here against me~"_

Tamatoa continued to sing as well trying to regain his sight as well continue to stomp on the ground as it was difficult to stomp on them as it was difficult which caused Moana to drop the board.

_"You came here to steal from me? Such a tease, when you know that you face not only a simple crab, but a king that is simply.."_

_"Shiny!"_

Shouting out loud using the gold to blind them as he swats away Norrin while Moana was able to avoid getting swatted away. She saw that his attentions was Norrin then Moana since he had more of a shiny like appearance.

_"How you think you outsmart a beast like me, coming here to scream in agony. Oh what a joy, you can try to survive trying to stay alive. But you'll both die in a painful way, if you get in my way."_

Singing more as Moana avoids getting stepped on by his pincher like foot as she saw the board right in front of her only to be grabbed by the giant's claw. Norrin soon got out and tried to grab it only to be slapped away like a toy.

_"Although you think you can redeem your own sins, the world will remember the crimes that have been placed upon you. How it will be joy, seeing you flee from, the people you view as, nothing but mortals which was what you were."_

Mocking him as Tamatoa continued to slam Norrin across the ground as he covered the top of the water making him glow in neon like colors. Moana had to find a way to stop this, she looked at the glowing allege as a plan formed in her head. The crustacean continued to play with Norrin like if he was nothing as well singing of him bringing doom upon her home as he placed the silver board back onto his back where it belong.

_"When I'm done with the likes of you I think, I will play with your board like a tooth pick. How I just love to, torment people like you, to see that you'll never. quite like me because I'm so..."_

_"Shiny"_

He smiled as he placed him into his mouth as Norrin pushed the top of his roof not letting him get chewed, as this was happening a rock soon hits Tamatoa's head. The crab looked as Moana was holding a glowing green rock which looked like the heart of Te-Feiti.

Moana: "You want something shiny? I got it right here!"

Shouting right at him to draw the monsters attention as the crab spits Norrin out like a piece of meat.

Tamatoa: "The heart of Te-Feiti, you can't run from me little worm."

Telling her as he charges right her like a beast, Moana rushed away from him as she accidentally trips and drops the rock into the a small crack. Not caring for Moana, he begins to savagely dig for the rock as Moana used the time to climb upwards onto the back of him and grabs the board. Rushing back to the weaken surfer, she helps him up as they walked to the exit.

Silver Surfer: "The heart? You gave it to him?"

Moana: "Trust me, he can have it. I've got a better one."

Replying to the confused being as she showed him that the real green pebble was with her as the creature was looking for a fake. They luckily made it out as Tamatoa had gotten it, he looked at the pebble as he soon examines it more."

Tamatoa: "Wait a minute, she's taken a barnacle. And covered it in a bio-luminous allege, as a diversion."

Shocked at this deception as he soon charges after them, crashing from the cave he quickly charges after the two. He had them in his sight as the surfer looked at the edge and felt confident, he holds her close along with the board as the two leapt off the cliff making Moana scream in fear as the crab looked surprised by this. Though it was soon changed into a surprising sight, right in the dark abyss she saw something bright coming as Tamatoa looked surprised as well got closer until the rush of energy passed right pass him as the force lifted him upwards crashing on his back. The crustacean could only hear that of Moana whooping in joy as they flew right upwards to the water.

Tamatoa: "Hey! Hey."

He shouted as he saw the couple rushing out of the water like a water stream as he merely looked a bit sadden that they escaped from him.

Tamatoa: "Did you like the song?"

Asking with no one to hear him as he was unable to move noir get back up as he merely stayed on his shell as well felt bad that he was defeated by a mortal as well a being who wasn't at his prime.

_**On the Surface**_

Right near the same island where they place the Canoe, Moana and Norrin shot right upwards from the water as she landed near the sand. Taking a moment to herself, Moana got up feeling shocked as well relieved she smiled at them surviving the monster realm as well escaping.

Moana: "Were alive, were alive!"

Shouting at how they made it until she noticed something, Norrin wasn't by her side as she looked around seeing where he went. Continuing to turn her head she soon notices a shadow above her, looking up her head she notices Norrin. Not weak like how he was during the pass few days, his body was glowing with the sun reflecting off his silver skin as well on his board as he floated down onto like if he was a demi god. Both of his hands glowed bright like as he had fully control of his powers as well able to manipulate it with much better control, he gets off as the board goes onto his back as he looked at her with a grateful smile.

Moana: "So, this is you?"

Silver Surfer: "Yes, back to my cosmic self."

Stating as he looks at the chicken in which he levitates the small chicken and floats it to Moana as she catches it, he smiles at the return of his former power as he was able to levitate even the dumb animal.

Moana: "So then, ready to save the world then?"

Making a smile grow as well having Norrin chuckle a bit but look concern as well as the two headed back to the canoe as Moana saw there was something else he was feeling. Looking at his board, he began to remember what happen as it came like a powerful memory returning to his mind

_**Flashback**_

_Years before Moana or any of her people was born, the silver surfer had come to earth to find something that could satisfy the devourer's unsatiable appetite. He heard human stories of a rock that had the power of life that could create life as well have enough pure energy to feed Galactus. Traveling to the shore of the isle, he went into the deep center of core as he saw the glowing greed rock. Pulling it from the wall, the island began to shake as well turn black as he quickly left the island. Offering the rock to Galactus to spare this world, he was encountered by Te'Ka, the demon of earth and fire which let out a powerful and destructive roar. Seeing how this creature would not stand in it's way, the surfer charged right towards the beast not afraid until the sky darken. Shocked by what it was, he was distracted by the beast hitting him hard in the face._

_**Flashback end**_

Realizing what he had done, made him full of guilt as he remained silent as well unable to talk to Moana, he merely kept silent as he stayed by the boat waiting for her to get on the boat as the two quickly sailed across the ocean continuing their quest along with going to restore the heart right to where it belongs.

* * *

Night had come for the travelers as none of them said a word towards each other, this got Moana concern as she never been near someone this quiet before as she wanted to try and speak to him.

Moana: "Norrin? You haven't said anything since we got back. What happened?"

Asking him in which he merely looked silent as well not saying anything as his emotions changed from being opened to a silent posture as this wasn't right. She breathed in thinking that she couldn't tease him to talk or anything as she breathed in letting her heart guide herself.

Moana: "You don't want to talk, don't talk. If you want to float away from me, then float. You want to tell me that I don't know what I'm doing? Then your right. Because I don't know right now."

Admitting the truth as she was right now paired with a cosmic teen who had seen the stars as well been to places more vast and large then she could ever expect but had a mission to do. Though she also saw regret that lingered onto him as she couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

Moana: "We both have lost things we loved, because of what things have happened. That's why I'm here, to protect what I still have, but I can't do that knowing the one person that can help me is, alone. But I can't help, if you don't let me."

Pleading to him for him to say something, the cosmic rider soon floated down onto the boat as the two sat side by side as he was ready to talk.

Silver Surfer: "I thought I was doing good, if I offered the rock to Galactus then he would leave your world. I caused your world more destruction then the devourer could ever do. To you, I'm the one destroying your home."

Explaining what he saw when he got his memory back as well why this began, looking at his reflection could feel the same guilt that made him realize that he offered living worlds to Galactus. Moana seeing his, lead to doing a unexpected like thing which was a hug as Norrin was stun at this kind gesture. He merely felt the warmth from her as she lets go hopping that what has happened, he can still make it up by fixing what had happened. Looking at the water as well the stars, he stands up and looks at her showing a confident expression.

Silver Surfer: "We both may have appear as children towards others, but I sense that we can be more if we combine our talents."

Speaking to her as they both smiled in a positive manner as they were now back to their regular selves, meaning that they weren't going stop until they would restore the heart as well save the world. The next day, Norrid was practicing with riding his board as well practicing his surfing in the air as Moana watched in amazement of how he became much like how she met him, only more full of energy as well showing it to the world. He was gliding across the water as well up near by rock mountains. She marveled at the sight as she saw Norrin made it look easy as he was demonstrating his ability of riding the board as well shooting his cosmic energy in the air creating light like shows, Moana smiled at the sight as he went over to her as he does a nifty trick as he went upside down looking at her as he smiled at her.

Moana: "Show off."

Silver Surfer: "So you say?"

Asking her as Norrid quick heads right near in front of the boat as he spins in a tornado like motion which caused him to pull up a tube of ocean and soon disburses it. The water splashed onto Moana as she laughed at how she got wet, he flies back to her as he notices the water forming above as well pushes him off his board. Moana gasps at the act but saw Norrid laughing at the payback he received as Moana helped him up as they notice Hei-Hei floating in the water again, the two see the water place the dumb bird back into the boat as well placed it into a basket so it wouldn't get back into the water again.

Silver Surfer: "That is not a smart bird."

Moana: "I get that a lot."

Replying to him as they continue towards Te-Feiti, as they continued to make their journey. As they continued their journey, as they continued to sail Norrin was able to teach Moana how to steer the boat along with being able to make sharp turns as well look to the stars to find out where to travel. It took several days for them to finally make it to their destination as they notice the sky had darken as well the two notice they were getting close.

_**Later**_

Night had come for the two as they made it into a fog, the smoke clouded their path as Moana was focusing on ting the rope to the sail and mast for it to be strong, she happen to also notice Norrin smiling on her as this made her curious.

Moana: "What?"

Silver Surfer: "When I use to travel in the stars, I use to think that there would be no one like me. Doing something that would risk their life for the people they love, I have had my share, but none as human as you. This type of courage, as well passion reminded me of Shalla Bal."

In which her checks brighten a bit as Moana notices something ahead of them, looking at the distance they had made it. Te-Feiti, the land was right there as well right to help restore the world as it was suppose to be. Though the moment of joy as well hope slowly faded as they notice black smokie coming from the mountain forming slowly, soon enough Norrin felt a familiar yet horrible presence as he fell onto the board in which Moana went to check if he was ok. The two watched in horror of a being forming as it looked like a volcano becoming alive, the shape of it gave Norrin a expression of horror as he realized who it was. Emerging from the smoke, a massive helmet with two horns, standing above the smoke like a god his body was covered in fire and earth as he looked at the small boat as well the teens.

Moana: "Te-ka, it's him."

Silver Surfer: "No, it is the devourer of worlds. Galactus, the same being that made me into a slave for his hunger."

Looking angered as he gripped his fist, seeing how he couldn't deliver the rock as well fight this monstrous force, he looked at Moana pulling out the rock for him to take it. He holds her hand and makes her keep the rock, she looked confused not understanding why he was doing this.

Silver Surfer: "I cannot do both tasks at the same time, you must take it to her."

Moana: "I can't, I was here to bring you so you can do this. I don't how I'll.."

Just was getting frighten by this as he decided to try something, this was a earth custom that he learned from Hawkeye in order to stop a woman from being panicked as well. He pulled her in close as he gives her a quick kiss for confidence as she looked surprised by this, it was a quick one as it felt like a sun rising as Moana didn't know what to say as well not thinking of what to say.

Silver Surfer: "You gave me confidence to change how I can do good now, now I give it back. To do more than bring me here."

Smiling at her in which he floated upwards as Moana gripped the stone strongly as she gave him a confident nod of knowing what to do.

Moana: "Let's go save the world then."

Responding in a strong tone as the surfer nodded as he quickly flied straight right towards the giant as he notice the storm around him as he looked at him in the eyes as Norrid didn't let his power discourage him as he stood right up to him.

_"Herald! you have return!"_

Galactus spoke in a booming voice as Norrin felt the rage coming from him as the fire was that of a breath of lava as the surfer didn't understand how a being like him could become this beast.

Silver Surfer: "I am no longer your servant, but answer me this. How did this happened to you."

_"The energy you offered me, was not of life. But destruction! For this treachery, I will not devour this world but burn this planet for what you had done. But first, I will destroy you for what you have brought upon yourself!"_

Roaring towards him as his eyes glowed brightly as a powerful fight between cosmic beings had begun, Moana however had her own job. Sailing pass them as well avoiding getting blasted with lava. The ocean roared with their battle as the fire like Galactus continued to try and burn the surfer as Norrin circled around him shooting out cosmic beams against him, barely equal to him but fast Norrin was able to cause distraction for him. Swerving left to right, the girl struggle to sail past them as she notice a way for her to make it as she used the force of the air that was coming from behind to push her boat towards it. The surfer continued his flying as well let out a blast of energy making the cosmic being move back, this chaotic power he had obtain made Galactus unfocused as well full of anger which made him unstable. Which led to his hand touching the water, when it happen his right arm cooled off as he screamed in pain.

_"Water, the combination of this has made Galactus vulnerable. For the first time in millennium, I can hurt him."_

Norrin thinking as he went towards the water and did a spinning type move he performed for Moana as he aimed the water right towards Galactus as it made the giant unable to attack him as he roared in pain. The girl saw this as she smiled at the success of him stopping the giant, continuing her passage through the entrance she saw Galactus hitting the right side of the mountain as a few rocks were coming down onto her.

Silver Surfer: "No!"

He noticed as he stopped using the water on the entity and flies right towards Moana blowing up the rocks, he see's Moana safe but not noticing Galactus reigniting into flames as he thrusts his right fist at him. The collision of the impact caused Norrin to fly off his board and hit the water hard as well make his board fly right towards Moana as she catches it.

Moana: "Norrin!"

Looking frighten for him as she notices Galactus about to smash her, not showing any fear she grabs onto the board and aims it right in front of the fist as the energy from the board was able to block his fist as Galactus was pushed back. Falling onto the boat, she see's Galactus unable to stand, checking to see if Norrin was ok she sailed her way towards him as he was right now hurt. Pulling him up onto the canoe they see they Te-Feiti was just behind the next mountain.

Silver Surfer: "Go, I can still hold him off until you restore the heart."

Moana: "If you keep going, he'll kill you."

Looking worried for him as he looked at Galactus about to hurl a fire ball a them, though this had to be done for them to save her home as well her family as he stood up and went back on his board.

Silver Surfer: "If I am to die, then let it be for you to restore your home. You have one to go to, while I don't."

Thinking of her as he quickly got back into the fire as he blasted a beam of energy directly into his chest as the devourer let out a roar continuing his attack onto him. Still sailing towards Te-Feiti, Moana was close to sailing towards the island as the fear as well this quest made her continue sailing towards the island. Norrin was continuing to attack him as well using the water to his advantage as he was able to bring the wave upwards for him as he threw it across his left arm. Going in for a devastating attack, he dashes right through his left hand chopping it clean off making the giant scream in pain.

Silver Surfer: "Do you feel that Galactus? That is the pain I felt when you stole my past from me!"

Shouting at him with anger as he continued to do the same with the other as he does the same, the fire giant see's Moana inches away from the island as he generates cosmic magma ball. He hurls it directly at her as Norrin charges right at the magma ball and blows it up before it landed on her.

Silver Surfer: "Get the heart to the spiral!"

Telling her where to put the heart as he fired a concentrated beam of cosmic energy as Galactus did the same from his eyes as the two clashed their powers against one another. Continuing her climb above the rocky island, Moana looked above the edge to see Te-Feiti there but was shocked to see the massive island gone leave a shape of a woman sleeping as she held the heart in her hand.

Moana: "Te-Feiti, it's gone."

Sounding shocked as well felt like this was bad that it wasn't here, hearing the roar from Galactus she turns seeing him as well the Surfer attacking as she noticed the spiral in his chest. Norrin said that Galactus fed upon powerful energy in which the heart was, but instead absorbed Te'Ka, gripping the heart more she raised up in the air realizing what it meant. The stone soon became a beacon light as it caused the two cosmic beings to stop their fighting, Norrin looked confused by this action as he saw the look of her face knowing what she was doing. Walking downwards to the beach she stood by the water calm like as well not afraid.

Moana: "Let her come to me."

Asking of the ocean to let the fire demon come to her, soon enough the ocean opened a pathway for her as well for Galactus as the surfer moved back shocked at this. Galactus, letting the demon take more control soon charges at Moana as he wanted to charge right after him. Though he saw no, but felt Moana's spirit was calm as well letting her heart lead her to end this. He stopped in the air feeling nervous of her doing this mission as he watched her walk towards the destroyer in a peaceful manner.

_"I have come across from the horizon to find you."_

She sang softly as Moana continued her slow walk while Galactus rampaged right towards her with fire and rage.

_"I know your name."_

Speaking right towards it as she walks right on a edge as the beast was right up to her as he was ready to smash the human girl.

_"They have stolen from the heart that is inside you."_

Continuing her song as Galactus looked down on her hearing her words as something inside of him was compelling to listen as he did so as he stopped right when he was close to her.

_"But this does not define you."_

Looking right into his fiery eyes as Moana kept the stone tight in her hand as she looked at the giant with not of anger for what has happened, but sorrow what has become of this giant.

_"This is not who you are."_

Speaking towards both Galactus and Te'Ka as the surfer notice something in the giant's face, from a wrathful expression he had know for years was slowly changing to that of sadness, whatever he absorbed was listening to what her words meant as he began to lower his head to her so he could look at her up close.

_"You know, who you are."_

Finishing her song as the devourer looked at her with a curious expression as the fire around him began to burn out as it was slowly changed into rock. Moana placed her hand onto his head as well hers as this stunned the surfer.

_"Who, are you."_

Galactus asked as Moana, still close to his forehead still was calm not frighten anymore by what who he really was.

Moana: "I am Moana, of Mata Niue. And I have come, to restore your heart. For I know, who you truly are."

Answering his question as the eyes of the fiery giant soon closed as he slowly raised his chest showing the spiral center, she places the stone into the center as the energy of the green stone began to cause the being to glow bright. Moana moved back surprised by this as the surfer went in and took her away from the glowing light as the energy blinded both of them. As the light faded, they saw something remarkable happen as they saw the rock gone revealing a giant woman with garden like skin as well clothing as she showed a grateful smile to them.

Moana: "Te-Feiti."

Smiling at the sight of her again as the goddess began to make her way back to her island to restore the dead flowers and plant life, though this didn't answer where Galactus was. He hears groaning as he see's Galactus, in his original form being both purple and dark blue as the cosmic being looked around seeing the ocean as well the goddess restoring her land.

Silver Surfer: "Galactus."

He spoke still angered as the cosmic being looked at the two small beings as well the green goddess as he could still feel the merge that happened, the two landed near the island as they looked around. Surprising enough, the ocean was able to bring Hei-Hei to them as it merely cawed at them which surprised Norrin.

Silver Surfer: "The chicken lived? Incredible."

_"Surfer."_

Spoke Galactus as the two looked at the giant as he floated towards them as Norrin merely looks at them as Te-Feiti looks at the giant male as well.

_"This action you had done, had risked both this world's life as well mine. I can understand why the human risked it's life to save it, but why yours?"_

He asked as the surfer looked at Moana as well up the green woman as she shown a warm smile giving him the right words to say back to his former master.

Silver Surfer: "Because life, is sacred. Even from the smallest creature, they have more life to share as well show than both our powers combine. Which I believe, is something that you can't see noir do."

Speaking boldly towards Galactus as the giant was about to say some harsh words, though he looks at the goddess who was giving him a glare seeing how the two had been through the ordeal as he merely stayed silent.

_"Although what you have done may have saved this world, your past will still be with you. To show my gratitude to the human that has stood up to me, with no powers or that of yours. Her world, is spared. However you will be stranded here, as this world will be your prison."_

Speaking towards the two of them as Moana and the surfer as they merely stayed silent while the goddess still looked at him as Galactus was hungry and had no time for a battle."

_"And being apart of your world's goddess. I will, stray from planets that have life. And only eat unhabituated worlds."_

Speaking to them as he began flying upwards into the stars as they see him disappearing from the sky as the two soon felt the goddess raising her hand right towards her face as the two looked at Te-Feiti looks at them. Particularly Norrin as Moana pokes his shoulder as this was the right time for him to say something towards her.

Silver Surfer: "Te-Feiti, Goddess of life as well of nature. I was fool, to think I would use your life to spare this world. All life is sacred, both mortal and god like. I am, sorry."

Bowing his head towards the goddess as she accepted it, the goddess leans her head against Moana as the two shared a bond one more time as Norrin helped Moana onto his board. The two soon took off but not before taking Hei-Hei with them, they soon see the goddess waving to them as she soon then return to her slumber as well to share life towards the rest of the islands. Moana, looking at the sea as well how they were returning back to her island as she looked back to Norrin.

Moana: "You can come back with me, with what you have done and now have. My home can be just as yours."

Offering him a chance to live by her side as well find a new purpose as the surfer looked at the sun as well the sky as it was beautiful now that things were right.

Silver Surfer: "Although this world, is small compared to the stars above. I would, be grateful to live amongst you."

Moana: "Good, because we have to change how you talk since you will be hanging us, mortals."

Teasing him as the silver man merely chuckled for the first time as he went to take her back home as well be this worlds protector. Not noticing from his sight, the Beyonder was watching in the success of Norrin stopping this world as well beating Galactus as he smirked.

_"Well done surfer, now let us see. If your friends can do the same."_

Looking at the rest of the heroes in their own missions as he smiled at what would happen next in this game of his.


	4. Frozen heroes in buisness part 1

"**_Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power._** **_The second challenge had come as it was now for none other than for heroes for hire combo team Luke Cage and Iron Fist, the man with unbreakable skin and living weapon. The two were right now spiraling out of control, they were blinded by the cosmic light as well the fact that they were new to this dimensional type travel since they prefered missions that had them stay in Brooklyn or Hell's kitchen taking down thugs as well gangs that want to hurt people. Seeing the light right a head of them, the two would not expect what would happen but knew that they would face enemies they would not expect as well prepare for what strange world they would have to survive in."_**

As the portal opened above the darken sky, two yellow beams of energy came shooting out as well screams were being cried out as the pair landed right into a thick layer of snow. Covered in the white snow as well being freezing, bursting out of it was Luke Cage as the surprising cold made him leap out of it fast as well looked around where he was. So far from what he can tell the two were in a forest, a rather snowy type forest as the muscular man saw nothing but snow and tree's which wasn't right.

Luke Cage: "Great, out of all the places I could have gone. Had to be the freaking snow, I hate snow."

Muttering to himself as he may have been unable to get hurt, the man could still feel extreme temperatures but not get hurt. Though he notice something was up, Danny wasn't with him. He be his peaceful voice as well able to help him keep focus as Luke looked around the area to find his masked companion no where to be found.

"Luke? Up here."

Spoke a familiar voice as Luke saw above him and noticed the immortal Iron Fist, as well master of the Kun'lun martial arts stuck in a tree. He couldn't help himself but laugh at the sight as Danny looked not amused as well trying to find a way to get down.

Iron fist: "Never thought you laugh after being teleported to another world."

Luke Cage: "Trust me, this situation isn't funny. You being stuck in ths tree? Hillarious. Makes you think it's karma for talking about how I should meditate like you do to get answers."

Still chuckling at the sight as he punches the side of the tree making the snow come down, though mistakenly it landed on him making into a snowman while Danny was able to get free and leap downwards. The masked man looked at his friend showing a small smile as he was going put a small face on the snow.

Luke Cage: "Try to do something weird, and were going have to fight."

Replying to him as Luke shaked off the snow as Danny helped him out, though the two now were stuck in the middle of nowhere which was merely a cold forest with them being out at night. Though what was shocking is that they looked young, Danny was around eighteen years old as Luke looked around twenty two as this freaked them out. The two got their minds on track as Danny, walked forward taking a moment to study where they were as Luke, being impatient waited for him as he tried to think about it as well.

Iron Fist: "Seeing how we are up on the mountains, covered in snow as well not exactly freezing to death in a instant. I think we might be somewhere, in Canada."

Luke Cage: "For real? This is a disney movie, don't need any heighten observation that were in Frozen."

Making the assumtion as he walked forward pointing downwards as the two were able to see the rest of the area as it showed the kingdom of Arendale as well the frozen grounds. Danny, merely nodded to Luke's answer but gave him a curious look on how he was able to think of it much quickly then he could.

Luke Cage: "What? When I went over to help out a daycars center. Saw the kids watching it, that's all."

Iron fist: "Hey, not suggesting anything. But still, suprise we be all the way up here than in the kingdom. Wonder why?"

He asks curious like until they heard a near by animal trying to run from the sound of men shouting, they looked around and saw several hunters going after a deer in which it was avoiding them.

Luke Cage: "Guess we got your answer, deer hunters. Not exactly a fan of them, but in this type of enviorment? Their stupid."

Commenting on the fact men would be chasing after a animal as for Danny, not saying a word leaps downwards gliding through the snow as he wasn't going to let them hurt the reindeer. Having been caught in a dead end, the men saw their oppurtunity with the animal as they aimed their crossbows at it. Though right that moment when one of the men fired off a arrow in which the reindeer closed it's eyes, it was quickly caught my Iron fist as the reindeer opened it's eyes noticing it was saved by the yellow and green masked man.

Iron fist: "I will give you this one warning. Leave, the reindeer, alone."

Threatening them as the five hunters looked confused at the threat he made as they merely laughed at how someone like him could scare them.

"Oh what? You going dance for us in that costume?"

The leader asked as he gestures two of his men to get him out of the way so they could continue. The two pulling out sickels to scare Danny off, he saw this as a warm up so he could forget the cold he had landed in. Dodging their attacks as well avoding their movement due to the gear they had on, Danny made quick work by delivering punches into their stomachs. The first one tried to get him from behind but Danny elbowed him and flipped the man over making him fall onto the other. The leader got upset as he tells the others to shoot him, though that changed when they heard a branch breaking from behind them whicb startled a hunter to fire at the direction. The three looked shocked as they the arrow, break on impact aganist the chest of Luke Cage, they didn't understand this as the other hunter aimed for his head and fired. The arrow shatters on impact as Luke got annoyed that the small pieces got into his face as he walks over to them, he picks them up and hits them against their heads knocking them out easy.

Hunter Leader: "What kind of armor you have underneath that shirt?"

Luke Cage: "It'a called 'Unbreakble skin'."

Answering him as he uppercuts him hard as he lands right aganist a rock wall, looking daze it quickly ended with the reendeer kicking his face making him pass out. The two heroes looked at the hunters on the ground as well wounded as this was the right way to warm up, though the animal decided to show it's gratitude by licking Danny's face. He laughed at how it felt as he pets his head as it was going to run over to Luke but stops him, it acted like a dog more than a deer as he kept the animal calm.

Luke Cage: "Easy boy, you can use him as a licking post."

Iron fist: "He's being friendly, all animals do this. Isn't that right?,

He asked the deer as he was trying to figure out his name as it apparently was hard to guess, Luke however knowing some of the moments in the movie smiled at him as he pets his head.

Luke Cage: "It's Sven, ain't that right?"

He asked as the deer nodded as well rubs his horns aganist him as Luke chuckled a bit seeing how it acted kind to him. Danny, was right now the cold feeling it grow more as he shivered as they felt the cold growing as they had to get some winter clothing if they were going to survive.

Iron fist: "Might know where we can get some clothing so we don't freeze?"

Luke Cage: "Yeah, think you can lead us Sven?"

Asking the deer as he nodded his head as he points the way, Danny watching his steps as well not getting his boots stuck in the snow. He happens to notice Luke looting the hunters for their money so they could pay for whatever winter clothing they would need, Danny along with Sven gave him a look as the hero for hire looks at them back.

Luke Cage: "What? These guys were hunting a animal. Plus, that arrow itched."

Iron fist: "When you put it like that yeah, but just don't take their boots or anything. They may be hunters but they shouldn't freeze here without protection."

Stating the obvious as Luke sighs as he finds what almost looked like money which was small coins as they were in a bag. The three then make their journey downwards to where Sven could take them to find some proper clothing as well hope to find whoever they had to help protect.

**_Later_**

Nightfall had come as the temperature around them began to decrease, as they walked down the mountain both men's bodies were covered in snow and frost. Shivering as well unable to get warm, they happen to notice a near by cabin which had light as well looked like a store. They walked inside as they also saw a near by hut for deers to settle as Sven rushed over to get warm.

Luke Cage: "Guess someone is happy to have warmth while we don't. We should change that."

Iron fist: "With the money you took? Yeah sure. At least that can help then hearing you going on how you were going to twist Beyonder's arm along with throwing him into a black hole."

Discussing on that since they've been walking down the mountain, Luke wanted to head right back at Beyonder and knock his lights out as well break him for placing warping children's minds into liking heroes that have committed crimes in New York as well the rest of the world.

Luke Cage: "Hey, going do it anyway. Aren't you mad? We were right at helping Matt bust down Bullseye as well hired guns from attacking a mayor. And now, were in some other place and got to be bodyguards to some girls."

Iron fist: "Correction, princesses. Besides, you always wanted protect royalty. Here's your chance."

Making the situation seem much positive as Luke, had to admit that though merely groan that it had to be somewhere friendly than in New York. Walking up to the store they see the sign that was covered in snow, Danny pushing the snow out of the way they read it. 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, and Sauna' it said on the wood as they opened the door quickly so they could get inside, breathing in relieved as the pair felt warmth.

"Yo-Ho."

Spike a friendly like tone as the two see a muscular like man with a cap on his head, with his hands together he looked at them as well waved as he wondered if they were customers. Danny, being the most friendly type waved to him as Luke did so feeling a bit uncomfortable as he felt a eerie like emotion going around here.

Oaken: "Big summer blow out, half of swimsuits. Clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention. Ya?"

Offering them deals as well showing the small bottle as the sound of hearing summer made Luke smile thinking it be much better to be somewhere in which he could relax than in a blizzard. Danny, however gets him back on track as they had a job to do.

Luke Cage: "Oh, well will get right on that. For the mean time, got anything for surviving the cold out there? Something big for someone like me and small for him?"

Oaken: "Oh Ya, got new shipments of clothing in our winter department."

Pointing at the small winter clothing as the two saw some clothing by the side, strangely enough it appeared to be just for them as Luke's was just his size along with it being black along with yellow around the sides with fur on the shirt as well getting a hoodie with it. Danny's clothing had on a shaolin type look as well had on gloves along with his mask being yellow, it might have been the Beyonder's work as he had crafted the costume for them. They brought it up to them as the owner looked at the clothing as well summed up to how much they be.

Oaken: "Ok, it be forty each."

Iron fist: "Alright, do you have any carrots."

Asking him as the owner points at the vegetables as the warrior grabs them and places them with the clothes. as Luke went to his pocket to where he shows them the money as the owner accepts it with a smile. Quickly enough the two opened the door as Luke and Danny checked who it was the person was a woman with orange hair as well was wearing a green like formal dress as it looked like it was for a dance party. Luke knew her well as it was Anna, the sister of Elsa as well the princess of Ariendele, he guess that she was the one they had to protect.

Oaken: "Yo-ho, big summer blow out. Sun balm special?"

Asking politely as she shook her head as she rubbed her shoulder as well looked cold as the two boys, noticed her as Luke noticed Danny looking at her strange as she look cute in his eyes.

"Oh, Great. for now, do you have any snow clothing? Boots?"

Oaken: "That would be in our winter department."

Replying to her as she walked over to see some clothing for her as the orange hair girl walked over to grab them, walking over to the owner the two heroes moved back so she could by her supplies.

"If any of you could help, has another young woman. The queen, pass through here?"

Oaken: "The only crazy enough to be out in this crazy storm is you and these young lads. The cold has been increasing from the north mountain since this night."

Introducing her to Luke and Danny as she shows them a friendly smile as the two wave back as they tried not to act strange to her as well she tried.

Luke Cage: "North mountain? Wait, we were just up there a few hours ago..."

Sounding a bit upset though the girl looked at them with joy as Luke knew what that meant as Danny tried his best not to laugh at them having to go back up there.

"You've been up the mountains? You think you two can take me there? My sister is up there and I need to bring her back."

Requesting for their assistance as she stopped thinking of their names, Danny decided to introduce them to her as he bows his head.

Iron fist: "My name is Danny Rand, the big and not cold enjoying companion here is Luke Cage. We be happy to bring up to the north mountains Ms.."

"Anna, and ugh. I'm not married, well I might, just met this guy and we kind of liked each other but."

The girl kept talking as she stops looking at the three boys as they looked at her confused as she felt embarrassed talking about it as she quickly stops. Luke, however didn't like the idea of going back up there as he drags Danny to the side for them to talk in private.

Luke Cage: "Dan, you know the times we do something dangerous is both for money and to make sure no one messes with people trying to make a living. But this is different, we got to head back all the way up to the mountain. Find her sis, and presumably try not to get attack by who knows is here. Now I don't step from a challenge, but I see only one problem."

Iron fist: "And what could that be?"

He asks as Luke pointed out the window showing Sven settling in the hay as they neither had a sleigh for them to use for him as that would be the best means for transportation. The martial artist stop to think for a second as remembered about the sauna the owner had, a smile grew on his face as he walked over to talk to Oaken.

Iron fist: "Pardon me, but do you have any sleighs available? Something strong to help us?'

Oaken: "Oh yes, though very expensive. It's mostly used for men selling ice, very sorry. Though I do have sale for lutefisk if interested."

Showing them a small jar of fish in jar which Anna looked a bit surprised while Luke looked a bit disgusted by the smell though he hadn't have anything since he's been here. Thinking of a plan, Danny asked if Oaken could spare a rock from the sauna as the man looked a bit confused but went to do so. Standing above them, the three looked a bit surprised that he was much bigger than Luke, though that was because he was de aged for this world as he walked over to the sauna room to where his family was. They waved to the three as they did so back to be friendly, Oaken walked over with a rock that was used in the sauna as Danny held the rock with both of his hands.

Anna: "You should be careful, a rock like that could.."

Before she could warn him, Danny's right hand began to glow as she along with the store owner looked surprised by this as the teen continue to focus his chi on crushing the rock. Luke knew what he was doing as he wondered if it would work since the only way a mere rock could become a diamond was if it was coal. Danny, focusing more breathed in until the light from his hand slowly went out as he opened it. Oaken looked into his palm seeing a small like diamond as the man looked shocked as well surprised by this as well Anna as she never seen this before.

Oaken: "Could you make more? Offer sleigh if you do, as well anything else."

Iron fist: "Of course, if my friend here can assist me. Eh Power man?"

Asking Luke which Anna looked at him as that was a title for him in which Luke sighs at the mention of his name since he didn't like being called that. Crossing his arms, he reluctantly agree with this as he decided to help out as the began to help with making some of Oaken's hot burning rocks into small diamonds.

After making several rocks into small diamonds for Oaken and his family, the owner was able to give them the sleigh along with the supplies they needed for the trip up to the mountain. Getting Sven the ropes to pull the sleigh along with feeding him some carrots that will help him with the journey back up the mountain, making tracks up the snow as well watching the trees for anything off. Anna, the princess of a kingdom was asking millions of questions about the two of their abilities as well that of why everything had become cold.

Anna: "So, you fought a dragon? They exist?"

Iron fist: "In deed, I acquired the iron fist after defeating Shou-Lou, the undying. After that, I had spent my time using this ability for the good of others."

Explaining as for Luke, who didn't wanted to tell his backstory was right now thinking about the explanation of why her sister. Elsa, the queen caused this snow storm to cover the entire kingdom. It was due to her meeting some guy name Hans and incidentally falling for him as it made no sense as well the two had just met in just one day.

Luke Cage: "Yeah, mystical stuff, whatever. But you got engaged? On the first day? I mean, you guys should at least talk to each other a bit.'

Anna: "What do you mean? He's very dreamy, charming and friendly."

Talking about like if he was something amazing as Luke groans at how a girl like her could fall for someone like him as it made him disgusted at the thought. Danny, however thought of the same as well since asking a random to person to marry was to fast.

Iron fist: "Well maybe you should at least talk to each other, like what are your favorite sandwiches? Do you enjoy quiet places? Or what about what shoes do you wear if you want to go out for a walk?"

Asking questions nervous like as this was new for Luke as this was like for Anna getting all love hearted for Hans as he gave his friend a glare. Anna, was a bit curious of the questions as these felt like the same she would ask Han but didn't as the girl shakes her head not letting the two get inside of her head and mess with it.

Anna: "Well it's true love. He likes what I likes, were both friendly. But what I felt was something, magical. It may not be like your hand or Luke's strength, but it's real."

Luke Cage: "Hey, I get it. People get a bit shy when they meet someone who's attractive but that doesn't mean jack if you don't know the guy. I mean he could actually be a stable boy who shovels up horse droppings."

Making a comment as Anna gave him a look as the two bickered more until during the ride, Sven was getting a bit scared as he was noticing something as they stop the sleigh. Taking the lantern off the ride, the warrior saw a pair of eyes as he ignites his right arm glowing bright as the three saw a pack of wolves surrounding them which startled Sven as the reindeer looked frighten.

Anna: "Wolves? Shouldn't we run?"

Luke Cage: "No, these dogs aren't scary to what we fight in Brooklyn. Just stay in the sleigh, and don't get eaten."

He tells her as the two get out as well get into fighting stances as the predators soon let out growling like sounds as well began to charge at them. The princess saw the two men holding off the wolves as she didn't want to stand in the sleigh where she could be easy prey, grabbing a guitar from the sleigh she stands out to protect Sven. Danny, using his agile like movement as well skills began to knock out each of the wolves left to right as for Luke used his pure strength to lift them in the air and throw them at some tree's making them run back. Anna not being frighten uses the guitar to knock out a few as a wolf from behind her was about to bite her, she turns seeing it until Danny did a flying dragon kick making it fall onto the snow.

Iron fist: "You shouldn't endanger yourself if you don't know what your doing."

Anna: "Is that another topic to add about me meeting Hans?"

Iron fist: "If you want to be picky yes, because meeting a guy. Should be special as well, take time!"

Talking during the fight as he was punching each of the wolves in the stomachs one by one as well watching Anna's back as the girl used the guitar to hit them as well as she was right behind him.

Anna: "Well it's true love!"

As Danny notices her guitar, ducking from the instrument she luckily hits a wolf. Though the two notice Luke having trouble as he was getting tackled by numerous wolfs as they were dog pilling on him as Anna looked scared. However, Danny stops her as she didn't understand why.

Anna: "What are you doing?! He's going get killed!"

Iron fist: "No, he's going get mad."

Telling her as they see not blood on the wolves teeth or claws, but Luke looking angry as he throws them off as well making them fly in the air as well hitting a few tree's as well on the snow. Most of them got up looking at Luke, as he was now covered with scratches on his shirt but not any wounds on his chest as he looks intimidating at them. Frighten by him, the wolves backed away as they rushed back into the night as Luke a bit worn out from the fighting as he went to the sleigh to eat some of those fish heads as well carrots. Anna, shocked by how he was able to survive them looked at the wounds on his chest.

Anna: "Do you have magic as well?"

Luke Cage: "No, unbreakable skin. Got it from a experiment, though. I'm going take a nap, wake me when we get to Elsa."

Suggesting he would take it easy for whatever they would be dealing with more problems along the way, Danny went to Sven to pet him for being brave as Anna did the same as she looked surprised that the people that would bring her to her sister had powers that were like Elsa's. Heading back on the sleigh, they continued their journey up the mountain as Anna looked at Danny feeling a bit nervous at how they talk during the fight as she wanted them to be friends if they were going to survive this journey.

Anna: "Cheese, that's favorite type of sandwiches when I put a different type in them."

Iron fist: "Really? I usually like that as well with ham."

Exchanging something similar as the two smiled about something they liked as the two continued their journey up the mountain with hopes of finding Elsa and saving the kingdom as well hope to find the villain who was here going to try and use this to his or hers advantage.

**_The next morning_**

Morning had come as the group continued their travel as for Anna, looked at her kingdom as it was getting covered more and more into snow. The others looked shocked at this as the last time they saw something this type of area covered in snow was when the frost giants tried to invade New York with a army. As they continued their journey, Luke decided to figure out who was here that wasn't so 'friendly' in the manner of being threats to this world.

Luke Cage: "So Anna, when this prince Hans fella came here. Did he have some bodyguard? Like someone that didn't exactly fit in?"

Anna: "Well most princes have guards around them, it's always like that. Though, there was something strange I noticed."

She spoke as the two heroes got curious as the princess explained that he had a entourage of five men by his side as well made sure people kept their distance from Hans. They had a feeling of not being messed around as well would be only brought in if something bad happened, when the night happened with Elsa revealing her powers. The men tried to take her down so she didn't hurt anyone but in a none violent way, hearing this kind of talent as well the fact they stayed together like a pact. Danny was able to figure it out it was Cobra and his serpent society that are with Hans, they were going to keep talking until they began to hear talking near a frozen water fall. Sven leaded them near a tree with frozen water drops as the three walked out looking around to see who was talking, from the likes of it the person was male as well very positive. Looking around, the voice got more louder as the three heard it coming from behind them as they turned to who it was. They saw a small pudgy like snow man with two buck teeth as well stick hands. On top of his head three short like hair pieces as well three buttons on him as he does a smile towards them even though he has never met them before.

"Hello."

The snowman greeted as Anna, not being accustom to this let out a panicked screaming kicking his head up right to Luke as he was able to catch it.

"Your big."

Luke Cage: "And your creepy, heads up!"

Telling Anna as he tosses it to her as she refused to have it as Danny and Sven watched this act while the snowman merely kept a friendly expression as it kept going on. Seeing how this might not be fun for the snowman, the monk intervenes and catches the head in front of the two as the tossing was a bit too much.

"I like your clothing, are they pajamas?"

Iron fist: "No, there my clothing for stuff like this."

Replying towards the snowman's head as he places him back on as the two watched them seeing Danny place the head on the body, also that Danny noticed something off as he went to Anna's bag to pull out a carrot. The snowman was talking about how he was feeling much better in which he didn't expect the teen putting a carrot through his nose as he had now a carrot nose.

"Woah! Head rush."

Anna: "Are you ok?"

She asked looking concern as the small sentient snowman merely enjoyed his new body part, though the rest of the carrot was in the back of his head. He began to pick at the tip of the carrot as Luke pushed it back so he had a large carrot nose on his face.

"I guess we should start this over. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Gesturing a open hug as Anna, looking at the small snowman remembering him from when she and Elsa made him up when they were little as she smiled at him.

Olaf: "And you are?"

Anna: "Oh, I'm Anna. My friends there are Danny and Luke, and the reindeer is Sven."

Introducing them to the snowman as he turns at them turning his head as he looked slightly confused as he touches Danny's pants seeing the fabric as it was stretchy.

Olaf: "Strange that you can wear this and not get cold, you can freeze your legs off. Then you have to walk on your hands."

Luke Cage: "Oh trust me, the guy can do it. As well a lot of other things revolve acting like a monkey."

Talking about his acrobatic type abilities as Danny merely stayed silent as Anna began to talk to him about if Elsa made him, he replied to them agreeing with her questions as he wondered why that they needed to see Elsa.

Iron fist: "Were trying to save the kingdom as well bring back summer."

Olaf: "Summer?"

He asks as he begins to grow a big smile as well talk about the things that revolve how the season is great. When you can enjoy the weather, as well how it was hot which made the two boys look confused since if he was in a hot environment he could melt in a instant.

Luke Cage: "I guess you don't have a lot of experience with summer."

Olaf: "Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it be like when summer does come."

As he proceeds to close his eyes and imagine himself in a field, there was the sun shinning bright as well grass that was all around him. He also happens to notice a bee flying by him as the snowman happily smiles.

_"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz.__ And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer."_

He sang to them as he imagines walking down the hill where he looks at the flower as well then lands on the ground which the area changes. He was now on the beach with a umbrella above him as well with shades and a small drink in his hands looking at the beach.

_"A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer."_

He soon smiles as he walks to the water and then jumps on a boat, he sails the water and continues his melody.

_"I'll finally see a summer breeze,__ Blow away a winter storm and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!"_

As he looks back at the beach where he happens to see sand sculptures of his friends as well them smiling at Olaf as he visits them.

_"And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer." _

He grabs a top hat and cane, he goes by the three doing a small dance for them as that surprised how much energy he had in him.

_"Da da, da doo, ah bah bah bah bah bah boo"_

_"The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put' em together it just makes sense!" _

_"R-r-r-ratdadat dad dada doo." _

Singing more happily as Danny merely nodded his head to the singing as Anna was enjoying it as well, though Luke thought it was weird as he tried not to look at it as strange. Olaf, now see's him skipping in the hills above the sun with a smile.

_"Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle. But put me in summer and I'll be a.."_

He stops as he notices a puddle in front of him, Luke was going say something but Danny and Anna stopped him due to Olaf not might know what happens to snow when he meets the sun.

_"Happy Snowman!"_

Shouting loudly as he then goes to the hill with a picnic blanket as he lays it on the ground, he then looks up at the sky seeing the clouds.

_"When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream. Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam." _

Though his expression changes to looking curious at how the shapes of clouds look just like him.

_"Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too.." _

Imagining them all by his side in a picnic holding sandwiches as Luke looked around thinking this was the weirdest think ever while the others didn't know how to react. Sven, however was enjoying the meal he had as Olaf smiled at them as he skips down the green grassy hill.

_"When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!" _

Singing on a high note as the others watched his performance, Anna and Danny smiled at the little snowman's song as for Luke. Crossed his arms thinking about the reality of how snow truly acts when they are in the summer.

Luke Cage: "I'm going tell him."

Iron fist Anna: "Don't!"

Shouting at him as they see the snowman inhale deep as he was going to end it on a high note.

_"In, summer!"_

As his note was high as well quite good for someone of his stature as that led to him bowing, Danny and Anna clapped at his performance while Luke was with Sven merely looking at the carrot nose as he thought about eating it.

Luke Cage: "I can tell this made you hungry, strangely enough hearing about the summer. Makes me hungry too."

Smiling at the thought of summer coming as Anna, thinking about getting back on track proceeded to discuss to Olaf about finding Elsa to restore summer. Luckily the snowman agreed to this as he soon proceeds to lead them to where the queen would be as they got onto the sleigh and continue their journey to find her as well figuring out how to handle the ice queen as well the villains in the kingdom that Anna didn't know about.


	5. Frozen heroes in buisness part 2

_**"Luke Cage and the immortal Iron fist, the heroes from New York that are often hired for jobs that require them to help the community for a small price against criminal that mess with their local lives or chums who need a good beating. But for this strange and rather extraordinary event. They have been kidnapped by a cosmic being called the Beyonder, placed in a children's movie and now have to help Anna find her sister before they freeze along with the rest of the kingdom. When they first arrived, they were stunned by the sudden makeover they received as it would help them fit much better in the environment as well for when they meet the girls. Though the rest of the journey has been a issue since Luke isn't a fan of the cold, Danny however was enjoying his time as he somehow wasn't upset as somehow Anna was keeping them occupied with what will happen once things would go back to normal. Though, Danny was somehow bothered of the fact that a guy would make a girl as tough as well friendly as Anna fall for him in a instant, he kept thinking about it until they had made it close to the northern mountains as the cold decreased more."**_

* * *

Right up the edge of the mountain they were continuing their journey as they noticed how high they were getting to as they notice less snow as there as ice along the way. Anna, looking at each of them looked like they were created to make trespassers as this felt like the same manner when they were little when Elsa kept the door closed as well kept her distance away from everyone. She shutters a bit as the cold was getting to her as Danny noticed, breathing in deep he ignites his right hand making it glow for her as the energy from it let her get warm from it as she was surprised by his generosity.

Anna: "Thank you, thought your fist was only used for fighting."

Iron fist: "I only use it for self defense. In actuality, I'm a pacifist. Meaning I don't often like to fight unlike Luke who enjoys a good fight."

Making a gesture at his friend as he was right now being studied by Olaf as he was right now testing how strong he was. In which he was poking a sharp icicle to see if it would hurt, though it didn't as it merely annoyed Luke.

Olaf: "So you can't get hurt, does that mean you also feel?"

Luke Cage: "Yes, it's just my skin is unable to get hurt so.."

Before he could explain to the not so thinking snowman, gives him a hug as the sudden reaction as the others saw the friendly snowman hugged him. Danny chuckled at him as Cage merely groans at the small being trying to make him 'feel' a hug as he tried to remove Olaf slowly.

Anna: "So let me guess, your the happiness to his grumpiness?"

Iron fist: "Well, almost. I prefer to call it a 'buddy team', he's the muscle as well does things the hard way. I much prefer finding a peaceful manner, but I often use my talents to help when the situation needs me."

Making a comment as Anna shows a small smile at the comment as the two looked ahead noticing Sven looking at the pathway, the spikes were more sharper as well around them as the deer couldn't bring the sleigh up the hill. They decide to move on foot as they walked upwards the snowy floor as well watched out when they were heading. So, Luke went first as he broke through the ice shards with his hands. As their unbreakable friend was making a path for them, this gave Anna the time to talk to Danny since they almost had similar personalities as well were positive.

Anna: "So I'm curious, what about his powers? How did he be able to not, get scratched or unable to be hurt?"

Iron fist: "Well, he doesn't talk about it that much. It's, personal. When we first met, it was at a party. Met some guys trying to hurt his friends and we thought that we were bad guys, soo enough we learned that most of the world needs heroes. As well, some people need us for protection."

Explaining how they met as it didn't explain about his origins, they soon saw Luke making a path for the group as they notice a rock wall as it looked like the only way up. Taking a moment to study it, Anna insisted on climbing it if it was the only way to get to her sister. Luke, saw the determination as he looks at her struggling upwards on the wall.

Luke cage: "Look Anna, I know that family is strong as well important. But sometimes, some people need to keep their distance from others so they could find themselves."

Anna: "Nobody wants to be alone, the more people try to not make any friends or form relationships. It just makes them feel, alone."

Believing that she could talk to Elsa as well convince her to reverse the effects of the snow, the two heroes along with Sven continued to look at Anna go. The princess kept trying as she continue to grab the rocks to get up as it was troublesome for her as she didn't stop.

Anna: "Please tell me I'm close?"

Asking in which the two merely saw her around three inches up not even close to the top as her eyes were closed, the two wouldn't say anything however for Sven. Nudges Luke's shoulders to getting his attention having them turn to seeing their small snowy companion on the right side as he apparently discovered something.

Olaf: "Hey guys, I don't know if this will help us in the current situation. But I found a icy staircase leading up to a giant castle."

Anna: "Wait, he found.."

Before asking about the discovery, she lets go of a rock not being able to keep a hold on as Danny came in and catches her. The girl looked relieved as the two smiled a bit nervously as he places her on the ground as Luke noticed that they were getting close. Walking across the rocky mountain, they a pure and clear ice like stairway leading over a deep fall as it lead upwards to a true sight to be hold. A massive ice like castle that looked like if it was a sculpture made by Iceman for a project at the X-mansion, walking over to the railing Luke looked at the ice as he grabs it but accidently breaks a part. He looks a bit surprised as he tosses it to the side, Sven wanted to try to follow Anna but incidently slips as the two heroes grab him.

Luke Cage: "Yeah, I don't think you'll be able to get up there."

Advising as he pets the side of him as the boys followed Anna up to the ice castle, continuing to the large ice like door they merely stayed right in front of it as Anna was a bit nervous by it.

Olaf: "So, are you going knock? It's right there."

Asking her as she was unable to do so as Olaf was curious why the girl wasn't, though it quickly ended with Anna knocking on the door two times. Suddenly, the large like ice doors slowly opened revealing the exterior of the inside as it was magnificent. Although, this was going to be a nervous type talk with her sister as Anna decided it be best to talk to Elsa on her own.

Anna: "Ugh guys, I might want to talk to Elsa alone. Last time I brought a guy over to meet, she froze everything."

Luke Cage: "Good idea, me and Danny here will have to talk. Also, taking Olaf so Sven could have someone to talk to."

Agreeing with Anna's decision as he grabs both Danny and Olaf as the two looked at him, they first protested as Anna thanked Cage for letting her do this as she walked inside. The doors slowly closed as they headed down to see Sven as Luke tossed the small snowman up on his shoulders as the reindeer looked a bit surprised by Olaf on his back.

Olaf: "Your so fluffy."

Smiling as the reindeer tried to bite his nose as the two played a bit, though Luke and Danny needed to talk about the real situation about what was going on.

Luke Cage: "Look, I get it that our emotions are getting to use because of us going back. But don't let it forget that we aren't from this place, that Beyonder punk brought us here just for us to get with these girls."

Iron fist: "I understand the true situation, but. She needs help, her sister has great power as well is frightened by her own abilities. You, know of how you didn't want these powers in the beginning, I can tell from Elsa since she prefers to be alone."

The two talked to each other about their ideals of being here as well the real reason, however Danny was feeling strange since the time they had spent here was affecting them. He knew it well but, the emotions he had was a lot to take in as well the fact that it was due to how Anna was to him.

Iron fist: "It's just. This is the first time that during this age, I can finally experience some things than just learn to be the immortal iron fist. Just want to have it a bit more before we go or something."

Expressing the emotions of how he would want to try to form a normal life before becoming the living weapon, Luke. Seeing how he would be by his side no matter what the situation would go on merely pats him on the shoulder expressing the same feeling as well.

Luke Cage: "Trust me Dan, I'd want the same thing. Just be normal, but. Sometimes, life sucks and gives us things we don't want. Though, we just got to do we what we need to do in order for us to have a better life."

Speaking on experience of how most people aren't born to be normal, some are often place in situations when they are force to receive or experience things that most people would refuse. This was the first peaceful and wise thing Danny had ever heard from Luke as the Kun'Lun martial artist merely chuckled as Luke noticed himself talking like him as he sighs about it. Though the moment was ruined by the sound of some sadness as the two noticed none other than Elsa standing by the window, Luke saw the white haired girl with light blue eyes and the light ice dress as she was talking to her sister. However, the expression on their faces looked serious as the two heroes rushed to the door, Olaf notice the boys running as he decides to follow as they made their way ono the staircase as they tried to knock on the door if it would open.

Luke Cage: "You serious? Trying to be polite?"

Olaf: "Well it is her house so.."

Before he could finish, Luke made his right hand into a fist, Danny steps back as his friend punches down the door with full force as the ice like doors fall on the ground. They soon began to hear the two girls singing as the air got colder, they heard a blast of cold like power as it looked serious.

Iron fist: "Anna!"

He asked in fear if she was ok as the two headed up the stairs to see what had happened, was they made it the two notice Elsa looking petrified of what she had done while Anna was on the ground holding herself as if she had gotten hurt. Danny rushed over to see if she had any wounds on her, though Anna acknowledge that she didn't as they looked at the ice queen.

Elsa: "Who are these men? Wait, it doesn't matter. You all have to leave."

Anna: "No, I know we can figure this out. Together."

Elsa: "How, what power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

She asked as the ice around them got darken as this alarmed the two as Iron fist decided to speak on Anna's behalf as this frost like powers didn't hesitate them.

Iron fist: "Her power is the love she has for you, as well the strength to prevail over the fear you have. We are all different, which requires us to stand together when we are frighten."

Speaking with wise words to the queen as Elsa couldn't respond as the ice continued to grow black as she didn't understand what he meant.

Elsa: "You don't understand, I'm dangerous. I can't control this curse, if you care for my sister. Then leave!"

As she soon throws some ice onto the ground which ignited something, the group stand back as the snow slowly began to something big as well massive as it appeared to be a muscle like snowman with ice claws. It looked at them as Elsa soon rushed away from them as she didn't want to be seen, Anna was still shivering as she was hurt from whatever Elsa did as Danny kept by her side. Luke, knowing how Elsa was scared decided to stay and convince her to come back as he removed his snow jacket.

Luke Cage: "Get Anna out of here, it's time she knows what it's like what a real curse is."

Anna: "No, I can.."

Luke Cage: "Just go!"

Shouting at the two teens as Danny knew that type of expression on his face, he knew what he had to do as he nodded to Luke's request as he takes Anna out as Olaf looked a bit worried.

Olaf: "Don't fall apart!"

Telling Luke as he heads back with the others as the black teen looked at the snow golem as it merely growled at him seeing the man wouldn't leave. His eyes glowed blue like as ice like spikes grew from his back as well his hands as the snow golem ready to fight the intruder.

"LEAVE!"

The snow being roared at him as Luke felt the cold air pushed him back as the man stayed in place, looking at the golem he swipes the snow off of his shoulders as he gets ready for whatever he was going do.

Luke Cage: "Sorry frosty, but the only way I get my way. Is if I punch through it."

Replying to the creature as he soon charges at the snow monster as he delivers a strong right punch to the giant, stumbling to the side the snow like being threw his massive arms at Luke as the teen bobbed and weave from it like if it was an boxing match. Keeping his hands up, he notice how it fought like a familiar blue eyed hero back in New York as he decided to use his size against him. He quickly ducks to the side as he punches one of his legs as the golem roars at him, the ice was strong enough not to break as he kicks him to the wall. Luke, feeling a bit shaken up kept his fists up as he charges right at the snow man as the two locked arms as they were at a stand off. The two were pushing each other trying to make one of them fall as it was almost like a tie, Elsa. Notice the boy Anna was with as she felt worried but also didn't understand why he stayed. Also that he wasn't harmed as he only say his shirt being ripped from the confront confrontation as Luke didn't back down from the giant snowman.

Elsa: "Why didn't you leave? I just want to be left alone."

Luke Cage: "Because, your sister came all the way from your home. To bring you back, in order to save it and most of all you from isolating yourself from everyone."

Speaking back at her as the snow monster removes his right hand from Luke's hold and punches him to the side as Luke flies right to the ice wall making a crack in it. The queen looked worried as well didn't want this fight, but Luke was barely fazed by the attack as he was huffing from it. Breathing a bit exhausted from the punch he kept standing on his two feet looking at the snowman as well at Elsa.

Luke Cage: "I get it, your afraid of what you are. As well of what this power is, but that doesn't mean. You run from people that want to help, as well willingly to risk their lives for why your like this."

Elsa: "What about you then, what makes you think that were the same?"

Asking him as Luke, seeing how the fight wouldn't lead to any chance of convincing her to come back but make her stay in this frozen castle even longer. Decides to prove it to her, he walks to the ice giant and opens his arms wide open letting him have a swing at him as the monster opened it's ice claws. Elsa was going to stop him before the act could happen as the creature plunges it's ice claw right at Luke's chest. Before she could stop it, the ice on the snow monsters hand shattered though caused him to groan that it still hurt but the ice from the creatures right hand fell onto the ground. The white haired woman looked shocked as she rushed down to check on her ice monster as his claw was slowly regenerating, while for Luke. His shirt was torn but still no wounds or anything bleeding as he merely breathed in deep as well didn't let the attack make him fall.

Luke Cage: "Because, we both want to hide ourselves from others. Not wanting to use what we have, until were forced to. By people, who think were not people, but freaks."

Explaining to her of what he was as Elsa walked over hesitated about how he survived the attack, walking up to him noticing how he was breathing due to how much strength he used to fight her snowman. The white haired girl placed her left hand slowly onto his heart to see if he was bleeding or anything else, there was nothing but only pieces of ice as she looked at him. The two kept silent as Luke slowly holds her hand not frighten by her ice powers as the two had a moment amongst themselves not saying a word but merely looking at each other.

_**Later**_

Right outside of the ice castle, Danny was looking at Anna's wound as he wanted to see if he could do anything as his right hand was over her stomach as she felt the warmth of it.

Anna: "She's scared, but staying here won't help anyone."

Iron fist: "But you must see it from her eyes, the ice around her consumes her in fear. Most people from where I'm from have remarkable talents, even they are frighten by their powers."

As the chi from his right hand slowly helped her as Anna felt more better as she smiled towards him, but still had the feeling that Elsa wouldn't come with them. She was going to try to head back but groans at the feeling as she stumbled a bit, Danny goes to her side to help her as the girl looked sadden by this.

Anna: "I just wish, that Elsa could understand that she can do more with her powers. But, I can't. The only thing I can do, is help her. No matter what she does, I'll keep going until she knows I'm by her side."

Looking confident as Danny could merely admire her strength in helping her sister, Olaf and Sven were by their side until the reindeer began to notice something from the side as he begins to look at them trying to get their attention. Olaf, noticing something up as he pulls Anna's dress.

Olaf: "Hey guys, I think we got more help. Look, those people are here."

Sounding optimistic as the two looked from the side and notice something, five people were right now riding horses towards the staircase as Anna notice them as Hans guards. However for Danny, he could feel something else from them as it was sinister and familiar. Looking at the leader of the group, he had pure yellow eyes as well wearing a purple hood, he smiled showing a snake like smile as Danny looked serious.

Anna: "It's Hans guards, they'll help us escort us to the.."

Before she could say anything, Danny and Sven pulled her back as they weren't who she thought they were. The leader of the group noticed this as he gestures two of his men to go check it out. The leader lead three others up to the castle to check out the castle as Danny knew these weren't guards, the two guards walked over as the masked teen had to get Anna away from them. Though Anna knew they weren't enemies as she walked over to talk to them.

Anna: "Thank goodness you guys are here, don't worry. Elsa is ok, she's talking to a friend so will be able to reverse this snowstorm."

Telling them of the good news as the two merely gave her a look as they didn't seem to care for the queen.

"That's good kid, but we kind of have our plans for the ice queen. Hans told us to bring her back to the kingdom, but. Never said anything about you."

Speaking as the guard on the left side removed his clothing, Anna moved back as she saw something shock when the man removed the clothing. A helmet came onto his head showing a long metal like fin as well that of a tail from his back which went onto the ground moving to the side. His clothing was purple and grey as he opened both of his hands showing sharp fingers like if he was a monster, the other removed his guards clothing as he had on orange and dark blue like uniform as he put on a mask over his face, on his arms two long like whips came out as they were metallic as he gave a wicked smile.

Anna: "What, are you two?"

"Our real names are Death Adder and Constrictor, it's finally good to shed from these guard skins. Because now, once we take you out. Just got to deal with Elsa, who can think her ice powers killed ya."

Constrictor asked as the two went close onto her about to attack her, until Olaf walked out standing in front of her not intimidating by their look.

Olaf: "Now hang on, that's no way to treat a lady. Even though you have extra appendages, you should always be nice."

Death Adder: "Gross, something friendly, I hate that."

He spoke as his tail raised up about to crush him into pieces until it stopped, unable to whip the small snowman the two snakes looked from behind seeing Danny holding his tail. Holding onto it, he pulls back Adder as he side kicks him to the rock as he got into fighting stance.

Iron fist: "See Anna? Never trust anyone just because they have good looks."

Constrictor: "Iron fist? Here? Oh this just gets better. We get to take out a famous fighter, might get a lot of popularity from this."

Smirking in a greedy like way as he shoots out his coils at Danny as the fighter leapt away from the attack as he went straight right at the villain as the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Anna, being shocked that Hans sent them just to kill her along with lying to Elsa about her using her powers on her made her feel betrayed as well shocked as Adder was about to tail whip her. That was Until Sven head buts him with his antlers as he stands by to protect her, the snake villain looked at the two as he leaps at them going for the kill. That was until Danny leaped over Constrictor kicking Adder in the face making him fly to the other side, he looks at the two still standing he knew this fight was going no where as he had to get Anna out of here. He places her on Sven as well Olaf as they had to escape from here and get back to Ariendele.

Anna: "No, not without you."

Iron fist: "Your people need you, they have a traitor and have to know."

Telling her as he continued to block the two snakes attacks as he makes his right fist glow and hits the ground causing them to fly away from them.

Iron fist: "Don't worry, I'll come back for you."

Anna: "Promise me."

Asking him as he holds her hand as the two teens looked at each other as he nods for Sven to take her, the reindeer soon gallops away from them as Constrictor notice them escaping. He extends his coil as the tip had a fang like point as Olaf saw this, he sticks in front of it to take it but it goes right through it and the small tip stabs Anna in the back making her scream from the sting.

Constrictor: "Get off my coil!"

Olaf: "Never bully!"

Shouting at him as Danny was right now finishing off Death Adder as he sneaks around the back and hits the battery back of him which the pack he had on electrocuted him. Soon enough, he began to hear some blasting from the ice castle as Elsa and Luke was in trouble, he instructed Olaf to watch over the two as the snowman nodded as he decided to make sure they didn't move. Meanwhile in the castle, Elsa was using her ice powers to keep the fake guards away as the two of them were that of a large dark red like snake man with a huge tail that was emitting shockwaves breaking the ice the queen was hurling at. Luke was dealing with a none human like snake member as he had two metal arms with blades as they were able to wound him as for the leader, he was firing missiles from his chest right into the snow creature as he fell from the blast.

Luke Cage: "Cobra, Bushmaster and Rattler. I knew you snake freaks would be behind this, knew that crap about true love was a lie."

Elsa: "I knew it! You can't just marry a man you just met."

Feeling right about Hans in the first place as she continued to protect herself from the muscled bound snake man as he used his strength on her. Cobra, smirked as he activates his shock gauntlets as he charges at Luke as he and Bushmaster went all out on him as the two slithered around him not stopping their attack on him. Luke, however was able to grab their necks and choke slam them to the ground, though Cobra was able to electrocute him to the point he lets go as Bushmaster tries to stab him but was able to avoid it as Elsa notices the attack and freezes his arm. This lead her to being attack by Rattler as he hits her in the back, though the sight of this made Luke angry as he let out a war cry seeing her get harmed. Charging right at Rattler, he tackles him and grabs his tail as he begins to spin him around in a circular like motion as he throws him at Bushmaster as they fly right at the lobby. Cobra, looking at Luke who was checking on Elsa to see if she was ok, got a message from Constrictor about Anna's condition as he smiled at the pair.

Cobra: "Should enjoy each others company, you two are going be here for a while. Serpent Society! Retreat!"

Shouting to the others as the three quickly made their way out of the castle as Rattler used his tail to generate a strong enough blast to take down the entire castle. Danny, outside was rushing up the stairs as he saw them. He was going to stop them from escaping until Cobra made his tail and whips him to the other side, making him fall onto the edge. He struggles onto the snow as he tried to hold on, looking at the three snakes they got on their horses and made their escape along with their guards disguise as he tried to get up to help the others. Back in the castle, the snow monster was able to get back up from the attack as he saw the place crumbling as he picks up Elsa and grabs Luke as he was able to get out of the place in time as he leapt from the collapsing castle onto the snow. Danny, seeing this was able to get up and head back to see the others as he saw Elsa a bit hurt but Luke with a few bruises since the villains had technology that could wound him.

Luke Cage: "You look like crap."

Iron fist: "Yeah, got two snakes. Saw yours running back, their working for Hans. Their planning to takeover the kingdom and blame Elsa for her death."

Explaining the situation as Elsa was able to hear this as she looked worried for her. Although, they heard some laughing as the three looked at Constrictor who was in a snow like type prison as Olaf was able to make it strong enough to not let them escape. They walked over to check out why the masked man was laughing at as Danny and Elsa weren't laughing.

Constrictor: "It won't matter, that coil that hit your girlfriends back? It had a lethal venom that hit her side, she has one hour before it full paralyzes her systems leading to a death. In which, Elsa takes the blame, Hans takes the kingdom, Cobra kills him and the society takes over."

Chuckling at it as Danny's fist was glowing as he was ready to punch that smirk off his face as he aims it at the man making Constrictor look afraid not looking as someone stops him. Elsa, she was able to hold his arm from the attack as her sister was in danger.

Elsa: "Please, we can't fight now. Anna is in danger, we need to go back now."

Pleading to him as the pacifist saw she was right as he was letting his anger takeover, he sighs as he turns away from the beaten villain. Though Luke, punches him along with Death Adder for endangering someone as nice as Anna.

Olaf: "Ugh guys, how do we get back? It will be hard since their horses left when the fighting began."

The snowman asked as they looked at the edge as well at the giant snowman that Elsa made as Luke, had a small smile grow on his face as he had a plan now to get to the kingdom as well stop this takeover.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, at the castle was prince Hans who was right in the process of telling the other royal allies of Elsa's kingdom that she along with her sister would return back home safe and sound. He was in a room with the people as they were still in a up roar of what would happen as the clouds as well everything was getting colder than yesterday.

Hans: "I understand how your all feeling, but my men are professionals and will brings the sisters back."

Instructing them with a false expression of hope as he hope that Cobra and the others would have taken them out quick, right outside of the door one of Elsa's guards came in with a shocked expression as he told Hans of a arrival in front of the castle. He along with the others rushed outside to see what the commotion was as the people saw something shocking right in front of them, Anna who was passed out on Sven's back as well the 'guards' by her side as Elsa's advisor checked out if the princess was ok but she was passed out.

"We found her right in front of Elsa's castle. The queen, had fired a ice shard into her rib. She has turned on her people as well her family."

Cobra making a lie as the advisor as well the others looked the princesses condition, he brought them in as he along with the members of Elsa's court took the princess into the castle so the doctors could check if they could help her. Hans, however looked a bit upset as he walked over to which the orange haired man looked upset.

Hans: "I thought you were going to end her."

Cobra: "We were, until there were issues. Rest assured she survived through the night with the venom Constrictor gave her."

Responding to him as Hans merely smiled at the thought, now he had to make up a ruse about Elsa becoming a threat as he walked inside as well the others so they could see how Anna was doing. Right outside of the kingdom in the woods was Elsa, along with a small group which involved a small snowman with her own snowman along with the heroes which Anna befriended.

Elsa: "The poison she was given, is there a cure?"

Iron fist: "Yes, my chi can take away the venom from her. But we have a hour before it takes fully affect. So we must get in."

Explaining that his training could heal her, though with Hans along with the serpents in her home they had the advantage as well could convince them that she had become a enemy. The situation looked impossible as the weather around them began to grow colder as the two teens could tell her fear was causing her to do this, Luke walked over placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort as he kept her from not being afraid.

Luke Cage: "You can't let what you have done cloud your head. Think about what's important, which is your family."

Comforting her as she placed her hand onto his feeling calm knowing there was someone like him that understands the power she has, though now the talk was over as they had to get into the castle. Olaf, turned his head thinking about it before anyone shows a excited expression as they went over to the small snow seeing what he had planned to getting into the castle as well saving Anna. Back at the castle, the guards in the castle were instructed that Elsa had two people working for her as they would be the ones to finish the job of ending the princess's life. They were ordered to shoot them with no questions asked, a small squadron was in front of the castle watching for anyone as they heard something coming. One of the guards looked ahead noticing something as it felt like a rumbling sound as they went on guard as well aimed their crossbows at what the sound was, seeing what was a head was that of a giant small like ball rolling towards them as they didn't know what it was.

"Fear the marshmallow parade!"

Shouted Olaf from within the snow ball as it soon stops in front of them, soon enough the giant snow ball become a giant snow monster as it had Elsa, the heroes for hire and Olaf on it's back as it let out a terrified like roar making the people run away while some stood their ground. It was told by Elsa not to harm them but frighten them as Olaf rode Marshmallow as the duo continued to do it's freighting show, the group leapt off it's back rushing to the inside as Cage pushed the doors opened to which they saw Cobra along with Rattler and Bushmaster by his side waiting for them to make their arrival.

Cobra: "Well, looks like you made it in time to see a funeral."

Luke Cage: "Yeah, but I think the queen here prefers you all with broken bones as well locked up in a cell. So how about you back off and not end up as the castles decoration."

Making a threat right back at the snake, though Danny could feel something wrong happening as there was no time for this. Bushmaster leapt right at them but Elsa freezes him right in front of them which surprised Cobra now that she wasn't afraid, but now upset at the fact her sister was in trouble. This made the job more fun as he raises his right hand up. Coming from the side of the stairway was two other guards, they removed their clothing as their costumes showed they were with the serpent society. The one on the right was Edward Lavell, also known as the eel as his suit was able to conduct electricity while the other man was Burchell Clemens. Cottonmouth, he had on a purple like snake outfit as he had on strong like teeth as well ready for a fight as the four snakes stood in line ready to take them.

Cobra: "Serpent Society, attack!"

Making a battle cry as the four charged right at them, Elsa rose her hands up in the air making ice spikes shot right from the ground as the four went back. Seeing how Danny was the only one to handle this, she made a path for him as the masked teen rushed up doing some acrobatic movement as he made his way to Anna. Rattler, blasted the ice as the four looked at the two ready to tear them a part as Luke was ready to handle them but also had to keep a eye on Elsa as well.

Luke Cage: "I know you don't have a good control of your powers, but let your emotions guide you. As well not get killed."

Elsa: "I'll try."

Hopping she could use her ice powers as she made a snow like beam at them as the four snakes avoided her attack, Cottonmouth leapt at her as he opened his teeth to try and bite her head clean off before Luke used his arms in which the snake bit his arm. Though the impact caused his teeth to shatter as Luke merely smiled at the move looking at him.

Luke Cage: "Broke your teeth didn't ya?"

Asking Cotton as he nodded to which he grabs his tail and slings him across the room making him land against a wall of ice Elsa made. Eel, was firing beams of energy at her as she quickly made a ice wall to protect her as the energy he was blasting was breaking it. The white haired girl saw the look of his eyes not caring of anything good as it made him able to focus, so she needed to do the same as she made the ice more stronger as she let out a strong cry of strength firing her ice right at him. The startled snake looked at her as she made a giant ice wall go right at him as he was unable to move, smiling at the success, she was unable to notice Rattler coming up from behind as he was about to crush her. Until, Luke did a arm lock from behind and uses his full strength to body slam him making the orange beast go unconscious. The two looked tired and relieved as they saw Cobra as the only one left, he growled in anger as he fired two missiles from his chest as Luke held Elsa close as the missiles fired on his back. The ruckus had caused most of the security to come in to see what was happening as they were shocked to see this as well the snake men beaten onto the ground, but what startled them was that of Elsa here as they didn't know what do.

"My lady?"

Spoke a familiar voice as she saw her advisor, he look worried as she was going to speak out.

Elsa: "Please, this isn't what it looks like. That man, along with prince Hans has lied to you. He planned on killing my sister as well me in order to take the throne of Arendelle."

Luke Cage: "If you want proof? Go check on our ice buddies. They have two of these guys here and our buddy got the cure."

Speaking on her behalf as the men looked right at Cobra, who which hissed at them seeing they were to good of heart to listen to his words anymore. He fired his rockets in the ceiling as it caused to collapse, the people panicked as Elsa frozen it above as it began to hold in place as Luke grabbed a guards net and hurls it right at Cobra in which it tangles onto him not letting him move. He tried to get out until Luke punches him in the face looking irritated by the trouble he put him in.

Luke Cage: "That's for dropping a ice castle on me."

He spoke as he turns to Elsa showing a smile as well she did, the moment passed when one of the guards rushed in and told the advisor that Hans was taking Anna outside of the kingdom to get help but it was a lie. They rushed out to try and track down the lying prince before he could escape from their grasp, though Luke knew that Danny would have it covered whenever he was on his own.

_**Right outside of the castle**_

Hans seeing how there was no way he could take the castle or the kingdom today, he was taking her to a boat to where he would hide her so that it be impossible for anyone to find her.

Hans: "You know, I'm sorry that I hade to toy with your heart. But, never say I didn't find you a place to spend your final moments with someone. That made you feel special."

"Which is a lie coming from a snake like you."

Spoke a stern voice as he looked behind him as the prince saw a yellow masked man with a dragon tattoo walking towards him looking serious as well without a weapon.

Hans: "So, your the guy that Anna was muttering about in her sleep eh? Have to say, she really has bad taste."

Iron fist: "The time of deceit is done, let her go and no one will get hurt. Otherwise for the next couple of seconds I'll forget I'm a pacifist."

Making a command as he stood right at Hans not moving as the man didn't seem to be intimidated by his appearance, he pulled out his blade spinning it around as he aims it directly at Danny seeing how this would be quick.

Hans: "You must be quite brave or a idiot to fight me without a weapon, I'm skilled with a blade back in my kingdom."

He spoke with pride in his tone as he soon lunges at him, though Danny merely focused on his movements. So far, Hans was sloppy but effective as he slashed right in front of him as the masked teen moved left to right. Seeing how this was going no where as Anna's life was at stakes, he see's the next sword attack going right for the heart as he did a special move which allowed him to disarms Han as well strikes a nerve onto the princes chest making his arm unable to move.

Iron fist: "You work with snakes that show no compassion to the innocent, as well to who they hurt. It is right you should be taken by someone who has study the techniques of the serpent."

As he slowly did a snake like stance looking directly at Hans, focusing on he's next move he saw the prince pick up the blade with his left hand and lunges at him. Breathing in deep, Danny focused his next attack to be the last so he could aid Anna.

Iron fist: "Serpent strike!"

Announcing as he hits the center of his chest making Hans gasp shocked like as well pull back his palm and makes it into a fist and punches his face in as he makes the prince fall in midair and fall onto the pavement. Breathing in deep the warrior see's him beaten as he rushed over to see Anna shaking as well feeling the effects of the poison in her system. He brings her out as he finds a home with no one inside as Danny places her near a bed to rest, she looks at who was holding her as it was Danny.

Anna: "You came back..."

Iron fist: "I told you I would, a true master never goes out on his word."

Promising her as he held her hand as the girl smiled at him, though now it was time to rid this poison from her as he removed his mask so that he could fully concentrate. Placing his hands together, he generates enough chi to heal her as it almost took enough out of him as he places his full Chi into his right hand as he aims it right into the wound where Constrictor strike as Anna looked at him.

Anna: "I guess, you and Luke was right. I shouldn't have fallen for the first boy that liked me, I couldn't believe I felt like a idiot."

Telling herself as she looked sadden by the fact that she was used like a fool, Danny however wasn't letting these moments make her feel bad about herself as he stayed by her side.

Iron fist: "Emotions, are powerful. They are used whenever people do not understand the situation, Elsa was the fear of what would happen if it consume her. Yours was love to try to bring her back, and it has. As well, make her see you would do whatever it took to bring her home."

Speaking to her as the two felt a warm like feeling as the poison within her was slowly going away as in mere minutes, she was cured. Though right now, Elsa along with most of her trust guards, Luke, Olaf on top of Marshmallow was right now charging right at the peer to see if Hans was still there, shockingly enough they saw Hans tied up with Danny and Anna holding each others hands as they noticed the others. Elsa smiled relieved at what has happened as she rushed over to give her a hug while Luke, merely gave Danny a strong hand grip seeing how he was able to do this without his help as they were able to stop a group of snakes as well bring back a queen to her home as well with her family.

_**Later**_

Within the next hour, Elsa was able to reverse the effects of the snow storm that was in her kingdom which everyone was relieved about as the people were enjoying their queen's new powers. The rest of the kingdom began to work on getting things back to normal as well seeing to some certain things, such as placing the serpent society in lock up along with escorting Hans back to his kingdom to be judged by his cousins. Within the castle walls, Luke was right now looking out seeing the view of the kingdom as it looked amazing. Not noticing, Elsa walked by his side as he turns to her smiling at her being back to her old self.

Elsa: "So, how does it feel being with a queen?"

Luke Cage: "Well, it was strange. In the beginning, I was thinking about getting back home to where I would want to punch the living crap out of a man that put me here. Though, seeing how love was able to fix things as well help everyone. Kind of, happy?"

Putting on a small smile with effort as the queen merely laughed as they noticed the doors opened, they saw Danny in regular clothing along with Anna together as the two of them were holding each others arms as they looked like a official couple.

Elsa: "And where have you two been? Not causing trouble?"

Anna: "No, me and Danny where right in the town teaching some kids about self defense. As well getting a few lessons, it's good to learn how to defend yourself with the strange people we met. Such like Luke eh?"

Asking Elsa's consort as the unbreakable man looked away embarrassed as they saw Olaf coming in wearing Danny's mask as he was helping the kids as well.

Olaf: "It's very beautiful outside, let's go out and play as well punch people."

Doing some quick movement as Elsa smiled at how the influence with the boys was giving him, the couples proceed to make their way out to see the rest of the kingdom as well show the people that they would be at their aid and protection with no threat to harm them. Luke, still feeling a bit mad at the Beyonder for doing this felt a bit glad that he was able to be with a woman who felt scared about her powers, maybe now they could work together in learning how to use them together for their people.


	6. The brave mutant part 1

**_"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power. Right now spinning through the dimensional tunnel was the deadliest mutant on earth as well that of a indestructible one that has went toe to toe with tbe most strongest beings on earth, James Howlett or Logan by his friends, though for everyone else Wolverine. So far before being taken by this cosmic being was him tracking down Creed, also known as Sabertooth, a mutant similar to him as well of his ferocity as the two have been a deadly lock between mutants due to their healing factors as well history with each other. The anger filled his mind but as well him yelling through the tunnel as he saw all manners of colors and light passing through him, he tried to turn his way back but the force of the tunnel caused him to go forward as he was unable to do anything. Though he knew one thing, there could be a chance that Creed was going to be where he was, so he merely let the tunnel take to wherever he was going to. He also knew that whatever would happen, he wouldn't let nothing stop him as he be after Sabertooth."_**

* * *

Right above a dark green forest, a bright portal opened above the land as a object was hurling right downwards to one of the tree's. Several of them fell down as the momentum of the object was great, it was in a small crater as some small creatures walked over to see if it was alive. Thes strange like being moved around as it slowly stretched it's body parts, it growled like a animal as well smelt like on as the creatures fled from it as the being was dizy from the fall. Unable to focus, it got out of the crater to find a small lake near it, going to the water it began to remove the dirt and mud from his face as the beings face was none other than Logan. Though his face had changed from a adult with a face that has seen war, to a teenager that just got in trouble with the school as he barely had hair on his face. Though he looked at his chest seeing he still had muscles on him, though not like when he was older but enough to handle someone bigger than him.

Wolverine: "Ah hell, this is just great. If Bobby or the other X men saw this, never hear the end of it."

Thinking about how Iceman would laugh at the mean wolverine changing into a teenager, though he still was pretty ill tempered as he unsheathed his claws. They were still adamantium so that was a plus sign, but the real issue was what was the next move. He barely watched any movies, so being here was like being hunted by bounty hunters or people with a grudge aganist him. He looked at the clothing seeing how his regular clothes that he wore than his hero uniform was gone, it was replaced with that of a dark brown vest with fur around his shoulder, he had some pants while wearing boots plus some gloves. He felt something behind his neck as it was his mask, he sighs as he pulls it over as he looked in his reflection. Logan looked like if he was going to spend a night out with Thor in Asgard, he cracks his neck as well decides to explore where he was as it looked like the woods. Relying on his instincts as well that of his talent for detecting any threats, he sniffed the air as well listen closely to his surrondings in which he was being watch.

_"Alright bub, don't know who or what the hell you are. But you picked the wrong day to.."_

He spins around brining out his blades as he didn't see anybody, the only thing that was in front of him was a light blue orb. It movsd around him in a peculiar manner as if it was studying him, noticing how they kept looking he growls at them to back off as they did so. Though they did however lead a path for him as if they were guiding Logan to somewhere, not trusting them noir unable to refuse he groans annoyed like as he flow the blue sprites into the forest. Walking across the quiet as well staying alert if anything that would surprise him, Logan was shortly lead to a open area where he saw a collection of stones surrounding him.

Wolverine: "Reminds me of Stonehenge, maybe I'm in England?"

He asked as he soon heard something from behind him as it sounded like galloping, thinking it might be hostile enemies he gets ready as he brings out his claws. Baring his teeth ready to fight, he notices a black shire horse coming right at him as it was galloping towards him hard. He heard someone on it as he notice the rider having orange hair as well what appeared to be a girl around his age. Wearing what appeared to be a dress that was torn, he retracts his claws as he sniffed that she wasn't like the enemies he faced on his daily basis's. He noticed that she was unable to stop as the hold notices him as well the area he was heading and does a full stop, the animal throws her off right in the air as Logan quickly catches her.

"Huh?"

The girl asks with a Scottish type accent as she looks at the boy holding her, so far she didn't have any idea's of who or what these teen was as he looked like either a marauder or a enemy with the strange clothing he had on. Getting out of his arms, he grabbed a near by stick looking at him as if he was a enemy of her father. Logan, watched her a bit as she moved slowly as well didn't trust him as he noticed the expression on her face as she looked sad, he decided to remove his mask to show he was friendly.

Wolverine: "Look, whatever you think. I'm not looking for trouble, just got stranded here by some punk and not going put my anger out on a girl."

"Seriously? Thinking I'd believe that? Also, I'm not in the mood for this as well."

Taking a swing at him not going to let him get too close to her as Logan ducks, right now he saw she was upset as well angry in which she slings the stick right against him as he quickly ducks from the swing. He tried not to get upset as he wanted to try one last time to speak, that was until the orange haired girl swatted him in the face hard as the smack made him turn. The girl gasped a bit seeing how she just wanted to scare him off then hurt him, though what was startling that he didn't fall but merely was huffing from the hit. She noticed there was a bruise on his face well some blood on the side as the sight made her frighten.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hit you.."

Before continuing the orange haired girl saw the wound healing, he barely was fazed by it as he merely rubbed it off as his anger was growing a bit. Though, it wasn't her fault though startled like a small animal as he placed his hands up showing he was fine.

Wolverine: "It's fine, you did what you did."

"Yeah but, your face? It heal like if you were a creature from my dad's stories."

Looking surprised as the girl walked over to check as the wound she gave her was completely gone, though the moment of curiosity passed away as she was still upset by the events that had happened. The mutant notices this as he would somehow care less for what was going on, though seeing as how she might be what he was suppose to help out, he decided to see what was up.

Wolverine: "Names Logan, got a name?"

Asking her as he tried to be friendly in a manner he could try since he wasn't good with to others without acting like a jerk.

"Merida, daughter of king Fergus and Queen Elinor of the Dunbroch. Something, I wish I wasn't when I was born."

Looking sadden as Merida looked away from him as the mutant could tell something was off with her as he haven't heard about a girl not wanting to be royalty. He walked over to talk to her as she looked nervous seeing as how she was talking to a teen that could heal from a scratch like that. He kept his distant to show he wasn't a threat as he wanted to know about what was going on, the princess began to explain what had happen with which was brought up with her being wedded of with a suitor of her fathers allies. Though Merida didn't agree to that as she wanted to be her own woman as well not have a man win her, during one of the challenges she decided to take it upon herself to show her father's allies that she was independent and she didn't need them. It was archery as he could tell Hawkeye would enjoy teaching lessons to her since she was good with a bow, though this lead to a argument with her mother which ended with Merida ripping the tapestry of her family and Elinor burning her bow in a fireplace. The two were right near a rock when she explained her story as Logan could see why she did what she had to do, Merida wanted to be strong as well not be given to someone she didn't know.

Merida: "The whole issue is that my dad if the chief, and if I don't marry one of his allies sons it could bring trouble. And it's driving me daft because my mom wants me to be a lady, while I just want to be myself!"

Getting upset as she seats down on the ground frustrated with this type of responsibility as he could smell it off her.

Wolverine: "Can't blame you really, from hearing those type people your father's allies tried to wed you off. I'd marry myself."

Crossing his arms as Merida chuckled a bit as he realized what he said as it sounded stupid, though at least it help her try to forget the sadness she got from the argument her mother gave her. This type of control over her life was that of him being in the weapon x program, but at least she has family then being a mindless agent that thought about missions then anything else.

Merida: "I just, wish she could understand what I want."

Telling him as he could try to talk with her more until the pair noticed something, they saw a light blue being in front of them as Logan noticed that Merida looked at them thinking they were familiar to her.

Merida: "The wisps."

Wolverine: "The what?"

Merida: "Will O' the Wisps, my mother told me stories about them leading to people's destinies. Or fate, it can be something good or worse."

Feeling a sign of hope in her face while Logan remembered the word 'destiny', it was overrated as well could be something horrible. While he was remembering the few times destiny was brought up, he noticed the girl following the trail of wisps as her horse didn't due to knowing something was off. He was going to try to convince her not to follow them but thought telling her would make her go even more like if he was talking like her mom, he didn't want to stop her but would keep by her side like a shadow just in case if something bad happen. They continued to follow the blue wisps as the trail led to a small like rocky cabin, Merida was concern about it not wanting to go in but felt like this was something that could help her. The horse followed them as well seeing the two as it felt scared for their safety as it also felt the presence of something mysterious and dangerous.

Wolverine: "Merida, I'm not acting like your mom or anything. But I've had my share of magic as well stuff that might look too good to be true, but this is a bit wrong. I smell it."

Merida: "What choice do I have? Go back to my mom? Apologize for not being myself and marry three boys I don't even want to?"

Asking getting angry as he could see the fire growing in her, but it didn't mean she should use it for something she might know. Not going discuss with him, she walked up to the door but stops. Merida looked back at Logan showing a face of uncertainty thinking he was right, but then without going back the door opened slowly like in a manner of discomfort. The black haired mutant saw this and was going to pull out his claws to make sure it wasn't a trap, hearing a bell as well seeing inside she saw wooden carvings of bears as Logan sniffed the place out. The orange haired girl continued to look as she soon heard the tapping of a wooden nail and hammer as she saw a elderly woman with white hair as well working on a bear sculpture.

"Oh, hello there dear. You may look away if you want to, everything is half off."

Talking to her like if she was a customer as Merida merely smiled at the gesture of kindness she got, soon enough Logan went inside to check out the place as it reminded him of a store back in the city.

Merida: "Ugh, who are you?"

"Just a humble woodcarver, though you friend there doesn't look like he's from around here, but likes my work."

Gesturing to Logan as he was right now checking out some wooden carvings of the bear as the look of them were something familiar as she walks over to see if he would be interested in. Merida, thinking there was more noticed something as much as Logan did. There was sweeping in the room, no one else was here as the girl quickly checked her side seeing the inanimate object dusting the ground by itself as she gasps in shock as Logan notices it but wasn't fazed by it.

Merida: "Your broom!"

In which the elderly woman snapped her fingers quickly to make it stop, Merida knew there was something up as she tried to convince the girl and Logan that she was a simply carver. The mutant knew this story since he has met people that had poor skills in hiding their true selves, seeing how there was no time for this he decides to remove his glove as he hands it to Merida as the Scottish girl didn't understand what he was doing. Showing his right hand he makes a fist slowly as the two females hear a sound like if a blade was coming out it's handle, they saw three long silver like blades come from his knuckles.

"By the spirits, that is a nifty skill you got there."

The elderly woman says in a shocking like expression as she walked over to check it out as Merida stepped back in which she accidentally bumps into a crow as it squawks at her. The girl startled moves back as he looks at the blade wielded Logan as it looks at him with it's eyes.

"Warrior! Hunter! Predator!"

It spoke naming the few titles of Logan as the elderly woman snapped her fingers making her broom hit it, though Merida looked at the woman with surprised expression.

Merida: "Your a witch!"

"No dear, just a woodcarver."

Replying back to her as Logan saw both of them talking to each other trying to get a answer, while Merida was explaining her situation the woman was shouting as will making more wooden carvings of bears as it leads to the woman stopping. She points at the two of them speaking of unsatisfied customers in the past in which Logan could notice since if your going to have bad business, best to find another thing your good at.

"If you two aren't going to buy anything, then get out!"

She threaten with a snap of her fingers as all the blades, knives and anything sharp went up floating above her as well aiming at Merida and Logan as the teen mutant had enough of this nonsense.

Wolverine: "Listen, granny. Right now the girl just wants a spell to help out her issue, and I'm trying really patient not to go berserk with why the hell I'm here. So help her out before I.."

With that notion, the blades charged right into Logan's body as Merida watched in horror of each of them stabbing into his arm, leg, chest and even head as the teen slowly fell on his knees. The princess was shocked as the elderly woman merely sigh at the action she did, though she looks at Merida not going to let this action distract her from making the orange haired girl leave. Before the witch could continue, she began to hear some groaning as she as well Merida, saw the stabbed teen getting up from the stab wounds as he turns at them with a agitated look. The marks on his body slowly began to heal as well wounds, the blood however was still there as he grabbed a near by rag and wipes it off him as he looks at the woman.

Merida: "What, are you?"

Wolverine: "Wolverine, now then. Can we talk business?"

He asked the elderly witch as this strange like ability as well his silver claws interested her as she soon smiled at them, though Merida knew that witches were crafty as well wanted things so she pulled out a small necklace she had on around her neck as she shows it to her.

Merida: "I'll give you my necklace which is a heirloom as well let you see my friend there, if you make me a spell that can change my mom, which will change my fate."

Making the witch a deal as this was a chance of getting a necklace from a princess as well studying a rare being like Logan was too much. The witch agreed to the terms as she snatches the necklace and leads the two teens out. Not understanding what she was doing, the old woman snaps her fingers closing the door as they see her going to it. Opening the door it should a cauldron as well several books and potions, Merida followed while Logan looked inside but the woman stopped him.

"Sorry lad, this is for her. You, will be right after her. I'm very keen on that healing ability you have."

Explaining as he let out a growl to her but seeing Merida, he merely lowers his head not going to screw this up for her as he steps back letting the two have their privacy. Standing outside of the house, Logan leaned against a tree waiting for the spell to happen as it took several minutes. Quickly to the point he saw a bright light appear, it must have been the spell as the door opened showing Merida holding a small like item as the witch looked at him gesturing him to follow her. Merida, nudges him to go inside as it was his turn as the teen merely groan at having to do this. He walked inside as the door slammed shut, the witch grabbed a stole and began to look at him with a curious like expression as well studying his arms as well looking into his eyes.

"I dare say, you have the spirit of the most frightful beasts here in this land, although. You are troubled by something?"

Wolverine: "I'm troubled by a lot of things that's happened. You better not make me into a toad or.."

Before he could say a word, she plucked a hair from his hair as she places it in the cauldron. Grabbing some small items as well placing it into the pot, colors of yellow and blue clouded upwards as he looks at it as the witch could sense power he had.

"Not from this world, clearly obvious. But why here? Sent to hunt down a beast? Or something more?"

She asked looking close at him as the raven landed on his head as it soon squawks at him.

"Troubled warrior, total outcast."

Wolverine: "You'll be a meal for the woman if you don't back off."

Making a comment as he bares his teeth at him as the old woman chuckled at him seeing it was cute seeing someone put the troublesome bird in it's place. She walks over to the cauldron as she grabs a cup and places it inside, pulling it up she soon drinks it as the potion from it made her shutter a bit. Logan looked at her bizarre like as she felt more stronger as she gripped her hands much strong like as well made her feel much better.

"Thank you dear, this small concoction I made helped me feel much younger. Now then, time for you to go with your wee girlfriend."

Wolverine: "We just met."

Responding back to her as the door opened as Merida was on her horse as Wolverine looed confused that he was used just for a drink.

"Also, good luck with finding your other friend, I bet it will be a heck of a fight."

Telling him as the words from her made him alert as he was about to ask the witch what she meant, that was until he turns around seeing the shed as well the witch gone as the two teens saw the rocks where they first met.

Wolverine: "This is why, I hate magic. Makes no sense."

Merida: "But I got what I needed, let's head back home."

Responding to him as Logan looked at what she got in return as it looked like a small cake, he was confused by this as the group headed back to the castle he hope he could get some answers to his dilemma of why he was here. Though also that whoever the witch talked about, 'other' friend? he didn't like the words of that. He merely knew he should stay by Merida to see if whatever friend she was talking about would go after her or the rest of her family.

_**Later**_

Right at Fergus's castle, the two teens headed to the horses stable where Merida placed her horse Angus back to his resting place as Logan merely kept his cool looking at the place as it reminded him of a cheap looking medieval fair.

Merida: "I think it be best if you hide those claws of yours, my father and his friends might think your some kind monster."

Wolverine: "From what I've heard is that your little brothers are devils with what they do, I'll try not to freak anyone out."

Responding to her as he places his hands into his pants seeing as how if the teen was going to try to keep a low profile, he would at not look like a threat as he places his mask off. The two walked up the castle to where Merida hope to sneak back into the place without anyone noticing, sneaking right into the kitchen the two teens went to make the dish as Logan kept a watch out for anyone. The girl was making a plate with the special cake she was given, the mutant boy soon sniffed something out as he turns to the other side of the room seeing a mature woman looking concern as she had on a green dress on her as well a crown with brown mixed with white hair. She looked concern for Merida as she rushed over to hug her as Merida looked shocked seeing her worried for her safety as Logan smiled seeing that it was good some people had family, unlike he has now.

Elinor: "Look at your dress, what happened?"

Merida: "Oh, angus throwed me off when I was in the woods. But, my friend here was able to help me."

Gesturing over to Logan as the queen looked at the young man, with what he was wearing he might have looked like a hunter but also notice the smell off him as it reminded her of her sons as well husband. The mutant notices the mother looking as he does a bow to her, even if he had trouble with being nice he had to be on his behavior near Merida's family.

Wolverine: "I'm Logan, I was just wondering the woods when I found her. Nothing happened, just helped her get home safe and sound."

Coming up with a quick response as the queen thanked him for bringing her back home, though turns to Merida as she incidentally brought up about choosing a suitor as the mood change on Merida's face to giving her the magic cake.

Elinor: "Oh? What's this?"

Merida: "A cake, it's a apology for how I acted. It's special, for you."

Showing her the cake as the queen merely smiled at how her daughter was apologizing for what happened, Elinor accepts it to which she takes a bite from the small cake. The look on her face soon showed expressions of thinking about how it tasted, at first it was ok but then later showed of disgust as well rumblings of her stomach as this didn't look good.

Merida: "Are you ok?"

Elinor: "I'm fine, just a bit dazed from the taste. Now then, let's head on up to meet the others and put this whole act to rest. Your friend Logan can come as well, I bet Fergus will like him, he is dressed like him."

Smiling towards him as Merida felt embarrassed by that mentioning, she didn't know why as Logan showed a rather concern look from how the queen reacted to the cake as he accepts the offer and follows them. The three were close to lobby of the room as the music grew louder, inches away the queen begins to wobble as Logan catches her along with Merida as the daughter looked concern.

Merida: "Mother?"

Elinor: "I'm a bit woozy, my head feels like it's spinning."

She tried to talk but was losing more of her balance as Logan kept her up on her feet seeing as the cake was taking the effects, Merida looked a bit scared as she thought it be best to ask her.

Merida: "So ugh, how do you still feel about the marriage now?"

Asking as Logan and Elinor gave her a expression of this not being the right time to ask, the mutant insisted on taking the ill queen to her room as Merida helped with bring the sicken woman to the room. There the male teen saw a whole gathering of Scottish men with shields and axes as well laughing as well drinking, he also happened to notice a rather large like man with a metal cap on his head as well with orange hair and a mustache. Wearing a black fur cape which resembled a black bear's fur, Logan noticed his left leg being wooden as his appearance would make him look like a pal for Thor.

"My lady Queen, we have been waiting, patiently."

Asked a lord as the mutant saw three elderly men looking at her as well bowing there heads in respect as the two teens noticed how Elinor wasn't looking to well.

Elinor: "My lords, I am out of sorts at the moment. But you shall have your answer."

Asking still woozy like in which she responds to a loud belch from her surprising the three men, Elinor soon insisted on heading to her room Logan and Merida leaded her upwards as the bedroom as well tried not to get noticed. Right to the queens room, Merida was placing her mother in bed as Elinor was still looking worse by the second as Logan decided to keep a eye out if any of those men came up to see them. He was listening to Merida trying to see if Elinor would change her mind, but all he heard was groaning as well not sounding well as he decided to step inside to check it out.

Merida: "Mother?"

Asking worried like as she looked seeing something on the ground as he walked over to check it out, his nose was going off the charts as he wasn't smell a normal woman but something else. The two notice the blanket over Elinor growing as well whoever it was inside getting bigger, there was also groaning as it sounded heavy as well animal like in which Merida stepped back while Logan was ready to handle it. Soon the blanket was thrown off as it showed a giant female black bear, it turned to them as Logan was shocked by this while Merida, merely screamed frighten like as the bear moved groggily towards her not understanding what was up.

Merida: "Bear!"

She cried out as the bear screamed back not understanding she was the bear, it collapsed on the ground as it went to Merida to protect her. Logan, seeing how this was trouble had to stop this as he calmed down the queen now turned bear as he went to a dresser to find a mirror. He slowly shows it to her as the bear screams in fear moving back as it accidentally crashed into the dresser looking shock, Merida looked at her mother as she realized the cake was some kind of scam.

Merida: "That gammy old witch gave me a gammy spell!"

Sounding upset while the bear, looks at Merida seeing how she knew it as this didn't look so well.

Merida: "It wasn't my fault, I didn't ask her to change you into a bear. I only asked her to change, you."

Realizing what she spoke as the angered mother bear let out a roar towards Merida as she wasn't afraid by it, though Logan covers the queens mouth as she looked at Logan with a glare.

Wolverine: "Sorry, but right now. Your kind of voice is able to alarm people, so I think. It best to keep, be quiet."

Telling her as the queen merely groaned in her new animal expression as Merida, sat down on the bed as her mother began to prattle in bear language while walking around the room upset like. The two watched the bear while Logan noticed that Merida crossed her arms as well watch her mom complain.

Merida: "You shouldn't be going at it at me, the witch is to blame here. That daff old hag."

Wolverine: "What do you mean she's to blame? Your the one that insisted on changing her. You should have mention, opinion. Not freaking appearance"

Retorting to her as Merida looked baffled at his response as she stood up looking at him as the two teens glared at each other.

Merida: "Like your the expert on magic, all I saw was that healing thing and those knives of yours."

Wolverine: "This isn't magic, I was born with it. However this, is all your doing. Magic has a price you know."

Merida: "Well I don't exactly talk to magical people, I bet you do with how you smell and act like a beast."

Responding back to him as the two looked like they were going to argue more until the mother bear goes between them stopping the teens before they continued. Merida, merely muttered as well Logan as the two looked away not talking as the mother decided to see her husband seeing he could help her as she grabbed her crown beginning to make her way. The two see the bear heading out as they stopped her from exiting.

Merida: "Mom, you can't go out there. If dad or the others see you, they'll kill you."

Explaining what would happen as Logan knew they had to get out of here as well find the witch to fix this mess before it went out of control. The men downstairs would have heard the roar and would have gone to investigate it, seeing how there wasn't any choice he decided to cause a small distraction from her. He goes to Elinor and rubs himself against her as the bear female looked shocked by this act while Merida looked surprised at this act.

Merida: "What in blazes are you doing?"

Wolverine: "Getting you two out of here, from the looks of your dad. He's a tracker, his nose cane smell her. I'm putting the scent on me so he can think it came from me. Like your mom said, I look like someone your dad might like."

Which the bear looked at him thinking it was a bad idea, Merida thought the same as she was going to stop him but seeing how a bear was with her she couldn't leave Elinor alone in this state.

Merida: "Just be careful, my dad is no fool."

Wolverine: "Yeah, just need to act like he is. Something that's like you right?"

Referring to Merida's personality as she merely glared at him as he makes his exit as the mother bear looked concern for her friend while the orange haired girl merely hope he could distract them long enough to get her mouth out of the castle without anyone noticing.

* * *

Right by in the great hall, Fergus heard the faint roar like sound as it reminded him of the same bear that took his left leg as he had the hunters look in his eyes. Looking at the others, he asked them to follow him as Fergus grabbed a sword going to go on a bear hunt. By that time they reached the upstairs, Logan was in front of them with a small smile as the group and king looked at him.

Fergus: "Lad, did you happen to hear a roar? That of a bear."

Wolverine: "That, ugh. It was me, I happen to be good at bear impressions."

Making a excuse as Fergus and the others didn't believe it, the mutant breathed in and let out a strong bear roar as it made Fergus look surprised as well the others as they moved back thinking it was a real bear. There was also a hint of bear scent on his as he begins to sniff it as well from Logan, the smell of him reminded the king with that of a hunter that has hunted down beasts bigger than him with his size as he merely let out a laugh placing his strong arm over him.

Fergus: "Sorry about that lad, I'm a bit jumpy when it comes to bears. Though I can say with that get up yours, bet you've seen your share of beasts eh?"

Wolverine: "Ugh yeah, just came down to tell you all that the queen is a bit sick. She needs her rest, right now Merida is taking care of her."

Making another excuse, the king was able to fall for it as he brings him down as the others went downstairs to talk as the orange hair king was curious about this lad's sudden appearance as this would be able to distract them from Merida's escape with her bear mother. Right now, Fergus had Logan with him and the others at a table as they were right now drinking as well acting like bar men he met back in the city.

Fergus: "So then, how'd exactly did you met my daughter? Was it the forest?"

Wolverine: "Yes sir, she was a bit sadden. But, we just talked about things and soon enough, she got better."

Explaining as the three other men laughed a bit as well there sons seeing how a daughter of the great bear king was first strong like but now feeble.

"All Merida needed is a man that could satisfy her, that small demonstration of independence was that of showing what she had."

Spoke a teen male who had blue markings on him as he also had long black hair, Logan looks at him thinking that was harsh as well not something smart to say in front of him lets out a small chuckle.

Wolverine: "And what exactly did you do to impress her? Try to flaunt that hair of yours? I've seen children with hair better then yours."

Retorting back towards him as the members of each of their clans members chuckled at the comment as the boy looked offended.

"Keep talking like that pipsqueak, and I'll show you what a son of Machintosh can do."

Wolverine: "All I see is talking skinny boy, how about you show me what you can do. So far from what Merida told me, she wanted to show you all what her skills was then her looks."

Speaking out for her as from above the crowd was Merida, sneaking her mother of a bear out with a cover keeping her hidden as she looks at Logan speaking out for her.

Wolverine: "The purpose of why she did that was because how you three looked at her, the reason why she is doing is so that the alliance between your clans is stronger then before. Though with how most of you act like ass's, it's no wonder she didn't choose in the first place."

Looking more angered by it as the girl didn't expect to see this side from him, Elinor saw that as well thinking about the boy she had just meet seeing him standing up for her. Not letting the talk get to her, Merida leads her mother towards the kitchen to where they wouldn't get notice as a small fight begun with the lords seeing Logan as a threat to their sons marriage as well thinking he was speaking madness.

Wolverine: "Hell, I bet I could beat you all with my left arm tied behind my back."

Fergus: "Then how's about it then?"

He asked as the mutant looked at him as well the other lords thinking it as that sounded like a idea, with the lords looked at the king thinking he was mad as they turn to him.

Fergus: "This lad here is speaking out for me daughter, seeing how we the fathers are choosing the suitors for Merida. We should be the one to see if he is right."

Wolverine: "Wait, what did I say?"

Asking the king as Fergus whistles to his men to pull the tables away as the three lords and Fergus cleaned themselves up as they pulled out their swords spinning them around as well for Logan, who was now getting what he had done as the three fathers looked at the mutant boy.

Fergus: "I've seen my daughter being rebellious to this decision, and now you to speak on her behalf. It is time to prove your word to her if you believe in her choice, if you are able to beat all four of us. Then the marriage between the clans will be called off, while for us. If we win, it will continue and Elinor will choose who will marry her."

Explaining to him the rules as one of Fergus's men passed Logan and blade as the mutant boy was startled by the four fathers looking at him ready to go all out on him while for Logan, seeing this as not a challenge merely gulped about what he had now just done as he was now thinking about several words for this moment.

_"Damn it. Merida is going sick her mother on me for this."_


	7. The brave mutant part 2

**_"Logan, a mutant born and raised to become one of the world's deadliest men along with unable to fall under the most cruel and painful manners. He has done almost everything from battling humans with robots the size of buildings, other mutants with abilities to bend the will of man to their knee's and beings that stand above everyone. Though for this type of situation he has been placed in, this was something he hadn't expect or was ready for, smack dam in a different world as well became younger. He has been placed here by the Beyonder to see if he could stop his worst enemy from tearing this place a part, but in this situation has a problem with this because he was right now dealing with a father along with leaders of tribes of Scottish clans. He had accidently caused _****_a challenge for a girl he had just met to let her choose who she wants to marry or not marry at all, but more to the point that the four men he was fighting as that of fathers as well Merida's dad looking ready to fight. This seemed easy but felt this was a bit overkill since the fights that Logan's been in would make this feel like a spar match, also that he didn't want to hurt Fergus. Though not backing down from his word as well to make sure the he was standing for Merida's belief of being her own woman, he pulled on his mask and got ready to do fight."_**

* * *

In the great hall of Dunbroch, the teen mutant looked at the four men as they saw how the boy placed on his mask as well was given a sword to defend himself. He spins it around aiming at the men as the three lords laugh at how he was wearing a mask in a fight.

"What is this? A show or a fight? I don't whether to laugh at the fight or taunt him as a jester."

Spoke the small white haired father as Logan kept his cool as well bared his teeth at them showing a savage side to them, Fergus notice the facial expression as it showed that of a bear. He smiled at the boy as the three lords decided to go first as they raised their swords and charged right at them, Logan seeing how each of them were different in a fight he decided to do the one thing his friends would do with their enemies, mess with them. He saw the skinny father with the blue make charge at him in at that moment Logan blocks the blades as well spins him around putting him in a arm hold, it felt petty as he made him scream like a chicken as the men laughed. He kept the charade up to the point he kicks him to the ground, though he gets up going to punch Logan but the teen trips him making him fall into a pie as the crowd laughs at the show. The muscular blonde father tries to slash him with his sword as Logan noticed he used his strength for the advantage as the mutant ducked left to right as guarded himself. The blond bearded man slams him to a table with his blade inches away from his face as Logan thought he should play dirty since everyone were like this, he kicks in the jewels as the man yelps in pain as Fergus laughed at the tactic. The blonde lord lifted him upwards going to body slam him, until he uses his strength to get out of the hold and kicks his stomach, landing on the ground Logan proceeds to tackle him to the ground. Huffing a bit, he looks at the big man as he was about to say something until he felt the small white haired old man leap on his back as if he was a toad. The wild like elderly messed with him as he was riding him like if he was horse as Logan was getting agitated.

Wolverine: "Get, off, of, me. You, little, goblin!"

He spoke to the elderly man as he slammed him against several walls as he had a lot in him for such a small man as he then decides to try something else. He breathes in deep holding the small man as he leaps up and falls right on his back as the old man's body softens the fall, everyone gasped at the sight as the boy got up seeing the elderly lord groaning but still alive. Fergus, impressed how he had a lot of fight in him saw a bit of him in the small lad while the mask and clothing would be a bit strange. Logan however was huffing as he wasn't like his normal self as this wouldn't be that of a problem, he see's the father putting his sword onto the ground which meant the real fight had begun. Proceeding to comply with the king, he drops his sword onto the ground and pulls back his mask not afraid to damaged his face, putting his hands up the music began to get louder as the two went to each other with their arms up.

Fergus: "Got a lot of fight in ya, see how you go up against who battles then talks."

Wolverine: "Sounds like a good idea, much prefer hands then holding weapons."

Responding back to him as the two men began to throw punches as they ducked as the crowd chanted their names, meanwhile in the kitchen was Merida able to sneak her mother threw the kitchen with the assistance of her brothers when their mother found the trio trying to make a statue out of animal pieces. While they were right close to the exit, Merida heard the ruckus going on as she went to check on it as her eyes widen at the sight. Her father, the bear king was enjoying a fight in which was a thrilling one with Logan as she saw him laughing. The punches that the two men were throwing at one another sounded like battering rams as Logan kept on his feet not falling, seeing how this would go on knowing how her dad was good in a fight. She walks to stop them as the two immediately backed away from the fight as the two notice the look in her seeing that it wasn't good.

Merida: "What, is going on?"

Fergus: "Oh, you friend here was just having a go with me and the fellas. Wanted to fight on your behalf of choosing what you wish."

Responding to her question in which Merida looked at Logan a bit shocked by what he was doing, though this wasn't the best time to help her case in which she was trying to sneak Elinor out of the place.

Merida: "Well, I just came down to tell you that. The queen is resting, so if you could all keep the brawling to a minimum, that be swell."

Fergus: "Of course, your friend here is good in a fight. Glad you let me met the lad, reminds me of you."

Smiling towards her as Merida chuckled nervously before she dragged Logan back into the kitchen so the moment of humiliation would come to pass as the two went into the room. There he saw the bear mother with three small boys as the animal was instructing them not to steal any snacks as he turns his head at the moment as he felt a pinch on his arm.

Merida: "What exactly did you fight for?!"

Wolverine: "So you could make your own decision on who you want to be with, much better then going with oversized mother bear."

Pointing at Elinor as the bear looked at him with a growl as well the three boys as they throw some cupcakes at him in response to that comment. Merida shakes her head frustrated like as she drags him out along with her mother out of the castle so they could find the witch as well reverse whatever spell that was placed on Elinor, the two teens kept quiet from each other during the rest of the night as they were heading towards the same location to where the two saw the wisps. Moments later the three arrived looking around to see if the blue wisps would return, the orange haired girl didn't know why they didn't come back as she continued to look though Logan decided to try it out himself as he walks to the same place were Merida stood when they came.

Merida: "What are you doing?"

Wolverine: "Tracking, I can smell anyone's trace if it's still around. Kind of like fragrance to a woman, did you put on something?"

Thinking if she wore anything fresh as well flower like in which Merida glares him not being the princess type to smell perfect, Elinor notices it well as her nose leads down the pathway as the two follow her down the darken woods with the tree's having no leaf's as they continued to walk down the path way as the girl notice the look on Logan's face.

Merida: "Everything alright?"

Wolverine: "Last time we were here it felt suspicious, now. The scent's off, I don't know what but lets just find her and get out."

Thinking that they shouldn't stay to long as Elinor found the small shed, Merida smiled at the found as she headed towards the door to see if the witch was still there. Opening the small wooden door, she happen to see nothing but a empty room along with the cauldron. She didn't understood this as the girl decided to walk inside, but the girl was stopped as Logan places his arm in of her.

Merida: "Logan?"

Asking a bit nervous as the teen heard a shy like tone as the mutant turned around as his right hand was by her chest, the bear looked shocked by this action as she growled at him. The two were embarrassed but the boy merely wanted to stop Merida from stepping in to much, he points at the ground where a small string was attach as he pulls it gently. It started a mechanism as well a bell jingling as they notice several objects falling in order to which Elinor saw a knife by the cauldron fly right at the two. Though the knife didn't land near the two but in Logan's shoulder as he groans in the pain, cursing silently he alerts them that it was nothing as he steps outside of the shack to which he pulled out the knife from his side.

Wolverine: "Well at least the witch knows how to protect herself, but why?"

Asking himself as he began to hear something from the tree's, it was that of a small branch breaking as his eyes looked around the corners of the dark forest. Sniffing around the area he merely kept quiet as the two were getting answers to their situation, Logan walked over to the sound as he noticed something on a near by tree. A claw mark that was heavy as well resembled that of a bear. His senses was growing until he began to hear some ruckus in the small shop as the cauldron was going berserk, he see's Elinor protecting Merida but knowing magic being powerful as well explosive. He drags them out of the shop to which it lights up covering Logan while it didn't touch the others. As it diminished, Merida and Elinor looked to see the shop gone with broken pieces of wood as well Logan standing in the middle breathing in a bit looking hurt from the light.

Merida: "Are you, ok?"

Wolverine: "I'm fine, but we should get out of here. Find somewhere to rest, just hope you found something that can help your mom."

Responding to her as he placed his mask back on being alert if anything would happen as Elinor merely groans in a bear language to have Merida stay close to them, the three soon left the abandon shop going to find a place to rest as well think of what to do. Unaware that within the dark forest, a dark like figure watched over them with yellow eyes as well standing by a tree, it had a long black cape as well claws scratching onto the side of a tree as it was stalking them. It remained in it's place as it would wait for the right moment to strike onto the three would come soon, but not just yet.

* * *

Morning had come as Merida, reluctantly was able to find a cave for Elinor to rest in with the size she now had while for Logan, couldn't sleep. The sight of the claw mark gave him rigid memories of a mutant that he has clashed with through the years as he was ready to strike if he came. Though his beast like traits were slowly going away seeing Merida sleep peacefully by Elinor, the look on her face reminded him of many friends back home who could enjoy life as well others around them. A privilege he has never had for a while now, but right now there was no time to mope around, he had a mission to do as well helping Merida out as he began to start by getting them some food. Minutes go by in which a smell had begun to grow, Merida warped in her cape as well near her mother soon began to wake as well notice Logan making them breakfast. The two saw captured fish which was cooked along with some rain water he was able to get from last night when it rain, the bear looked at the breakfast and merely growled positive like seeing a man that reminded him of Fergus could make a meal.

Merida: "Well, what's all this then?"

Wolverine: "Breakfast, it'll help focus on how to get this spell done along with keeping your strength up."

Replying to her quick as the black bear stood up still retaining her elegance of a queen while for Merida, merely sat down as well placed her bow on the table as the mother saw this and began roaring in a bear language in which the girl had trouble understanding.

Wolverine: "She's saying to remove the bow from the table."

Acting like a translator as the girl merely groans annoyed like as she willingly places the bow on the side as she begins to eat. However, the two noticed that Elinor didn't know how to eat the cooked fished without forks.

Wolverine: "My lady, your a animal now. So, your claws are your utensils."

Applying to his own as he shows them to her in which the bear backs away frighten by the sight as she stands by Merida's side in a protective like manner as Merida calmed her down. The girl gives him a look in which he didn't care about as he was the one that did the cooking for the two, he stabs one of the pieces of fish and eats it. Elinor walked over seeing how he wasn't acting violent as well checked out the cooked fish as she began to eat it, the bear smiled at the taste as she patted him on the back as she soon eats the whole fish off her plate.

Merida: "I see she likes it."

Wolverine: "Yeah, I'm not just about punching people as well hurting them."

Saying with a smile as the bear gave him a look in which he responded with a smile as Merida chuckled at how he tried to sneak his way out, it was good to see someone who preferred to fight to let a bit of joy come.

Wolverine: "So what happened last night? Found some answer."

Merida: "I don't know, she told me that by the next sunrise if we don't reverse the spell. It will be permanent, but as well something else. Kind of like a riddle."

Answering him as the two continued to eat their fish while Elinor, couldn't help but get more as she quietly sneaked away from them as they didn't notice.

Merida: "Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride."

Repeating what the witch spoke as the mutant got annoyed that it was rhyming, he hated that type of magic which involved a riddle. He rubbed his head thinking about it as well Merida to which they notice Elinor was gone, though they heard some bear noises as they rushed over to see the black bear in the river where Logan got the fish as she was struggling to get them. The fish were slipping out of her bear hands as it was making her annoyed, Merida smiled at how she was trying to get her own food as the two began to help the bear queen with getting more food to help her with the rest of the day. For a while the three spent the morning with getting more fish as well teaching Elinor how to catch them due to her claws being able to catch them, though the queen thought it be good if she didn't lose her crown as she handed it to Merida. The girl smiled at her mom trying something new as well seeing Logan help her as she tried to help out as well, this lead to a few moments such as Elinor becoming much better with getting fish along with the princess with Logan having their own problems getting their food. Merida was right at the edge of the water where she caught a fish, but her foot slips as she was going to fall. Luckily Logan rushed over and catches her as she uses him like a raft as they land to watery floor. She looked at Logan who was looking surprised by the water he went into as the expression on Merida's face made her laugh a bit.

Wolverine: "That's how it's going be? Me not letting you get wet?"

Merida: "Oh please, I'm able to handle.."

Before responding in a prideful like manner, he tosses her near the water as she gets we. The orange haired girl was shocked by this action as Logan merely chuckled at her getting wet in which she splashes him, the two soon throw water at each other enjoying themselves as Elinor looked at the two bonding. But she soon walks away as the teens noticed, they followed after her as Merida looked at her concern like, placing her hand on ths side of her mothing she replied by growling at the princess.

Merida: "Mother?"

Asking in a frighten manner noticing how the bears eyes were now black as night, what else was startling was how it saw them as a meal as she let out a roar. Though Logan bared his teeth at her mimicing a roar towards her as it snaped her back into her senses, Elinor didn't realize what she had done as this was strange.

Merida: "You weren't acting like yourself, you were acting like. A bear."

Feeling scared as the effects were slowly showing as the time had come to find a way to get Elinor back to normal. The question was where? They continue to ponder until they heard a light sound, looking to the west the three saw none other than the wisp. A expression of hope grew on her face as this was the way, while for Elinor rushed pass the two following it as Merida and Wolverine rushed after to catch up to her. The trail of wisps continued to keep going until they were walking up a ruined like area, rocks and boulders of what looked like a destroyed castle stood in there way as the place was covered in fog. Merida, noticng the wisps going up a pathway of stairs follows them as Logan merely sniffed around.

Wolverine: "There's something wrong here. This place, it's filled with death."

Responding to their surrondings as Elinor roar a bit in bear language trying to get Merida away from here. The girl didn't respond as she continued to look around to see if there was a answer to the situation, as she kept walking across the rigid old floor. She accidentally steps on a weak plank and falls down, the two get concern for her safety as they rushed over the collapsed hole to see if Merida was ok.

Merida: "I'm fine, I landed in a throne room."

Responding to them as Elinor looked at Logan as she couldn't go down there, but he could as he nods as he places his mask on and leaps down with Merida. Looking around the area. it was a throne room but was torn down along with the walls covered in claws as well marking of something that was here.

Merida: "This place, it's familiar. The statues, the walls, it's like the story story of the four princes."

Wolverine: "The who?"

He asked not understanding what the tale was as Merida sigh that most people know of this dreaded tale.

Merida: "My mother told me about a prince who graved the kingdom his father left behind. He had three other brothers that were just, kind and compassionate while the fourth. Mor'du was strong, when the king died he seek to claim the kingdom but it was divided equally with his brothers, feeling betrayed he seeked out a way to take their parts and rule in whole."

Explaining the tale as the girl walked over to a stone like tapastry, it was split in half with one brother on the left and three on the right. She felt a strange like presence from it as this was the place where Mor'du and his brothers lived, where he killed them as well split his family.

Merida: "The spell, it's happen before. With the strength of ten men, fate be change."

Reciting the words she remembered as Logan saw skulls and skeletons of warriors that were slain and beaten. Though he noticed a new smell, something he couldn't detect as he turned at the sight as he saw something horrifying.

Merida: "It changed his fate, the prince became.."

Wolverine: "This."

Finshing her sentence as Merida turned to see a horrific sight, Mor'du. The same demon bear that her father fought as well once was human was skinned alived, his fur was gone along with showing serveal claw marks on it as the beast was dead for sometime.

Merida: "How, what kind of man could kill a beast like him?"

_"You should ask it itself, princess."_

Spoke a chilling and sinister voice as Logan turned to the side of the shadow as she saw the top half of Mor'du, though what was more startling to her eyes was the head of the beast along with it's fur was attached to a man. He had blonde wild like hair which was that of a animal as well with brown clothing along with black clothing which resembled Mor'du. His fingers were long as well sharp to the point that make swords of her fathers be put to shame, but his eyes were yellow. That of like a predator as his teeth were that of fangs which he wasn't a man but that of a true beast, Logan growled at the stranger placing his arm in front of Merida as this type of look made her worried as this was a enemy of his.

"Hello there runt, miss me?"

Wolverine: "Sabertooth, the times I hear that are the moments we end up bleeding on the ground."

Retorting back to him as the man laughed at Logan's comment not thinking that as a threat as well looking at the orange hair girl.

Sabertooth: "I see the girl found out the truth, in order to make her mommy go back if she forgives her. How boring, I'd rather prefer that this land is covered in beasts, would feel like home eh Wolverine?"

Mocking Logan as he bared his teeth right at him not letting the mutant get close to her as what he spoke made sense. The bond had to be mended between her and Elinor, though now issue was escaping from this creature.

Merida: "How did you kill him? Are you like Logan?"

She asked in which the mention of hearing it made him growl like a animal in which he could pounce on her, though Logan kept in front of her as Sabertooth merely smiled that he was getting soft.

Sabertooth: "I'm way better than him, as well more beast, maybe I can show you how close I can be..."

Before responding with a harsh response, Logan saw two arrows fired right into Sabertooth's head as he yells in anger. He falls on the ground from the pain as Logan looks at Merida seeing she fired them.

Wolverine: "What did you do?!"

Merida: "Buying us time to leave!"

Responding to him until she notices that he wasn't dead, looking shocked he had the same like healing abilities of Logan as he snapped the arrows in his hands.

Wolverine: "Get out of here. This is my fight."

Merida: "I won't leave you..."

Wolverine: "Just go! You have your damn answer and family to get back to!"

Roaring at her in which the girl was shocked to see this side of him, silently nodding she quickly climbs the rocks and back up to Elinor as Sabertooth chuckled at the reaction.

Sabertooth: "You know I'm going hunt them down right? It's not going be so easy like the bear I killed. It's going be loud and messy, my kind of kill."

Showing a sadistic smile going to enjoy harming his friend as Logan merely replied by pulling out his claws as he wss ready to truly fight.

Sabertooth: "It never changes, were both unkillable anywhere we go. So what makes you think you got a chance now?"

Wolverine: "Cause now I got you right where I want you, as well going chop that damn head off of yours."

Making his threat as the two mutants stared at each other waiting for one of them to start this fight, they let out a beast lime roar towards each other as they lept in the air going all out on one another. The two of them were clashing claws making sparks a appear with each clash, while Logan was quick on his feet with his size as well speed. Sabertooth had raw strength as weml brutal cunning to play dirty as he tried to uppercup him with his claws as well slash him. The blonde haired mutant continued his assault on him as Wolverine guarded himself to the point he was able to slash him across the chest and stab him in the stomach as Sabertooth let out roar.

Wolverine: "Take it you haven't be properly stabbed."

Sabertooth: "Yeah, missed it. Have you?!"

He asked as he shoved four of his sharp fingers into his chest as Logan screamed in pain, though it gave him time to get close and personal to headbutt him right into Sabertooth's forehead. Stumbling back, the mutant groaned at his adamantium skull in which Logan was able to heal from it. That was until he saw several more arrows fired at the mutant in which Logan looked seeing it was Merida. He would have said something but knew there was no point as he rushed upwards to where he climbed up the pile of stone and made it out. There, Elinor pushed some rocks onto the hole trapping sabertooth as they could hear his angered roar being called out as they made their escape away from the enraged mutant.

Wolverine: "I had him, you had no right to help me."

Merida: "If you were still there he'd carve you up like Mor'du. Seeing him as well in a fight requires a army, which we can fix the tapestry as well get my mother back."

Responding back to him as Logan merely growled at her missing the point as he goes over and turns her at him.

Wolverine: "You have no Idea how dangerous Sabertooth is. He's a killer, like me. Only I have my humanity as well not act like a beast, he has no morals or emotions. He'll kill you on the spot."

Merida: "Which is why we should head back home, get the tapestry fixed up so that when your maniac beast of a enemy comes. My dad and the full force of the clan can handle him."

Convincing him that the best way to handle him if Logan had a army by his side, it wouldn't make any difference since the men he fought were weak as well would be torn apart like paper. Logan growled away not looking at her seeing she was wrong but the girl noticed his expression as him going back there to fight him wouldn't help, although he had his healing ability she still needed his help.

Merida: "I also need you to help my mother, my dad and the others might kill her. Your the only one that can stop them while I get the tapestry patched up."

Wolverine: "I bet your brothers can patch it up, they can listen to you. I can't do what your asking with him coming after you."

Merida: "Well I can't protect my family without you!"

The two shouting back at one another as the bear let out a roar trying to make them stop, they looked upset as well unable to see a resolve as they had their reasons of doing their own mission. The bear felt sad for them seeing how hey were almost the same, stubborn as well unable to figure out a way to do what was right, Merida breathed in not going to let her anger take over as she looked right in him.

Merida: "I get it, you two have a personal grudge against one another as well wish to stop him. But I have hours away before my mother becomes permanent and, I don't want that. I'm asking you, please."

Pleading at him as Logan saw the look on her face at it reminded him of numerous people that asked for his help but he refused due to his own reasons, though now this felt different as he didn't have his jerk like personality but was full of emotional feelings as he growled a bit.

Wolverine: "Fine, but make sure you get it quickly fixed. Because I don't want your family getting killed."

Crossing his arms as the girl smiled as they soon make their way back to the castle to where they would get Elinor back to her human self as well be ready to stop Sabertooth at the same time.

_**At night**_

As they were reaching the castle, the three were able to make without alerting the guards as Merida was going to head inside to get the tapestry as well patch it up. Logan, looking at the place feeling some dread at the fact that Sabertooth could have gotten out of the abandon ruins. If he would make it here, no one would be safe and everyone especially Merida would feel the rage of a psychotic mutant. Elinor, looked at Logan noticing that protective expression as she merely lets out a growl to him as he looks at her.

Wolverine: "I'm doing this so you can go back to being human, Merida to be her own woman and to avoid getting married to those guys. Nothing else."

Stating his reason while she notice something, nudging his arm the bear could tell that he was getting protective of her when she heard about the fight with him and the clans leaders.

Wolverine: "Fine, I thought the tradition of clans choosing who to wed was a load of haggis. I mean, the girl should at least know them. From what I can tell, the skinny one cares for his looks, the big one needs some help understanding things and lastly the skinny one."

He stops trying to find a reason for the small white haired man's son as he couldn't, he merely crossed his arms as Logan looked seeing a expression on her face seeing that he was liking her. The mutant boy, looked a bit nervous at the fact of that in which he growls at the fact.

Wolverine: "Merida is nice, tough as well stubborn. But, it never work out. I mean, she is defiantly the type to be signal as well strong. Maybe it's best she stays like that, can help a lot."

Thinking that the girl had more of a chance being on her own then with him as his love life had usually ended in tragedy or death in which he didn't want Merida to be in it, they heard some people talking as they walked over to check out that Merida as she was right now changing the minds of the lords idea's of how they should stand together then apart. The words she spoke to the men in the room was that of confidence as well of choosing their own fates as well loves, looking above her she saw Logan as the girl felt a small connection when she said those words. Focusing on the rest of the speech, she ended it with letting the boys of her fathers clans choose if they wanted to marry as it ended with a celebration.

Wolverine: "Wow, she's good eh?"

Asking as he turns to Elinor as she had walked away from her, he looks at her seeing that the mother had gone into her bear state as she began roaring. This caused the guards to catch noticed as one of them blew their horns, this caused a alert of men shouting at the sightings as the bear roared at them in which Logan placed his mask on as he had to protect Elinor. He saw a arrow firing at Elinor as he slashes it in half which caused the men to look in fear at the boy, Logan saw his claws out as well it making them afraid as this knew this was bad.

"Bear!"

Shouted a guard as Elinor realized that she couldn't go inside, Logan growled as he rode on her back and leads her out of the castle and away from the people as the two headed into the forest so they could avoid capture. The mutant heard the men rushing after them as he felt the fear from Elinor growing as she didn't want to fight them, they arrived at the same place where it all began as soon enough an arrow went flying at them as Wolverine blocked it with his back as he falls onto the ground.

"There it is!"

Fergus shouted as he and the rest of the men gathered to where they were armed to the teeth as the teen removed the arrow from his back and looked at the men with his teeth gritting. He stood in front of the bear not intimidated by the small gathering as they were all shouting towards the bear ready to kill it, not thinking it was a woman.

Fergus: "Stand out of the way lad, that beast killed my wife."

Wolverine: "Fergus, there's a lot more to this then you know. The massive body of fur is your wife, she got wrapped up into a spell."

Telling him the truth until most of the men spoke out thinking it was hogwash or crazy talk as the king had a look of anger, as well of not listening to reason as he gestured his men to tie up the bear as well get Logan out of the way. The men went close to the bear aiming their spears towards the mother as Logan decided he was down messing around, promising to protect Elinor he pulled out his blades in a quick dash as the group backed away from Logan.

"He's a monster!"

The men shouted as well looked at him in anger as they didn't know how to handle this situation, Fergus not getting distracted as his eyes were on the bear as he ordered his men to subdue Logan while the bear was his.

Wolverine: "It's, Wolverine. And none of you, are harming that bear."

Gritting his teeth looking like a rabid bear himself as the men quickly charged at them being the warriors at they are as Logan let out a fierce battle as he plunged right into the battle. Elinor, was scaring off the men by roaring at them as Logan was right now slashing the men's weapons so they didn't have nothing to use. Some of them were able to stab him in fatal parts, though that didn't stop him as the mutant continued to battle to protect Elinor. They piled on him like a band of boars as he continued to slash his way off them along with kicking them across the ground. Most of the men surrounded him in a circle aiming fire at him like a beast as they threw rope onto him as he growled loudly at them as he noticed Elinor being roped as well. He tried to break free but his anger wasn't strong enough to bust him free, his eyes looked at Fergus looming over Elinor not knowing the creature was his wife as he pulled out his sword. Showing signs of no mercy, he raises it up in the air about to end it's life until a arrow went right towards his hand disarming him. The men along with Logan saw Merida riding in on her horse with her bow in her hand as well with the tapestry fixed and ready to go as well aiming towards them.

Merida: "Get away, from my mother."

Fergus: "Merida, have you lost you mind?"

Asking his daughter as she saw the black bear along with Logan tied down unable to do anything as Fergus took his chance and pushed Merida out of the way as one of the lords held her, Fergus was going to continued his job until Merida escaped from the lord's arm and takes a sword. She stops the blade from her dad as she quickly pushed him back as well cuts a piece off his wooden leg making him fall.

Merida: "I will not let you kill my mother."

Telling him in a serious tone as quickly enough, three small black cubs rushed over to the fathers side as Logan saw them and could smell it was her brothers.

Merida: "Boys."

Fergus: "Boys?!"

He asked frighten like as suddenly they heard some screaming from the back, they saw several guards and men flying onto the ground with claw marks as well Sabertooth. The savage mutant smiled at the sight as he showed them his blood stained claws at them as he was enjoying the sight.

Wolverine: "Sabertooth."

He growled while being held down as the mutant looked at the whole scene merely laughing at it.

Sabertooth: "Oh this is a treat, Wolverine not moving. A lot of people to kill, and a new bear to make a new cape from."

Showing his teeth as Fergus could tell he was the enemy since he had on the fur of Mor'du on his back, Fergus orders his men to kill him as they charge right at him. Logan saw the sight as Sabertooth was mowing them down from left to right showing no signs of stopping as he then gets punch by the king.

Fergus: "Come on ye beast! I'll take you down with my bare hands."

Sabertooth: "Then make sure you don't die quickly!"

Applying that he would end the king in a instance, it ended with Sabertooth delivering a strong backhand towards him backing him hit the rocks. The mutant looked unamused as he walked over going to end him quick, though it was stopped by Merida who was shooting arrows into his back as Sabertooth looked at him.

Sabertooth: "You owe a scream for that arrow you shot into me."

Growling angry like as he walked over to do something horrible as she was going to fire another but he slashes the bow into pieces, she fell down moving away as he stood over her with a intent to kill her. Though Elinor, using her strength busts out of the ropes to try and fight him but the mutant lifts up the black bear as well kicks it into it's stomach.

Merida: "Mom!"

She cried out as Sabertooth threw her onto the ground, Merida grabbed a piece of her arrow and stabbed it into his waist as he yells. He pushes her to the ground and grabs her neck, opening his right hand as well his claws. Merida was terrified as she let out a scream which Logan, seeing the sight made him remember the times that people he cared about as well loved was taken away by men such as Sabertooth. Gripping his fists hard into solid fists as well biting his teeth like a feral animal, he stood on his feet as well ripped the ropes off of him as well making the men fall onto the ground as Wolverine let out a savage roar looking at Sabertooth as well Merida did. She saw a different side of him as the mutant looked angered as well berserk in which the eyes of his looked angered as Sabertooth threw Merida to the side as he was the main prize was.

Sabertooth: "There you are, the real Logan I've been waiting to see. Show them runt, show this girl what we truly are!"

Speaking to him as a way to bring out his beast like side out as Wolverine let out a roar as well Sabertooth did, the two charged at each other as they soon began to fight each other as Fergus saw the two fight. Rushing to Merida, he pulls her from the side so she didn't caught into the fight as they along with the men witness a brutal fight in which none of them have seen. Both of the mutants slashed right though their chests as well clothing which they heard flesh being torn as well hands and claws covered in blood. Stabbing each other not stopping, Wolverine continued to stab into Sabertooth's chest as the killer took it as he bite into his neck as Logan let out a painful yell as he ripped off his mask off at the same time.

Merida: "Logan!"

She cried out going to help but Fergus kept her away as this wasn't a fight she could be in, though she rushed over to Elinor's side as she tried to pull her away from the mutants. Fergus still not understanding had no choice put help Merida as he went to the wounded bear and got her away from the fight.

Sabertooth: "You think you belong with these people? They'll hate you, because what they fear. Beasts, which is what we are."

Telling him looking at him dead in the eye as he slams him into the rock wall as he aims his elbow onto his neck while placing his right claw into his stomach pinning him as Logan was unable to move. The black haired mutant continued to punch his face as Sabertooth took the damage as he kept pushing his claw deep into him.

Sabertooth: "Maybe when I'm done finally killing you. I'll make sure their screams are heard across the whole island, as well spread the tale. Of how the three clawed freak, failed to save the little, orange, princess."

Looking at him as Logan's eyes soon got to the point of enragement as he pushes right threw them taking his claw as he stabbed into Sabertooth's shoulder as the mutant moved back, Logan had the chance to come in as he soon slashes his chest as well continued to move quick. The savage mutant tried to claw out his eyes but Logan aimed his claws right through his hands as he stopped him. Right at a stand point, Logan used his strength to throw him at the rock as he soon begins to let out his anger. The group of people saw Logan continued to slash Sabertooth in the stomach as well arms not letting him get off the rock wall as they heard was yelling from him as it was pain along with loss.

Wolverine: "You won't kill her mother, her father, her brothers! You won't lay your claws on anyone!"

Roaring at Sabertooth as the brutal attacks on the mutant made the rock weaken with each blow as he tried to get out but Logan kept him pinned, Logan began seeing moments of Sabertooth and him in different battles where he would be able to win or seeing him escape as he kept going.

Merida: "Logan, Logan!"

She shouted his name as the berserk Wolverine stopped his slashing as he saw that Sabertooth was unable to move as he was out of breath as well had enough stab marks to make even the strongest men die. Logan looked at himself as his claws was covered in his blood as well his clothes torn up as his wounds began to heal, he walked away as the boy looked at her who felt sorry for him. Sabertooth, still standing was slowly healing as well as he limped over about to take Wolverine from the back. Merida seeing the pulls out a arrow and grabs someone's bow in which she fires one right into his eyes. Logan turned seeing the mutant shot as well the rock wall behind him crumbling, letting out a growl he charges at him but the rock behind him collapses and lands right on top of Sabertooth. Smoke covered the area as the rock seemingly ended Sabertooth, the men looked at the tired mutant along with him turning to her as well the mother bear that was injured as he breathed slowly as the fight took a lot out of him.

Wolverine: "Nice shot."

Responding towards Merida as his legs felt limp as well his eyes heavy as he collapses onto the ground, he see's the people looking scared for him as well faint voices as he grew unconscious as well was unable to awake, though he could hear words that of sorrow as he hope the tapestry could work as well make Elinor normal again for Merida and Fergus's sake.

_**Next Morning**_

Back at the castle of Dunbroch, right in a resting room where there was medicine as well a bed lying near the window, Logan was there without his uniform as he had on some pants and a short sleeve shirt. His eyes woke up noticing that he didn't hear the crackling fire around him noir the black bear, he looks around seeing that he had been moved as well morning had come. He looks at his arms and body noticing that he was all better but didn't know what happen, he was about to get up as he saw the door opening. He slowly pulled out his blades as he soon sniffs the person coming inside was the king as well a shocking appearance, queen Elinor back to being human as well by Fergus's side.

Fergus: "I see that even after resting, a warrior never leave himself unguarded."

Admiring the fact that Logan may have been Merida's age, he wouldn't let himself be taken or show weakness. Logan retracts his claws as he smiled at the two thankful that they let him rest here.

Wolverine: "Nice to seeing you back in clothing, my lady. Also, am I clean?"

Elinor: "Well, after the fight you had as well protect my husband and daughter. Merida, was able to bring me back as well my boys. You along with my boys were washed as well gotten a new set of clothes."

Explaining what happened as soon enough, three small orange haired children rushed inside surprising the parents as well leapt on Logan surprising him as they leapt onto him. The black haired teen merely patted on their heads seeing them back to normal as he noticed that Merida wasn't with them. He's face got concern as the two parents merely showed them away to where she was as well saw a pair of new clothing for him as it looked like something for from Fergus as he puts them on. Walking down the hallway, he saw the orange haired girl with new clothing as well looking at the new tapestry which was of her and her mother as well something else. He noticed right away that by Merida's side was Logan with his mask on as well standing by the bear protecting them both.

Merida: "What you think?"

Wolverine: "Well, I'm not the art critique type as well never really gave much though to creativity in designing."

Listening some of the things he didn't know about art as she merely looks at him as he stops as he coughs a bit looking at the tapestry again.

Wolverine: "But, it's beautiful."

Merida: "Yeah, it is."

Smiling at it as the two quietly looked at the tapestry as well stood side by side together sharing the moment, not noticing the two of them were holding hands as the moment let it get them. They stopped right away but merely stayed close while at the door, both the king and queen looked at them seeing the two as a good match. Their both fiery, sometimes arrogant and will do whatever it takes to protect the people they care for, they merely watched as the two teens were standing side by side enjoying the moment. From far beyond Logan's notice, Beyonder watched the angered mutant's rage swelled down due to his interaction of meeting the princess.

_"So it appears the emotions of one girl can temp the nature of a being like him. Let us see what will happen with the others."_

The Beyonder spoke as his attention continued to watching the other heroes in action as well was enjoying this challenge he made, it was quite entertaining as well different for a cosmic being like him.


	8. A tangled android part 1

**_"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power. Vision, the living android as well curious super robot was traveling across the tunnel of light and color as the sight didn't frighten him, with what he has experienced on Earth as well with the avengers. He has showed his emotions of wanting to be more than machine but has mostly focused on forming bonds with people as well trying to understand humans as well their personalities._****_From what the Beyonder has told to them, this would be quite the experience as well interesting seeing how this would turn out as he had never been a teenager as well meet someone of his age as well the opposite sex. He merely looked a head seeing the end of the tunnel going to face whatever challenge would be ready for him."_**

* * *

Right above a bright a beautiful forest, where everything was as clear as day as well anything could be seen. A portal opened above the tree's a yellow like person fell from the sky, hitting right onto the ground as well making a few animals scared of him. The person gets up a bit hazed from the rough landing as he shakes his head, looking confused as well unable to learn about the current situation. He notices something on a near by tree, a flyer was posted up as it showed a photo face other then Vision, who looked around eighteen years old along with being thin as he saw he had a title on the bottom, "Ghost". He soon Looks at his clothes as he had a light green vest with yellow short sleeves, He's pants are dark green as he had some red skin. Vision also noticed that his cape was gone, he tried to generate it but he couldn't as he felt his power was low on solar power. It didn't make sense as his jewel was perfectly still the same, he tried to jump to fly but couldn't as he looked like a child jumping on a bed, he also used wanted to use his strength but couldn't as he tried to lift up a tree. None of his regular powers worked, the only thing he wanted to try was his intangibility power which allowed him to pass through anything. He becomes intangible as he goes right through the tree but happened to drop a satchel on the ground, he notices it as he looks at the bag as he got curious.

Vision: "Peculiar, it appears I'm in a world where I am a thief. As well have a stolen piece from something I can analyze as something valuable."

Making a calculation as well stating the obvious as he stopped noticing two orange haired men pushing from the side of him as the left brother had sideburns while the other had a eyepatch on the right side of his face.

"What are you doing tomato face? We got to get moving!"

The left brother spoke as the android looked at them not understanding this as didn't know what was happening.

Vision: "This isn't right, what we have is not ours but of someone else."

Responding to the brother as the other one looked confused at him seeing that the teen noticing how his face was changing.

"I told you he was going slow us down, as well looked odd."

"Then go with plan B and hurry up! The guards are coming."

The sideburn brother spoke as the eyepatch criminal pulled out a long sword as Vision looked at this movement as he believed that he was going to be used for their escape.

Vision: "Please companions, we can stop this now and return it to the rightful owners of what we.."

Before he could finish, the brothers does a sword strike right at him until the android phases right passed him making the brother fall onto the grassy ground, Vision looks at him seeing how that was a mistake until the other brother tried to stab him in the back. Though the android stops his attack and flips him onto the ground and puts him in a arm hold.

Vision: "I'd advise you to not continue, this will lead to injuries."

"If you hadn't notice freak, we stole the kingdom's lost princess tiara. So It's worth risking a few broken bones."

Spoke the sideburn brother as he kicks him in the face as the teen moves back holding onto the bag, hearing some horses along with men yelling. The teen knew it was the royal guards, the men take a quick look but not before seeing Vision gone in a instant with the satchel as well holding what the android heard. A tiara, while running through the forest unable to fly was thinking about what the man said. 'Lost Princess' was lingering around his ears as the red avengers remembered that the Beyonder was sent to protect a princess from whatever villain was sent her to disrupt the course of this land.

_"Although I am unable to express fear in this situation, I must find the princess and give it to her, as well find whoever desires to ruin this beautiful land."_

Vision thought in his head as he heard the galloping of the horses coming to him as he decides to hide, he did not want to cause trouble but find the objective of his mission. He climbs up to a tree with plenty of leaf's to shroud him as he places the satchel inside of the tree, he becomes invisible as he notices the guards arriving. Covered in red, yellow and white standard clothing he could tell these men represented the protection of their home, a man on a white horse along with a brown mustache was clearly the leader as well had the look.

"Captain, we just got the Stabbington Brothers."

Captain: "But no ghost, he has the tiara. Fan out to find him, he couldn't go far."

Ordering the men as they soon made tracks as the white horse noticed rustling in the tree's, it looked up trying to see if anything was up there. Vision, noticing the horse as it looked serious, a animal was glaring at the tree but didn't see Vision as the captain leads him away from the tree as Vision becomes visible. He grabs the back as well comes down and grabs the bag looking around, he seats down by the tree and looks into the bag. Inside of it was a gold like tiara as well with diamonds around it as this would be valuable.

Vision: "Whoever this female is, she must have parents that wish to show how bright she can be."

Smiling about the though of having humans showing love as well care to their child, a human tradition he has never experienced as he places the crown away as he continued his search for the princess. Looking across the forest more like a lost animal, he happened to feel a strange like energy like substance from behind a curtain of leaf's in front of him. It felt bright like as well that of light from the sun, he goes through the nature curtain to find a shocking sight right in front of him. There was a massive area with large rock walls, there was a water fall in the back as the ground was covered in grass as well the sun was perfectly right above him as he slowly began to feel the sun giving him strength. Not fully up slowly as he didn't know why, but what else caught his eyes was a tall tower standing in the center of the place, it looked well groomed as well looked like someone was living there as well.

Vision: "This place indicates that a princess lives here, from the surroundings as well the beauty. The description fits perfectly."

Stating the obvious as he soon begins to walk towards the tower as well keeping the satchel close to him at all times, as he walked down the grassy field he slowly felt his strength increasing as the sun was above him as well directly onto him. His jewel was taking the energy to the point Vision was able to float up into the air a bit, though not that much as he began to float a bit. This had him curious but his feet went onto the ground, he stopped walking as he stands in front of the rock wall as he wanted to try to see if he could fly upwards to the window. Focusing on trying to fly straight up, he began to float gently as Vision held onto the bag as well the sides of the rock wall, grabbing the stones in his hand he was climbing upwards using his flight ability as well taking his time as the stone on his head continued to take the energy to the point where he was close. Smiling at his arrival, he felt his flight control gone as he grabs onto the edge. This startled him as he held onto the side, he proceeds to get inside as he rolls inside of the towers room. He gets up looking around the room as it looked like it belong to that of a family as he notice some kitchen supplies, stairs leading up to a bedroom along with flowers on the walls as well furniture.

Vision: "It is, interesting."

Seeing that it was hand made as he walked inside looking around more, that was until he noticed a long trail of yellow like hair on the ground. He turned his head not understanding this as the long main of hair led up to right beside of him, in which case he turned around seeing a black like object going right to his face as it hits him right to the side. He didn't feel it hurt as most punches that he received was powerful along with belonging to a being with powers, ignoring the hit he noticed a girl standing right in front of him with green eyes along with a light pink and purple dress type of clothing. The item she hit him with as that of a frying pain as she looked at him a bit scared like while holding onto the pan.

Vision: "Greetings."

He replied to her in a friendly gesture as she soon tries to hit him again but harder, he phases through it not letting it happen again. This made her frighten by the strange being as she lets out a small scream, she soon hides behind a dress mannequin as she was clearly frightened of him.

Vision: "Apologies for my intangibility powers, but I did not want to be hit by your, kitchen utensil."

"It's, a frying pan."

The girl responding to the red face teen as he walked over until he noticed something on the mannequin, it looked alive as it soon leapt onto him as it was a chameleon. The reptile looked at him crawling around him trying to freak him out but the android stood there seeing him run around as he smiled at him, Vision thought it was friendly as he grabs his tail picking him up as well looking at the chameleon.

Vision: "Greetings there friend, I believe you are her pet yes?"

Asking in which his answer received a tongue into his face which caused him to drop the small animal, it soon rushed over to the girl in a protective manner as well looking serious.

Vision: "I will move back if you require it."

"Yes, you do that."

Accepting his request as he moved back carefully not wanting to frighten the girl as he might have guessed this was her first time seeing someone like him.

"I know why your here, and I'm not afraid of you."

Vision: "I have a reason why I had come, but not for what think."

He explained as the girl aimed her pan up in a defense way not letting him get closer as he looks at her as well her right back at him.

"Who are you? And how'd did you find me?"

Questioning him serious as well not messing around as he merely nodded to the girls request of asking him.

Vision: "I am Vision, an android design once to serve a evil being, now freed to make my choices."

Introducing himself in a peaceful and formal manner as the girl, didn't buy it as she went closer aiming her pan at him along with her reptile giving him a glare.

"Who else knows my location? Vision."

Vision: "No one.."

He stops trying to figure out her name as well examining the long yellow hair trying to process the name of the girl.

"Rapunzel"

Giving him a name as he could now finally address her of a name then just a girl as he kept in place.

Vision: "Rapunzel, I am all alone as well with no one else."

Rapunzel: "Like I'd believe that from a red skin man. So, what do you want with my hair? Cut it? Sell it?"

Asking him strange like questions as he turned his head confused by what she spoke of as that was something he'd never hear of.

Vision: "I have no purpose to obtain or cut your hair."

Rapunzel: "Huh?"

She asked looking a bit at a disbelief as Rapunzel did not expect him to not want her hair, with what her mother spoke about how special her hair is, everyone would come here to get it from her head.

Rapunzel: "You, don't want my hair?"

Vision: "No, but I am here to give you this."

Responding in a calm tone as he slowly went into his bag and pulled out the crown, Rapunzel looked at it curious like as well was interested in it. Not with a smile but a expression of seeing this somewhere before, unable to put her finger on it she hesitates as she walks slowly to Vision. Though the chameleon didn't buy it as he gestured to her to not go near him as he wasn't normal, he also pointed at a drawing of a evil person which must have meant strangers from the outside were monsters and had fangs.

Rapunzel: "Your teeth, show them to me."

While aiming her frying pan at him as the android merely nodded to her request, he showed her his teeth not having any signs of fangs. She lowered her pan slowly as Rapunzel kept her guard up as the chameleon took the tiara quickly as it hands the small headwear to her. The girl looks at the crown as if it felt familiar as well felt like it was something strange about it, walking towards a mirror she places it on her head as it somehow made her look special as well smiled. During this moment, she looks at her chameleon thinking it look alright but it merely shrugs it's shoulders thinking it might not look for her. She tosses him the tiara not falling for any ploy of his as the android puts it back into the bag.

Rapunzel: "Well, just because you brought me this. Doesn't make me trust you, how did you come to get that?"

Vision: "I somehow, acquired it from two thieves. They told me that it was from the lost princess, which schematics state that you are the princess."

Calculating of a probably cause as well what she truly is as she didn't believe it, a strange man coming here and claims that she is a princess. This was possibly a lie as the girl merely kept a serious expression while pointing her pan back at him again.

Rapunzel: "Well, if you are what your saying is true. Then you know, what these are."

Rushing up to over a fireplace removing a curtain, she showed him a giant portrait of light objects shining over the hill and tree's as Vision studied them.

Vision: "I can tell that these are lanterns, presumable for a special event."

Thinking of a suggestion as the girl had a expression of hope thinking that the lanterns were important than she expected. She leapt to him as Rapunzel looked over at Vision seeing how the girl still didn't trust him, she watched him closely as well not get intimidated.

Rapunzel: "Ok then, 'Vision'. If, what your saying is true. As well the fact that I'm some lost princess. You will take me to the shinning lanterns as well see where they come from."

Vision: "Of course, but I am curious about your hair, what makes it so special? Can it grow or stretch? Or even let you glide?"

Asking strange questions in which Rapunzel didn't know how to respond, looking at her chameleon he gestured that he was possibly nuts.

Rapunzel: "No, that's not the case. If your not exactly a bad person, you will have no trouble taking me there. As well promise me, you will watch over me as I'll watch your back."

Making a deal with him as Vision looked at her green eyes as they were right on his face showing a strong determination of wanting to head there to see the lanterns as well know what she is.

Rapunzel: "And when I make a promise, I'll never break it."

Showing a strong expression at Vision as he didn't looked scared or looked fazed by how her eyes were right onto him.

Vision: "I have known these words before, and I can assure you. I will take you to the kingdom, as well find out if you are their princess."

Accepting her offer as the girl merely felt nervous but excited to beheading off to see the lanterns as well see if this man was speaking the truth, though the small reptile thought it was a trick as the girl merely told him that she would still watch over him as well make sure not to let her guard down. Vision, looking outside seeing below him how it might not be possible to go down, he wanted to try and use his powers again.

Vision: "Where I come from, we show our trust by doing things for people we wish to be friends."

Walking to the window as he stands at the edge, he looks at her as Rapunzel didn't know what he was doing but it looked insane as he showed her a smile.

Vision: "The best way my friends told me, is to show someone you can trust, if you take what they say. "Leap of faith", though this is not a leap. But a jump."

Finishing his sentence as he walks off falling off as Rapunzel gasped in fear rushing to see if he was hurt, though shockingly enough she along with her chameleon looked at him seeing something outstanding. He was floating, the machine didn't count his powers coming in but he was focusing on his flying power, he was slowly descending but stopped like if he was a malfunctioning elevator. He was close to the ground as he suddenly drops onto the floor, he felt like his powers was still with him but he couldn't properly use them. While on top, Rapunzel was hesitating at the fact he was able of doing that as she merely held her pan close as well looked outside.

Rapunzel: "I've been waiting for something like this Pascal, I'm letting it slip away."

Speaking to her reptile friend as the reptile nods to her going to stick by her side no matter what, he stick by her side. She throws her long hair over the hook as well held onto it as well looked down seeing Vision with a simple expression of seeing her come down.

_"Look at the world, so close, and I'm halfway to it!"_

The girl sang softly looking nervous of going to leap down to see the wide world she dreamed of seeing for herself.

_"Look at it all, so big, do I even dare?"_

She turns back at the giant drawing of the lanterns feeling scared of going out to see what else there is.

_"Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it."_

Holding onto the hair tight feeling like she could stay here and avoid getting in trouble with her mother, but also that she might not see the lanterns.

_"Should I? No. Here I go."_

Making her answer as she looked at Pascal as the confident chameleon was ready to go, Vision soon sees the excited girl using her hair as a rope as she slides down from the tower at a fast pace. Though he notices her stopping as she was inches away from touching the grass but looking at it, it was right there as she wanted to feel it but couldn't. The android walked over and opens his hand in a peaceful manner as she looked at him seeing how Rapunzel just saw him float down, but the expression of his face was that of peace as well wanted to help her.

Vision: "It is ok, I shall help you."

Being friendly as the girl merely felt scared, she grabs onto his hand as she drops onto the ground as her feet was feeling the grass for the first time as it felt amazing. She smiled as well was unable to show enough excitement as well felt the air passing through her as the girl smiled to Vision as the android smiled back as he lets her hand go letting her explore.

_"Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!"_

Feeling it against her toes and feet as she touches it as the android watch her enjoy herself. Soon a cool breeze passes them as she felt at peace with how it felt against her.

_"Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me. __For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!"_

Singing more of how she could feel everything as she ran with the wind, though it led her to a puddle as she felt how cool and bright the water was as she spins around it in a playful manner as she soon see's the entrance of where her mother goes as she began to slowly walk to towards it.

_"I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding."  
_

Feeling the grass against her feet as well to the point she raised her legs more higher to the point where she was running right to the exit with determination.

_"Hair flying, heart pounding, and splashing, and reeling ,and finally feeling!"_

She makes it out to where she see's the tree's, the birds as well everything wide and big around her as it was a lot to take in and it was perfect.

_"That's when my life begins!"_

Singing her heart out finally feeling free as she looked up at the blue sky as well sun as if it was something unique as she was out, Vision was following her as he saw her looking at the tree's and birds as it was amazing.

Rapunzel: "I did it, I can't believe I did this! Mother would be furious at this."

Thinking about how her mother had warn her constantly about how the world was dangerous, though this continued to her feeling happy as well upset that she did this. Vision, saw how much emotion she showed to him as they were of both happiness of her loving the fact that she was outside as well seeing everything for the first time, as well sadness that she disobeyed her mother to go out when she was told that the outside world is dangerous as well could hurt her. She was right now by a rock feeling sad as well sheading few tears, he didn't know how to handle this situation as he walked to Rapunzel thinking of the right words.

Vision: "Your mind is split into two, yes?"

Rapunzel: "Huh?"

She asked him noticing the odd question in which the android asked of her as the android continued his talk.

Vision: "I have seen the expressions of this with my friends, I see you feel upset that you might have been told not to go out. But also that you are excited to be out as well seeing this for the first time, which is good."

Giving her some helpful words as she wiped her tears away looking at him seeing how his words felt positive to her.

Rapunzel: "Really?"

Vision: "Of course, every being should have freedom as well to explore the world they live in. Otherwise, what would we be?"

Explaining his case of how everything should enjoy the outside world, this made her feel comfortable as she got onto her as she felt much better. The two smiled at the moment until something was moving in the bushes as Rapunzel got behind Vision in a startled manner jumping onto of him thinking it was something horrible.

Rapunzel: "Is it thugs? Ruffians? Did they come for me?"

Asking as they soon notice it was a small bunny looking at them, Vision turned his head as he notice that she hasn't been out in the world for a while.

Vision: "The small bunny would not harm you, but if there were any threats. It would most likely to come from animals such as wolves, bears, racoons if you startled them. As well Squirrels that have ill tempers or if they have rabies.."

Listing the possible things that might be after her as Rapunzel listen to what the android spoke getting a facial expression of horror, Pascal on her shoulder looks at Vision giving him a look as well gesturing him to stop.

Vision: "but, there are also friendly animals in the forest. If you find it acceptable, we should find a place where you can gain some nutrients and the proper meal to give you strength."

Rapunzel: "You mean food?"

Asking him as Vision nodded to her question as he tries to look for a way, Rapunzel looked at him with a curious look seeing how this man didn't talk like her noir her mother. Pascal, looks at her gesturing that he was weird as the girl merely gave him a look not thinking he as weird, but different. The two begin to walk through the forest to find a establishment to where Rapunzel could eat, while for her looked at Vision with questions of her own for him.

Rapunzel: "What you told me back at the tower, of you being a Android. What is a android?"

Asking him as Vision merely looked at her seeing that she was new to meeting one before as he would be happy to explain.

Vision: "A android is that of a mechanical being with a human appearance, as such myself. When I as made, I was to be something of a powerful being for my creator. Ultron, a machine that had become evil design me to serve him, though friends found that I could be more then just his servant. I repelled against him and became free, now I try to help my friends as well learn about human cultures. Such as, emotions."

Explaining in full details as the two kept walking together as they suddenly happened arrived at a establishment called the "Snuggly Duckling", Rapunzel looked excited at the place since it sounded nice while Vision merely smiled at it thinking it was safe. The two walked towards the door as he opens it, soon enough the blonde girl looked frighten by everyone who looked like criminals, thugs and most likely wanted men. They looked at the pair of teens as the android's mind was calculating that this was a bad idea to come here thinking that they might hurt her, he saw their expressions on their faces as they might know who he is.

Vision: "I have made a mistake, we should leave."

Stating a obvious statement until one of the men slammed the door looking at him, the girl aimed her pan them thinking they would bite her a Vision kept her close.

"This is you, right?"

The muscular horned man asked as Vision saw himself on the paper as he nodded, though they all looked at him as a gold prize to them as Rapunzel kept her frying pan aimed right at them. They crept towards them as they were making her afraid but Vision merely stood his ground about to state how he wasn't just a wanted man but she went first.

Rapunzel: "Please, we don't want any trouble. We just came here to eat something that's all. So we'd be really grateful if you didn'1"

"Get them!"

A thug shouted as they tackled Vision as well pushed the girl out of the way as they pulled onto him like a ragdoll, Rapunzel tried to swat them on their heads as it had no effect on them due to their large size and strength. One of them pushed her onto the ground in which she was ready to hit them again until Vision, having his solar gem glow a bit was feeling a bit like his stronger self.

"Oh, pretty. Guy's got a decorative jewel on his.."

Before one of the thugs could finish, Vision accidentally fired a red beam from his head which made the men run away as well blasting a hole through the roof, they all watched as the android teen held his forehead feeling a bit woozy from using it to make them stop.

Vision: "Apologies, I did not have better control over my jewel."

"What kind of ghost does that?"

"It's magic!"

The men shouted at him as well looked curious as Rapunzel decided to use his astonishing powers to help her along with them find a way to the lanterns.

Rapunzel: "No, he is a stranger to these lands. His skin may be different as well is a gentlemen, but he is truly the ghost of who you see."

Trying to act mysterious and try to amazed the crowd of men as Vision didn't understand what she was doing, they looked at Vision seeing what he would do as he realized that he would have to show his abilities to them so that they didn't turn him in or hurt her. He decides to show them his abilities such him becoming invisible as well being able to go threw people making the men terrified, while Rapunzel merely showed them her natural skills of making excellent food as well helping them how to keep their appearance clean as well not have any teeth in their knuckles. She also was able to teach some of them of some stories she read in the tower of sharing as well being friends towards one another, Vision was continuing his unbelievable intangibility skills until he felt a little faint.

"Hey ghost boy, you doing ok?"

The man with the hook asked as they looked concern for him, Rapunzel notices him as she goes over to help him out as she placed him in a chair. Pascal saw a bottle of water as he pulled it over with his tongue as Vision notices it and declines.

Vision: "I do not require liquids or any substance, I am merely low on solar energy."

"Solar? Is that like a gold?"

One of the men asked until they heard some galloping right outside of the establishment, it was the royal guards as one of the men inside was pointing at that Vision was inside. Rapunzel, not knowing the situation thought it be best to get away so that these people wouldn't stop them.

Rapunzel: "Do you have anyway out of here?"

She asked the hook man as he merely nodded, he leads the two to a back entrance as the man opened a secret compartment. Vision thanked the violent man as well Rapunzel gave him a hug which surprised him, the two teens headed out but not before the red skin teen saw two familiar men with orange hair as it was the men that told him about the crown. They continued to run through the small escape hole as they see a bright light at the end of the tunnel, soon enough they also hear some men along with a familiar horse in vision's ears calling out as they quickly ran towards the exit. The two arrived in a dam like area with wooden construction around them as well a wall of water right behind them, soon enough the two look seeing another entrance seeing the two orange haired thieves.

Rapunzel: "Who are they?"

Vision: "The men I found with the bag."

He answered as soon enough they turned seeing the guards arrived as well looking right at them, their swords pulled up ready to fight they are quickly joined by the white horse that looked more smarter then the group.

Rapunzel: "And that?"

Vision: "A animal that I believe has a grudge, I suggest you should take this."

He thinks of the calculations of what would be the probability of escape as he handed her the bag while she handed him the frying pan, Rapunzel notices a broken wooden log as she throws her hair at it like if it was grappling rope. She soon swings across the gap and makes it to the other side, Vision stunned by the stunt looks at the guards as the captain was going to fight him as the android spins the frying pan ready to defend himself. The four men quickly went with their blades against the android as Vision was surprisingly good with it as he blocked their attacks as well slammed the flat side on their faces making them fall onto the ground knocked out.

Vision: "The saying goes that a pen is mightier then the sword, but I believe the pan is stronger than both."

Reciting a saying until the white horse aimed a sword right at him, Vision looked confused at how the animal could wield the sword with it's mouth as the two began to clash. Rapunzel watched as she decided to get out of here as the two men were charging right at them as she quickly threw her hair right onto his left hand, the android and horse noticed as she pulled him right towards her but he swings downwards right by the two brothers. He passes by them as he lands right onto the wooden structure, he see's Rapunzel as he gestures her to swing as well, holding to her hair as tight as possibly Rapunzel leapt off the rock wall swinging right down as the android saw the horse making a way to try and catch her, but he used a beam that was holding the dam which caused the water to come out slowly. He let's go of her hair as he slides down from the wooden structure as well lands right by the side of her as the two began to run, his optics examine at the wall as it slowly bursts wide open revealing a massive body of water coming down as it soon swallows up the guardsmen, the horse and orange haired brothers as Vision quickly picked up Rapunzel as Pascal, holding onto her as well rushed to a small entrance as a massive rock slammed onto them closing the exit.

_**In the cave**_

They were right now trapped inside as there was no way out, Vision tried to look for a way out but there was no success as he tried to use his powers again, trying for his strength he hits against the wall trying to make a hole but to no success. Rapunzel, tries to hit her way out with her pan trying to make a exit through the small crack as Vision continued to use his strength.

Vision: "I cannot get us out, we are concealed."

Speaking to her as she tried to continue hit the walls as well try to swim to the bottom to find some kind of exit but couldn't, she merely stopped realizing that they were trapped together as well having a frighten expression on her face.

Rapunzel: "This is all my fault, I should have listened to her."

Thinking about what her mother said as the world was dangerous as well cruel, Vision however did not let this trapped like feeling get to her as he placed his hand onto her shoulder.

Vision: "We will keep trying, my powers may be weak but I will find a way."

Telling her as he tried to punch the rock wall continuing to focus on his strength yet to no aid, he merely stops as there was no point. He leans his head against the wall until he looks at Rapunzel thinking of something she spoke of back at the tower.

Vision: "You told me that your hair was special correct? What could it do?"

Asking her as the water continued to rise more till the point it reached right towards their necks.

Rapunzel: "It just, glows. When I sing!"

Responding to him as Rapunzel's eyes widen with hope realizing what that meant as the water was rising more as she had to activate it before it was too late.

Rapunzel: _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine."_

Singing quickly as the water raised up being consumed in the water, able to finish her song the android saw something. Her golden long main of hair glowed bright as he saw it brighten to cave, she held her breath as Vision was drawn to it. He soon touches it as Pascal, tried to get him to find them a way out as the android wasn't paying attention as he held onto it. The girl looked at him as she noticed his gem on his head glowing, soon eyes it glowed as bright as her hair to the point it covered the whole cave.

* * *

Right outside of a waterfall as well another entrance filled with rocks that lead to a pond, there was a small like eruption from the entrance as the rocks blasted right out of the entrance as well a lot of water. Something fast and yellow rushed out of the entrance as it was able to escape the water trap, Rapunzel. Coughing water as well Pascal looked around seeing how they were able to escape to something making her notice something. She was floating above the water, Pascal turns to what was doing this as it was Vision as he pulls onto Rapunzel's dress making her turn to their companion as she turns seeing something truly something out of her dreams. Vision, was carrying her as well flying with her as her hair was wrapped around him as he was using some of her magic as it felt like the sun, she happened to notice his look changed as he had on a dark yellow cape flowing as well his clothes being that of a uniform type of design showing green and yellow. The android soon goes near a place for her to stand as Vision places her on some grass, she turned to him seeing a floating red skin teen with his cape still flowing as well Vision looking down on her as he lands right in front of her.

Rapunzel: "You, can fly?"

Vision: "Yes, I can. Because of your hair, which felt like energy from the sun."

Sensing the energy from her hair as he smiled to her which Rapunzel was still shocked to see her friend able to fly. Pascal, with a shocked expression merely shakes his head looking at his look thinking this was strange. Though he notices a bag floating in the small stream as he points at it as the two see it, Rapunzel rushes over and gets it as she see's inside that the tiara was still was inside.

Rapunzel: "That was close, we should probably rest."

Thinking of a plan as the android merely nodded to her statement as the two then proceed to walk through the tree's as well try to find somewhere to rest as well not get spotted by anyone else.

_**Later that night**_

The two Stabbington brothers managed to get out of the water falling on top of them as they got out of a small stream of water, the two of them coughed up water as well were relived to be alive as well noticed something. They weren't alone, looking in front of them as well in the shadows as a woman with black hair, a red dress as well having a dark black cape. Having light brown eyes as well looking at the men, she saw a opportunity to use these men to her advantage.

"Hello there boys, I see you had some trouble with a certain boy didn't you?"

She asked with sly like tone as well seeing them not in the mood as the orange haired brother with the eye patch got up looking at her thinking that she was just talk. He was heading towards her going to knock her out of the way but to the man's surprise, he stopped right on her left side as his facial expression was that of pain.

"Hey bro? What's wrong she's just a.."

The sideburn brother noticed that the raven haired woman, was grabbing onto his chest as she noticed a silver like coating covering his chest as the brother screamed in pain. He rushed over to punch the woman till she grabs the other one, soon the two of them glowed as their separate sides were soon turned into metal like armor as well their left and right eyes glowed red like. The woman dropped the two boys as they were not acting rude or angry but obedient as well silent, just like she preferred her help.

"Now then boys, what's the mission?"

Stabbington Brothers: "Find Rapunzel, take her back. Destroy Vision, but most of all. Obey Mother Gothel."

Mother Gothel: "Good boys, now go make mother proud."

Smiling towards her men as they soon began to find the teenagers as the woman smiled, but she merely groans as she felt the strange power hurting her as she looks at the reflection as she see's a silver man in the reflection with red eyes and his mouth glowing red.

_"The more you use my powers, the more you change. If you wish for your look and age to stay the same, rely on your skills. Till we find our, 'daughter'"_

Mother Gothel: "Of course, I just hope her hair didn't get cut."

Thinking about the magic then the girl as her eyes glowed lightly red as she moves back into the shadows to find Rapunzel on her own, as well inside the being to seek Vision and destroy him before his plans were foiled by him.


	9. A tangled android part 2

**_"Vision, the curious as well super android being was right now in a non technological world as well his power malfunctioning. He is now teamed up with Rapunzel, a girl who had been trapped in a tower away from the world since she was little. The two having none to be kept away from their own lives, now plan to travel to a kingdom where she dreams of seeing a event of lanterns being taken upwards for the air in which everyone can see it. Though right now that with the thrilling adventure they had today, they needed some time to rest, Rapunzel that is because Vision doesn't need to rest since he is a machine. He did however felt much like himself as he saw that his powers was back to their normal state, but not to him able to keep it as he was able to keep his hero look but unable to take Rapunzel right to the kingdom and not walk there. The android merely sat against the tree running diagnostics on his systems while for the girl with the long set of hair, was right now getting some warmth by a fire the boy was able to make when he still had some of his power."_**

* * *

With the full moon above them, the teens were right now looking at the fire as well discussing of their strange powers they both posses, the android listen to her tale as she was able to not just make her golden hair glow also able to heal herself. She showed it by healing her palms from injury when she scratched her hands on some of the rocks back into the cave, placing her hair onto both of her hands, she merely breathed in slowly as well began to sing her melody.

_"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine, make the clock reverse."_

She sang softly as the android saw the hair glow from the top of her head course threw her hair right to her hands, Vision looked curious while noticing Pascal smiling seeing how it was special as well healed his cut on his hand.

_"Bring back what once, was mine."_

She continued as her two hands began to glow as the red teen could feel the energy with a warm like feeling like the sun.

_"Heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design."_

As Rapunzel sang, Vision's solar gem was glowing as it was somehow absorbing it's energy by how it radiated.

_"Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine..."_

As her hair soon began to heal her while for Vision, merely felt more stronger as his eyes glowed a bit from the magic as Pascal merely smiled as well knew he saw that this was special.

_"What once, was mine."_

Finishing her song as her hair slowly went back to normal as the healing was done, Rapunzel, removes her hair from both of her hands as they were all healed while for Vision. Was floating while seating as well his jewel on his forehead glowed as she looked at him floating, she walks over and waves her hands underneath him thinking this was strange but also amazing.

Vision: "Pardon me but, why do you wave your hands?"

Rapunzel: "Because your floating! I've heard only stories of magical creatures floating. But people? Never."

Replying to him as she kept doing it until she stops walking away from him, he soon lands as he can feel the energy slowly going away as he decided his other look was much more fitting to this world than his usual attire. He was able to change his caped look to that of the same look that he got when he first arrived, he smiled that he was able to change his appearance as he hoped that he could regain his full strength when they arrive to the kingdom.

Vision: "Well let us hope that my abilities can be at their full potential when we arrive to see the lanterns."

Acting optimistic until he noticed something, around her hair their was a small brown lock of hair as Rapunzel notices it as she held onto the brown strand of hair. Seeing the curious expression on his face, she thought it be ok to explain to him of how she had it.

Rapunzel: "My mother told me that, when I was young people tried to cut my hair. But when they try to, it became normal and loses it's power. A power like that, has to be protected. That's why I stay in the tower, to be protected."

Vision: "But, will it mean you return back to the tower?"

He asks her in which Rapunzel hesitated at that response, after this trip to finally see the lanterns would she return back to the tower with her mother? With how much she has seen as well experienced, would she return back to the tower?

Rapunzel: "Yes, I mean no. I, just don't know."

Responding to his question as the girl couldn't find the right answer as her heart was splitting in two, the first half was that she didn't want to make her mother upset as well want her to be happy. While for the other, wanted to be out more as well see the rest of the world and what is have to offer. Vision, saw the dilemma in her face as he couldn't tell what it felt like, though she merely breathes in to not think about it as she looks at Vision with the perplex look.

Rapunzel: "I've notice something about you, from most of the time you haven't show a smile."

Vision: "But I have, my expressions are that of the truth of what happens in situations."

Responding to her question as Rapunzel giggled at how he spoke as it sounded funny as Vision didn't understand.

Rapunzel: "I mean, you talk to uptight. I can tell you don't exactly relax, don't you know how to have fun?"

Asking him which he didn't know what she meant, he was a being that was made to protect others as well uses his abilities for the greater good. He has not been used to having 'fun'. She looked a bit sorry for him since he wasn't able to answer her as she sat up looking at him as well showing her hand to him.

Rapunzel: "Well then Vision, tomorrow once we arrive in the kingdom. I will do whatever it takes to show you of how to have fun."

Making a promise to him as the red teen merely looked at her seeing the confidence in her eyes, he looks at Pascal in which he nods to him thinking it be right to accept it since she wouldn't stop to help him.

Vision: "Although my programming is unable to understand this, concept of fun. I will, try my best to accompany you to this task."

Shaking her hand accepting her offer as the two smiled as tomorrow the two would enjoy the day to the fullest as well do whatever it takes to enjoy the day as well that of waiting to see the lanterns. Rapunzel, resting by the log decided to look at the crown again as she pulled it out from the bag. Rubbing the diamonds on it as well holding onto it, it felt strange to her yet familiar as she hope there were answers for her tomorrow. While for Vision, was thinking about the mission of what enemy would be here, so far there had been no sight of abnormal villains or any from New York. He merely leaned against the log resting as well as his eyes slowly closed, but not before noticing that Rapunzel shivered a bit from the cold. He walks over and generates his cape as he places it on her to stay warm as he focuses his power on it, Rapunzel notices him as she saw his eyes closed as well his jewel glowing as he focused on keeping the cape there with her. She smiled at him as Pascal, walked by her and rested to the side as she returned the favor and wrapped her hair around him so he could be warm as well, the three soon rested underneath the moon hoping that tomorrow would be much better.

**_Next Morning_**

The next day had come as Vision, had noticeable was still able to keep the cape on the two but began to notice something. It wasn't the long blonde hair that was around him as they might have been something of a friendly gesture. But that of a dripping water coming down onto his head, Vision looked upwards and saw a sight facial anger, it was the white horse that had been chasing him since had arrived into this world as he was wet and frustrated with the android.

Vision: "I do not suppose an apology is in order?"

He asked politely as soon enough the horse let out a loud neighing sound as he grabs the back of his shirt which made Rapunzel and Pascal wake up seeing the horse dragging Vision away.

Rapunzel: "Give me him back!"

She shouted to him as the girl rushed over and pulls onto his legs while the horse onto his collar, Vision was looking at the two trying to struggle out as they kept pulling onto him like a piece of rope. It kept continuing to the point where Rapunzel won the pull making the android fly out and land near a tree, the horse however looked upset as he rushed over to take Vision till the girl stepped up and stands in front of the horse.

Rapunzel: "Easy there boy, easy."

Trying to calm the horse who looked angered as she kept her hands up not letting him pass as well at ease, so far the horse merely breathed in and out angry still as his eyes soon looked at Rapunzel seeing how she didn't move.

Rapunzel: "There, no one is fighting you."

Speaking to him in a calm manner while the horse looked on top of her head was Pascal, having no messing around look doing the same movement Rapunzel was telling the horse to settle down in which the horse did so. The girl looked at him as she walked over to the side of his face began to rub his head as well began to make him feel special, the horse soon smiled to her as Vision looked at the animal seeing like he acting like a giant dog.

Vision: "You are good with animals, perhaps it is that of your emotions and kindness."

Speaking in a logic sense as the horse looks at him ready to pounce but Rapunzel kept him relaxed as well calm, though she happens to notice a nametag on his chest as it said 'Maximus'.

Rapunzel: "Maximus, I know what he did may seemingly look bad. But he's actually good, although he doesn't seem normal. He has a good heart."

Vision: "Actually I'm powered by a powerful part technology within me that allows me to use my abilities."

Responding to Rapunzel's statement of him being good, Maximus however wasn't buying it as his look was that of justice as well ready to take him down.

Rapunzel: "How about this, once this is over. You can chase him for all of the day tomorrow, I just need his help to go into the kingdom and enjoy the lanterns. Please?"

Asking the noble horse in which she saw the innocence in her eyes, the horse neighs upset like as it shows Vision it's hoof as the android smiles as he shakes his hoof. That was, until Rapunzel's eyes were looking at something else. She passes by the two walking straight forward, though that gave Maximus the moment to try and punch Vision but he was able to go intangible. The horse merely looked upset as the two followed the girl in which they were looking at the kingdom, the long haired girl walked forward as the sight was amazing as Vision looked at the horse.

Vision: "Maximus, although we have met on unease terms. I wish to inform you that, I acquired this crown so it could be hers."

Explaining his case the horse didn't believe it as they saw Rapunzel heading into the crowd, though she had trouble as the people around her was stepping onto her long hair. The two thought this looked bad as the android noticed something, there were four small girls braiding their hair as well looked quite skilled in it. Vision walked over towards the children and pointed towards Rapunzel as they looked excited to try something much longer then their hair. The four girls quickly began to work on Rapunzel's hair while for the red android, was looking around the area for any proof that Rapunzel belonged here as well avoiding the guards as they were patrolling the place. Maximus, though he was acting suspicious as well like a criminal in which the android tried not to do so as they soon noticed Rapunzel, who's hair was now braided into a flowered like pattern as well together which made her look amazing as well able to walk around with no one to step onto her hair. Vision smiled at the sight thinking she looked amazing which Maximus noticed and bumps him to the side teasing him.

Vision: "I express this because her look is quite suitable."

Explaining his reason as the horse merely did a teasing expression as well pumping into him in a playful manner, this type of behavior would be from his friend Clint Barton. The thought escapes him as Rapunzel continued to travel through the streets looking at everything as well thought it was beautiful, Vision did the same as he looked at the sun like symbols around them as the look made him think of how Rapunzel's hair felt. Feeling warm as well able to rejuvenate his powers, As they continued to explore around the place they happened to hear some music.

Rapunzel: "Have, you ever danced before?"

Asking the red android in which he looks at the group of people enjoying themselves as well dancing around in a movement as Vision turned his head.

Vision: "No, due to incidents to my world I am often required to use my assistance and not be able to enjoy this, merriment as you say in these social gatherings."

Rapunzel: "Well, let's try it together."

Smiling as she pulls him in as the android noticed how the people moved amongst the group in a joyful like way as well Rapunzel, he tried his best as he lifted his legs left to right trying to join with them. Maximus and Pascal, watching from the side merely laughed at how the android was trying his best to dance as Rapunzel noticed him trying.

Rapunzel: "You have to let the music led you, don't think it. Just, feel it."

Giving him some helpful advice as the android didn't understand this quarry, he couldn't feel the emotion she had with as well had enough until Vision began to notice her foot movement. Taking it slowly as well watching how she moved, he decided to try them out as well moving at her speed as well listen the music much more as he let the rhythm guide him as well stood by her side. There was clapping amongst the crowd of people as well everyone spinning in a movement, the two were spinning closely together to the point where Vision's jewel was glowing as he was close to her. They kept spinning around more as he showed a smile which wasn't that of logic but of happiness as he enjoyed it. Rapunzel, laughed with this as soon enough the music stopped in the end as the two held each others hands, the crowd applauded for them as they looked like a good couple as the android notice the people applauding them. The two bowed towards them in a polite manner as they soon left the small dancing ground, the two looked at each other as Rapunzel stopped in their walk. He notices her looking at a wall that had a family portrait of the king and queen. As well a small baby with green eyes, a flowing strand of blonde hair with the same tiara on her head.

Rapunzel: "Is that, me?"

Asking him as she walked over slowly to the wall as people noticed her, there was something about her face that looked oddly familiar as she touched the wall. Vision, noticing how people began to notice was about to give her the tiara.

"To the boats"

Shouted a man who must have been alerting them of the lantern show about to begin, Rapunzel looks at Vision as the moment was ruined as she wanted to figure this out later as they had to find a boat. Though for Maximus, his jaw was hanging loose like as he was able to see this as he looked at Rapunzel shocked like as he went up towards her as he bows to her in a knight like manner.

Vision: "He knows royalty, as much as I."

Responding to her in which she rubs his white mane in gentle way as he rubbed his head against her making the girl smile, the group proceeds to the docks where they would look for a boat for them to ride. Vision, notices a small boat on the side unoccupied as the two quickly rushed to the side and get on, Vision waves to Maximus while the horse merely scuffs at him not trusting him enough still as Rapunzel patted his shoulder as they were slowly becoming friends. Though now the moment was coming for the lanterns, the same ones she had waited to see up close from her tower was finally here, just waiting to come from the kingdom as well shine across the night.

**_Night time_**

On the large body of water, on the small brown boat was Rapunzel and Vision waiting for the lanterns to come up while for Vision, he was looking around the area for any hostiles as well if anyone planned on attacking them. However, the girl herself was right now was having her own drama as she was feeling like she had lived a lie as well was raised by someone who might have used her hair. Vision, see's the expression on her face as he seats down to look at her.

Vision: "I notice the news, have caused you distress?"

Asking her as Rapunzel was trying to stay positive but couldn't, even Pascal tried to cheer her up.

Rapunzel: "I don't know, the woman I though who was my mother for eighteen years was merely someone using me. Just because of what my hair can do."

Speaking in a upset like tone as well looking at the yellow hair on her head as this was the purpose of why Gothel kept her all these years. Vision, seeing how he was in a similar like position as her when Ultron created him, being only a drone to him in effort to change the world into a robotic world under his rule.

Vision: "I have learned, that. Most humans, do these acts for their own greed. Which ultimately leads to a fate of their own doing. However, there are some that see the good of what they can truly be, if free to explore their surroundings."

Convincing her that there was still something good that could come out of this as she smiled towards him, the android slowly made a smile as he was glad he found a way to cheer her up as well be positive again. As the two were enjoying the peace, Rapunzel soon notices a small lantern floating upwards as she begins to stand up making the boat rock a bit as Vision was able to hold on as well not let Pascal fall into the water.

_"All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in, all that time never even knowing. Just how blind I've been." _

Rapunzel sang softly as she leans on the wooden mast seeing the lantern go upwards as well soon notices more rising from the castle and village.

_"Now I'm here blinking in the starlight, Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be." _

Vision, listens to her as well watches the lanterns as well as it looked magnificent to him, he had been accustom to the technological modern world where he came from, but never witness or have watched anything like this.

_"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted, and at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new." _

The android notices the ships casting their own lanterns as it surprised him more, he see's Pascal smiling at the moment as he decided to bring in something for the event.

_"And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different."_

The sight of the lanterns up close was beautiful as well everything that she had wanted, looking at each one that was different made her smile more to which she wanted to see Vision if he was enjoying it.

_"Now that I see you." _

She looked surprised at the red skin android, holding onto two lanterns that were lite up as well in two of his hands. Rapunzel seats down by him as he hands her a lantern, he goes into the bag and pulls out the tiara for her for the occasion.

Rapunzel: "Where did you find them?"

Vision: "I happened to acquire them near a barrel, appears they were alone together. Seeing how you wanted to be apart of this event, I believe you should be apart of it. Princess."

Giving her a explanation as he levitates the tiara onto her head, Rapunzel felt strange of him doing this kind thing for him as Vision felt the same. This strange reaction made uneasy, but he went with it. They let go of the lanterns as they see them up in the air as the android never seen noir felt this before.

_"All those days chasing down a daydream, All those years living in a blur, All that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were." _

Vision sang as this was surprising to him as he never had sung before, though this had to be from Rapunzel as he saw her looking at the lanterns up close as well enjoying it all.

_"Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here suddenly I know if she's here it's crystal clear._ _I'm where I'm meant to go"_

She happens to look at Vision as he was unable to think but, feel. His left hand soon touches hers as Rapunzel didn't expect this bold move from him as she see's his jewel glowing. Not having a idea what would happen next, Rapunzel merely trusts him as he begins to fly up in the lanterns as she got a better look at them as well was actually apart of the moment as well as the teen by her side.

_"And at last I see the light."_

_Vison:_ _"And it's like the fog has lifted." _

_"And at last I see the light."_

_Rapunzel: "And it's like the sky is new." _

They both sang together as well dancing together flying above the water as well being surrounded by the lanterns as the warmth of each one kept them close as well warm as the two merely smiled at each other.

_"And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted."_

Soon enough, they slowly began to descend onto the boat while holding onto one another as Pascal, watched them together merely shed a tear at how beautiful it was seeing his friend experiencing this type of moment.

_"All at once everything is different, now that I see you."_

They seat back onto the boat as well looking into each others eyes as this felt special, Pascal covered his eyes not believing this was happening as he was really enjoying this as well curious about what would happen next.

_"Now that I, see you."_

The two sang softly as the two kept looking into each other's eyes as each of them though this moment wouldn't end for both of them. Vision, falling for this romantic like scenario soon notices two of the stabbington brothers right on the shore with a green light. His optics examine seeing there was something off with them, their eyes were red like as well body was metallic.

Vision: "Rapunzel, was this. 'Gothel' human the only parental figure you had?"

Rapunzel: "Well, yes. Though when I was little, she told me that I she met someone that made her strong so that should could protect me. I bet that was just another lie."

Thinking about it as one of the brothers turned their hands into what appeared to be a blaster, Vision's clothes soon changed to his regular hero attire as he quickly grabs her and Pascal out of the boat as he flies straight out of the boat as the brother fired a blast right at them as it destroyed the boat in a instant. Rapunzel, was shocked at the fast reaction as the android landed right at the docks where they left off as Maximus was there neighing at what had just happened.

Rapunzel: "What was that?"

Vision: "The two men, at the water dam. They are after you, you must go to your parents. Your true parents."

Responding to her in a logical sense as he places her on the horse as well Pascal as he couldn't protect the while those two had advanced weaponry.

Vision: "I must go after then, there is a real reason why I am here. They have the answer to it."

Discussing his mission to her as Rapunzel couldn't figure out a reply, moments later they heard some men screaming off shore as they see the two brothers taking down the royal men as they wouldn't stand a chance.

Rapunzel: "But your powers, wait they don't activate?"

Asking feeling afraid for him as he didn't respond, the android looks at Maximus as there was no time for conversations as the horse quickly gallops her away as she looked at him afraid as well seeing that he might not make it back. Though for Vision, this was priority as he focusing use some of the solar energy that he was able to collect and flies right towards the brothers as he had struggled to maintain his flight. The android saw the two brothers as he quickly landed right in front of them, they had been modified as well controlled by something as he saw numerous men on the ground as well the brothers looking at Vision.

Stabbington brothers: "Target acquired, neutralize Vision."

Speaking in unison as Vision knew that type of speech pattern, he knew it was from his former maker as well enemy to all sentient life. Ultron, the two brothers changed their arms into blades as they rushed at the android as he began to quickly noticed that the robot combined the humans deadly skills with his weaponry which was a struggle. Though this was not to time to study how deadly they are but to attack them, he was able to phase from their attacks to which he delivers a strong punch to the left brother. The right brother, however fires right at him with his blaster as the android rushed over and aimed it upwards in the air as he delivers a solid punch to him.

"You!"

Spoke a familiar voice as it was the captain, the same one from the water dam as he looked angered and hurt as he as well the others were standing up. The android walked over and placed him on the boat that they rode on.

Vision: "This is not the place for you, return to the castle and protect the Princess as well her family."

Captain: "Princess? What do you know of the.."

Before he could question the thief, the brothers were standing up as well getting ready to take them on as there was no time to question it, the others went to the captain to protect him as Vision quickly pushed them off to sea while looking at the Ultron based men. He grabs a sword that was on the ground going to stand against them until they stopped, Vision noticed that they were waiting for someone as they stood from the sides as the teen noticed something from the shadows. Walking through the bushes was a hooded female with piercing red eyes as well smiling at him, Vision was able to recognize this being as Mother Gothel, but within her was Ultron.

Gothel: "So your the boy that has my daughter? I should have you hanged for stealing her."

Vision: "Although your using this woman's body as a disguise Ultron, you cannot hide from the likes of me."

Pointing towards her as she smiled that the red skin boy recognized what she had as Gothel merely groaned at how this boy was able to figure out so easily as she merely continued to speak.

Gothel: "Regardless, where is my daughter?"

Vision: "With her real parents, and will never be used for your own desire."

Speaking back at him as Gothel looked agitated by this, hearing this was now bad for in which she began to feel angry. Soon enough her hands began to shake, unable to contain her emotions a silver like metallic liquid began to cover her arms as well body. Gothel's human skin was getting covered in metal as well burned with red energy, her face was soon covered with a familiar expression as well with red eyes as it was Ultron. Vision, watched in horror of how the robot was able to takeover her as well reconstruct her weak human body into his own.

Ultron: "Finally, her ego was quite annoying. Using it's power to stay young forever, how human. Though what I see, is a new power source to takeover this human world. To make it my own land, no avengers, no humans. Just a robotic world where I rule, and all is perfect."

Vision: "You still believe that humans are flawed. They aren't, with all their mistakes. They will always be stronger than you."

Acting defiant towards him as Ultron merely sighs at how flawed Vision had become as he fired a red stream from her mouth at him as it sent him to fly right through a rock making it fall upon him. He was unable to phase out as well use his powers due to the limited solar energy he had, Ultron walked over to him as she kicks him in the face knocking him out cold. Ultron orders the brothers to take him as they had to figure out another method of getting Rapunzel, in a more subtle way then doing the average conquering the kingdom with raw power, something cruel as well painful.

* * *

The morning had come to the kingdom, Maximus kept his promise as he had delivered Rapunzel to the king and queen to which to their surprise they were struck with a reaction as well unable to process how long it has been since they had seen here. She was shocked as well seeing that they looked just like her, the two parents embraced their lost daughter as well that fact she was all grown up. Hours after they had met with one another, Rapunzel had explained of her situation where she had been held captive by a woman that was supposed to be her mother as the reason why Rapunzel was kept there was due to her hair.

King Frederic: "I will have her head for stealing you as well using you."

Looking angered by the fact that his daughter, was a mere tool to Gothel as his wife kept him calm trying not to let his anger take over as Rapunzel looked concern for Vision.

Rapunzel: "Well the person that brought me here is now facing off Gothel, we need to find him."

Queen Arianna: "And we will, but we won't let you go near that witch. We lost you once, and we plan on not losing you again."

Responding to her daughter being maternal like as well protective, before the daughter could continue the doors opened showed the captain as well him still looking hurt from last night s he bows his head towards them in a respective manner.

Captain: "My king, the thief. He came and protected us from the stabbington brothers. He was captured by them, they weapons not like ours."

Explaining to them of the situation of what happened last night as this fueled Rapunzel with dread thinking that Vision got captured by them as this made her feel frightened by this. The king saw how she looked worried for her friends as if it wasn't for him, they might have not been able to see her, he issues a order to have his best men to track down this woman as well the brothers through out the kingdom as well anywhere else Gothel might have taken him until there was some screaming outside of the town.

Queen Arianna: "What is going on out there?"

She asked feeling concern for her people as the king and queen looked out from the deck of their castle as well Rapunzel as they looked in the town was fire, apparently a few guards were rushed in due to injuries they received as the three went to check up on them.

King Frederic: "Son, what happened?"

"It was horrible, this woman had these two men. They were wearing some kind of armor, we got the people away from them but their there right now."

the injured guard spoke as he was on a stretcher, the king looked at the two as he whistles out for a horse as soon a near by guard came with one. He grabs a near by sword getting ready for a fight as he got on the horse ready for a fight. He informs his wife to stay by Rapunzel's time as well help the others as he quickly gallops to the street of his town to see what was going on as several other men including the captain on Maximus rushed by his side.

Rapunzel: "Mom, I have to go. Gothel is here for me, I can't let Vision get hurt because of this."

Queen Arianna: "No, I just learned that your alive and safe, I can't lose you again."

Looking at her daughter with a scared like expression but her daughter had a expression of fear for him, Arianna saw that she would do something drastic like her father as he was charging into a fight. She hugged Rapunzel as hard as she could be as the daughter handed Pascal to her, then grabs a frying pan as she rushes into the town to join her father to end this once and for all.

_**Later**_

In the middle of town, the two Stabbington brothers as well Ultron was right now looking around at the destruction of the town with buildings crumbled to the ground as well everything destroyed while Vision was tied up in chains as well unable to move. The teen saw most of the home that Rapunzel was making him fill with grief as well failure as he was unable to do anything.

Ultron: "You believe that humanity is still strong with this structure being destroyed so easily?"

He asked in a mocking manner as Vision, was still tied as well unable to phase out as the android looked at him with a weak like manner.

Vision: "You may, taught me with how much you destroy. It will not change anything but show, you will do what it takes to get what you want."

Not letting the machines talk make him give up on life as the orange haired brother blasts him in the back as Vision groans, soon enough the king arrived just in time to see who was doing this destruction. Ultron, notices him arriving as he lets Gothel take over so that she could demand Rapunzel back so that she could use her emotions on him.

Gothel: "Greetings your majesty, I have come to bring my daughter back home."

King Frederic: "Your daughter? The one you stole from? Not a chance, you will pay for this as well making my daughter a slave."

Looking at her in a serious manner as the two brothers notice this, they aim a blade at Vision's back as they slashes him as he yells in pain, Gothel merely showed a sarcastic expression of fear seeing the boy in pain.

Gothel: "Well I require her because she helps me, as well needs to help her friend here."

Gesturing to Vision's wounds as the android was going to try and tell them not to bring her, but the other brother makes a blade and slashes his back again to keep him quiet. The captain, having several men within the houses were ready to take them down with arrows as well aiming for right at them but the king didn't want the boy to get hurt even more. Before he could issue a order, the men heard some footsteps as the father turned looking at his daughter Rapunzel walking passed everyone as well looking at Gothel with a serious expression.

King Frederic: "Rapunzel? "What are you doing?!"

Rapunzel: "Saving my friend, as well ending this bond between me and Gothel."

Looking at her father as well at the witch that kept her locked up for eighteen years as the black haired woman merely let out a creepy like smile to her as Gothel opened up her arms in a manner.

Gothel: "Honey, you have come back to me. Just in time to come home."

Rapunzel: "I'm not leaving my home, as well not letting you use him to persuade me."

Making her claim as well standing against her as the Stabbington brothers aimed their blades at Visions neck, she hesitated seeing him about to die in front of him as she couldn't let him die for what he has done for her.

Gothel: "Either come back with me, or he dies. Your choice."

Giving her a chance to do something about the boys situation as Vision looked at Rapunzel insisting not to do this, but she had no choice as she walked over to help him out. The two men backed away as the captain, on the sight looks at his men hiding in the buildings to stay hidden until further notice.

Vision: "Rapunzel, don't do this."

Rapunzel: "I can't let you die because of me, as well let this woman use you."

Looking directly into his eyes as she held his right hand, the android saw the sadness in her eyes of this situation. Though he began to feel the tense emotions from her, it was something he had never seen before as the android had to make sure she was not going to be used again. When the destruction of the town had begun, numerous pieces of glass and rocks covered the ground, he noticed some glass on the ground by Rapunzel as he decided that Rapunzel would be better off free then being used as a power source. Quickly grabbing the broken glass, he goes right to her hair and cuts half of it as she along with everyone looked shocked at this again.

Gothel: "No!"

Crying out as she rushed over to see the bundled up hair slowly losing it's golden color as for Rapunzel, looked shocked at Vision for why he had done this. The men however to take this opportunity to take a shot at the stabbington brothers as the men were able to shoot into their chests which looked like a weak spot as they begun to short circuit as well began to move defective like and fall onto the ground.

Gothel: "What have you done?!"

Shouting at Rapunzel about to hit her until the robotic upgrades she had given to the men began to melt off as they went to Gothel as she had no clue of what was happening.

_"I warned you, use my skills as well lose the power. You lose yourself."_

Ultron spoke within her head as she tried to stop the liquid metal began to cover Gothel's body reforming into her body as she began to get taken over by Ultron. Soon enough Ultron had taken over her body whole, now fully restored to his prime he looked at the men, King Frederic as well the captain began to fire their arrows at him shot directly at the machine as Ultron looked at them. He flies right at them beginning his attack on them as the men gave him a fight as they were able to avoid his strength as well his red fiery lasers. Rapunzel, however looked at Vision with a look of not understanding why Vision did this act for her.

Vision: "All creatures, either man, beast or even machine, should be able to have their choices. Not be forced to chose with the mind, but with their heart."

He spoke still feeling the slashes from his back affecting him more as Rapunzel merely stayed silent as the battle behind them blocked out the sounds as the girl could merely shed a tear for him, the teardrop slowly left her face and right onto his face. The tear slowly was bright like if it was from her hair, the tear was somehow restoring his body as the wounds on his back began to fade away as well his eyes began to glow bright. Rapunzel moved back from the sight as she saw the boy standing up. His clothes began to change as he looked at Ultron hurting the people as well going for her father.

Rapunzel: "Vision?"

She asked looking at Vision as his yellow cape soon generated, her tear had somehow managed to let his power be restored as his expression had changed into something of a protective like look. Ultron, looking at the king who was wobbling from the robot's attack looked at him still not going down without a fight as he aims his sword at him.

Ultron: "Humans, defiant to the.."

Before he could finish speaking, he was suddenly lifted up into the air by something fast as the king was shocked to see what did this. Rapunzel, with brown short hair rushed to his side to see if her dad was ok as they looked up seeing two beings flying in the air battling it out. Vision, letting out a yell was punching the robot directly in Ultron's face repeatedly as he felt the tear of Rapunzel fuel him.

Vision: "You will not, hurt, her, again!"

Speaking in a angered tone as Ultron fires a red beam into his face making him stop as the two were right now in the air flying. The two machines looked at each other before charging into each other, they were having a battle as they delivered punch into each other's face as well flying in the air as Vision delivered a strong right punch making him fly downwards as Vision flies directly at him. Ultron, stops the momentum of his flight as the two soon flew straight towards the forest as they crashed into the tree's.

Ultron: "You still fight for something that is not like us? The more you continue this charade, the more you will believe you are like them. A weak human."

The machine smoke from the smoke as the red android looked around him seeing but the robot villain holding a huge tree and swats him, Vision fumbles but stops letting his flight hold him as he flies right to him as Ultron tried to do it again but the red teen phases right through the wooden tree and punches him to a rock. Landing near the rock, Ultron fires red beams from his hands as Vision merely spins away from the attack as well grabs him upwards keeping the fight in the air. He lets go as he let's Ultron land on top of him as he fires his energy blast into his chest. Vision, takes the blow with the attempt to phase right passed him to which he fires his yellow beam from his back to the ground as Ultron crashes hard into the dirt.

Vision: "Although you take about how weak humanity is, you used them for your gains. As well merged with one to survive in this world, the way I see it. You need them, more than me."

Speaking at him as Ultron, began to get angry as well flies right at him as Vision soon closed his eyes letting him phase into Ultron as the machine looked around. The red android appeared from the back as he placed him into a hold as the machine couldn't move.

Vision: "The only thing I see weak, as well not change. Is you."

Speaking in a logical sense as his yellow beam began to charge up as he fires a powerful beam of yellow beam into his head as the blast was able to destroy his head. Though in order to make sure Ultron wouldn't come back noir have anyone take his body, he flies right into the stratosphere where he throws the body upwards to which he calculates how much power he needs to fire him away from the planet. Vision soon focuses on his remaining power onto his jewel and fires a powerful blast right at the headless Ultron body to which it sends the robot flying right into space where it would not fall back into the Earth's atmosphere as well it floating slowly in a drift. Vision, merely felt like he had done enough, begins his descent as the sun was right close to him as he was able to absorb enough energy to fly right back to the kingdom.

_**Later**_

Soon enough, Vision was able to return to the kingdom as well see that Rapunzel along with everyone was alright. The king, however merely thanked the boy for protecting his daughter as well keeping Ultron away from the kingdom. With his powers fully restored, the android began to make good use of them by repairing the damaged that had been done along with restoring things as the way they should be, peaceful. It took about a whole day for everyone to restore the town, luckily Rapunzel as well the guards plus Maximus and Pascal were able to help as they were able to make things right again. With everything returned to normal as well fixed, the kingdom threw a massive party that showed the return of their lost princess as well a hero that can protect them from any harm from any threat that would come to them. Vision, looked around the town seeing people happy as well things alright, he also happened to notice the ruffians from the establishment had come to help with the entertainment.

Rapunzel: "So, then. Enjoying the party?"

Spoke a friendly voice as the android turns seeing Rapunzel, smiling at him as Vision turned his head towards her seeing the princess being able to smile fully to the moment that was happening around her. Being back with her true family, being free as well able to make her own choices as the android merely turned his head to her statement.

Vision: "Well, seeing how I was unable to participate in some of the festivities games as well unable to partake in feasting on the meals."

He continued to speak in a logical sense due to him being a machine as Rapunzel, notices him joking as he showed a playful like smile.

Vision: "I am glad, I am participating the party with you. Princess."

Referring to her as he bows his head to her, in which she smirks towards him and gives him a kiss on the check. The android touched his check from the touch unable to process of what had just happen, though Rapunzel didn't give him enough time as she dragged his arm into the festival enjoying the rest of the celebration as well the fact that they were now able to make their own choices as well do it together. Elsewhere from the view was the Beyonder, watching this from his own plain of existence seeing the android being able to find joy in this world.

_"I did not imagine the ghost being able to find joy in this land, I should have done this centuries ago."_

Smiling at the show as he continued to watch earth's mightiest heroes engage in other worlds leading to events which none of them are unable to avoid or have their emotions tampered with in what environment is happening.


	10. The Princess and the Ant part 1

"**_Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power. Scott Lang, the most unexpected avenger as well a unpredictable one with his ability to communicate with ants along with shrinking to the size of one as well able to become a giant at will. The former thief and avenger was hurling through the tunnel as well unable to stop himself from going to another world, right now he tried to use his shrinking ability but to no avail as he spiraled more to a open doorway as he covers his eyes not going to see where he lands. Apparently he lands from the sky as he was slowly falling downwards to a boat, somehow the Beyonder knew that Scott was just a man so he slowed the rider letting him land into a room so that he didn't make a heavy crash. Now inside of a room, Scott was out of his uniform along with wearing some regular clothing as well resting in a room."_**

* * *

Hearing a loud boat alarm, Scott was startled as he soon fell onto the floor as well unable to figure out what happen. He looks around to see his room as Scott felt the boat rocking left to right as the avenger tried to stand up.

Ant man: "Huh, where am I? And why do I feel smaller?"

He asked noticing his size as he wasn't wearing his uniform as well wearing a red tie, some what appeared to be a sleeves sweater along with a shirt short sleeve shirt and tan pants. He looks at the mirror noticing that he had turned into that of a teen, around nineteen years to be exact as well looked like he just graduated high school.

Ant man: "Wow, kind of weird gift to get. Though, not a one to complain about since I can see what I can do here."

Thinking to himself as he notices a cap like hat by the side, he goes over and places it on as he notices that there was a guitar by his side as well noticed that there was something big that was happening. He looked outside noticing there were people by the dock awaiting for him as there was a banner above some poles saying "Welcome to New Orleans Prince Lang." it had in bold yellow like words he realized that he was a prince.

Ant man: "Me? Royalty? Huh. Never expected that, but. Maybe I should try it out."

Smiling at the opportunity he had just been given as he didn't think about his main mission of coming here, idea's and thoughts of him enjoying being royal clouded his mind as he grabbed the guitar in his hand and rushed out to the outside. Getting out of the door, he see's a crowd of people cheering out to his name as this was the first thing he never thought to see. He would get praise like this when he was wearing his helmet as well with the team, but never when he was just Scott Lang.

_"For once, in my whole career as being a Avenger. I want to say, thank you bad guy for this!"_

Thinking that the Beyonder gave him something that was worth enjoying as he soon slides down onto the railing of the side as he smiled to everyone. He soon begins to play the guitar a bit entertaining the group as this was somehow new to him as he didn't know how to play the guitar. The music was somehow letting him do this talent as he notices a band walking passed him as he follows them, the ant based hero continued to play the small wooden guitar enjoying himself as well spinning around with the sensation. As he continued to play, he goes near a small diner wear a dark skin woman with light brown eyes as well wearing a yellow dress and apron was serving some people with some coffee. Apparently she looked like a waitress, he shows her a friendly like smile being friendly as she just turns her eyes away continuing her work as he merely shrugs his shoulders continuing to play the guitar more. Though within the sides of the buildings, was a tall slender man, having black skin as well wearing a voodoo top hat with a skull as well with a fashionable like style sense. The man noticed the guitar playing man going down the street as he was accompanied by someone else, was a white skin man in regular clothing as well having a look of pure hate in his eye as well noticing Scott Lang as if he had seen him from another world.

"So then Darren, this is strange fella that be causing you trouble back in your home? Gotta say he don't look much."

Spoke the Voodoo man in a accent as the man nodded, though he didn't know how much of a threat the American really was.

Darren: "Don't let his look deceive you, that punk has the same tech and powers like me. Though, my suit can let me fly and use stingers. He can control ants."

Acting like a vengeful man seeing how in multiple cases of them battling against one another, he was always beaten by Scotts advantage having ants, or using his allies to aid him in combat. Though that changed when the voodoo man placed his arm around his shoulder making him go at ease while his Shadow looked at Scott like a snack for it's appetite as well ready to steal whatever he had.

"Relax there guy, he's in Doctor Facilier's backyard now, and just to be clear. Nobody knows these grounds, then me."

He spoke as the two kept a eye on their enemy as well seeing how they were going to use him for their purpose as well other means to do whatever want for their own gains.

**_Later_**

Scott was right now playing with a band as well enjoying the environment as he didn't know what came over him, as he kept going he didn't hear the words of someone speaking loudly to him as it was a small man with grey like hair, wearing a tux as well a small bowler hat as well holding some suitcases.

"Your majesty! We have no time for this, we must head to the ball at once."

Scott Lang: "Ball? You mean like a party?"

He asked still playing with the small wooden guitar as well see's that the man looked serious, he also happen to notice one of the cases was his at it had the named 'Lawrence'. Best guest that was his name, though as the small man was reminding him of something important Scott soon remembered that was upmost important. His ant man gear, nodding to him he hands the small boy that he was dancing by him the guitar as a gift for dancing with the music as well waving to the people that enjoyed the music he played for them. The two men soon walked towards another place to where Scott could look into his luggage, Lawrence saw the young prince looking in his luggage's trying to look for something but was jealous of how much he had, he could have been wealthy if given the opportunity to take. However, Scott couldn't look for his helmet as he soon notices something in a luggage which was the forth one. He notices a small toy like being with his ant helmet along with the rest of his gear.

Lawrence: "Sir, although you have been fond of that toy ever since you have been a child. This is no time for games, we must get you to the ball as well marry the wealthy Eli La Bouff's daughter, otherwise you being cut from your parents will be the least of your worries."

Speaking in a grave like tone as this made Scott shocked to his wits not knowing he didn't have any money, though he was alright with that as he noticed that the clothing on the small toy was like his but modified to look like that of a knight. He places it into his pocket as he closes up the luggage as well stands up dusting himself.

Scott Lang: "Right, the ball. I guess we should head there quickly then."

Thinking smart, if he continued this small trip to the ball, he could possibly find whoever the Beyonder sent and stop him so that he could go back home as well see if anything had change or he could be back to his regular age. Though that changed as the two men saw none other then the voodoo doctor Facilier as he looked down on them as well gave them a smile upon them, he tips his hat towards them as Scott didn't recognize him as well notice that he didn't look like someone you want as a friend.

Facilier: "Gentlemen! A tip of the hat, from doctor Facilier. How ya doing?"

He spoke with a smooth like voice as he handed him a guard, Scoot looked at it reading that he could tell fortunes, as well other types of acts that most mystical people could do. The top hat man slowly lead him down a ally way not letting anyone notice except Lawrence as he was trying to get them back onto their main priority.

Facilier: "Now then my friend, from what I can tell your from that of a royalty heritage. As well visiting New Orleans for something fun right?"

Scott Lang: "Well yeah, nothing that much. The food, bit of the music as well attending the ball."

Replying towards him making it quick as well not trying to keep the conversation up for to long as he knew this kind of type, using offers as well figuring out why someone like him would be arriving here. Though at that moment, the small man Lawrence was able to come in time as well pull Scott away from Facilier as he knew that his type would sway him to hand over something expensive of his.

Lawrence: "Your majesty, this chap is obviously a charlatan. I think we should press on.."

He tried to convince Scott to go somewhere else as the voodoo doctor didn't like being called that, he showed a angered face as Lawrence turned around seeing the doctor point at him.

Facilier: _"Don't you disrespect me little man! Don't you derogate or_ _deride.."_

He sang with a bold yet sly like tone as he pointed his cane right at the small man, he spins his cane at a stone wall making a store sign showing it as 'Doctor Facilier's Voodoo Emporium as well three fiery skulls appeared in a mysterious manner.

Facilier: "_Your in my world now, not your world."_

Telling them as the small man got suspicious while Scott merely kept on his guard and rubbed his right pocket as it had his ant man helmet, the two see a dark purple door in front of them as it slowly opened as the doctor invited the two gentlemen in.

Facilier: _"And I got friend's, from the other side."_

_"He's got friends from the other side."_

Spoke a mysterious voice from inside as the two looked inside seeing all manners of items that revolved magic as well the forbidden kind as well dangerous, the two looked more until Facilier went behind them and wrapped his arms behind their backs.

Facilier: _"That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry."_

Telling them as he pushes them inside as they looked around noticing a red table in front of them as well the door closing as the lights turned on showing a red table as well chairs for them.

Facilier: _"Sit down at my table, put your minds at ease If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please."_

Insisting on them to seat as he throws their hats to the side as he showed Scott to his chair, while for Lawrence. He had his shadow kick him to the chair being wicked like as the doctor slaps his hand at how evil it was.

Facilier: _"I can read your future, I can change it 'round some, too. I'll look deep into your heart and soul."_

Speaking about what he could do for the two as he slides his way to the end of the table while his shadow looked at Scott like fresh prey ready to be devoured.

Facilier: "You do have a soul, don't you Lawrence?"

He asked the small man thinking he looked like someone you wouldn't trust as the doctor went on top of the table looking at them as well spinning on the table.

Facilier: _"Make your wildest dreams come true!"_

_"I got voodoo!"_

_"I got hoodoo!"_

_"I got things I ain't even tried!" _

Presenting numerous items that were magic based as they surprised Scott as he wasn't that much of the magic type since it was always strange and unable to figure out. Soon Facilier seats down in his chair ready to tell them something illusive as his shadow pushed in the chair looking at them with a sinister smile.

Facilier: _"And I got friends, on the other side."_

_"He's got friends from the other side."_

He and the masks above them singing as the two men looked up seeing them not move which had them on the edge, Facilier soon showed them a deck of chariot cards as he waves them left to right as they could possible tell them their own future.

Facilier: _"The cards, the cards, the cards will tell. T__he past, the present, and the future as well!" _

Explaining about the mysterious power of the cards as the two looked curious about them as he presented them to them.

Facilier: _"The cards, the cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me!"_

Offering them a chance to see their own futures, Scott nodded is as the two saw the doctor as the two took three of their cards. Facilier, laid the three guards out for the two as they waited for them.

Facilier: _"Now you, young man, are from across the sea. You come from two long lines of royalty."_

Talking about Scott's past of him coming from a royal family as Scott nodded with him agreeing with what he said as he didn't know about that.

Facilier: "Mom and Dad cut you off, huh playboy?"

Scott Lang: "Yeah, kind of."

Facilier: " Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free, hop from place to place. But freedom, takes green."

Explaining about what he needs as he makes a gesture of money to Scott as the avenger felt that he always had a problem with making money when he couldn't get a job.

Facilier:_ "It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need! And when I looked into your future It's the green that I see."_

Showing the chariot cars as dollars which surprised Scott not seeing Strange able to make money as he got a bit attempted with what the voodoo doctor telling him, he soon turns his attention to Lawrence as he didn't believe what he had to say.

Facilier: "On you little man, I don't want to waste much time. You been pushed around all your life."

Making a quick excuse seeing how he had been used like a stooge in which the small man merely huffed towards him not letting the talk get to him.

Facilier: "You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother. And if you was married, You'd be pushed around by your wife."

Presenting him cards showing images of him being used for most of his life in which the small valet merely looked upset as Scott, kind of felt sorry for the guy due to being used that much. Facilier was by Lawrence side as he presented him a card showing something that he wanted as well not letting Scott see.

Facilier: _"But in your future, the you I see. Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!"_

Which was a card of Lawrence as he had on some royal clothing as well was rich and famous, while Scott was his servant as well carrying his stuff as the valet merely kept to himself thinking that this voodoo doctor may not be for fun. The top hat man merely went to the two and showed them his hands as this was the agreement if they would accept his offer.

Facilier: _"Shake my hands, come on boys. Won't you shake, a poor sinner's hands?"_

He asked acting like he was weak as Lawrence, merely shakes his hand quick while Scott knew this was going be something bad as he shakes his hand. The doctor merely showed a sinister smile as everything was becoming dark as well mystical fire was going around the sides as well the masks began to singing while drums across the sides were playing hard.

Facilier: _"Yes~"_

Speaking in a sly tone as he went to the side in which he was about to begin his spell, Scot was about to say something but two snakes were wrapped around him keeping him down.

Facilier: _"Are you ready?!"_

_"Are you ready?!"_

Facilier: _"Are you ready?!"_

He as well the masks in front of him asked the two as the massive mask opened it's mouth, it showed a green portal in which handed the doctor a amulet for the spell to work.

Facilier: _"Transformation central!"_

_"Transformation central!"_

Sang the various items in his shop as he turns to the two as his face was soon changed into that of a skull makeup over his face as he walked over in which he showed the amulet to Scott's finger.

Facilier: _"Transmogrification central!"_

In which he presses the amulet down as his blood went into the amulet, soon enough Scott's hand was glowing as a smoke covered him as he was slowly changing as he could feel it.

Facilier: _"Can you feel it? Your changing, Your changing, your changing alright. I hope your satisfied."_

Singing towards Scott as the teen continued to shrink more as in the back, was Darren smiling in the back as he watched his enemy shrink smaller to the point where he could stomp him.

Facilier: _"But if you ain't. Don't blame me, you can blame my friends, on the other, side!"_

He sang loudly as well dancing with his voodoo dolls as well the masks around him as he let out a wicked like smile as he soon stops making a hush sound. The smoke cleared as Lawrence, who witnessed this saw the former prince he served reduced to nothing but clothes as he looked at them seeing if he was still alive. The doctor, looks down using his cane to check if the prince was there as he saw something small, it was Scott who was reduced to the size of an ant as well having red like skin. his eyes had turned black as well grew antenna's as he looked like a humanoid ant. Facilier, grabs him as well raises up to him as he didn't think he was much of a bother but a pest.

Facilier: "Well now little fella, not so tough now ain't ya?"

He asked in a sly tone looking at the miniature sized teen as Scott merely tried to get out of his hold as the teen, merely bites down onto his hand in which the doctor yelps. Scott soon lays right onto the clothes he shrank down on as he notices his small toy, he rushes to it and goes to it quickly.

Facilier: "If you want that dream little man, squash him!"

Giving him a command as the valet went to try and grab him, as Lawrence continued to look for Scott until he couldn't find him. Though Facilier, saw something on his backside, a miniature sized man who was wearing his ant man uniform, The doctor kicked Lawrence as Scott flipped over him as well avoided the man's feet.

Ant man: "You may have gotten the best of Scott Lang, but now. You face Ant man."

Speaking in a bold like tone as he saw the amulet was a way to get back his regular size, he tried to contact any ants but his helmet didn't work, he tried to grow big but he couldn't do that as well. Though the thoughts soon escaped as he noticed a flying object right at him as he shot at by a yellow stream of energy.

"Hey there, bug."

Spoke a familiar voice, Scott saw that it was Yellowjacket. He was in his regular shrink armor as well his stingers was charged up and ready to strike him down.

Yellowjacket: "You had friends back home to handle your issues as well battles. Now, I got friends in dark places."

Ant man: "Yet, I'm the one with actual friends then a parlor trick magic man."

Pointing at the doctor as Facilier tried to stomp on him but Scott flipped backwards as well saw a crack onto the wooden board and escaped, Darren looked at Facilier going to take him out for good since he now wasn't able to call upon back up nor could grow big. The voodoo doctor agreed to this as he looked at Lawrence, as he had plans for him as well with what the amulet would do for both of them in this sinister act that would come to play.

* * *

Hours later after the transformation, Scott was able to find a small tool shop as he was able to find some small metal parts to work on his helmet. Also to examine himself as he also noticed he had pincers by his check, he sighs feeling strange as well thinking how Ben Grimm felt since he wasn't a human.

Ant man: "Can't believe out of all the places I get taken to, I become a ant! A actual ant! I mean, ok fine I get it. Magic has consequence's but this?!"

Looking at himself getting upset as he continued to use some small pins as well other parts he could use until he found that his helmet was operating again. He places it back on as he tried to use it, so far there were a few glitches till the point he began to hear something. There was a sudden fluttering of wings coming right at him as it was a flying ant, it landed right in front of him as he smiled the ant.

Ant man: "Nice to see a familiar face."

"You can talk to me?"

Spoke the ant in a accent which sounded like it was from Brooklyn as Scott got freaked out by this and stumbled onto the wooden table he was on looking at the talking ant.

"Hey, slow your roll. You called me right?"

Ant man: "Yeah but, I didn't imagin the first ant I find could talk to me."

"Well I can and much more, so what's up?"

Trying to get a answer from him as Scott stopped from a moment as he must have gotten this ability when he became this, ant hybrid. The ant looked at Scott in a different like look noticing how he didn't look like a regular ant.

"So, what kind of ant are you? Cause you look like a crazy ant."

Ant man: "Ugh, I'm from New York."

Replying towards him as the flying ant looked shocked by this news as he soon rushed over to Scott as he rubbed his head against him in a friendly manner, which meant this was a good sign.

"Seriously? I'm from the city too! I got relatives there, names Joey. Why are you here anyway? Place is crawling with characters like the Shadow man."

Warning him as the ant had might have heard of the voodoo doctor Facilier as that was a bad sign. Scott, sighs as the ant could tell that this fella must have met him which wasn't good.

Joey: "You messed with the shadow man?! Everybody knows messing with people with dark magic leads to bad things! Such as this, meaning that you aren't a actual ant right?"

He asked sounded upset as well able to tell from a real ant to a fake, Scott merely nodded to him as Joey merely groans at this guys predicament as well the situation he was in.

Ant man: "Yeah, I'm a human and I'm stupid. But I can change this, as well get back to being a human. I just need your help."

Joey: "Oh, to act like some horse and take you places? No way buster, I ain't some steed."

Seeing how the human like ant humanoid merely wanted to ride on him in which that would be the only excuse, Scott seeing how this would play out he knew there was one thing that he could offer the flying ant.

Ant man: "Well, I am going to this big party. With a lot of snacks, including sugar."

Speaking in a sly manner as the New York ant looks at Scott with a look sounding a bit interested since most ants like sugar as well things that are sweet.

Ant man: "There's cake, candy and maybe fruit juice? Eh."

Tempting him as the thoughts of all that delicious snacks running through Joey's head as he never had sweets since he left the city. Tapping his feet as well thinking about the offer, he groans not able to resist the offer as he goes by his side waiting for Scott to hop on. Scott, smiled underneath his helmet as he hops on his back as Joey still felt like this was wrong.

Joey: "There better be chocolate there."

Speaking in a anxious like tone hopping he could eat some as Scott patted his head assuring that there be some cake there as well, the ant soon takes off flapping his wings up taking off as well flying right out threw the window making their way to the ball. As this happened, Yellowjacket from a far saw the ant man flying on his ant as well going to the ball which might be the right moment to take him out. He flies after him as well remained silent as he was going make sure this was a quick, as well painful takeout of a enemy that has messed with him for a long time.

_**That night**_

Right at the ball, there were many people wearing different types of costumes as well dancing with each other. Scott on top of Joey arrived as they watched from above them as they saw plenty of people minding their business. Though for Scott's case, he needed to figure out how to change himself back to a human as if he was a prince. Then he needed to find a princess, looking around he notices a blonde haired woman with a big pink dress as well having the appearance of a princess.

Ant man: "Well, there's my princess. I think?"

Joey: "What? You mean Charlette? Oh man, she's more crazed of being a royal girl then a girlfriend."

Warning him as Scott noticed how she was anxious to see her prince, he soon things about it and decides to fly down until suddenly he see's something shocking. A announcer declared the arrival of prince Lang, the avenger looked shocked as well unable to fathom this as this was obviously something that Facilier did.

Joey: "Is that what you look like when you were a human? Sheesh, I think the ant makeup is better buddy."

Making a joke which Scott merely did a mocking like expression to him as he suddenly happens to see someone, right above the building as well standing near a deck was that of the same waitress girl he saw back when he arrived. She was now wearing a light blue dress with a blue like tiara as well a necklace, she looked defiantly like a princess. Joey, see's him looking at the female knew that she was is way back, all he wanted was some sweets Scott promised.

Joey: "Ok Lover boy, go get with the princess. I got myself a date with a cake."

Breaking Scott's focus as the flying ant goes right to the balcony on the building where the girl was, the flying ant places him on the side where she didn't see him. The ant merely wishes him luck as he flies right over to the snack table while for Scott, saw the light brown skin girl looking upwards at a star wishing for something.

_"Ok Scott, you can do this. She's just a girl, you meet them all the time. Except, when your tall."_

Thinking to himself as he slowly hops over the wooden block as well onto the railing, he walks slowly over to the woman still looking at the star. He stood there waiting patiently until she notices the small ant, the expression changed to disappointment as she leaned her head against her arm not finding this funny.

"Very funny."

She spoke sounding unamused by Scott being here as she though he was just a ant, she looks at him giving a questionable like expression.

"So what now? I reckon y'all want a kiss?"

She asked with a southern like ascent s Scott, merely rubs his head trying to think of a response for that question as he breathes in going to say the first words that came into his head.

Ant man: "If that wouldn't be a problem then yes."

Replying to her in which caused the girl to scream in fear as well back away from him as well inside of the room in which she leans against a wooden cabinet full of fluffy toys. Scott tried to rush over to her so he can explain what he's true purpose was, the girl threw numerous small stuffed animals as well aimed them right towards him. His small sized let him avoid getting hit as well landed right on top of the table looking at her as she was holding a book.

Ant man: "Wait, please. I know I look freaky like but trust me when I say this. I, am prince Lang."

Acting like a royal like individual until the girl splatted him with the book, though he was able to hold the book with his enhanced strength. She lets go of the book as he places the book onto the side as she then thinks about what he said.

"Wait, if your. The prince, then who was dancing with Charlotte, on the dance floor?"

Not understanding what was going on as well pointing outside as he nodded to her question as well was going to explain that to her.

Ant man: "Ok, he's not me. He's actually the valet, who got this amulet from this freaky witch doctor. Facilier, I think that was his.."

"Shadow man."

She answered him which he nodded, she moved back still holding another stuffed animal at him as he knew that was a bad thing to say.

"No one goes near him and makes a deal, otherwise this happens!"

Ant man: "I already heard of that enough, but I need your help. I just, got to.."

He slowly stops talking as he notices the book he stopped, he looks at the title which said 'The frog prince'. He opens it up looking at this as this was his answer as he points it out to her in which she, wasn't falling for it as she waved her hands not doing it.

"Look, I would like. To help you, with this kind of case. But I just, do not! Kiss, ants."

Ant man: "What about on the balcony? Didn't you wish for a prince?"

"Well I didn't expect you to answer!"

Replying back to him still shocked to this as well talking to a small ant prince in which Scott slaps his face seeing how this wasn't going to be easy.

Ant man: "Ok, I'm not exactly a handsome prince. If you can help me, I can help you. I'm a wealthy prince after all, if you help. I can repay you in anyway you need."

Offering his money that he didn't have, the girl looks at a small paper on the ground saying 'Tiana's Place'. This was obviously her name as she thought about it, this might have been something she was after. Tiana looks at the small ant still shuttering at the deal as she was still grossed out by this.

Tiana: "Just, one kiss?"

Ant man: "Yes, just one. We should probably introduce ourselves to be more comfortable. My full name, is Scott Lang. Also called Ant man."

Giving him a full introduction seeing how if she was going to kiss him, it would at least be good for her to know who he actually was.

Tiana: "Name's Tiana."

Replying back as the girl merely breathes in not letting this moment be weird, Scott leans out ready for the kiss as Tiana tried to lean in. With her eyes closes and showing a kissing expression, she goes close to which Scott waited for her getting nervous as she opens her eyes noticing his antennas twitching in which she moved back freaked out by what he did. He noticed her as he smelled his breath thinking it smelled a bit, he goes near a air freshener and sprays it to the point where it smelled good. Seeing her getting the courage, she soon stands firm and quickly goes in quick for the kiss as Scott kisses her back. Soon she was covered in the same like smoke that he was in back in the Voodoo Emporium, though instead of being human it made Tiana vanished, Scott looked around seeing her gone as well shocked that it didn't work. He apparently looks down seeing the blue dress fearing for the worse as he bites his fingers feeling a bit worried, he see's something move within the dress as he couldn't believe it was Tiana. She came out of the dress not knowing what had happen as she looked up to seeing Scott still the same as well still on top of the table.

Tiana: "Y'all don't look that much different, but how'd you get way up there? how did I get.."

She was going to ask until she notices her skin being yellow and black as well armored like, she looks into a mirror noticing that she had the same eye color only that she was now a wasp. Having antenna's on her head as well wings on her back, she let out a petrified scream looking at her reflection as she soon shoots upwards due to her wings helping as she flies directly at Scott as he catches her.

Tiana: "What did you do to me?! I'm small, yellow and have wings!"

Ant man: "Well your actually a wasp, it's not exactly that bad. You can fly at least as well get to safer places then me.."

Before he could continue of what benefits she had, Tiana in a fit of anger goes right to him and strangles him. Shaking him like a toy, he was surprised by the strength as she might have gotten some enhanced strength from the kiss as he soon stops her. Though while this was going on, Yellowjacket was by the window as Ant man saw this which man him freaked out as the villain increases his size. The two looked shocked by this as the armored villains grabs Scott with his right hand making Tiana fall on the table.

Yellowjacket: "You thought, getting a girl to kiss you would reverse this state? Ha! All it will do is make other dames into bugs. Though for this situation, I might need to fix that. By crushing you, you little.."

Before he could squish him in his hand, Tiana picked up a hairbrush and hits him across the way in which send him tumbling onto the other side. Scott stands up as he rushes to Tiana as the two hop down from the table and run out to the balcony.

Tiana: "Who, or what as that thing?"

Ant man: "He's a enemy of mine. We need to find a way out of here before he starts.."

Before finishing his sentence, Yellowjacket shrinks to his size as he begins firing at them with his stingers. They avoided the blasts as well him flying towards them as they passed the wooden railing as well fell onto a table which a few people see them, the people by the table soon begin to swat them as well try to crush them but due to their small status as well agility. They were able to avoid the people, Scott soon used his helmet to try and contact Joey who was the moment, in a giant sugar cup as he was eating cubes as well felt like he was in heaven. His antenna's was twitching as he got the call from Scott needing assistance as he saw Scott and a female wasp that looked like him running from something metallic and flying.

Joey: "I try to enjoy something, then gets ruined by some fake ant."

Sounding annoyed as he flies right towards them as well tried to not get noticed, the two miniature bug people ran away from the people as well landed onto someone's pocket. Yellowjacket saw this as he soon zooms in going for the kill, that was until he was bumped by Joey which sent the small villain to a punch bowl.

Joey: "Anyone call for a ride?"

Tiana: "Who is that?!"

Ant man: "A friend, now we should get going so we don't get squashed by everyone."

Introducing him to the confused wasp girl as he helps her onto his back as well he hops on as the two soon avoid getting swatted as well avoid people as they were soon up in the air as well away from the party. However, a man in a jester like costume saw this as it was none other than Facilier. He looked displeased with this he walked over to see Yellowjacket getting out of the fruit bowl. Walking over to the small villain, the doctor opens his hand out in which Darren went on his hand as the two went to talk alone as well not be seen. Within a shadowy area, Darren increased his size as he was able to get the juice out of his suit as well stretch his muscles.

Facilier: "Seems you went for a swim now don't it?"

Yellowjacket: "I had him in the palm of my hands, till a girl went in and hit me with a hair brush."

Responding in a angered tone as he continued to get the juice out of his uniform as the top hat doctor merely got a questionable expression to which there had to be a way to deal with this. Darren, however noticed that the prince, was looking nervous as well rushing somewhere to get away from this as he was actually Lawrence in disguise.

Yellowjacket: "What about him? Will he keep up with the plan?"

Facilier: "You leave him with me, I'll make sure he plays his part. Just get them and don't kill them, if anything happens to them. Let's just say, it ain't pretty."

Warning him as the stinger villain merely shrinks to his small size and heads right after him, Facilier would have to come up with a alternate plan to handle this as well get everything that he wanted as well pay the spirits so that he wouldn't feel their wrath as the two villains made their intent on capturing Scott as well hurt anyone hat would stand in their way.

_**In the Bayou **_

It was now raining for the three, Joey was right now avoiding getting rain dropped on as Scott was explaining to Tiana the full reason how this happened to him. As well other stuff that might would be important such as him not being actually a prince as well having money.

Tiana: "Your not a prince?! You told me back there, that you were wealthy."

Ant man: "I did, but when I learned that I was cut. I was told to that if I got married to a princess, I could get the money. I didn't expect you to change into this."

Tiana: "Well newsflash, I'm not a princess. I'm a waitress."

Informing her of what she was holding on to the side of him as they were avoiding all kinds of dangers that were in front of them such as branches, frogs trying to eat them as well birds flying towards them as Joey continued to focus. While for Scott, he remembered her now not seeing it through her princess clothing that she was the waitress that he met when he had arrived in the town as he got shocked by this.

Ant man: "Your that girl I was trying to be friendly! So you were lying yourself."

Tiana: "Now hang on, I never said anything about being a princess. You just presumed that I was with the costume, and what about that costume of yours?"

Ant man: "It's my gear, I'm actually a.."

Joey: "Stork!"

The ant interrupted them as a flying bird was coming right at them as he tried to avoid them until the bird caused them to fly off balance making the two fall off. Tiana, was unable to grasp with what was going on as she tried to use her wings. The girl always believed that hard work would always benefit people who put effort into it, her wings fluttering hard like never before as Tiana heard her wings buzzing. She went down to Scott trying to grab him as Scott grabs onto her as well he did with Joey's leg, she had trouble holding them as she didn't know how she was doing this.

Tiana: "How, am I doing this?!"

Ant man: "Well, you still have your natural strength when you got changed. Plus a bit of wasp strength, so this isn't that natural."

Explaining to her of her new found strength as she saw a log near by, she flies right over to it in which she loses her grip as the three fall right down inside where they were inside safe. They were all worn out from the trip, Joey included as his wings were flapping slowly as he looks at the two as well at Scott.

Joey: "Saved by a wasp, which is a girl that you brought into this mess."

Tiana: "And what's that suppose to mean?"

Sounding a bit offended as most male ants are drones as well serve a queen, which is a common thing but a female bug saving him was something else.

Joey: "Just, a bit new that's all. I'm used to doing a lot of work back home as well for my mom back home, never thought I'd get saved by a girl here."

Thinking about chuckling about it as he soon gets comfortable near the wood as for Scott, merely leans against the bark as he turns to Tiana as she was still upset with him. He removes his helmet rubbing his head as he breathes in slowly taking in on what he had gone through today.

Ant man: "I'm sorry about this, I promise to get you back to regular size. Someway, I just don't know how."

Trying to think of something while for Tiana, merely stayed quiet as well decided to sleep this off seeing how she was in this mess because of him. The ant avenger merely did the same as he hoped tomorrow would be different, that he might be able to reverse this as well find a way to take out Yellowjacket before he catches up to them.


	11. The Princess and the Ant part 2

**_"Scott Lang, commonly known as the predecessor of Hank Pym, the first Ant man never thought of this. He had been a hero for a while as well used Pym's technology to help others as well try to make usage of his skills after he served his time in prison for being a thief. Though with all that he has been threw, he'd never expect being unable to regrow into a regular sized man as well now become a half human and half ant bug as he was in a log in the Bayou. In New Orleans, as well paired up with a waitress who he thought who was a princess that could change him into a human as well a Ant with a attitude as well from New York, who was right now not enjoying this. Though what was bothering the small sized avenger was Yellowjacket teaming up with someone like the shadow man, what would someone like him would what to deal with a dark magic based man like him? Though what was going on right now is the creatures bigger than them as well the fact that he can't grow big or call any other ants. Scott merely decided the best course of action of this was repairing him helmet as well his belt in the area he was in."_**

* * *

Morning had come to the swamp as the small avenger, was able to find some sticks as well able to make it into a wooden like tool to which he began to work on the belt to see if he could repair it. Though what he noticed that he was out of Pym Particles, the formula that could help him grow as it must have been lost when he was traveling through the portal. Must have been the Beyonder that did this as he merely looked annoyed by this, he reconstructs the belt to which it could work properly once it's able to find Pym Particles. However for his helmet, it was in working condition as well could let him contact ants as well other types of bugs in the neighborhood.

"I see your working on that costume of yours."

Spoke Tiana, as she was already up as well out of the hollow tree as it surprised him. Joey, woke up groggy like as the sugar must have made him unable to get focused to flying as this might be a problem.

Ant man: "It's not, a costume. Because unlike yours, this can help me grow. But, we have a slight issue."

Tiana: "Which is?"

Asking a bit concern looking at him as he shows her the belt which showed some capsules that would hold the Pym Particles as there weren't any. She looked at him not understanding how it worked as Scott remembered that she didn't know about this kind of technology.

Ant man: "I can't grow big, without something called Pym Particles. No particles, no going big."

Explaining to her which the girl merely didn't think about it as she was going take them back to New Orleans, find a way to get them back to normal as well see if Scott would get her dream building. She was able to find a square piece of wood as she was going use it as a boat, Scott smiled at how resourceful she was as he saw how Joey was as he carried him to the boat. The three soon got on as Tiana, began to paddle through the water as Scott did the same, he was able to grab a stick that had some spider web which he began to help her paddle. Though he noticed how it looked like a guitar, he had the urge to play as the two notice Scott playing on the wooden like guitar.

Joey: "Hey Scott, if you haven't notice. Loud noises draw's gators, I ain't looking to be some reptiles new meal."

Ant man: "Well I'm making the ride enjoyable for us, plus it helps me feel better."

Referring to his state as a Ant humanoid as Tiana merely did a expression seeing how she was a wasp, Tiana continued to row the boat as well keep moving up shore tile the water began to bubble. Joey and Tiana noticed something was underneath them while Scott was playing, the three looked at what was raising them as it was a pair of alligator teeth. The three looked shocked as the expression changed from looking terrifying to that of a friendly expression as the three backed away not knowing who this reptile was.

"I know that tune! Dipper mouth blues!"

The predator stated as the three flinched at him as he acknowledge the tune Scott was playing as they began to hear a horn play, the three see the alligator playing quite well as Scott smiled at how good he was. Soon enough the ant avenger played with him as the two were in sync, Scott hopped on his head as the two were playing like they were in a band. The two laughed at their music as the alligator hugged him as well Scott did the same while for Tiana and Joey, they looked unamused as they saw this.

Ant man: "Man, how is it that big gator like you can play like that?"

"Well the bayou is the best jazz school in the world, all the greats play the riverboats. Oh, Louis would give anything to play with the big boys."

Thinking of himself playing with other jazz players as well spinning his horn as Scott had to give it to him, the gator could play a bean horn.

Joey: "They why aren't ya?"

Asking in which Louis stopped dreaming to the point where he remembered one time when hopped on a riverboat where a band was playing, he hopped on it as well began to play his heart out to impress the humans. It sadly let to a woman screaming as well him swimming away quickly from them as he was getting shot at repeatedly, though he looks at the three not feeling good about it.

Louis: "It didn't end that well."

Tiana: "Well, thank you for not eating us. But we gotta get going, nice playing by the way."

Saying her goodbye as well dragging Scott back onto the boat as Joey, didn't want to be here as well helped her with paddling the small wooden boat.

Louis: "Huh? Where you y'all going?"

Asking them curious like seeing them paddling more as Tiana looks at him while paddling the boat.

Tiana: "Going try to find someone to break this spell."

Louis: "What spell?"

He asked as Scott knew this might be a bit scary for someone like him, so he decided to tell them the truth.

Ant man: "Alright big guy, you might not believe us. But me and her, are actually humans that got turned, into bugs."

Giving him a clear answer, Louis looked at them for a moment as he soon laughs out loud to the point where he falls onto the dirt.

Louis: "Y'all serious?"

Ant man: "Big time, names Scott Lang. Or by the costume that Tiana likes the point out, Ant man. This is Tiana, a girl I though who was a princess and Joey. A flying ant from New York, which part exactly?"

Joey: "Brooklyn, went here on a boat thinking this place got better sweets then there."

The two replying to him as Tiana got them to focus on rowing the boat as Louis followed them down the water as the gator followed.

Tiana: "Short story, this prince here got in deep with some voodoo magic from the shadow man. So were heading back to New Orleans to find a way to reverse this."

Giving him a reply as well getting a fright as the gator might be a bit afraid of voodoo magic which might have been the cause for him moving back from them.

Louis: "Voodoo? Like the kind Mama Odie do?"

Ant man: "Mama, Odie?"

Louis: "She the voodoo queen of the Bayou, she got all kinds of magic as well types of things no one wanna be messing with."

Warning them as Scott and Tiana, looking at each other see's that this woman might be their solution as well turn back at Louis.

Tiana & Scott: "Could you take us to her?"

Louis: "Are you serious?! She lives in the most darkest corners of the swamp, with traps, other nasty beasts and hunters!"

Sounding frightened which he shakes his head refusing to take them as Tiana looked a bit displeased with this as Scott looked at Joey, the ant might be able to persuade him since he was from the city, with people like Louise. They just need the right motivation as well what they would be getting if they do something perilous and dangerous. Flying right by the gator, who was blowing his horn the ant merely clicks his pinchers as well shaking his head.

Joey: "Shame big guy, cause Scott here may be not much of a looker."

Pointing it out which made Tiana laugh a bit though not much for the ant while Louis merely played the horn.

Joey: "But, maybe she could make you human? Imagine it, being on the stage. Blowing your heart out to your fans, as well making the greats praise your name."

Giving him a idea of what it be like being human as well having people cheer for him, Tiana gives a expression of it not working as Scott showed five fingers. He began to count down to his one last finger as Louis went over to them with a idea.

Louis: "Guys! I just had a crazy idea, maybe I could come with y'all to see Mama Odie so she could turn me into a human."

Ant man: "Now that's, some quick thinking!"

Grabbing onto Tiana's hand as he hopped on top of his head as Joey went to the side, the gator merely smiled jumping into the water making a big splash. Down the water they were traveling with Louis blowing his horn in a musical like tune, Scott played as well to add to the music.

Louis: _"If I were a human being I'd head straight for New Orleans, And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong Like no one they've ever seen."_

Thinking of himself being in the town as well playing with a band as he moved around that the three tried to hold onto his tail not trying to fly off.

Louis: _"You've heard of Louis Armstrong? Mister Sidney Bechet? All those boys gonna step aside When they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen!"_

He told as he begins playing the horn out loud as well with a jazzy like tune as Scott merely snapped his finger to which he plays with the gator, Tiana merely smiled at the two playing as Joey merely rocked his head back and forth liking the song.

Louis: _"When I'm human, as I hope to be. I'm gonna blow this horn 'til the cows come home, and everyone's gonna bow down to me." _

Dancing on the water as well continuing to play his horn as everyone was getting their own idea's of being human which made them join in with the melody.

Ant man: _"When I'm a human again, I just want. A simply life, going coast to coast. City to city! Making people scream my name."_

Leaning to Tiana offering her to come which she looks away as Joey sighs at him being a slick guy.

Ant man: _"I'm going shrink myself to see the world, and grow so tall I could see the stars! I may be prince, but you going believe I'm a Avenger through and through, eh Louis?"_

He asks as he leaps across his back jumping around to which he let the music move him.

Ant man: _"Life is short! When you're done, you're done. We're on this earth to have some fun and that's the way things are.." _

Playing the strings on his wooden guitar as he looking at his friends in which he smiles as Joey merely moved his hands seeing if he get to a point.

Ant man: _"When I'm human, and I'm gonna be. I'm gonna tear it up like __I did before, and that's the royal guarantee!"_

Singing his end till the point Tiana grabs his guitar and throws it into the water which made him look sadden as Joey chuckled a bit.

Tiana: "You, are getting married."

Ant man: "Right about that, but. Even though I'm wearing a crown, I'd rather be in ground hanging out with boys right Joey?"

Gesturing to the flying ant in which he looks away not getting dragged into this as Tiana hands him the stick to paddle as she grabbed her own.

Tiana: _"Your modesty becomes you, and your sense of responsibility. I've worked hard for everything I've got, and that's the way it's supposed to be."_

Explaining that hard work helps out everyone as well get what they want as Scott merely nodded to her as he paddles the gator down the water.

Tiana: _"When I'm a human being, at least I'll act like one. If you do your best each and every day. Good things are sure to come your way."_

Informing him as they soon were going down a tree infested part of the swamp, Scott and Tiana soon moved left to right avoiding the branches as well getting safely to where they were going.

Tiana: _"What you give is what you get! My daddy said that and I'll never forget and I can lend it to you."_

Offering him some responsibility as Joey merely grabbed some twigs hitting the tail of Louis making a good beat as he decided to join in.

Joey: _"You think y'all are only ones to be, a human too? I think I might, want to join the ride. To see what she has store."_

Signing in with them which surprised the three as he had his own kind of voice which that was like a bass.

Joey: _"When I become a human, I wanna be in a kitchen. With all the sweets! With all treats that I can get. I'm going be a hard worker, make my mama proud me. This ant is going right to the top! So better believe! when I say!"_

Everybody: _"When were human! And were going be."_

Louis: _"I'm going blow!"_

Continuing to blow is horn out while sailing down the river as Scott merely jumped in the air doing a pose heroic like.

Ant man: _"I'm going be best and save world!"_

As he grabs found another web wooden guitar playing the strings as well landing on Louis's head.

Joey: _"I'm going enjoy the sweets!"_

Hitting his sticks across the stomach doing a solo drum play.

Tiana: _"I'm gonna do my best. To take my place in the sun."_

Offering her thoughts of being a human as they were singing along together as Scott saw everyone smiling, which was pretty new since it wasn't over a victor over anyone evil. Just thinking of things that they would enjoy once they become human as they were going finish their tune.

Everybody: _"When, were, human!"_

They all sang as Scott played the guitar fast enough to the point where the web fell off as that surprised everyone, the group laughed in which Scott does as well as they kept swimming down the river right to the voodoo queen.

_**Night time**_

The moon had been over the four individuals as they heard the eeriness of the Bayou, Tiana was talking about all kinds of meals to Louis and Joey about what kind of food she have once she get her restaurant. The ant avenger was focusing on where to make some as he thought about it for a while, tapping on his helmet as he began to hear some singing. He hops onto the water going look for whoever was singing it as it might be Yellowjacket, Tiana notices it as well Joey.

Tiana: "What, are you doing?"

Joey: "Something that's going get him eaten. Also, this restaurant of yours? You think I could bring some buddies of mine there? Though I hope they notice me when I'm a human."

Thinking about it as the insect avenger was hearing the singing behind some grass, it was shinning and bright as he soon leaps right inside doing some punching in kicking as the others noticed a firefly with red hair as well avoiding getting swatted by him.

"Hey now crazy ant! What y'all doing jumping around trying to act like a frog with hot sauce?!"

Asking in a Cajun like accent as Scott apparently slipped into the dirt getting covered in mud as he dusts it himself off as he looks at the whole group looking surprised.

"Well ain't that is something, a weird tin can ant with a funny looking helmet. A fine wasp who clearly looking like a born bred leader, a gator with a horn and lastly a flying ant. You two brothers?"

Asking which Scott and Joey looked at each other with a glare as they looked at him not seeing the relation as the firefly merely chuckled at that joke.

"Well, since it be while me meeting new people. Names Raymond, but everybody call me Ray."

Tiana: "Oh, well I'm Tiana. Friends here are Louis, Joey and the silver ant is Scott. Were kind of looking for Mama Odie to which were going down the.."

Before she could continue, Ray goes up to her lighting his butt up in a shocking manner seeing how he couldn't believe what she was saying.

Ray: "Hang on one moment, Y'all looking for Mama Odie? This be the wrong way, who told you about this?"

Asking them as the three insects look right at Louis in which the gator gave a nervous like expression seeing how he didn't necessarily know the direct route to seeing the queen. Ray, being generous as well seeing how it would take them overs lite the way as well pointing right forward. Though the Cajun bug notices something about Tiana, she had wings.

Ray: "How come you don't fly there? You got yourself some bonified wings. It might take you high in the sky if you felt like it."

Ant man: "Cause, she's not exactly good with flying. Just got used to it this very day."

Making a joke in which Joey, kicks the back of his head for the comment since females in the ant hill are respected as queen.

Ray: "Well it ain't that bad, all you gotta do is start fluttering those wings."

Flying by her side which he begins showing his wings flapping fast, he goes up and down. left to right as well showed some tricks moving around like a shooting star, Tiana, feeling a bit worried about flying. She focuses on flapping her wings to the point she was going upwards in the air, Joey wanted to toy with her as he flies up by her as he goes higher then her seeing how high he could go.

Ray: "Oh, guess we got here is a show off. Think you can handle him?"

Tiana: "Well, I'm able to stay in the air. So let's give it a shot."

Accepting the offer as she flies after Joey through the tree's, Scott smiles as Louis follows them as the two saw Ray's flight flying above them as well Tiana flying fast right near Joey as the two were racing against each other. The wasp girl continuing her flight, she was getting better to the point where she began to glow bright like Ray. To the point where she accidentally fires a light stream from her hands.

Ray: "Woah, now that be some fancy fireworks there."

Speaking as he and Joey went to look at her as Scott was shocked to see this as well, Louis had reached land to where he walked while the ant man was on top of his head.

Tiana: "I'm guessing this is something else with that kiss?"

Asking Scott in which he nodded sheepish like as Ray, notices the two how they talked as he smiled at them.

Ray: "Oh, y'all remind me and my girl, Evangeline. Oh how I talk to her every night, that one day. When I'm with her, someday we are going be together."

Hopping one day, that he and his dream firefly girl in which sounded beautiful to Tiana, Scott thought about that as they went neat a prickle bush. He grabs a big stick and begins swatting it away as for Louis, he accidently touched one in which it got stuck on his finger.

Joey: "Oh chill it you big baby!"

Speaking to him as the flying bug and Ray tried to remove it while the others went down a head, without the group noticing. Three men with hunting gear had noticed the strange looking bugs, they might have looked rare as well tasty for them as a snack. Deciding to keep quiet, they merely watched their movement as well see what would they do. The two insects, were pushing away the leaf's and thorns as he noticed how determined she was.

Ant man: "You know something Tiana, we got. A lot in common then you think."

Tiana: "Really? Is it the fact that we both got things we want to do?"

Ant man: "Yeah, I mean. You've been talking about being a restaurant owner. While for me, just wanna be kicking but as well working with ants."

Complementing about her as they kept going through the leaf's as well making their way threw.

Tiana: "Really? So far from what I saw coming off that boat, you be some rich boy that care about chasing after money and girls."

Ant man: "Well I do enjoy the fans, but seriously. Me being a Avenger, kind of a good job. Though I'm always in danger.."

In which in that moment he gets taken away in a instant by a hunter, Tiana notices it as the man quickly takes Scott away. However, another hunter from behind catches her in his hand. Though this time, Tiana decided to surprise a him as she stings his hands as the hunter yelps in pain. She soon flies away distracting him while back on the boat, Scott was being taken away about to eaten which Joey and Ray saw. Louis, being frighten with their guns hid in the bushes which got more pickles onto him as the flying ant sighs.

Joey: "Oh great, low down bug hunters."

Ray: "Not my Bayou they won't be!"

Shouting as the two quickly flew right towards the hunter's nose as it made the man fidgety as well slap himself, he drops Scott as he accidentally drops onto the boat as well falls into the water. Back on shore was Tiana still shooting at the hunter who was throwing knives, she was caged by another as the third hunter laughed. He shakes her up so she couldn't continue her stinging. They went over to the boat where they see the other hunter still having bugs in his nose, the medium size hunter blows his nose to the point the flying insects land on a rock.

Joey: "I swear, even Brooklyn doesn't have these problems."

Speaking to Ray as they were worn out, Scott however saw Tiana being taken away as his helmet began to pick up some familiar sounds. He smiled as he could call for back up, as the boat was taking Tiana away from him, the woods began to buzz around them as it made the three men look afraid.

"Hey, why there buzzing going around? There ain't no bee's here."

Ant man: "Not bee's..."

He answered the hunter as suddenly coming from the tree's, a swarm of red ants came from all around each corner of the Bayou as right in front of them. Tiana, in the cage looked surprised by this as well the fact he could do this as the hunters looked shocked as well frighten as this caused the wasp to be able to escape from the box when the person leapt up.

"Now these are some unusual bugs here."

One of the hunters spoke as Tiana, floats in front of him as well shows a smile.

Tiana: "Yeah, and we talk too."

In which she fires a sting in his face as the three hunters scream in fear as they paddled their boat away from them in a rush as Scott and Tiana wave at them. Scott, smiled to her as well showed his hand towards her seeing how he saved her while she placed her hands on her hips not needing it as she flies upwards seeing him face to face. They noticed Joey and Ray were floating upwards seeing how the others were doing alright, they see Louis however getting out of the bush looked terrified for their safety as they rushed to Scott and Tiana hugging them.

Louis: "I'm sorry I hid away, it's just guns terrify me. But I'm glad y'all alright!"

Seeing how they are alright while unable to breath as the other flying ants flew away, Joey however flew by the gator touching his shoulder making him stop hugging seeing how they could breath.

Ray: "Hehe, sorry about that folks. Hunters here love to stalk the woods, but it should be smooth flying from here."

Joey: "No way, I ain't going flying in this night. Besides, I'm hungry."

Refusing to continue forward as it had been a while since they had eaten, Tiana notice how most of the tree's around them had ingredients to make something good as she grabs a leaf and places it on as a apron.

Tiana: "Well then, if y'all hungry. I think I could make us some swamp gumbo, think a 'avenger' could help out?"

Ant man: "Please, I can do it easy."

Replying to her as he went over to find something she could make the gumbo from, Joey got the job of mincing some mushrooms while Tiana looked for some ingredients to put in the bowl. Scott, was able to find a large like pumpkin that could help make the meal. He cracks the top open as well throws it to the side, he notices two pieces of wood together as he begins to make a fire.

Ant man: "Hey Joey? I know your use to eating food then cooking. Do you need some?"

Before finishing his comment, he saw the ant chopping up several mushrooms into small pieces as he did a smirk to the ant hybrid. The wasp girl was able to find some peppers as she placed them into the pumpkin.

Tiana: "Got to say, for a prince as well some hero. You sure know how to help out around a kitchen."

Ant man: "Well, once your dealing with things like crazy guys in masks. Robots, and of course exterminators that want to kill your bug friends, got to pick up on some things."

Replying to her as that made Tiana began to think about what he might go threw, so far he's like a average person then someone of royalty. The three were able to put in the rest of the mushrooms into the pumpkin pot as well stir it to the point where it was ready to be food for them. Several minutes later, the whole group was eating swamp gumbo as well talking about moments in their past, presumably Scott where he talked about adventures of him with his friends back home. With people that are small and big, standing side by side to protect their families and love ones as well dreams they wish to achieve from people that would want to take away from. As they continued, Ray soon looks up surprised seeing someone familiar.

Ray: "Look, it's her! The sweetest firefly in all creation."

Tiana: "Evangeline?"

Asking in which they all looked up seeing him looking at a star, he looked upwards as he smiled at the bright star which they knew it wasn't a firefly. But none of them would say, Ray begins to sing a small song for the star in a romantic like tone as it was quite a passionate like one. Joey, saw the two bugs together as he nudges to Louise as he gestures him that they set the mod. Louis begins to play his horn in a soft tone while Joey, was able to find a guitar as he begins to play a bit slowly as Tiana and Scott noticed. The ant boy looked at the wasp girl seeing if maybe, she would want to dance as she notices his face.

Tiana: "Oh, I don't dance. Kind of never practiced, with my two jobs and all."

Explaining it as he notices that she looked nervous about it, the ant merely smiled as he holds her hand as she looked surprised by this.

Ant man: "Well think about it as cooking, instead moving ingredients to a pot. Your moving your feet, with your heart."

Thinking of a way for her as they began to take it slow, the two began to dance slowly together in a circle as well onto the water. It surprised the wasp girl as she noticed how Scott wasn't losing his balance, she tried the same as the two held each other's hands as the others played and sang for them. He slowly spins her around in which her wings made her take off in a beautiful like movement, he heads to the other side as he catches her in his arms. They laughed a bit until they took a moment in which they looked into each other's eyes, it felt strange as well how they connected. Scott's heart began to beat hard while for Tiana, she didn't know how to react as they quickly let go looking nervous.

Tiana: "Your sure quiet a dancer wearing that clothing."

Ant man: "Thanks, you too. For someone who doesn't dance."

Giving each other comments until without warning, Tiana notices a shadow like figure grabbing onto Scott's leg as he is soon dragged through the water screaming as the others saw this happen.

Tiana: "Scott!"

Shouting to him as she and the others chases after him, the avenger saw that he was being dragged by shadows as they pulled him through the water. As he was hitting some bark as well lily pads, he notices a bright light coming at him as it quickly blasted the shadow away. Soon enough, the light blasted a few more shadows around him as he was frightened by this. The others had arrived to see Scott alright as well a fog, a massive one which showed a shadow of a figure who helped out Scott, the smoke cleared as it revealed a elderly woman with white clothing, wearing a pair of black glasses as well wielding a glowing club which was how she was able to smite the shadows.

"Not bad for a for a blind, hundred and ninety seven year old woman. More to the point, which one of you naughty children have been messing with the shadow man?"

The elderly woman asked as this woman was clearly Mama Odie, seeking a answer Louis, Ray and even Joey pointed at the Scott which he merely looked nervous as he chuckled a bit as well feeling like she was going go off on how this was a dangerous thing to do with messing with Facilier.

* * *

Right in a tree with a stranded river boat, the group was led right inside of the place with the elderly voodoo queen as she took them in where they could be safe as well out of the tree's. Tiana, being the voice of the group was trying to explain right to the elderly woman about their dilemma as it was a bit of a hassle, seeing how she was distracted by others things such as finding her pet snake.

Scott: "Tiana, most people with a lot of mystical power. Can be a bit well, out of it."

Making a gesture of her being crazy which he gets swatted with her snake seeing how she could hear that.

Madam Odie; "Quiet that talk there city boy! You may have meet all kinds of magic people. But all them folk don't got what I have."

Telling them as they soon look at a massive tub of orange like substance, it was gumbo as Tiana could smell it wit her keen nose.

Louis: "Is this the same Mama Odie? The same Voodoo queen who's blind, lives in a boat as well in the middle of the Bayou?"

Asking Ray as he nodes to her which Joey looks a bit upset as he sighs at the fact they didn't know. Tiana, tried to tell Odie of their predicament till the queen interrupted her by giving her a taste of some of her gumbo.

Tiana: "Tasty, but add in a few drops of tobacco sauce and it'll be the bee's knee's."

Suggesting a second ingredient to her gumbo as the voodoo mama shouted out for her snake to bring the ingredient in which it did so. She tastes it as the elderly woman smiled at how it tasted as it was the right type of flavor to it.

Mama Odie: "Oh that's just what it need. Though, do you two know what you need?"

Tiana: "Well that's what we be trying to say Mama Odie, we need to be human."

Mama Odie: "Wrong!"

Shouting at her as it made them stumble back on the tub as she waved her finger right at them as they didn't get what she said.

Mama Odie: "Y'all want to be human, but your blind to what you need."

Speaking in a cryptic like message as Scott tried to figure what she meant till the question left him dumbfounded but led him to a question.

Scott: "But what we want, what we need. Isn't it the same thing?"

Asking in which, the queen merely hits him with the spoon making him dizzy, she shakes her head at the poor boy being smart, but unable to understand.

Mama Odie: "It isn't the same thing, you better open your ears well kids as well listen. Cause your mama got some words for you."

Insisting on them paying attention to her as the others looked at her moving in a rhythmic like movement. Joey, merely didn't figure it out as the others knew what it meant as Ray pats him on the shoulder going let her school them.

Mama Odie: _"Don't matter what you look like, Don't matter what you wear. How many rings you got on your finger. __We don't care."_

_"No, we don't care!"_

She along with a row of flamingos sang as this surprised the two bug couple, the voodoo woman walked by the ant Joey as he was worried about what she might she do as she makes her magic club.

Mama Odie: _"Don't matter where you come from, Don't even matter what you are. A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat Got em' all in here."_

In which she changes the flying ant into the animals as he freaked out from the transformations as he looked around at the flamingos.

_"Got em' all in here!"_

The flamingos sang as they fly over Mama Odie a she smiled at the music in the air.

Mama Odie: _"If they all knew what they wanted. What they wanted, need to do. I told 'em what they needed, just like I be telling you."_

_"You gotta a dig a little deeper!"_

She and the flamingos sang as the elderly woman handed Joey, Ray and even Louis some instruments to play, if they were going stand they best help out with how they could help their human turned bug friends.

Mama Odie: _"Find out who you are, you gotta dig a little deeper. It really ain't that far, when you found out who you are. You find out what you need, blue skies and sun shine, guaranteed!"_

Informing them as Scott was tapping his foot to the song thinking it was catchy as well Tiana as she merely smiled at him enjoying it while she was nervous.

Mama Odie:_ "You gotta dig." _

_"Dig!"_

Mama Odie: _"You gotta dig."_

_"Dig!" _

They instructed to the two as Mama Odie looked at Scott as he walked over to her seeing if she could give him some wise words.

Mama Odie: _"Prince ant, is a rich little boy, who ain't interested in the gold. Wanna fight the big and bad, but will it make you happy?"_

She asked him as that would be helpful to take down Yellowjacket as well stop Facilier from harming anyone else. He was about to reply till she interrupts him.

Mama Odie: _"No! Combat ain't got no soul, fighting ain't got no heart. All you need is some self control, make yourself a brand new start!"  
_

Pointing that being a hero might not make him happy as well unable to allow him to see the bigger picture as she holds him tight as she jumps across the room with the help of her snake.

_"You gotta a dig a little deeper!"_

Mama Odie: _Don't have far to go."_

_"You gotta a dig a little deeper!"_

Mama Odie: _"Tell the people what Mama told you so."_

As he happens to see Tiana dancing with Ray as well Joey, seeing her enjoying herself as well smiling might him a bit nervous as well grow a smile on his face.

Mama Odie: _"Can't tell you what you'll find, maybe love or grant you a piece of mind. Dig a little deeper and you'll know."_

As Scott remained quiet as he removed his helmet letting himself actually look at her with his own eyes as the Voodoo queen walked over to Tiana.

Mama Odie: "Miss wasp?"

Tiana: "Mam?"

Mama Odie: "Might I have a word?"

Tiana: "Yes Mam."

Replying to the voodoo queen smiling at her response seeing a lot of her father in her, she leads the wasp girl to her pot as Tiana see's her childhood with her father as well with her mom which made the girl smile.

Mama Odie:_ "Your daddy was a loving man, family through and through. You, your daddy's daughter, what he had in him you got in you."_

_"You gotta a dig a little deeper!"_

Mama Odie: "For you it's going to be tough."

"You gotta a dig a little deeper!"

Mama Odie: "You ain't dug this far enough!"

As she leads Tiana to a wooden pole, Odie's snake turns a wheel which sends them upwards as Scott got curious of where they were going. He hopes on Joey as the others follow her to see where they were heading.

Mama Odie: _"Dig down deep inside yourself, you'll found out what you need. Blue skies and sunshine, Guaranteed."_

They saw the two walking to a curtain, the flamingos soon open them up revealing the sunshine as it was bright as well beautiful. The bottles above them made colors all around them as it was remarkable.

Mama Odie: "Open up the window! Let in the light dearie!"

"Blue skies and sunshine!"

The birds sang as the others played their instruments while Scott's eyes were on Tiana as her wings began to flutter, she soon takes off like a rocket spinning in the air.

Tiana: "Blue skies and sunshine!"

Singing at the top of her lungs as this surprised the avenger seeing her having that kind of singing voice as his heart began to beat more while everyone watched as well, in which Tiana landed on top of the queen's hat.

Mama Odie: _"I guarantee."_

Finishing the song as the flamingos continued to sing to which they ended slowly as it was a sight to behold for what Scott was looking at as well Joey.

Mama Odie: "Well Miss wasp, do you understand what you need now, child?"

Tiana: "Yes, I do Mama Odie! I need to dig a little deeper, and work even harder to get my restaurant!"

Believing that was she meant which Odie merely lowers her head sadly dropping Tiana off her hat as Scott catches her as it might have been the wrong answer, the flamingos also looked upset as they thought she answer it correctly.

Ray: "Well, one more time! It don't matter what you look like."

Joey: "Ray, just, no."

Speaking in three words as everyone was slowly leaving, the queen noticed that she wanted to still be human. The only way to do it was going to be drastic as well risky, leading them instead she stirs her gumbo pot to which the answer would be inside.

Mama Odie: "Gumbo, Gumbo. In the pot, we need a princess, what ya got!"

Shouting at the mystical pot as Scott and Tiana looked into it seeing a image, it was Tiana's friend charlette sleeping.

Tiana: "Charlette? But she's not a princess?"

Mama Odie: "Hush up and look at the gumbo."

Instructing her as they soon see her father walking inside of her room, he presents her a tiara which she looks excited as this meant something. Her daddy runs the Mardi Gras parade, which putting it together, makes her a princess.

Ant man: "Wait, so her being a princess of a celebration counts?"

Mama Odie: "Yes it does, but only till midnight. If y'all don't make it there, remaining small you'll be."

Instructing them as she had to kiss them, once it happens they'll be human as well back to normal. There was no time to waste as Tiana grabs the back of Scott flying out of the door while Louis wanted to ask his request.

Louis: "What about me mama? I wanna be human too so I could play with the big boys."

Joey: "Same here, but only to be in the kitchen getting all kinds of tasty snacks. Like, cake, pie, even some juice as well something sweet like strawberry cake."

The two asked as the voodoo queen, though she merely instructed that they had to find what they needed if they dig a bit deeper. They had to hurry if they were going get back to New Orleans to become human, though for Louis. He had a idea for how to get there faster, the group made their way down the river in which they were being spied on by Yellowjacket from a tree. He gripped his knuckle seeing how he wanted to disintegrate him on the spot, but he had to keep him alive in order for the spell to work. He flies after them in secret for when the time would be right, he strike.

_**Later**_

The group was able to catch a ride on a boat in which they hopped on a river boat, Louis enjoyed the music till it was ruin seeing three shadows that looked like hunters as he panicked as he shoves the four small people in a corner as he tried to hide. To his surprise, it was a band with animal costumes, they saw him holding a horn and wondered if he played. Blowing a mean tune they invited him to come with them to Mardi Gras, looking excited he follows as the four saw him run with them as well blow his horn.

Joey: "You gotta be kidding me? He get's wish first? Ugh man. I hope I can maybe be the first ant in charge of sweets."

Sounding upset as the others followed Louis in which Scott, stayed back feeling a strange like feeling seeing her go. This strange emotion of seeing her as well spending time with her made him feel strange, he notices some string and beads on the ground as he came up with something. Few moments later he was on the edge of the boat looking at a ring he made as well groaning at himself, he sighs as well looking at the stars trying to think of how to say it to her, he loved her.

"Well, ain't that a ring? Ain't ring's for a pretty little lady?"

Spoke someone as he looks seeing Ray, smile at him with a excited like expression as Scott merely stood up putting up his hands trying not to make it loud.

Ray: "You going marry Tiana! I knew it, I knew it! You two look best together! Can't wait to tell her."

Ant man: "No, no, no please. You can't tell her, I have to be the one, it's actually my first time proposing to a girl like her. I want to be special."

Asking him as the firefly merely nodded to him allowing his privacy, Scott soon stands up to which he begins to make preparations to propose to Tiana. A few minutes later, he was able to find her enjoy Louis playing his horn with the band, he was able to bring her up to the top of the ship where he had something special for her.

Tiana: "Ok, where you taking me exactly?"

Ant man: "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Replying to her as the ant covers her eyes to the surprise, soon enough he revealed to her a small like dinner reservation for her as there was a table set up, a lit candle as well a flower by the side to set the mood as it looked incredible. Tiana, looked speechless at the sight seeing how no one has ever done something for her in her life as leads her to her seat.

Ant man: "I'm not exactly dependent on ants to help me, I can set up a table as well.."

He stops as the avenger goes to the side of the table and pulls out a dish which was cut up fruit and vegetables, she looked surprised by receiving food then getting food as he gets nervous.

Tiana: "I see that you prepared, I'm impress."

Ant man: "Yeah, Tiana. I've met a lot of strong women in my life. Some thought I was a bit of a screw up or that I sometimes mess around."

Talking about some of his flaws as the wasp girl merely smiled at how he admitted it to her which it was funny, though doesn't chuckle to much as he was being honest as well not wanting to mess up what he was saying. He had the ring he made in a shell as well was waiting for the right moment to present it to her.

Ant man: "Also that, when I first came here. My main intent was to find Darren to make sure he doesn't try anything evil in New Orleans, but push comes to shove. I, kind of found you as well what you want to do. Which is worth fighting for, a dream of making that restaurant of yours."

Tiana: "Yeah, once you marry Charlette, I'll be able to keep my dad's promise and open it."

Smiling at she was close to getting what she wanted, but deep down there was something up as the two looked unsure of what would happen once they get what they wanted for a while now.

Ant man: "But, sometimes people. Think about other things that, might be more important than just going after something. Or better yet, someone that's been around for a while, that you have to realize that person is, special."

Speaking in a strange like cryptic manner which made Tiana's heart flutter a bit as she was feeling a bit strange herself as Scott, goes for the attempt to propose to her as he reaches for the shell.

Tiana: "Scott? What, exactly are you trying to say?"

Asking frighten a bit at what the armored ant would say as the boy merely breathes in deep, and looks right into her eyes about to admit his feelings.

Ant man: "That, I don't want to do something that makes me and you unhappy, although we may be different in everyway. I want to do my best to help you, which is why. I wanted to ask..."

Before he could reply, they heard a buzzing like sound in which Tiana could say it quick. Something grabs onto Scott as the pure force made her fall onto the ground as well make the table throw upwards as she see's a yellow light get taken. Looking closer, it was Yellowjacket as he was taking him back to New Orleans, Joey and Ray saw this flying right by her as she looks back at the two.

Joey: "That punk stowed away on here back in the Bayou, I was going head right for you guys but he threw me in a box."

Ray: "I found Joey with a broken leg too."

Pointing it out as the three see the insect enemy taking away their friend, however Tiana happens to notice the small like nut as she walks over to open it. As the lid opens for her, she happens to see a item which made her heart stop. It was a ring, crafted from pieces of the ship as she looks at Ray and Joey unable to say and words but the ones that came into her head.

Tiana: "He was going to propose to me."

With that thought running threw her head she held the ring close as well places it on as that kind of news made her zoom right after Yellowjacket as Ray merely smiled at how that kind of news made her charge in head first.

Ray: "That there is some powerful love right there."

Joey: "True, but that don't mean I'm out of this fight."

Replying back to the firefly as the two headed off after Tiana to help out however they could as well save Scott from being used in the Shadow man's grand scheme.

_**In Mardi Gras**_

Right in the crowd of numerous people was parades, music as well everybody playing including Louis as he was on one of them playing his horn, on top of a building. Was the Shadow man having Scott in a box without his helmet as he was looking at the wedding as well Lawrence, who was himself about to be married to Charlette as Facilier had a doll of her father ready to pin his heart.

Ant man: "So this is the whole evil plan? Have Lawrence marry her, get rich as well takeover this place."

Facilier: "Well, a little bit. I got friends here, as you see. That require payment for me working for them, so when they get hitched. They all start eating the souls of everybody in the city."

In which Scott saw all of the shadows within the crowd watching with joy about to feed on the people, as for his super villain backup. Darren, was leaning against the wall watching the festivities as well sharpening his stingers as he looked at Scott as well holding his ant helmet.

Yellowjacket: "Hey, once this deal is done. I'm going get what I always wanted, a crushed hero. As well go to America, take over that small kingdom of yours as well rule it. The Cross kingdom, what you think?"

Ant man: "Like some madman's idea. It sucks."

Responding to that plan as they saw everything going to play, meanwhile at the Mardi Gras as Tiana with the others as she saw her friend Charlette as well with the fake Scott as well see's Shadow man on a balcony. Having not standing around, Joey noticed something up with the fake Scott as there was a strange like smell coming off him.

Joey: "Something off with that faker, bet is something Voodoo like."

Ray: "If it is, then it might help our buddy."

Thinking as the two flew right towards them while for Tiana, saw Facilier looking at the couple ready to pin her friend's fathers heart. This made her make a strong right hand as she charges right at him in which Facilier looks seeing the flying woman as his shadow catches her, it grabs her wings making her unable to move as she fidgets around trying to get out.

Facilier: "And what exactly, did that accomplish little bug?"

Tiana: "A surprise."

Replying to him as she fires her stings right into his eyes as the doctor drops the box freeing Scott which made him leap up and push him off the balcony as well making him drop the voodoo doll, the doctor's shadow was able to catch him as well place him down as he notices two small bugs buzzing around the wedding couple. He notices the firefly taking the necklace while the flying ant was distracting Lawrence, which led to him reverting back to him human form, Charlette looked at the small man which led to her screaming in fear moving behind her father as the small valet proceeds to try and get the amulet.

Joey: "Sorry tubs, guess you should have practiced on jumping."

Chuckling as he flies away from Lawrence in which the father of the bride, has his men chase after him as Facilier got mad. He orders his shadows to chase after them as he heads after them seeing how the amulet was important. Louis, seeing the two small animals being chase lets out a gator roar as he chases after them not wanting for them to get hurt. Darren, however wanted his vengeance as he shrinks down while dropping his helmet as he tackles Scott, the two begin punching each other as they land on a near by table. Scott proceeds to punch him as well the villain as he see's his backpack as he remembered that he uses Pym Particles as well, he rushes right into him figuring out that the only way he could grow is if he takes his particles.

Ant man: "You should've upgraded your suit Cross, because there's only flaw to this prototype suit. No, containers!"

In which he hits a certain spot on his belt which opens up a few particles as they floated upwards into the air, Scott was able to grab a container on his belt as he captures some as well certain ones that could resize him. Tiana, notices the particles as she accidentally gets hit by one in which she grows into a regular sized human. Though still a bug, she looks at herself as she drops onto the ground in which Scott was able to grow.

Ant man: "I got ya!"

He announced in which he was able to catch her as Tiana looked surprised that they were full sized, as well still insects as the people saw them. Due to all of the costumes everyone was wearing, they couldn't tell that they were actually insects. He happens to notice she was wearing his ring as he looks surprised by the sudden jewelry she wore.

Tiana: "And I, have you."

Smiling in which she shows him his helmet, it was small but he was able to use a small particle to make it big for him as they soon look at none other than Charlette, who was surprised by this all as well Tiana in her wasp costume.

Charlette: "Oh Tiana, you won't believe the day I've been through, also love the costume. Really makes you look amazing."

Tiana: "Thank you, but it isn't a costume. I really can't go to into details but.."

She tried to continue as suddenly without warning, was Darren growing uncontrollably as the three looked at a shocking sight, a fifty foot sized Yellowjacket as the sight made the crowd scream in fear as he looked down at the three.

Ant man: "The shadow man has a amulet, Joey and Ray headed north, go to them. I'll stop our big friend."

Tiana: "How? Can you grow that big?"

Asking seeing how she's never become big, nor grow as Yellowjacket was about to stomp them. He goes to the settings onto his gauntlet and begins to set the settings to grow as he looks upwards.

Ant man: "I never want to grow big since my powers are mostly about shrinking. However, in this situation, I need to grow big!"

Informing her in a determined like tone as he closes his eyes pressing the button, the two girls watch as the man in front of them grew to the same size of Darren making him stumble backwards as he didn't see that coming. There, Tiana saw Scott from being a normal sized being to that of a giant from the fairy tales she grew up listening to.

Charlette: "Who exactly is that man?"

Tiana: "That, is my husband. As well, my avenger."

Showing her the ring on her finger as she suddenly flies upwards to the graveyard to save her friends from the shadow man as well destroy the amulet. However for Scott, he was focusing on getting Darren back to regular size as he noticed his belt was going haywire as he be able to shrink, but he was merely using his anger as fuel to try and take him down. Not wanting to destroy the small town, he merely wanted to bring him down as he spins him around while keeping it on the street, though he avoided trying to step on anyone or anything.

Ant man: "Sorry! I'm usually smaller when I work."

He shouts to the people as he see's Darren using his stingers on him as he decides these things were one of his usage, he goes and grabs the two to which he rips them right off his back making Darren fall back. He holds the two like a baseball bat which he hits him across the chest making him fall backwards, he holds onto his belt in which he presses the button making Darren small as well himself to which they land right onto a float. The beaten villain was unable to move due to the strained the size had on him as well the particles that left his suit as he merely groans wounded like, Scott steps onto his chest as well grabs his belt seeing some Pym particles still reserved in which he could use them.

Ant man: "You don't deserve this. But, I think these guys might help you get better."

Seeing some policemen rushing over to arrest the men in which for him, he shrinks to the size of an ant as he quickly calls on for backup as a flying ant was able to bring him to check out what happened with the others as he felt worried for them and mostly for Tiana.

_**Later**_

Right as the avenger was arriving to what appeared to be a cemetery, hopping he wasn't too late he noticed something off. There was silence in the air as well weeping as he happened to arrive, he saw a tombstone with a facial expression of fear as it was none other then Facilier who must have been defeated and killed. Though that wasn't his main concern, he notices Louis, with Joey on his shoulder and Tiana looking sad as within her hands was a wounded Ray as his eyes were open softly as well was hurt. Walking towards her, the firefly notices Scott near Tiana as he didn't understand what was going on or why they were still insects.

Ray: "Hey there Scott, how, are you two still bugs? Thought y'all be human by now?"

Ant man: "Yeah, but. I guess that's going be impossible."

In which they heard a bell go off as it was the church bell, it had apparently struck midnight in which it was too late for Scott to kiss Charlette as this meant they would forever be a ant and a wasp. Though, Tiana and Scott didn't look upset as they looked confident towards each other as well to Ray.

Ant man: "No matter what we are, were staying together."

Tiana: "For better, or for worse."

Not letting this effect them as Ray chuckled softly as the four looked upset for the weak firefly as he looks upwards seeing Evangeline looking down upon them.

Ray: "I think, Imma like that very much. As well, Evangeline too."

Speaking a few more words before his eyes slowly closed as well his light, the four stayed in silent for their friend going away as this, was a hollow victory for them.

* * *

Returning back to the Bayou, they brought the deceased firefly back to his kin where they prepared a leaf coffin for them as his family, along with Joey who was with Louis with a few more flying ants to show their respect, as well the couple Tiana and Scott. Who were all holding flowers as they see the firefly family members sailing him off into the mist of the tree's, everyone remained silent as there was only tears being shed to the fallen friend as Scott. Made a small tear come from his eye as this was sad for him as well, though something peculiar happened above them, a star was glowing brightly as they looked up seeing Evangeline shinning brighter then ever as suddenly unexpectedly, a second star appeared.

Joey: "Well I'll be fried."

Looking surprised as he was now with her, this kind of excitement made his family shouted for him seeing that he was with his true love. Scott and Tiana merely hugged each other smiling at their friend being with the star as they could now shine bright together.

_**Next morning**_

With Ray now with Evangeline, it was time to tie another knot as in the middle of the swamp which the sun shinned onto two certain bugs, Tiana who was wearing a veil while Scott had a flower tie as they were being wedded by Mama Odie along with the whole swamp watching them. Along with Louis who had Joey by his side as the flying ant merely cried a bit at the sight of them being together.

Mama Odie: "So, by the power invested in me! I pronounce you, ant and wife. Get to it prince, give your bride some sugar."

Giving him advice as Scott removes her veil, as he does so the two share a kiss which made everyone clap as well get surprised at a bright light covering them. As they changed, everyone marveled at the sight seeing none other then a mystical like flower being bloomed as it opened up revealing two humans, Scott was in a tux which looked like if he was a prince as well Tiana who was wearing a wasp like bridal gown as the sight made everyone smiled while for both of them, looked surprised by this.

Mama Odie: "Like I told y'all, kissing a princess breaks the spell."

Scott: "Once you became my wife, it made you."

Tiana: "A princess, which you had just kissed."

Smiling to him as the ant hero merely chuckled at how she smiled at her husband as he kisses her again, the animals cheered for them as it was a sight to behold for them. Later on, back in New Orleans they made it official with them being married in a church with everyone seeing them, from Tiana to her friends and mother to Scott with his royal parents as well some ants who cheered out for him as they quickly rushed out of the chapel to start their new life.

_**Next several days**_

As soon as they got married, Scott helped out with paying for Tiana's restaurant which was called 'Tiana's Palace' as Louis and Joey were able to, 'convince' the bank employee's to hand her the key to the establishment. Having worked on the building, the two as well a few dozen ants were able to create the restaurant as it had jazz, music as well food being served to everyone. Inside of the palace was Louis, who was the musical sensation as he was playing his horn for the crowd while for Joey, he was in charge of the deserts that were being served to the customers. Business was booming with everyone enjoying the food as well the music was being served as for Tiana, it was everything she dreamed of.

Tiana: _"In the South Land there's a city, way down on the river. Where the women are very pretty and all the men deliver."_

She sang to the people as well to her mother as she happened to see Scott, who was in a suit as well helping serve the meals for her with some help from Joey.

Tiana: _"They got music, __It's always playin'. Start in the day time, go all through the night." _

Looking at Louis, in which he might need some assistance as Scott got up playing his small guitar by his side increasing the music making everyone cheer for them. He see's Tiana smiling at them in which he pulls her up to join in on the fun.

Tiana: _"When you hear that music playin'. Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright!"_

Singing loud as the couple spin together as Joey, who happened to show some humans some sweet desserts for them as he looks at Scott, he merely scuffs seeing how he was showing off but not before getting a wink at some female ants winking at him.

Joey: "Huh, maybe if anyone can get a girl, maybe I can."

Feeling excited as he puts up a smile as he flies over to talk to them, meanwhile for Tiana and Scott were dancing together to which they head outside to a dock that was made in the back of the restaurant as they danced underneath the moonlight.

Tiana: _"Grab somebody, come on down. Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town. Honey, there's some sweetness goin' 'round!"_

Singing right to him as the two shared a kiss as well continued the dance near the water having the time of their lives together.

Tiana: _"Dreams do come true, in New Orleans!"_

To which a few fireflies flew upwards above them heading right up into the air as Scott, merely looked upwards at the stars seeing Ray hopping that he was having what he wanted being with Evangeline while he had Tiana now. Back in the Beyonder's realm, the cosmic being was right now rubbing his eye as Ray's death might have gotten to him as he clapped for them as well the performance they had done.

The Beyonder: "Quite a show, the small human did. I just hope his friends could do something like this."

In which he makes a tissue materialize as he wipes his face turning to the next world to see more relationships, as well events play out for his own amusement.


	12. The imperial archer part 1

**_"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power._****_ Clint Barton, or called by his talented skill for never missing a target as well using a bow and arrow in combat, Hawkeye. The archer was caught up with the cosmic situations such as facing off against skrulls, mad titans as well aliens that try to invade his home. Though this was different, being taken to a kids film to chase after a villain he has faced back in New York as well try not have him effect the movie so kids could learn that being evil is good. Sure, sometimes being a bit wicked could be interesting but not when it should be taught by someone who's done crimes in the real world that had serious effects. Swirling through the dimensional portal, the archer human merely kept his head focused as well tried not to be blinded by the colors and light he gritted his teeth as he saw a opening in which he goes right through to whatever world he be taken to."_**

* * *

Right above the air, a portal opened to which Barton was falling downwards to what appeared to be bamboo tree's. He quickly uses he's agility like prowess and lands right onto some of the bamboo tree's to which he falls right onto the ground. He groans feeling on how much it hurt as he gets up rubbing his back looking around, checking if the portal was still there it quickly disappears.

Hawkeye: "Great, no way back. No technology to call anyone.."

Listing of the useful items that he'd use to gain backup, though what was different was that he was out of his regular attire and was apparently wearing a type of custom GI which had some purple and black. The clothes looked like it could be worn in a crowd as well for meeting military people as he looked around seeing that he had a custom made quiver and bow right on the ground. He picks it up as he felt a bit ok with what he was given, though still hated the fact he was placed in a different world away from his teammates.

Hawkeye: "I think I preferred Hulk's plan and smash that Beyonder dude."

Thinking how it be better fighting a all cosmic being then just play his game, though his thinking was slowly interrupted by some people talking behind him. Apparently he was dropped into some kind of camp as there were numerous men wearing the same clothing as well were Chinese. Seeing the standard weaponry including swords as well arrows which might made him think he's in a army.

Hawkeye: "Great, in a military camp movie. Oh well, at least I can try and blend in without starting trouble."

Seeing how he could manage this, walking through the camp he noticed how most of the men looked at him thinking he looked strange. A blonde haired American walking in a camp of Chinese people would defiantly be strange, though he noticed something on his waist. It was a scroll on the side as it had a imperial like stamp, this might have been a gift from Beyonder, as he continued to look throughout the camp he happened to stumble upon a tent which had a dragon like symbol. Seeing how this might be there place where the leader as well general would be. The American walks to the opening in which he waits to be summon, though someone did come out as it was a thin like man with a thin like mustache as wore a blue like garment. He looked like a weasel as well someone that would be annoying, he apparently looked like a advisor as he looks at the stranger.

"Who, are you?"

Hawkeye: "Me? I ugh, was given this to come. As well join, the imperial army."

He spoke a bit nervous like as well tried to not be weird or anything as the man pulled out the scroll from Clint's belt, he reads it looking a bit surprised though suspicious as this appearance was a surprise.

"So your the transfer solider that was brought in? If so, then come in. Go! Go! Go!"

The man instructed as he pushed Clint inside of the tent in which the archer looked inside seeing that of two men, on was elder like as well had grey hair which meant he had more experience as well different type armor which had feathers meaning he had mormore authority. The other one was male in the room was younger as well had a red cape on his back along with wearing armor, knowing how to be respectful he bows to the two as well remains quite seeing how they were his officers. The man in the blue clothing, shows the scroll to the grey haired man as he studies it.

"It's good that you have arrived, with your expertise in archery you might help the captains men as well teach them some special training from your own army."

He spoke well to Clint as he nodded with a firm head shake looking at the men as the captain walks to him as American bows his head.

"I am Captain Li Shang, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Hawkeye: "Clint Barton, also referred as Hawkeye in the scroll."

Adding that small detail as well a smile which no one found amusing since this was a military operation as he saw a map of themselves as well the enemies. The leader hands him a paper that had some important info as Barton looks at it, he studies it which showed a family face which was Tony masters, also known as Taskmaster. Apparently a few days ago, the Huns had brought in some new strength as this man was able to take out the some of the general's best men by mimicking their movement as well in one minute.

Li Shang: "Our scouts can confirm this alliance, the general will be taking his men to the Tung Shao pass. We have three weeks to do it."

Informing him about what would be happening as Clint thought it might be easy, if he knew what the men would look like first. The general bows his head to the two as he grabbed his helmet as well heads out with the advisory heading out as Clint thinks a bit.

Hawkeye: "Three weeks? Shouldn't be that hard."

Li Shang: "Indeed, we will be leading china's finest troops into battle."

Sounding ready as he heads out first while for the archery expert, feels something in his shirt as he found a pair of shades with him as well were his regular. He smiles that he had at least have style for training men into battle as he places them on and heads out to meet the brave men that would face against the Huns as well Taskmaster. Joining with the others, he was witnessing a large ruckus happening right in front of him as there were numerous men punching and kicking against each other as they were all going for their legs or arms.

_"Where's Thor and Hulk when you need them?"_

"Most impressive."

The man in the blue clothing speaking out in which he interrupted Clint thinking to himself as Li Shang, was watching the general leave on his horse as well joining his men as the captain looked concern but strong for him. Though he's attention went to the ruckus as this had to be handled with a serious manner, speaking out with a loud tone of authority he was able to get their attention in which they all stopped. Clint watched the men looking confused as well not knowing what was up as they looked at the three, they quickly got up pointing at who did selling whoever started the fight.

"He started it!"

Quickly pointing out who it was the three looked a person on the ground wearing armor, solider like armor such as the general and Li Shang as well Clint but the American noticed something off. He saw the look of the man looking feminine like, as well the eye color as well how clean the person's face didn't have any punches like everyone else's.

_"Mulan, I'm in Mulan's world. I think I can handle this."_

Remembering the movie as he only heard about it briefly, a woman goes to the army so that her father doesn't die as well she saves china. With what he saw, this should be but he remembered that no one else knew she was a woman, so he had to make sure to keep it a secret so that the drama doesn't start. Li Shang, walked up to the 'man' in which Clint knew it was Mulan as he looks at her thinking that she was a he.

Li Shang: "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp."

Mulan: "Sorry."

She replied which she realizes her voice was normal, taking a deep cough she tries out a fake voice in plus stretches out her arms.

"I mean ugh, sorry you had to see that. But you know how it is, when you get those manly urges. You just got to kill something."

Thinking about what most men do, Clint was keeping a laugh in trying not to laugh as well not blow her cover. The captain, soon questions her about what her name is as Mulan thought about a few until she chose up a name, Ping. The two looked surprised that her father was named 'Fa Zhou', he must have been quite popular name which made most of the men laughed at. The captain looked at how they thought it was amusing, it be best that the first way to show his authority was to give a simple command. Pick up all the rice grains that had been spilled onto the ground in which was done by Ping.

_"Not exactly a punishment, but I have to keep up with the act."_

Clint thinking to himself as he decided to do something else, since he was gong to be Li Shang's second in command it be best to show how serious he was to them. He saw how most of the men were staring at 'Ping' with a stare as Li Shang went to his tent to figure out how he could make these men into a fighting force ready to serve the emperor.

Hawkeye: "Captain, if I may. I'll watch over the men to make sure they pick up the rice, as well show them what they might be in for tomorrow."

Making a suggestion for him as he looks at how most of the men were giving looks a Ping in which he sighs, he nods to him in which the man in the blue robes walks away having a smug like look in which Barton did a tease back from behind as he looks at the men. He watched how each of them were picking up the rice while he noticed something behind 'his' back as that might be something important, though he merely coughs as well looks at them men in which he was going to give some orders of his own.

Hawkeye: "Alright then men, as you heard I will be working second in command of your captain. So don't expect any kind of mercy from me, because where I'm from. Either you go out fighting, or you fall dying. Either way, we all go out as a team or down a part."

"Yeah, but what makes you a second in command?"

Spoke one of the men in which Clint was happy to answer that question, he walked over to a small arrow as well grabbed three dumplings on the ground. Chucking them up in the air he looks at them falling downwards onto the ground in which he waits for the right moment. He throws the arrow right to the dumplings as they hit right into a row, the sight made them surprised as the dumpling kabab fell onto the big one's hands as he looked at the meal smiling.

Hawkeye: "Because I earned it through training your all going to experience. Both from Captain Shang and me, now unless you want ants from eating off your hands. Pick up the rice faster."

Making the comment as they were still a bit surprised by the trick shot he did as Clint merely cracks his hands a bit showing that he wasn't going to be easy on them.

Hawkeye: "By the way, you will call me Lieutenant Barton. Or, by my personal favorite. Hawkeye, now keep picking."

He suggested as he seats down to make sure everyone else did so while thinking about how transfer solider could help out, while Mulan. Still picking up her patch up rice grains, thought about that perfect shot he demonstrated. That's the kind of training she needed to show that she wasn't going to be a screw up as well one of the troops greatest soldiers.

_**In the afternoon**_

Right now the afternoon had come as Mulan, was able to pick up all the grains of rice on the ground as well be able to get away from the other men looking at her. She groans at how the dragon that was sent by her ancestors, Mushu was able to get her in trouble on the first day. She was sitting right in her tent getting out of the armor looking upset at the dragon while a small blue cricket was resting near a pillow.

Mushu: "Why you giving me that look? Most guys you meet on the first day act wild and rude."

Mulan: "Well apparently the captain and the other guy didn't. If this is going to happen for the next three weeks then I'm in.."

Before talking about it more, she heard something whizzing through the air. Thinking it might be a man passing by as well hearing her actually voice, she places back on her disguise as well checked out what was happening. Apparently, Barton was right now going into the bamboo forest with a handful of arrows with him as well with a bow.

Mushu: "Hey I know what you thinking, but going up to a guy who can put something through three dumplings is either weird, or not to be messed with. Ain't that right cricket?"

Asking him in which the blue bug merely chirps right at the dragon thinking that wasn't the case, he goes in front of the two in which he does some mimicking of CLint as well firing some arrows making Mulan translate it as he might be training. Seeing how that was something new as well different that she could learn for herself, not taking a moment any longer she stands up and goes to check it out as the dragon and bug were able to catch a ride with her. Heading into the forest she heard the whizzing again as the woman could tell it was him shooting arrows, going into the bushes she finds a spot in which she see's the blond haired man shooting the arrows. The arrows he shot were all around the tree's as he apparently made a shooting gallery of the entire area, the sight was like he was in a fight against the Huns themselves.

Mulan: "With any luck, he might be a answer to be getting ahead of training."

Seeing how this type of skill could help her, she didn't notice that she made a small branch break. Then not enough, something snagging from the back of her as it was Cling doing a backflip of her as well had Mushu in his hand as he was able to pull the small red dragon from her.

Mushu: "You did not just grabbed by tail like some snake!"

Hawkeye: "Well you do look slippery, more like a eel."

Smiling at the fiery dragon as he soon gets angry and leaps at Clint's face as the two began to tussle at it with each other. The dragon had the advantage going all around him while Clint had the issue of trying to grab him again, soon enough he found him in his chest as he grabs Mushu again as Mulan went in to stop.

Mulan: "Wait! He's a friend!"

Convincing him in which made her lose the voice that she used to fool everyone as that made Mushu's jaw drop looking shocked, though for Clint smiled at the fact she exposed herself as he hands her back the dragon.

Hawkeye: "Got ya, the only way to figure out someone in disguise. Is by finding a weakness, which is that pet right?"

Asking in which the red like dragon, snorts his nose making smoke come out as he was about to leap right at him until Mulan stopped him from doing that. She looked frightened by this as the idea of him exposing this to the captain about her being a woman would lead her family being into shame as well dishonor.

Mulan: "I'm sorry that I lied, but I didn't want my father to join the war and die. He's become ill from the years that have passed with his age, I couldn't let him join."

Showing the concern look in which she looked determine to do whatever it took to help her father, though with this it felt like it be all for nothing as Barton merely nodded to her about why she was doing this.

Hawkeye: "I get it, trust me. I know a lot of people that have been in this espionage game, I know how to keep a secret."

Reassuring her that the secret of this would be safe as the dragon merely slithered right up to her seeing how this was possibly some kind of ploy or joke.

Mushu: "Hey now, even if your acting all nice, the moment you were gone your heading right to that captain of yours."

Hawkeye: "Well trust me when I say this, I've been stabbed in the back by people I called friends as well learned the truth of why they did it. So trust, I won't, tell anyone."

Removing his glasses showing the serious expression in his eyes as Mulan could tell he was telling the truth, it was somehow the same look when she gave her father trying to not let her father not go to war. The two stood their in silence as Mushu merely looked at them as he waves his hand in front of them stopping it as they get back into focus.

Mulan: "Ok, so then how did you figure it out?"

Hawkeye: "Well, I met a lot of girls with that type of hairstyle plus. Your terrible at spitting, even the guys back home can spit better."

Mushu: "Well at least she's trying, after all I'm her family's guardian, so I'm teaching her."

The two telling the archer in which he looks at the dragon, pointing at him and to her which leads him to laugh out loud at that in which Mulan merely scuffs at him while Mushu was seriously not liking this guy one bit.

Mulan: "This isn't funny, I'm doing this so that my father didn't have to die. He told me I have to learn my place, but this is my place. Making sure he doesn't risk his life."

Speaking seriously as well not going to let the army kill him, Clint knew that feeling as well doing whatever it took to protect people you love as well others that you care for. He sighs at how she tried to act tough in which he places his bow back onto his back.

Hawkeye: "Well, if your going up with this act. It be best to learn how to actually how to be a man, then learning from a eel."

Mushu: "Dragon, not eel. Keep it up and I'll breath fire on that bow of yours. See how could you are without it."

The two talking back at each other in which Mulan merely smiled at him as well gave him a hug, it surprised him as he slowly removes her arms from her as this kind of affection was a bit uncomfortable since he was around her age as well a bit shy.

Hawkeye: "Well first thing to do is not hug, we just handshake. Firmly."

Making a clear statement in which he shows her his right hand as she nodded to him, the two soon handshake each other confirming the deal of them working on how she could pull off being a man, while Mushu sighs thinking that it be their best shot since he now knows about her being a woman, what other choice did they have?

* * *

The next day, right outside of the camp was a tent near a black horse with a white mane standing by it as inside was Mulan with her hair all out as well sleeping peacefully. Her small cricket friend was resting by her side not needed until a pair of claws as spinning his wings, to which in this led to him buzzing like a alarm clock as well making Mulan get up fast as well unable to understand what was happening.

"Rise and shine Sleepy head! Come on, up and at them!"

Shouted Mushu to which he removes her blanket as she curdles up into a ball trying to sleep, Mushu was holding some breakfast for her which was porridge which made her look at it.

Mushu: "Now your going need this, with that whole robin hood type guy out there, be best to watch out as well stay alert on the first day of training. So, whoever starts a fight with you, and kick the other kid's butt."

He spoke as he was feeding the tired girl the food in which she was about to reply to him, that was until she heard some banging outside from her tent. This made her jump as well moved from Mushu's way making him drop the bowl onto his head not understanding what was going on. She quickly got her GI on as well her hair in a bun seeing what was happening as it was Hawkeye holding two pans in which he was the cause of the shocking wake up call.

Hawkeye: "If it was that Chi-Fu guy, then you be in trouble. Otherwise, pretty good wake up response, though I hope you be able to make it to training right now since everyone is there."

Mulan: "They are?!"

Sounding shocked as Mushu looked surprised as he had her sword dragging it out for her as she forgot it.

Hawkeye: "Don't worry, I got her back. You do your guardian thing, and I'll make sure they don't chew her up."

Mushu: "Say's the guy that got a name like Hawkeye, do you got wings or anything underneath that get up?!"

Asking in which he hands the sword to him as he walks right after to Mulan as she was able to make it in time as well joining the others, the men looked at Ping in which they were giving her comments of how she screwed up yesterday. Clint, hands her sword to her which was able to join up with captain Li Shang as he looks at him with a curious look.

Li Shang: "And where were you Barton?"

Hawkeye: "Making sure Ping made it in time, from what you told me. His father is a war veteran, should make sure he could make his dad proud."

Replying to him in which he could relate as he was going to make these men into the finest men of all of china, the two were able to come out seeing the men joke with the advisor as this was not the time to joke. He soon alerts them into getting in line as well to get into formation. The two men looked at them seeing how they were at attention in which Clint saw Mulan blending in quite well.

Li Shang: "Whenever you wake up, you will come into line ready for whatever task I as well Lieutenant Barton will give you. For instance, Yao?"

He asks the small like man with the red GI as Shang, fires a arrow right on top of wooden log in which he insisted on him retrieving it as the small men merely grunted at how he was going to do it. Though Shang stopped him, bringing Chi-Fu over as the thin man had a small case, it had on yellow heavy dumbbells with some rope through the holes, he hands them to him as they were quite heavy.

Li Shang: "The only way to get that arrow, is using these. Honor, and Discipline. If your able to get it, then your able to take on the Huns without any problem."

Giving them words of advice as the two men saw the small angry man trying to climb right to the top which failed miserably as he fell right onto the ground, soon enough more men tried to get up to the poll which led to them falling right onto the ground, especially Mulan as Clint merely rubbed his eyebrows seeing how this might be a while before these men could become a well trained army. Li Shang, deciding to start something simple begins to grab some wooden staffs as well throws them to each of the recruits as it was time to train.

Li Shang: _"Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns."_

He spoke to them as they all got ready with their staffs out ready to learn from their captain in the art of war.

Li Shang: _"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?"_

He asks looking at them in which they didn't look like warriors but men who had came out of a party, some of them even picked on Mulan with placing a bug in her back making her hit everyone with her staff uncontrollably.

Li Shang: _"You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet before we're through."_

He walks to Mulan as she accidentally hits him in the gut making him lose his breath, Barton merely sighs at the sight in which Shang takes her staff away.

Li Shang: _"Mister, I'll make a man out_ of_ you."_

Looking directly at her in which she nods to him going to be trained by him as well Hawkeye, Barton was next as he was holding his bow as well three arrows in which he hits some wood on the ground making several tomatoes fly up in the air as well fires them right through them hitting against a tree in a perfect row.

Hawkeye:_ "Tranquil as a forest but on fire within."_

The men didn't get it so easily while for Mulan, her arrow got the tomato in due to Mushu as Barton looked at her with a look. They soon left to the mountains to which Barton had a bucket on his head as well holding a staff in which the men wanted to throw rocks at him to see if they could knock it right off his head.

Hawkeye: _"Once you find your center, you are sure to win."_

He was able to show them how to do it, Mulan was next till some certain men saw her in which they aimed directly towards her as it led to her making the bucket land onto her head as well hitting one rock. Li Shang sighs at this being difficult like as Barton tried his best not to laugh at that in which Mulan felt humiliated at this embarrassment.

Li Shang: _"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. __And you haven't got a clue, somehow I'll, make a man out of you." _

Looking at Mulan in which she tried not to show any weakness, the next several training experiences was that of avoiding fire arrows getting shot at as well other numerous challenges which made them wish they never joined.

Chien-Po: _"I'm never gonna catch my breath."_

Yao: _"Say goodbye to those who knew me."_

Ling: _"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym"_

The three men sing during the ordeal of the training as well that of trying not to break underneath of the pressure of this ordeal, the next day was Li Shang teaching Mulan hand to hand combat as he punches her face, it left a bruise on her as well landed on a tree in which Mushu was there to help her right back up and on her feet.

Mushu: _"This guy's got 'em scared to death." _

Mulan: _"Hope he doesn't see right through me."_

The two spoke in which the next several days were more rougher and harder then the next as Hawkeye was watching them walk through poles in the middle of the water trying to move faster as most of them were falling into the water.

Hawkeye: _"I really hope these guys know how to swim."_

He thought to himself as this was becoming more difficult then he thought of several days ago as this kept on continuing to rocket training, trying to catch fish in the river as the progress was hard to watch.

_"Be a man"_

Li Shang: _"We must be swift as the coursing river."_

_"Be a man."_

Li Shang: _"With all the force of a great typhoon."_

_"Be a man."_

Li Shang: _"With all the strength of a raging fire. __Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

He spoke as the days had gone from day one as he looked at the pole in which the arrow was still there, no one had attempt it as Hawkeye was continuing in teaching the men while Li Shang rested as this felt like it was all for nothing in which he look ashamed at himself for not making these men into soldiers like his father wanted. The next day they were carrying buckets of water up across a mountain, Li Shang was leading them in which the Chi Fu points out that Mulan was in the back not making it with the rest of the group.

Hawkeye: _"Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive."_

He was with the group as well leading the rest as he notices the captain going to her in which he looked disappointed in as he takes away the buckets of water as well the staff from her and runs with everyone else. Even though war was to make the weak into the strong to face off against everything, you should never let anyone fall behind or out on their own.

Hawkeye: _"Heed he's every order, and you might. Survive."_

Slowing down with the group seeing Mulan disappointed in herself as he handed her his staff with the buckets of water, though he wasn't going easy on her as he merely shouted from behind making her move faster with the group as Li Shang thought there be no hope with Ping. Night had come as Clint was walking amongst the tents as he had noticed Li Shang bring her stallion to her seeing how there was no hope for her.

Li Shang: _"You're unsuited for the rage of war. __So pack up, go home, you're through." _

Speaking to her in which it meant she had to leave, though Hawkeye stayed in the shadows seeing what she would do. Other then leaving like he requested, she looks up the pole with the arrow.

Li Shang: _"How could I, make a man, out of you?"_

Breathing in deep, she wasn't going to back down as the girl was going to try and do it again. Grabbing onto the weights, she continued to try again as she fell right onto the ground, this time however she made them into a knot as she began to climb upwards. Clint, standing from the side watched in amusement knowing she had it in her to keep pushing forward as the sun was rising for them.

_"Be a man."_

Hawkeye: _"We must be swift as the coursing river."_

_"Be a man."_

Hawkeye: _"With all the force of a great typhoon."_

_"Be a man." _

Soon enough everyone was looking at 'Ping' achieving this feat as this was surprising them while for Barton, he was merely crossing his arms as he was outside of Li Shang's tent in which he walks out looking at it as well. Without a moments notice, Ping threw down the arrow right the men's feet smiling down at them in which everyone was cheering for her.

Hawkeye: _"With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

The archer gesturing to the captain as that even if Ping was unable to complete a few tasks, there was still more he could do. Li Shang smiled at the sight as Ping waved down to them seeing that there was still help for this unit. Soon enough the group of men were now becoming much more of a squad of well trained troops so that when the Huns arrived, they would be able to take them down.

_"Be a man."_

_"We must be swift as the coursing river."_

_"Be a man."_

_"With all the force of a great typhoon."_

_"Be a man."_

_"With all the strength of a raging fire_."

_"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." _

In which the song ended with Hawkeye and Li Shang looking at their troop ready for war, while for the brown haired man merely smiled at how far Mulan has gone through in which she was ready to handle anything, though for Taskmaster, that was a different matter.

* * *

Night had come in which right now, both Captain Li Shang and Lieutenant Barton were right now having a discussion with the advisor Chi-Fu in which they sounded doubtful about the troops ready for war as well with the Hun.

Chi-Fu: "You two believe these men have are ready to fight? They will not be able to stand against the Huns."

Having doubt that even with them being able to pass the trials as well harsh training the two had given them, there was still doubt in his voice.

Li Shang: "They completed the training."

Chi-Fu: "Those boys, are unfit to be soldiers than you are to be captain. Once the general reads my report, your men will not see the battle."

Speaking harshly at him as Barton, merely gritted his teeth at him making a small fist ready to punch him in the face as he hated guys like these. The man in the blue clothing was writing down some notes.

Li Shang: "Were not finished."

He spoke looking serious he held onto the man's board in which he pulled back.

Chi-Fu: "Be careful, although your father may be the general. I, am the emperor's counsel, in which I got my job on my own. You two are dismissed."

he spoke to them opening the tent as the two went out, however Clint merely puts up his shades not looking at the counsel as well have a remark for him.

Hawkeye: "You know, in war. The first ones to get taken prisoner is the counsel or the one with the most information, I wonder what will happen if these men won't be there to help you?"

He asks in which he walks out making the man not intimidated but a bit afraid, Hawkeye looks at Li Shang feeling upset as he walks away, Mulan notices them in which she heard from it outside as she gave him a comment about being a good captain. Barton smiled as he was by Mulan's side in which he was able to sniff her as she moved back not understanding what was up.

Hawkeye: "Did you, take a bath?"

Mulan: "Tried to, but got interrupted by some friends I made. Cant exactly have a relaxing bath with people staring at me."

Replying to him in which he nodded, though he stopped thinking about it too much as the thoughts going threw his mind about her showing due to him being her age as well experiencing new emotions.

Hawkeye: "You know ugh, while everyone was celebrating that feat you've done. I found a good place to shower, it's across the forest. If you still want to take a bath, I can take you there."

Suggesting a bit sounding a bit nervous as Mulan could tell how his voice was changing in which out of her armor, Mushu came out looking at him with a look as well knew this type of thing boys would do.

Mushu: "Oh no way, this girl has gone from nervous wreck to full trained warrior. Your not going to use any idea's on her to..."

Mulan: "I, like to. With how much talking I've been getting from everyone, I'd like go somewhere where I can enjoy myself."

Replying back to Mushu in which she was able to head back to which the red dragon looked at him with his eyes staring right at him making the gesture of him watching the purple wearing man.

Hawkeye: "Hey, even in war you got to ease up. Also, I'm trying anything, with the guys she met as well all the training she's been given. Might want to relax, and I could tell her about the real threat coming."

Mushu: "Real threat, the only threat I see is you messing up with her rhythm in learning how to take out a Hun."

Looking at him as Hawkeye merely waves at the dragon as he still wasn't falling for it, though what Barton didn't know was he heard about the counsel not letting her into war. He was going have to change that as well with his cricket friend so that he could help Mulan face off against the Huns, right now the two were walking across the forest as well heading pass several rocks as well right near something surprising to Mulan. It was a waterfall like area, not that big but just enough for her to have a proper bath, she happened to also notice that there were several bottles that were labeled for Chi-Fu, she looks at him with a curious expression.

Hawkeye: "What? I'm not exactly a boy scout when it comes to men like him. Plus, he had it coming."

In which made the girl as she decides to remove her clothing, Barton merely looks surprised as he turns away not looking as he heard the splash as giving her privacy. He soon enough notices her in the water finally enjoying the moment she had to herself in which this was perfect for her, Clint merely sat down on the ground as well was eating a rice ball since that was considered a snack.

Mulan: "So then Bart, tell me about where you come from. So far, with the way your dress as well got those archery skills. Your not exactly a military figure aren't way?"

Asking in which he turns to her in which she was half right, he wasn't in the military as he was a agent as well that of something more.

Hawkeye: "Well, it's kind of complicated. Just know that, how I am is the way that everyone is back home. We believe that if anyone wants to fight for something they love or value, we either help them or train them. But never let them go on their own, it can lead, to a bad path."

Sounding serious about he said thinking of numerous people that had been on their own becoming certain individuals that as well himself being trained by a criminal into becoming that of one. Mulan could tell his expression as she might think he was lucky, or that it was tough for him to go threw what he had done.

Mulan: "Well, would it be possible to teach me a few things? Possibly some tricks with a bow and arrow?"

Asking in which she was thinking she could get some extra lessons from him to get a head of the game, he nodded as he be happy to teach her some moves he could teach some certain techniques that could benefit her in combat as he waited for her to get fully bathed. The real training for her to battle the Huns and eventually Taskmaster would begin as soon she was out of the water.


	13. The imperial archer part 2

**_"Clint Barton, also commonly called as Hawkeye by his fellow masked friends and enemies he has encounter in the past. He could solve any problem as well task with his bow and arrow, if it be a army of robots that were from a mad man? Easy, use a EMP arrow to short circuit their systems and take out the leader. Monsters? Find their weakness's as well shoot at it and see the come crumbling down like a sack of bricks. Whatever the case, there was nothing in his quiver as well his mind couldn't outwit or outsmart whatever the issue would be. Though for this predicament, he might be asking for help from anyone up to now as he was taken by the Beyonder, a cosmic entity as well placed him as well a dangerous individual Taskmaster as well others throughout movies that will effect others on his home world Earth which will change the tides of who prefers to be good or evil. All he knew was that if Taskmaster won, it be the end for this place as well it's people, he was right now riding with several people on horses as well captain Li Shang of the imperial army leading the men to the front line of battle."_**

* * *

Right as they were passing through the field as well across the ground was troops of well trained soldiers as most of them were right now marching to the front line as well heading towards whatever enemies they fight. Barton, was thinking this was weird as he was with Mulan who was with her horse as well with the rest of the weaponry in a cart. He was looking at the small red dragon in which he knew what the small lizard did to have them go out their in the middle of the fight.

Hawkeye: "You forged the letter, and brought everyone into the front line. For someone who claims to not be a eel, your quite slippery."

Mushu: "Hey I know what I'm doing, besides Mulan has it in the bag. I heard about that training you did with her last night."

Replying back to him in which the archer still thought it was a harsh move as well something he thought in which Barton could tell, the dragon other intentions as he sighs at how the dragon was acting in which he looked away from the archer in which he could tell something about him.

Hawkeye: "There's something else your trying to do isn't there? Your here to do something else, right?"

He asked looking at the dragon more with a look in which Mushu merely covered his eyes trying to advert his eyes from the others as well not have the archer look at him. Barton, merely gave him a look as well making the dragon as the dragon pulls his ears.

Mushu: "Fine, I was. Supposedly ordered to bring Mulan back home by her ancestors, because I was one of the family's guardian."

Hawkeye: "One? What happened exactly that got you demoted from being a guardian?"

He asked sounding a bit confused by that motion in which the dragon merely climbed up to his ear and whispered it into his ear, the archer's expression looked surprised by what the dragon had done that led him into making him demoted. Mushu, soon comes back down as the man looks at the cricket in which he nods right at him as Clint was surprised by him.

Mushu: "Yeah, so I want to try to help her become a war hero as well become a guardian again. Making it a win-win situation for both of us."

Explaining his purpose of why he's going along the way with making Mulan great as well not bringing her home, though his methods of her making her into a man were a bit wild. Though they were able to keep her from being exposed for this long, the two looked at the armored 'Ping' in which she seemed not afraid by this as well continued the walk as Clint couldn't help but feel concern for her, although most of the women he's met have been able to manage this type of life, she was still new to it. If possible, surviving this might make her into something stronger.

Hawkeye: "It might be, though as long as she can avoid Taskmaster. Then will be all done."

Mushu: "We? What exactly do you mean 'we'? You came here under orders right? From some other army?"

Asking him in which Hawkeye merely sighs at what he asked about that, he could have answered him in which it was soon stopped by something. Barton looked outside as everyone was looking at something horrifying as he didn't understand what had happened, he got out to check out what had everyone soon alerted as he was staring at what appeared to be that of a destroyed like village. the sky was covered in fire as well with burnt wood in which was a sight of a battlefield, he decides to head in first as the captain follows Barton into the area.

Li Shang: "Search for survivors."

He spoke out to the troop in which everyone did so, though to watch out for anything as there was something wrong with the area. Mulan being the first to scout out to see something in the snow, it was a small doll with black hair as well in the snow. She walked over to which she picked up as well felt sad for the lives that might have been lost in this fight, soon enough Li Shang stepped by her side looking as he didn't understand what was happening.

Li Shang: "I don't understand, my father along with his men should have been here."

He asked looking for anything that might be something of an answer to which there was nothing, only burnt wood and destroyed ashes. Chi Fu however, alerted him about what he found as the red caped man walked up to the counsel man to where he saw something that made his heart fell. The two men saw a massive field of fallen soldiers on the ground as well they were defeated as well not moving, they were on ground lifeless. The men looked at the bodies seeing as they looked terrified, Shang ordered the troop to look for any survivors as well for his father if he was still alive. Hawkeye, not being new to a sight like this looked for important things such as certain sights that might be noticeable.

Li Shang: "Your looking for something."

Hawkeye: "Yes, something taken. Taskmaster is a copy cat, he mimics everyone's moves as well steals weaponry in which he can master of his own. As well trophies, like a huntsman."

Explaining how the skull face warrior was as soon enough, he noticed somthing from the distance as if it was something off in the air as he looks at the center of the battlefield of dead men. There in the middle was man, sitting what appeared to be a fallen horse was a man in a black coat as well wearing some Hun like clothing in which the one thing that was off is that of his skull mask covering his face. The men looked a bit hesitate by the figure as he sat on the horse looking at them in which Li Shang knew about the horse the warrior was on, it was his father's horse as he gestures his men to surround him so he didn't get away as Hawkeye stops him.

Li Shang: "What are you doing?"

Hawkeye: "You can't fight him, he'll take you down if you attack him. If he's here then Shan Yu might be here."

Thinking about if this mercenary was here, then the leader of the Huns as well the rest of the army was here as well in which could lead to them avenging his death. Taskmaster, getting bored with this type of moment where a son of a father he had killed soon stand up in which the men merely pulled out their swords about to attack him. The skull faced man soon picks something from behind as it was a helmet, everyone looked shocked as that certain helmet he man held as that was none other then the general's helmet.

Mulan: "The general."

She asked looking shocked by the man holding Li Shang's father's helmet, the captain was fueled with anger as the mercenary throws the helmet to him in which he catches it as everyone looked angered by this as they were going to rush right at him and make sure he was going to go down.

Taskmaster: "If you want Shan Yu, he's up in the mountains right now. About to rush you down, he has archers across the sides ready to shoot you down."

Giving him the plan of what the leader would do when they would pass the mountains, the leader didn't know if he could trust him as he looked at Barton to see he was telling the truth. The archer had a uncertain look as it was a best chance to take, as well to avoid lives being lost.

Li Shang: "Men! Were moving out!"

Shouting to the men as he held onto the helmet in which he soon walks away about to place where he could put his father's helmet somewhere that it would be undisturbed, Mulan. Walked to Barton as the disguised woman didn't understand why he was doing this.

Mulan: "This is insane, you need the help."

Hawkeye: "No, if the captains men stay. They'll die by his hands, right now if the Huns are here as well have a surprise attack for you. It be the best to handle them, just remember to keep your eye open for anything in the fight, as well never rush into action. Think, then attack."

Giving her a tip in which she still felt worried for him still even if he was skilled, following his order she joins the others while holding the small doll as the rest of the men merely turned back seeing the Lieutenant standing in the snow as well looking at the warrior as soon enough. It was just them, two individuals from a different world as well holding their own different types of weapons as well ready to land the first blow.

Taskmaster: "Joining a army? Never thought Avengers were interested in warfare."

Hawkeye: "Must have not gotten the news about our thunder god Thor fighting giant snow giants and fire demons? Or Captain America fighting in World War 2. Other then that, I can handle myself quite well."

Replying back to his comment as the two didn't make their move as Barton thought that he might have some kind of trap for him. The archer saw numerous Huns on the ground in which they might have been beaten by the general's men, for all the talk about how dangerous they are. They could be taken down by regular men, so this shouldn't be a problem with him taking on Taskmaster. The skull masked figure opened up a bow which looked metallic like as well had it armed, Clint did the same as the two looked at each other as they pulled out each other's arrows ready to launch them right at them.

Hawkeye: "Still think you can lay a arrow on me?"

Taskmaster: "If you keep talking, I might aim it at your face."

In which the man soon quickly set up his arrow and fires it right at him as the avenger quickly ducks down onto the ground as he fires his arrow at the masked villain. The two soon began a arrow fight in which the two began to fire their arrows right against each other as they were unable to land a shot on one another, the two were right now evenly matched as Barton was able to grab a certain arrow in which was a trick arrow of his. The arrow had a small bag with black smoke as he saw Taskmaster still shooting at him, the young archer quickly leapt to the ground in which he prepares the smoke arrow as he fires it right at the ground. It exploded making the area get surrounded in smoke not letting him see him in which the skull faced man merely chuckled, he places his bow on his back as he pulls out his sword and shield looking around. The smoke cleared out in which he saw Hawkeye gone, though he was still here feeling that he hadn't left as well was hiding amongst the dead bodies.

Taskmaster: "What's wrong bowman? Got no more arrows? Reduced to hiding?"

Taunting him as he still didn't see him, the bodies were the only thing that he could see as he continued to look for Hawkeye. In the snow, Clint was looking around for something else to use then his arrows as he might need them to help Mulan and the rest of the troop deal with the Huns.

Taskmaster: "Although I did say the Huns would rush that small group, I didn't mention the army coming down on them like a heard of wolves. That small band of people you trained with are about to end up like these folks here."

Discussing the real plan that would happen as there was still no sign of Hawkeye, he must have rushed off as he then began to hear some movement. Looking to his right side he had seen another body on the ground in which it wasn't him. The caped villain merely groans irritated as he should just fire his arrows at all the bodies, in which at that moment rushing up from the side was Hawkeye holding two swords in which he kicks his face as the villain dodges from the attack and pulls his sword out looking at him.

Hawkeye: "I don't just use arrows, unlike you. I can always find a way to take out a creep like you."

Speaking at him with a smirk as he soon spins his blades at the warrior as the two engaged at each other, so far Taskmaster was able to mimic his skills while Hawkeye went all out trying to be unpredictable as well threw up the blades in the air trying to surprise him in which the mimicking villain was able to counter this in which he grabs his blades. The two continued to clash each other's blades making sparks fly as well keeping on their feet not backing down, Taskmaster soon performs some high kicks to catch him off guard as well make him back down. Even if the teen was not at his age or even close, he could still keep up with the movement but to the point in which the man did a counter block and punches him hard in the chest making him fall onto the ground.

Taskmaster: "You still got moves, even if you didn't hit puberty."

Hawkeye: "And your still a cutthroat copy cat."

Replying to him as the two began to hear some booming like sounds from the other side of the mountains as that meant the troops were fighting off against the Huns. The two hearing this gave Hawkeye the moment to kick right up to him as well disarms him by kicking his sword out of his hand as he was disarmed of weaponry.

Hawkeye: "How about instead of being punks using our weapons, we actually fight."

Putting his arms up as well getting into a fighting stance as the caped man got into his own type of fighting style as the fight got more interested, they quickly charged at each other as they began to punch each other as well try to land blows onto each other in which they were able to avoid their own attacks. Doing some kick like techniques striking against Task's face, the man was able to move back to which he grabs his chest and slams him onto the ground pinning him.

Taskmaster: "Although this does brings back memories back in the city, I got a job to do. As well, getting a bonus in killing you."

Replying to the archer as he pulled a knife from the side, he slams right onto Hawkeye but he blocks it as he holds the knife away from him as it was close to cutting him. Pushing his strength against it as well avoiding it more, he quickly goes to the right as well hurls snow right into his face making the man go blind. He pulls out a arrow in which had another smoke bag as he slams it into the ground as he quickly rushes away from him in which gave him the opportunity to escape. Taskmaster removes the snow from his face as well see's the teen making his way towards the others as there was no point, he wouldn't make it.

Taskmaster: "Go on brat! Run! Their all going die either way!"

The villain shouted behind the archer as he merely ignored it as he struggled to run pass the snow, though he was still injured from the attacks the villain gave him. Though what was going on right now was him getting back to the others as well lifting his feet against the snows trying to not slow down, it was a pain as well difficult but he continued to hear the roaring of the cannons going off as he continued to move more not stopping for anything.

_**Later**_

As he was walking up of the snowy mounds of the area, he had soon saw nothing more then exposed spots of area's blown up as well the troops standing their ground as well hearing the roar of something in front of him. Like a plague of locusts, the Huns rode downwards to them as the men had their swords out ready to take them on as well willing to risk their lives for china. He also happened to see Mulan, holding a rocket heading right after Shan Yu as she was going to cause something big. He happens to notice the black stallion racing after her in which he rushes to the horse and hops on. Riding onto the horse, the two along with everyone heard a massive bang which was the rocket that Mulan fired, it went right up towards a snowy top as the snow came down. It soon began to swallow the whole army in which he smiled at the sight, though for the hun leader was angered as he wounds Mulan with a quick slash. Hawkeye seeing how he raised it in a strong manner, he pulls out his bow as well fires an arrow directly at the man's hand in which the sword quickly falls out of his grip. Mulan, taking her chance rushes off and see's her captain Li Shang leading them away from the avalanche.

Hawkeye: "Over here!"

Shouting to the two as he was able to right up with the two as he gets them right on with him, the three soon galloped right away from the falling snow.

Hawkeye: "I leave for about thirty minutes and you guys are bringing down a mountain?!"

Asking them looking shocked at this feat in which the men were right now taking cover some rocks by the cliff, making the horse go quickly to the rocks. They were able to get there, though the snow was able to catch up with Li Shang as well Hawkeye as they caused them to fall right off the edge.

Mulan: "No!"

She cried out as Hawkeye was able to pull out a arrow which had some rope attached to it, he fires it right in the air as Yao. Who looked worried for them was able to catch it as well got surprised by it, though he gets dragged over to the edge looking shocked as the others held onto the rope.

Yao: "Pull!"

He cried out as he, the men along with Mulan pulled from the rope having not so good luck. In which, Chien Po walked over as well holds onto the group in which he pulls them upwards as the rope was holding onto them, as well Mulan's horse as the tired archer sighs tired like as he looked at Li Shang tired but alright as well. They were able to get back on the edge as the horse quickly gallops to Mulan worried like, the men were able to bring down Li Shang as well Clint as they were on the ground.

Mulan: "You two ok?"

She asked as Hawkeye merely waves showing that he was alright, Li Shang nods as well as he looks at the two in which they risked their lives saving him as well stopping the Huns.

Li Shang: "Ping, you have got to be, the most craziest man. I have ever met. And for that, I owe you my life, as well yours. Hawkeye."

Speaking to the two in which that sounded gratifying as the troops cheered for Ping as if it wasn't for her, their still be a army. Though as she was going to stand, she grunts feeling the cut on her stomach as she was still injured as she collapsed on the ground. Seeing how she was hurt, the captain ordered some men to get first aid as Clint was going to check on her but he was severally injured from the fight he had with Taskmaster. He collapses as well as the boy merely saw Mulan closing her eyes about to be unconscious as well himself in which he tried to reach out to her but soon passes out as well.

* * *

Right in the afternoon, in a small tent was that of Clint out of his own clothing as well having bandages as well resting up. He groans a bit as he was still sore as he saw several marks on his arms as he tried to get up. Standing on his feet, he slowly walks out and see's the men looking at Ping's tent in which they were noticing that Li Shang, the only one standing talked to the doctor who was looking after her. He's eyes widen as this was bad, going into his tent he went to grab bow as well his quiver but the rest of his body was still healing. He decides to grab two arrows in which he would need only those two to help him make his point, getting back out he was looking at other then Chi Fu throwing her onto the snow as well showing that Ping was a woman.

Chi Fu: "Treacherous snake!"

Mulan: "My name, is Mulan."

Speaking back at him in which he began to talk bad at her as for Li Shang, he was looking back not knowing what to do as he knew the penalty for being a fake soldier, death.

Chi Fu: "Ultimate dishonor!"

He shouted at her face in which a arrow was fired right between the two as the man looked frightened thinking it was a Hun, the men looked at Hawkeye was still struggling to stand on his feet as Chi Fu looked outraged at this.

Chi Fu: "This is treason!"

Hawkeye: "No, family. Which is something she risked her life for, to protect her father. Which is more valuable then honor in my opinion."

Looking at him as the captain now had to deal with the two of them, Chi Fu ordered the men to restrain him while Li Shang would have to deal with Mulan. Though the archer wasn't going to back down without a fight as he pulls back another arrow aiming it at Li Shang, holding a sword he was walking to Mulan about to do the unthinkable as well Clint as Mulan merely stood up between the two.

Mulan: "Stop! I can't have you two die because of my actions, I'll accept this."

Hawkeye: "No!"

Not liking her choice as the men were able to hold him back, Mulan merely looked down waiting for it to happen as Li Shang merely was unable to proceed. His hand shaking with the sword he raises it upwards as everyone thought he would do it, though it ended sadly with him dropping the sword right in front of her. Everyone was shocked by this as well seeing the captain make a bold move as he merely lowered his head.

Li Shang: "A life for a life, the debt is repaid."

Replying to her as he had spared her life as he told the men to move out as the captain turned his back on her as well Clint, he didn't care as he was used to this kind of treatment back home as the archer walked to her as well sat with her as well Mushu, the cricket as well her horse as they kept themselves warm with each other not letting them lose each other in this environment. Soon afterwards, Clint was able to make a fire as the small bunch were right now warming themselves up as well keeping each other company as they were all staring at the fire.

Mulan: "I should have never have left home."

Mushu: "You did it to save your father, you didn't expect that you shame your ancestors, family as well lose all your friends."

Which made the horse huff at him in which that wasn't a good time saying those words, Barton however was listening to how that she might have not have went to this war just for her father. That, she tried to do it to see someone in the mirror that would make her father as well everyone proud of her as well worthwhile, as well herself. Thinking she was wrong, she threw away the helmet in which Clint catches it, he plays it back on the snow looking at her in which he sighs.

Hawkeye: "You may not think your not worthwhile, but compared to both of us. Most of us not see how much we can do, I mean. At home, I'm mostly the guy with the bow and arrow while everyone can fight powerful threats with their bare hands. So imagine how I feel when I'm risking my life to protect my home."

He asks her in which the girl as well the dragon didn't know how to reply to that kind of question like this was impossible to think about.

Hawkeye: "Keep moving, because even if my team has abilities that defy everything. Doesn't make me a shamed, it makes me push harder as well fight as well not get intimidated. So what if you did it? You took down a army of Huns using a rocket as well saved your captain as well the others lives. If that doesn't make people proud of you, then their just thinking about the rules they follow."

Speaking boldly to her as well strong in which she merely lowered her head as well smiled a bit, Mushu merely smiled a bit in which he stands up going on Mulan's shoulder.

Mushu: "Well whatever happens, we should face it all together. I mean, we all got here in our own way, so let's end it together."

Speaking friendly towards them as Mulan nodded in which Clint helps her upwards to get started on their way back home so she could face her family with honor, as they were about to start their journey they heard a powerful as well angered roar in which it sounded like a beast. Mulan rushing to check it out, right below her was Shan Yu up on his feet as well looking angered in which he as well a few of his men had survived the avalanche. Though they weren't the only ones, Taskmaster was standing in front of them as he pointed to the emperor's temple seeing how they could take them on, army or no army. He hands them some new swords for them as the group marched forward going to continued as planned. Seeing this, Mulan rushed over to her horse while Clint merely went as well grabbing some things such as his quiver as well several arrows.

Mushu: "Ugh guys? I might be thinking that what were going to do is crazy! They popped out of the snow as well that skull face gave them new weapons!"

Mulan: "We have to do something, were in this together. Right?"

She asked her small dragon friend in which he looked shocked as well got a bit confident where the blue cricket did as well, Hawkeye activated his bow as well placed his shades on looking confident as he looks at the group.

Hawkeye: "I agree with this plan, but if were going do this. Then let's do it in style, Avengers way."

Thinking of something that could help them, the small dragon hopping on to join the group rush towards the imperial city to warn them of the Huns surviving as well being led into the city by Taskmaster as they were going to stop this, tonight.

_**Later**_

Right in the city, a parade was being held for the heroes of china which was Li Shang as well the survivors of the Hun assault, as they were marching right to the imperial temple. However most of them weren't liking this as even though Mulan posed as a man, she should be with them as well Hawkeye as he had trained them to be soldiers to fight for their home. They continued to march towards the castle as the captain, still felt wrong about leaving them behind as they were right now close to the temple in which they were up to the palace. Within the city, Mulan along with Barton was right now in a small armory store in which she didn't understand what was going on. Mushu, was standing by the side as he noticed the two were right now putting on the right type of clothing in order to save China.

Mushu: "Ugh guys, although I do a wardrobe change is suited. But could it be possible to do it when the emperor doesn't get taken out?!"

Hawkeye: "You got to understand their lizard lips, even with what's going to happen as well what were going to face."

He explains to him in which he had on somewhat of something of his old clothing but with armor as well the standard purple and blue colors on, he had also on his mask in which he looked ready to fight as Mushu looked confused. Coming out of the changing room, Mulan was right now in her own type of uniform in which it looked like his Ronin look as the colors were light blue, dark blue as well the lines around her body was read in which she looked ready for a fight as well.

Hawkeye: "It's good to save your home, in style."

Smiling at her new look in which she was a bit shy with the new look as she was seeing her friends heading right to the palace, Clint hands her two blades to match the look as he grabbed a rope arrow in which he aims at the top of the building. Mushu gets on his shoulder as Mulan held onto him tight, shooting upwards to the rooftop the three rushed right upwards as they landed on the roof. Without a moments hesitation, they began to run from roof top to roof top making their way to the palace as well. Right as the captain was at the presence of the emperor, the young man merely bowed before the elderly man presenting the sword of Shan Yu.

Li Shang: "Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Shan Yu."

Speaking boldly as well showing the blade of the Huns, the old man merely felt sorry that his father died in the battle against this foe.

The emperor: "I know what this means to you captain Li, your father would have been very proud."

He spoke in which he was about to take the blade, though out of nowhere a hawk came down taking the blade which made everyone gasp. The bird flew up to a tower in which there were two figures as the sword landed in the hands of the Hun leader Shan Yu, while the other was Taskmaster as the two raised their blades in the air making the people petrified. Without a warning, the parade dragon behind the captain exploded revealing the other Huns as they went passed the captain as well took the emperor off his feet and rushed inside. of the palace. Letting out a venomously laugh, Shaun Yu wet inside while Taskmaster fired several arrows at the troops making them move back as the Huns locked down the door so they wouldn't get inside.

Shang Li: "We need to get inside."

Trying to see if there was another way in, as he looks at Taskmaster joining with the Hun leader. With none of them looking, the captain as well the men had noticed a rope coming down from the top of the door as it was none other then Mulan as she was smiling at them.

Mulan: "Need assistance?"

She asked in which Li Shang smiled at the sight, the men began to climb right onto the rope in which they were able to get up to the top as Hawkeye was able to help out as well. Li Shang, looking at her new appearance was amazed that she came back even though he casted her out.

Hawkeye: "She may be a woman, but she's got heart of a warrior."

Speaking on her behalf as the captain nodded to her as he as well the others would listen to her of what she had planned to save the emperor, making their way inside of the palace through the windows. Mulan led Yao as well his friends to a room where her plan would be to fool the guards, Li Shang as well Hawkeye went to scout out to check out if the men were guarding the door of the emperor. Heading down the hallway, they had noticed all the Huns except for Li Shang and Taskmaster there, waiting for a call Mulan came back with the others as she had Yao, Ling and Chien Po dressed up as geisha's. Having a look of doubt, she merely expressed for them that it would work, she sent the three walking to the men as the Huns didn't notice them as men as they merely waved at them. It was a bit uncomfortable as Clint noticed the hawk looking at them, it was about to warn his master until it was lit on fire by none other then Mushu as he along with the cricket was looking at the now featherless bird.

Mushu: "Now that, is what I call Mongolian barbeque."

Smiling at the others as the Huns were soon attacked by the three, rushing in to help out. Mulan was able to dispatch the several Huns quick like as Hawkeye went a head and pushed the doors for Li Shang to make his way upwards to the emperor. The captain, rushing upwards to them, he see's Shan Yu about to strike down the old man to which he was able to stop it with his blade. Holding off Shan Yu, Mulan and the others arrived to see Li holding off the Hun while she instructed Chien Po to take the emperor to safety.

Chien Po: "Sorry your majesty."

Speaking to him as well bowing as he picked up the old man as Hawkeye, fired a rope arrow to the ground as well tied it onto a poll. They soon begin to slide down with the emperor while Mulan and Hawkeye were the last ones still there, as Shan Yu looked angered. He was about to attack them until Li jumped onto his back making him lose focus, Hawkeye and Mulan could have handle him easy to which was interrupted by Taskmaster as he kicked the two onto the ground.

Taskmaster: "You never learn do you? This place isn't for kids."

Pointing his blade at them, in which Mulan merely kept her eyes on him in which she slowly went to her back and threw a fan right into his face. Hawkeye took his chance and tackles him onto the ground while for Mulan, she distracted Shan Yu with her being the one that defeated his whole army. The angered Hun chased after her in which it was now Taskmaster and Hawkeye.

Taskmaster: "Again? You know this won't end well like last time."

Hawkeye: "I know, which is why I'm going cheat."

In which he quickly throws his quiver right at him while grabbing a arrow from it, it was a arrow with explosive powder in which he fires at him. The explosion caused the masked man to fly right back towards the ground as he saw several arrows still intact. Grabbing onto a rope arrow as well the back of Taskmaster, he ties the rope onto him fires it at a fireworks tower. Smiling right at the confused villain, he merely sends him off flying right out of the palace as well the arrow lands right at the firework tower as he crashes right onto the wall hanging there beaten. Heading over to Li who was able to get back up, he heads down to check if the Emperor was ok while for Clint, he rushed to where Mulan had ran off to in which he heard some ruckus on the roof in which she was fighting the Hun leader. Leaping onto of roof as well climbing to where the action was. He saw her pinning the man with his blade making him unmovable as well Mushu, aiming a rocket right at him as he lights himself in which he fires right at Shan Yu.

Mushu: "Catch me!"

He shouted as Hawkeye was able to catch him, Mulan took cover as the rocket hits him right in the chest. Mulan rushed towards them as she had a expression of fear seeing how standing on the roof was bad.

Mulan: "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof!"

Repeatedly saying it as the two were able to run over to a line, they leapt onto it as they soon saw behind them the fireworks tower going off in a explosion as well it going up in flames. They soon flew right downwards onto the staircase in which they had landed onto Li Shang, the three as well Mushu and his small cricket friend as they gazed at the fireworks display.

Hawkeye: "Ok, consider this. My resining from the army."

Speaking tired like as he helps up Li Shang as well Mulan while they were hearing some bickering from none other than Chi Fu as he was talking about how they were a threat on his life. Her friends protected her as Hawkeye was about to punch him right in his smug face until coming down from the stairs was the emperor as he stopped the fighting.

Li Shang: "Your majesty. I can explain.."

He was going to try and help the two until he stops him, everyone backed away as the white bearded old man looked at the two in which they merely bowed his heads towards him in which he glares at them with a look.

Emperor: "I have heard a great deal of you two, Fa Mulan and Clint Barton. Having stealing your father's armor as well posing as a soldier in which you deceived your commander. As well disobeying orders as well keeping secrets from him as well your fellow men, dishonoring the Chinese army, destroying my palace. And.."

He stops in which the list would have gone on for the two in which he stops as the two looked at him seeing a smile from him.

Emperor: "You, have saved us all."

Speaking to her in which Mulan was shocked by this as well Hawkeye, it was more shocking seeing him bow to her as it made Chi Fu bow. Her friends bow to her as Mulan was still surprised by this seeing her friends, including Clint as well the rest of China bowing before her saving the emperors life as this was something unexpected as well shocking in her life. Mulan merely was speechless as the emperor stood back up looking at her as he spoke to Chi Fu about making her a member of her council. He was hesitate at that request seeing how their were no seats available, so instead the emperor suggested she could have his job in which he was left speechless making him fall onto the ground.

Hawkeye: "I knew that was going to happen."

Gesturing that action to Li Shang as the captain merely chuckled at the comment in which Mulan thanked him for the position, but she decided to return home to see her family again. Seeing this decision, he merely accepts it as well hands her his dragon medallion as well the sword of Shan Yu that was on the ground. Clint, notices Taskmaster beaten as well being taken in my the guards, he smiled that he was able to beat him as well help Mulan become a hero at the same time. He turns seeing Mulan hugging the emperor as well him returning it, she soon hugs the others seeing how they were helpful to her in which she was walking over to Li Shang as he merely smiled to her.

Li Shang: "I'm, sorry for how I acted. I should have never done that, it would be a honor, to fight with you if china ever needs you."

Mulan: "I'll make sure to take that offer, but. I wish to see my family, you can come with me if you like."

Thinking he could come with her as he smiled at the offer, she walks over to her horse as well was going to say goodbye to him but he was merely looking at the side. Walking over to his side, she smiled at him offering the ride back with her.

Hawkeye: "Hey, this is your moment. I just helped."

Mulan: "And I'm sharing it with you."

Speaking to him as he had noticed Mushu and the cricket nudging him to come aboard seeing how she was offering him a ride to her home, he sighs as he gets back on with her as they soon began to ride back to her home in which the crowd of people cheered for them. As they were making their way, Mulan looked at Hawkeye as she was curious about something.

Mulan: "So this look, how did you know it was right for me?"

Hawkeye: "Heh, call it a hunch. Besides, I think it fits you."

Replying back to her as the two soon rode out of the imperial city as well making their way to her family to restore her family as well return back as a hero, as well bring along someone that helped her inspire to be that hero.

_**In the Beyonder's realm**_

The cosmic being watched this display as he saw how Barton was holding onto Mulan's waist in which she smiled at him as the black haired interdimensional being smiled to him.

_"Impressive, although he complained at first. He still found a way, to find happiness."_

Seeing this display of changing as he turns his attention to the next world in which heard a familiar roar as the next one would see if it could happen to someone else, to that of a king.


	14. Arrival of the king part 1

_**"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power. T'Challa, the african king of Wakanda as well the latest hero of the Black Panther was custom to this type of struggle aganist the forces of good and evil. Where men of ultimate power wish to see the outcome of what would happen if they used it on a innocent land as well watch as it would go on. The noble king as well Avenger has made a vow to protect his native land from all types of enemies which meant beings that were even above him, it did not matter how the enemy was aganist T'Challa, the black panther would not let anyone threaten his home land or his friends. However this was different, he was taken away from his home as well not on earth in which he was being sent to another world in which had only him as well a enemy he had faced back in his own world. Spiraling downwards through the dimensional tube he was looking around the lights and colors as it was no other then traveling with numerous other cosmic beings he has dealt with back on earth, he merely focused his disciplined as well his breathing in which that of wherever he would land then he'd make sure to not let the sights distract him from his true intentions, to find out whoever the Beyonder had sent and stop him at all costs."**_

* * *

In the stroke of night, where a powerful storm was happening was right now a portal opening to which showed a purple like falling star hitting the ground, it made several animals as well wildlife run away from the object as it had them run from whatever this strange thing was. Coming out of the crater was dark skin male with black hair as well was coming out of the ground, T'Challa. The once proud ruler as well king of Wakanda was now in unknow territories as well did not have his black panther suit on. The only thing he was in was that of tribal clothing in which that of somewhat of his panther clothing having his arms and legs covered, they were covered in black that was like of the midnight as well noticed that his mask was by his side.

Black Panther: "At least, the Beyonder knows how to keep things together."

Seeing how although it was not like his modern suit, he would only need his skill as well prowls to keep him alive in this strange new world. Walking out he looked around the area seeing that he was in a massive forest, it was peaceful as well had no signs of any life but only that of animals. Seeing how that he had much to look at, he decided to check where he might have gone as he begins to sprint across the forest. Moving fast like a gazelle he leapt across the tree's like a squirrel he moved across the field seeing that of the whole area around him was a forest of life. He climbed upwards onto a tree in which he continued to climb the tallest one till he saw where he was at, that of a new land as from the highest point of the tree was a vast ocean.

_"New land, untouched my man. Why here? What manner would the Beyonder would have to send me here to this land."_

He question the act of what this being had done, the rain coming down on him as well the thunder making it's thunderous roars for the animals to take shelter. He knows that he would have to do the same, sliding downwards from where he was he began to find somewhere for him to take refuge. He happened to find a cave which seemed to be home to that of a animal, a rather large as well aggressive bear in which it didn't like his presence. From the looks of it he had been in a fight with another animal or that of hunters seeing how he was wounded badly as well couldn't defend itself.

Black Panther: "You are hurt, do not move."

He spoke softly to the angered beast as the bear didn't trust him, it let's out a roar in which the panther hero wasn't intimidated as he had face fearsome beasts back home as well dealt with the hulk as he was more angry then this wounded animal. Walking slowly towards the bear, he merely felt the wounds as he decided to help out the creature in order to stay here, heading outside he was able to notice some bears as well some leaf's around him as he was going to help the animal. Determining which berries were right as well not poisonous, he grabbed a leaf as he coated it in water as well brought the bears to the bear so that he could distract the animal in which he places the water onto the bear so that the bleeding could stop. The animal roars in pain but T'Challa merely kept him down while he cleaned the wounds from him as well kept him feed so that he could relax.

Black Panther: "Although you look strong, we all have our weak spots. It is ok to show pain when wounded, but always accepting help. Is much more helpful."

Speaking to the animal as it somehow listen to how the king spoke to him, the animal merely lays down for which it let T'Challa work on him more as well clean him of the cuts around him as the two were able to spend the night together in the cave as well resting for which in the morning. The king would be able to determine where exactly where he was as well see who gave these wounds to this animal in the first place.

_**Morning**_

The sun had come upon on the land in which the animals as well plant life were now prospering in a beautiful sight to behold, coming out of the cave was T'Challa as he was able to get a good night's rest as he looked upon the area as it was much better to be checking around where he was. Bowing his head to the bear, he walks from the bear's home as he began to look around the area as the animal began to notice him. The king was looking at him with a curious expression as he merely smiled at them in which he stops to look at them, before he could show he was friendly to the woodland creatures they were soon startled by something, it sounded like men as that was a answer he was looking for.

_"Men, finally."_

Seeing how they might be able to help figure out where they might have come from, keeping into the tree's as well hidden in the shadows so no one could see him. He lurked through the bushes as he began to notice something, the men walking around was right now checking out the place as well the ocean. They looked like English men to what they were wearing as the time period he would have to guest was that of the sixteenth century, when men would travel to new lands as well colonize it to make their own. Kept silent as he saw numerous men checking out the place as well a certain individual, a familiar man with black like signs on his face as well with red clothing across him as well a cloak like cape around him as he had on a hood to cover his face.

Black Panther: "Klaw."

Speaking in a angered like tone as this was the same man that not only had plundered Wakanda for it's precious source Vibranium, but the same one that killed the previous ruler of the land, his father. He had vowed that he would avenge his death as well hunt down Klaw, no matter the cost of it in which he see's how he was standing by a man who was wearing a light purple suit as well had black curled hair. He was somewhat in league with the individual in which he could attack them, though the men were merely travelers, not exactly wicked men but people that wanted to see the new world. Though his idea's changed seeing how he witnessed most of them having shovels as well rifles as they were apparently looking for something, his mind was questioning himself in which he could attack as well avenge his father. Or keep quiet as well see what the thief was doing here on these lands.

_"Even on a different world, my vengeance will not be blinded. I will make sure he pays for Wakanda, as well my father."_

Not looking away for a second in which he places his mask on about to raid on them, though as soon he was about to attack he noticed something. Someone to be exact as there was someone else watching the travelers curious about their intentions, not knowing who it was the person quickly ran back into the forest to which T'Challa follows after. Rushing quickly while remaining silent so no one could hear him, the panther continued to follow whoever was watching the travelers as he kept running. As he kept running he was able to hear a rushing sound of water, he was apparently arriving at that of a waterfall. So far, there was nothing but silence as he wasn't able to find who was watching the men. There was only a fog covering his surrounding in which he was unable to find anything but somehow could hear some movement, looking at the tree's he might have suggested to appear as a friend. He removes his mask as well places it onto the ground in which he would not want to scare off whoever it was, looking around as well waiting. He began to hear some movement, coming from the mist of the cloud was a woman, she had light brown eyes as well dark tan skin, she looked around his age as her black hair was moving with the wind as well here eyes gazed upon the strange like individual.

_"Pocahontas."_

He guessed her name in which he did not react to her as they stood quiet for a moment as the two felt a strange like connection as they appeared to be from separate tribes. Not going to make the first move, the girl walks forward as well looks at him with a curious like look seeing this strange man as he was different from the others.

"Who, are you?"

She asked in which he looked surprised that he was able to understand her in English dialect as he merely remains calm while he introduces himself to her.

Black Panther: "I am T'Challa, of Wakanda."

Bowing his head in a greet full manner showing her respect as well not appearing as a strange being as she merely bows the same if it was how other people greeted one another.

Pocahontas: "I am, Pocahontas."

Replying back to the stranger in which the two slowly looked at each other more, they remained quiet as soon enough were accompanied by a small humming bird as well a raccoon in which the two animals looked at the strange man. They walked over as well checking him out as he soon kneels to their level so they could get a better look at him, the small raccoon was sniffing his hands as if he had on something tasty as he realized that he took some berries with him before leaving the cave.

Black Panther: "Are they friends of yours?"

Pocahontas: "Indeed, this is Meeko and Flit."

Replying to him as the two as the hummingbird merely looks at him with a look in which it didn't like the looks of him as well kept buzzing around him trying to intimidate him. T'Challa, merely chuckled by this type of emotion in which the girl showed her finger in which the small bird landed onto her.

Pocahontas: "He doesn't like strangers, unusual travelers at that."

Looking directly at the mask on the ground, Meeko. Being curious about the mask quickly grabs it seeing if it was something he could eat, T'Challa tried to grab onto it in which the small animal was able to avoid him. He sighs at how his hunger was able to make him get into disadvantage as he leaps over the small animal which stunned the girl as well the bird in which he lands right in front of the animal.

Black Panther: "I believe, that is mine little friend."

He spoke to the critter in which it was a bit spooked how he was able to leap like that, the small animal hands him the mask as T'Challa pets his head showing that he had forgiven him for this act as well handed him a few more berries he had left to the small raccoon.

Pocahontas: "How did you do that?"

She asked looking at him as no other being from her village could move like that, she expects his clothing more as it had the similar appearance of that a Jaguar as she noticed his hands. She touches them as they felt soft to which it incidentally caused him to show his claws, the reaction caused the girl to move back as well the two animals seeing how this was unnatural.

Black Panther: "I apologize, their not real. They help climb, as well help others."

Assuring her that they weren't going to harm them in which he places the small finger claws back into his fingers as this surprised him seeing how he was able to open his claws out. Though she examines them more as well the animal like mask in which it somewhat looked familiar to her, T'Challa notices her gaze upon it as he pulls out the mask in which she holds onto it. Feeling how it felt as well noticing the features of that of a animal, she looks at T'Challa stunned by this.

Pocahontas: "The panther, your the one that would come when the beasts would arrive."

To which her words sounded like a prophecy from her tribe as he turned to the girl curious about what she meant not understanding this.

Black Panther: "What do you mean?"

Pocahontas: "My Father, as well Kekata. Our tribe's shaman spoke of a arrival, that he would arrive in the stroke of night with a body covered in shadow. With claws of a bear as well the nobility of a hawk. He spoke of how he would come to our aid when the silver beasts have arrive to cause destruction to our lands."

As most of what she was saying sounded like just what happened yesterday, he came in during the storm as it was midnight. He met the bear as well helped him get back into a healthy state to which it could continue living as well his clothing being as dark as the sky. As he continued to think, she pulls his hand towards the river as well rushing through the tree's as well making their way to a massive body of water.

Black Panther: "Where are we going?!"

Pocahontas: "To see my grandmother, she's the only one that can tell if this is true. I go to her to for advice as well guidance, if anyone can determine if what my father says it true. Then she is the one."

As they happened to see a boat, he stops in front of her as the girl hopped into the small wooden boat as well her two animal friends in which she looked at him standing there not coming with her. He looks back thinking about Klaw, as well the travelers as he would use them to look for something, he couldn't leave as well have him use the time to do this.

Black Panther: "I cannot come with you, there is a man there. Who doesn't belong with them, he's dangerous. Which is why I must go back."

Pocahontas: "Then let us go to my father, if you can tell them of this then we can figure out a way to draw them away from this land."

Pleading with him as although he was driven to take out Klaw as well avenge his father, he could not let lives be taken in this act as he saw that his claws was out showing his anger. He breathes in to which he goes into the boat to join her to see her village, the girl begins to paddle the boat down the stream as the two began to head down the water. Seeing how this would help her village ready for whatever might happen, this still gave Klaw the time he needed to help him get his men ready for whatever he was looking for while the king merely sighs to this in which he kept silent during the trip as she noticed the expression on his face. Although he was entirely new to this land, the face was that of anger as well regret in which she hope that he could help her father as well the rest of her village avoid lives being taken to this mysterious arrival.

* * *

As the afternoon came, the two had arrived to her village in which surprised many of the people as well the elders as they thought he was a enemy from one of their tribes. So far the people were skeptical with his appearance as T'Challa was merely keeping quiet as he had walked into a large tepee in which plenty of people were sitting down as well looking at the panther avenger as he was standing in front of the chief of the village.

Chief Powhatan: "T'Challa, although your arrival has been foreseen by our elders. It is that of the spirits that have guided you in these times of need. To which, we are honored."

Black Panther: "I thank you noble chief, I've seen the men you call 'silver beasts'. Although they are unruly with their guns as well how they act to you all, but they are all misunderstood beings who believe they have came here for gold as well treasures."

Speaking to them all as they looked confused to which what he was speaking as he decided to use drawings then words. He requests a knife in which the chief allowed him one as he goes into the ground, he does some images of the treasure which looked like shapes as they looked at them. Most of the people acknowledged him that they did not have these items but merely crops and fish which was considered treasured to the people as it helped everyone.

Black Panther: "The men that are with the travelers are wicked as well full of greed. A evil which consumes men, as well the man who killed my father, Ulysses Klaue."

In which he drew a image of that of a claw representing him as most of the people looked frightened at the mention of the man, however for the chief he saw the look of the young man's eyes seeing how he wanted to kill him. The father placed his hand on his shoulder seeing how he can relate from pass battles he as well the rest of the clan had been, have lost brothers and sons in their home.

Chief Powhatan: "This man, as well the rest of the travelers shall be escorted off our land. We shall not let them rip the ground for belongings which we do not have."

Announcing that the tribe would fight them in which made most of the men agree with, however T'Challa saw that war would not help them but led to lives lost. Klaw, would tempt the men with giving the false idea's of riches as well things they could get as the boy stood up to him.

Black Panther: "I am not accustom to your land Chief, but I myself am a king of a tribe like yours. I would do anything to protect my people, but fighting men with weapons they have. It will cost them lives, permit me to go alone. I will handle this myself as well avoid further conflict."

Offering himself to take this on alone as well not let the people be hurt in this fight, however. The chief, lowered his head seeing how that even if he had the heart of their most strongest animal. He should not fight these strange beings here on his own, he tells everyone to return to their homes as well stay in the village at all time so that no one would see these men or encounter them. He also instructed the young King to stay in the village as well, although he had warned them of the visitors intentions it was better for someone of his skill to protect their home while the village's best men would scout ahead to check on it for themselves. It made the young man upset as well angered that he couldn't face Klaw, T'Challa was right now looking at the river in which it allowed him to calm himself as well gather his thoughts of what would happen next. In the back, was the chief's daughter Pocahontas in which she saw him still seating their as he hadn't move since her father gave him the order of staying here.

"He's quiet the silent one isn't he?"

Spoke a familiar voice in which the girl turned seeing her friend Nakoma who heard about the panther, looking at him from the back she noticed how calm he was just like the villages warriors.

Pocahontas: "I believe it is because what my father asked of him that has made him keep his distance, he saw in his eyes of anger. He did it so that he might not get captured by the travelers."

Thinking of a reason why he couldn't join with the others, so far with what the village has seen he was not in the mood for messing around and wanted to help them. Though he couldn't as the only thing he would do is protect the people while the others fight for him, the girl merely felt sorry for him as all he could do is sit there waiting for any men would come seeking trouble.

Nakoma: "Well if you don't talk to him as well help him, he might more silent then Kocoum. Not like that's a problem with him."

As she quietly stops so that the girl could think about how to handle the situation, Pocahontas decides to try to speak to him as she walks over to him in which she saw T'Challa looking at his claws as it somehow reminded him of his homeland as well that of everyone else back home. Not noticing her, he happens to notice her feet as she stood by him as she had a small basket of vegetables thinking that he might be hungry.

Black Panther: "Thank you."

Acknowledging her sharing her food in which he takes the corn and decides to eat it, she seats by his side as the two stare at the river admiring it as well enjoying the peace around them in which T'Challa looked at the view of everything as it reminded him of home.

Pocahontas: "What's your tribe like, Wakanda? It almost sounds quite unique."

Asking him in which the young king was happy to explain his homeland as well tell her of what is was about.

Black Panther: "My home, or my kingdom is quite like this village. Has many people doing small tasks to keep everyone happy, we live in secrecy from the rest of the world due to how advance we are. As in we are much more bigger, as well have supplies which make us quite known."

Explaining as she listened to how their lives were almost the same, though what was strange was why would he would keep his world away from everyone else as it sounded like they would not like anyone or let anyone near him.

Pocahontas: "But why? Isn't it better to see the rest of the world?"

Black Panther: "It would be, for not what we have as well protect. Vibranium."

Saying that one word in which he unsheathes his one claw and begins to draw a small rock on the ground in which it represented Vibranium. He soon tells her of how rare it is to his people, that it could be used for many usages such as protecting his home as well making many items that could aid his people as well fight invaders from trying to take it. The more he talked about it as well the Goddess Bast, a deity they worship as well the one that gave him as well his father and so forth the power of the Black Panther in which allowed them to protect Wakanda for generations.

Pocahontas: "I would love to see this home of yours, it sounds beautiful."

Thinking about traveling to his homeland, however it wasn't exactly a place to go to in which of these times right now as he didn't think this world have Wakanda. He merely nodes to her in which if possible, by chance he would welcome her there.

Black Panther: "If I could, but so far where I have been taken to. I do not know if it's here."

Pocahontas: "You just have to listen to the wind. And let it guide you."

Smiling to him in which it gave him hope as he merely nodded to her in which he soon stops, slightly turning to the side he began to hear something from a far as she noticed as well in which he stands up quickly. Not saying a word, the teen quickly rushes off to the sound as she chases after him to see what had happen as T'Challa moved swiftly through the tree's as well jumping from one to another as the girl saw him move as she tried to keep up as well. Having seeing him stopped on the other side of the forest, he was able to see some men near some caves as well looking for something as they were being lead by Klaw himself. Wearing a dark brown cloak to cover his appearance, he was apparently looking for something within the caves as he had all of the men with shovels and pic axes.

Klaw: "I promise you men, what were looking for is more valuable then just gold."

He shouted as he gestures the men to keep continuing to look, the teen looked angered as his right hand unsheathes his claws in which he could attack now as well take the man down. He soon felt the gentle hand on his side as he turns around about to attack whoever touched him but it was Pocahontas as she looked surprised by his reaction in which he sighs retracting his claws.

Black Panther: "What are doing here? You must return to your father."

Pocahontas: "I'm not a girl to run away, this is my land. I will protect it from these men who want to rip it a part."

Showing a serious face as she wasn't going to back down from this, he sighs at this if she was going to help him then it be best for her to cause a distraction as he noticed Meeko and Flint by some bushes in which he turns his head smiling at seeing they could help him out.

_**Later**_

As the men were continuing to dig more as well continue to look for something, one of the men had gotten hungry and decided to get something to eat in which he heads out to get something to eat in which he see's a small raccoon in his bag. Meeko, looked out seeing him in which the man looked surprised.

"Hey there, what you doing in there?"

Asking the small animal in which he steals a few of his biscuits as well had ran across most of the men making them fall onto the ground, this made a small ruckus as the men quickly rushed after Meeko as he led them into the forest on a sort of wild goose chase. Quickly enough, T'Challa and Pocahontas rushed quickly inside of the cave to see what exactly they were after, noticing a lantern on the ground he picks it up and begins to look through the walls as the native girl looked at the strange item in his hand.

Black Panther: "This is a lantern, it helps with controlling the light making it grow bigger or smaller."

Gesturing to her as he soon spins the dial on the side as she saw the metal like shape make it's light shine more as they soon saw most of the cave been dug open wide as well most of the area's was dig out as they were looking for something. While for Pocahontas, could not explain why men would do this to the land they live on, touching the rocks she felt something off about them. Traveling downwards across the rocky wall was something off as well unfamiliar as she went further into the cave as she stopped at a certain spot of the wall. T'Challa looked at her not understanding what was wrong as she tapped on it feeling like something was wrong as he could tell something was behind the rock, seeing a pic axe by her side he places her on the side as well begins to hit the rocky wall. Chipping off a few pieces off it as well making a small hole in the wall, there was a strange like rock which was purple as it was a small fragment in which it showed a unique type of reflection.

Pocahontas: "That, is a strange rock."

In which she touches it, from how it felt it was like a vibration was emitting off it as well felt cold. T'Challa, silence by the shock and awe by this discovery he holds onto it in which this was something from Wakanda.

"Pretty ain't she?"

Spoke a sinister tone as the two of them turned from the back seeing none other than Klaw, he wasn't fooled by Meeko as he looked that them with his red eye. The panther teen stood in front of Pocahontas as he wasn't going to let her get hurt by this man, though his mind was right now full of anger as well looking at him ready to strike him down.

Black Panther: "Klaw."

Klaw: "Well ain't this a sight? The might king now a stubborn prince. Now this is something I would love to share with the boys, to bad that they can't see me take you down."

Speaking in a hostile like tone in which he removes his brown hooded cloak revealing his standard red and purple like clothing as well with black lines. He looked like a armored knight as his right hand was that of his metallic blaster as it was charged for him to use it on the two as he was about to take them down for good. Before Pocahontas could try to reason with him seeing how conflict would not bring peace, Klaw soon fires a energy pulse at them in which T'Challa bounces it off which repels right off hitting the man as he falls onto the ground.

Black Panther: "Take this to your people, get them armed as well avoid the travelers."

Pocahontas: "But."

Black Panther: "Go!"

He warned her in which Klaw was getting up in which he begins to fire at him in which the Wakandan teen leaps side to side making him lose sight of him as T'Challa quickly kicks his chest making the man fly out of the cave. This gave time for the chief's daughter as she ran out holding the Vibranium rock as soon as she was able to get to the bushes, the men working on the cave returned to see her as they thought she was stealing from the cave. They were going to try and take it from her but some of the tribes men saw them as one of them rushed to her in her aid as the travelers got frightened by them.

"Savages!"

Shouted one of them as they went to grab their guns, meanwhile the king was still handling Klaw as he was firing more shots at him as he was able to avoid the shots as well sidekicks the man onto the ground. T'Challa having him in sights, makes his right hand show his claws as he was about to deliver the final blow until he heard a gunshot which leads to one of the warriors from her tribe get shot as this shocked Pocahontas.

Klaw: "So then prince? Still want to kill me? Or save your girlfriends friends?"

Speaking in a silver tongue in which the prince merely growls at him as he rushes over to the men trying to harm the men as he knocks out the men trying to hurt them as they saw the teen in the panther clothing. They looked shocked as T'Challa helped out the warriors as the one that was shot was Kocoum, he picks him up as he takes him back to the village as well everyone else falls back while for the men. Rushed to Klaw's side in which he ordered them not to go after them, with what the girl found there was tone of Vibranium for them to make them rich as well craft them into weapons as the man merely ordered them to continue to digging as the next time they would meet, he would destroy the village as well ship off with tons of Vibranium that would make him rich as well powerful at the same time.


	15. Arrival of the king part 2

_**"T'Challa, both smart as well strongest of earth's greatest heroes was right now in the middle of a strange world which is based off a kids movie as well participating in a challenge which will decide if in a different world, they could still protect it from their world's evil. So far being in a different area, he wasn't that much intimidated noir not letting the situation takeover as he was still the king of Wakanda as well had always knew what matter the most in situations which were dire as well serious. However, instead of just hunting down the man that killed his father as well the same one that have caused destruction to his land to take their most valuable material, Vibranium. The resource was seemingly transported here as well was hidden within the soil of the land by none other then the Beyonder, seeing how this would be entertaining for him this made the prince more furious in which now Klaw would make the men he had came with more then willing to tear this land a part for this. Though right now, he as in the middle of helping out one of Pocahontas's people who was shot by the men as some of the villages people weren't able to handle the injury which Kocoum was shot in."**_

* * *

As the people as well chief was in the healing tent in which they would go to heal their wounded, T'Challa was right now using his claws to help the wounded man extract the bullet from his stomach. He had the people bring some berries as well cloths that he would use to patch up the wound. From the outside was Pocahontas as she was right now getting a lecture from her father in which it was about her going with him to see the travelers as well almost getting killed by Klaw.

Chief Powhatan: "You were to stay in the village, you knew of how dangerous it be going out there with the men walking around."

Pocahontas: "But father, we now know why their here. They are looking for this rock, which T'Challa has told me it that it could lead to them not leaving."

Showing them the purple rock in which the father looks at it as he holds onto it, it was light but felt strange like if it was vibrating. Breathing in deep this discovery would mean the men wouldn't leave as well tear up the land more which was more of a problem, this had to end with them making a stand towards the men as well making sure they would stop this thievery.

Chief Powhatan: "This must be dealt with by the council, to see what the next move will be. If we are to drive out these men with peace, or by force."

Beveling that these men would only respond by force as the girl didn't like the option as it would lead to more people getting hurt as well leading to the same fate of Kocoum. Coming out of the tent, T'Challa was covered in different types of herbals as well a bit of blood on his hands as he walked over to the two to tell them that of the situation with the wounded man.

Black Panther: "He'll be ok, though he cannot move around. The bullet didn't hurt any important parts within his body, he'll need to rest."

Giving him a full analysis of the man's condition as the chief merely smiled slowly seeing how these intruders didn't take away one of their most bravest men in this fight. Though now it wasn't the time to enjoy this moment but that of thinking of a plan to handle this, for in the mean time with the men being more dangerous he requested that if T'Challa would join them in this fight as the prince merely nodded to this request seeing how he could finally end Klaw as well avoid any of these individuals have the Vibranium as it was more important to not letting them get it. The chief soon walked to see how Kocoum would be as the young man went over to the river to was his hands as Pocahontas joined him in which she had words for him about this situation that of her father is planning to do.

Pocahontas: "You cannot agree with my father can you? What he'll suggest will lead to both sides losing their own people."

Black Panther: "He does what he must for his people, if there was any other way there could be a peaceful solution. However, Klaw has now learned that Vibranium is here, in which he will use their greed to make them more dangerous. Which will lead, to a fight."

Speaking in that of having experience in these matters as she saw how he spoke, he almost sounded like her father in which she knew there was more to him then just a mask as well a strong personality. She seats down by his side in which he see's some faint scars on his hands as he notices her looking at them, she holds onto them as he would pull them away in which he couldn't as her hands felt warm as well kept them in place. The girl kept him calm as this was a new feeling since back in Wakanda, he would think about both offense and defense when it came to intruders as well taking the responsibilities of being a king as well the black panther on his own. However, he never thought about having someone try to reason with him about peace as well not being intimidated by his look or how he spoke when he warned her of leaving him to fight Klaw.

Pocahontas: "You may speak about fighting as well of doing whatever it takes to protect others, but I feel in your hands that you use your heart to figure out problems that didn't require violence."

Looking at him with her eyes as the prince merely lowered his head seeing how their was wisdom in her words, of course he had found other ways to handle a situation which weren't violent noir lead to more destruction. However with men like these, there was no peace but justice in which the only way to stop them was by keeping them down, though somehow Pocahontas spoke of was that peace could still be managed under these current situations as he still had doubt.

Black Panther: "But how, you with what you've seen Klaw will not see peace. He will only take from you as well leave nothing behind, which is something your land should not suffer from. However, if you believe there is a way, how would you find it?"

He asked seeing how she would take control of the situation as she smiled to him seeing how there was one person that could help him find another way out of a fight, standing on her feet as well T'Challa, she guides him to one of the boats in which she was going to take him someone to help him learn about peace as this could be a last solution in this situation between her people and the invaders.

_**Later**_

Taking a small canoe, the two were soon sailing down the stream as they were seeing animals following them as well the sky being clear. If this hadn't been a serious situation as well that of Klaw invading, he might have found peace here with the nature around him since he had ruled a kingdom which revolved around his people's culture as well remaining strong and determined to maintain peace in their land. Removing his glove, he touches the water which he it felt relaxing as well calm then before.

Pocahontas: "T'Challa, if we are able to stop this in a peaceful manner. What will you do then?"

Asking him seeing how that he did not belong in this land of here's, though what she spoke had him bothered. When this was over what would he do? With Vibranium here as well the existence of it being here, there be more people coming over to obtain it as well try to take it from her land. Though he though about Wakanda? If it was still here would he try to search for it in a effort to see what state it was. He's mind continued to question it as Pocahontas saw the conflict in his eyes as the choice of him were pondering in his head as she would offer him to stay here, seeing how that he might not be able to find his home as well could protect her home.

Black Panther: "I would try to look for Wakanda, possibly join the travelers to see if they might assist me."

Pocahontas: "Oh, that sounds great."

Seeing how he had a plan for this type of situation in which as he noticed she sounded a bit disappointed as it was like she wanted him to stay. They soon were near the end of their trip in which they were arriving to a massive elderly tree with that having a huge collection of leaf's, they were soon greeted by animals coming onto the branches in which they looked at the two as Pocahontas stops the small boat by the tree. The two soon climbed upwards onto the bark in which she soon leads him to that of a large tree branch for them to look at the tree in which he noticed something that she knew.

Pocahontas: "T'Challa, this is grandmother Willow."

Introducing him to the tree in which he looked confused by this, it could be that of her resting here as well a burial for her grandmother? He didn't understand it as he soon felt the cool breeze of the air passing through him as he hears something. A faint voice in the air as well people singing softly, it didn't feel like a attack but more of a peaceful like motion passing by him. He closes his eyes as this type of hearing made him have to concentrate to the full degree of understanding why he came here with her. The singing of the wind soon grew more as Pocahontas smiled at how he wasn't frightened by this as he goes on his knees focusing on the singing in which he opens his eyes, soon enough he saw the face of the tree slowly changing to that of a elderly woman as the girl smiled at how he was able to see Willow.

Willow: "Let_ it break upon you, like a wave upon the sand."_

She sang to him softly as T'Challa, was a bit shocked by this seeing the tree singing to him as well being alive while Pocahontas had his back as well made sure that this was real.

Willow: "Hello, King T'Challa."

Black Panther: "You know, who I am?"

He asked her seeing how it was impossible for someone like her to know of his origin, though the girl behind him merely chuckled that he was surprised by this as the tree merely gestured him to stand.

Willow: "The animals, they told me. They are my eyes as well my ears, also, the bear you helped told me."

Chuckling at him seeing how the animals had begun to grew fond of him with his arrival as he walks closer to her in which Willow looked at him more, even though this was the first time seeing someone that was different like him. She could see vigilance, strength, though that of sorrow as well in which was deep within his sould as she could only pity him.

Pocahontas: "Grandmother, we found a strange rock within the land. The men here are looking for it as well digging it up as well are being lead by a wicked man, there has to be another way to handle this situation."

Pleading to her for a answer which Willow merely looked sadden by this news, the two in front of her represented two emotions which were in conflict. For Pocahontas, it as that of seeking for peace as well being strong for her people as well avoiding the loss of lives in this fight. T'Challa however was that of a warrior as well someone out to avenge someone that he loss because of this greed, as well having a heart of a king in which he cares for others as well people in which he would do anything to protect them.

Willow: "I see between you two is that of two sides, one of peace as well war. Though, you both of the same nobility when it comes to protecting people you don't want hurt. From what I can tell for you, is to do what you believe is right."

Giving them advice to use in the situation as T'Challa merely lowered his head feeling like the only way to avoid this conflict was to face it head on, though how she spoke to him that of her being peaceful as well not wanting war. There had to be another way, he walks away to think to himself in which Pocahontas walks over to Willow seeing if she would tell her anything else that could help them.

Pocahontas: "He wants to avenge his father, but in the way that will be unforgivable. And I don't think he'll come back from it."

Fearing that even if he would be able to take down Klaw, it would lead him down a dark path which he might not recover from which could change him.

Willow: "Then stay by his side if your afraid for his soul, if you truly wish to protect him from himself. You know what you must do, besides. You two do look cute for each other."

Smiling to her which made her blush a bit as T'Challa seats down which Flit, flies by his side to join him which the bird still felt suspicious about him. Though, he merely gives the small flying bird a glare seeing how he wasn't frighten by him as the bird looked a bit confused by this in which T'Challa merely smiled at him as he continued to look at the water. Pocahontas walked by her side in which she seats down by him to try and help him relax his thoughts as the king was right now was having conflict within him.

Black Panther: "So far my mind is telling me to strike Klaw down, to make him a message that no one will come to your land. However, I can tell that it's something you don't believe is right."

Turning to her which the expression on her face was that of the truth in which he could see the look's on their face as Pocahontas nodded to his statement.

Pocahontas: "Vengeance, may often be a solution to people that have lost people they have loved. However, what do you actually feel?"

Asking him in which T'Challa, didn't think about what he feels as he looks at his mask, she saw how it looked animal like in which he has to not let his panther like side takeover. She merely stayed by his side being kind towards him as the two began to hear something going on in the woods, they decide to check it out as they were able to jump downwards onto the grass as well began to rush down the tree's seeing a few more men in which they were hurt as well had been attacked. Most of them had arrows in their shoulders in their arms as well a few of them were a bit banged up. T'Challa quickly puts on his mask so no one would see his face as he walked over to them, one of the men had red hair as well was a bit hurt as he looked frightened by the man.

Black Panther: "What happened here?"

He spoke in a serious tone in which the young man looked hesitated by the sight of the man in black clothing as he walked towards him, though he was still hurt in which Pocahontas went by his side to see if he was bleeding but he looked frightened by her coming near him. She spoke to him in her native tongue in which he didn't understand, the young man was losing blood as he picks him up in which everyone notices the two as they whisk the red haired man away thinking that they may have kidnapped him to which they might not see him again.

* * *

During the afternoon, near a tree in which the young king was able to stop the young man who was injured as well Pocahontas was able to help him out as well, however the young man was still frightened by her appearance.

"Why are you doing this? You first attack us and now help?"

Black Panther: "It is you that came here, your being lead by a man who thinks of greed then the lives of his own men."

Speaking to him in a truthful like voice as he saw how the girl looked nervous by him as much as his own, though she wasn't trying anything but making him feel safe around him as so far from what he was told. That these 'savages' were barely even human and cared for only themselves as well do whatever they needed to protect their land from enemies.

Black Panther: "What's your name?"

"Thomas, I'm from England. I never seen anyone quite like you before back home."

Looking at his appearance in which T'Challa has to give him credit on that, there was no one like him as well the fact that a masked man brought him somewhere safe as well helped him with his wounds. Pocahontas, seats down by him offering him some corn in which he looked a bit hesitated by this friendly gesture as he didn't know if he could trust her. However, with how the boy was able to help him, he had no choice as he begins to eat it as the taste of the fresh corn was able to make him smile at this friendly gesture. The two stand up turning away from Thomas as they had to talk to him about the men's arrival as well of what their true intentions are as this concern Pocahontas since her people will repel back in a violent manner.

Pocahontas: "He isn't like the others, if you tell him the truth then we might be able to avoid a full frontal attack."

Black Panther: "True, but if he does come back. Klaw will have him killed, he isn't a man to trust noir the one to be around when someone has met someone he isn't fond of. I think, you should talk to him."

Seeing how this is her land, it be only best for someone to speak to him is someone who lives here. The girl walked to him as Thomas looked still a bit scared of her as she soon seats down looking directly at him. The young man merely saw her looking at him with not violence like the others as he began to hear the faint singing around him, it sounded peaceful as well helped him feel relaxed. Meeko, saw this as he was eating some corn in which Flit saw as well in which Thomas began to soon slowly trust her as she smiled.

Pocahontas: "Do you, feel better?"

Asking in which the English man was surprised by her speaking in his language as he looked at T'Challa as he merely nodded to him seeing how instead of being on guard, he allowed himself to be at peace in which he tried to speak to her.

Thomas: "Yes, you. Speaking English?"

In which she nodded although she didn't understand what that word meant as he looked as he felt a bit relaxed by them. After they had become more accustom to their appearance, he begun to explain to the two about his arrival as well the strange appearance of Klaw. The one that was leading the trip was Governor Ratcliff, so far the two had been talking about the glory of claiming this land as well the fact that their was gold here in which made most of the men seemed more agreeing with him thinking that there was gold here. However, with the most recent discovery of Vibranium, he had the men continuing looking for it more in which they were bringing it onto the boat. The young man didn't understand why the rocks were valuable then the gold as he knew what Klaw was doing, he was going to transport the items as well manufacture them as weaons. With his knowledge of how to change Vibranium rock into weaponry, it be possible he would smuggle it off while he'd leave this Ratcliff to handle the Indians as well the men once they found out he didn't know about the gold being here.

Black Panther: "You need to come with us to the village."

Pocahontas & Thomas: "What?"

Black Panther: "With him in our protection as well showing the others that the village isn't violent, it will show the others that we aren't the enemy. It's Klaw as well this governor."

Thinking of a plan which sounded reasonable as well would lead to a peaceful resolve to which would have everyone not attacking one another in which T'Challa could focus on taking on Klaw. Thinking about this decision that he offered, Pocahontas thought it be smart as well might be able to explain to his father about the truth of this whole plot. Agreeing with this choice, they would bring him to her father as well show him that their be no battle as well everyone would be able to stop this, they helped Thomas get up in order to get him to safety as they escorted him to her village watching the rest of the place where no one watched them as they made their way quick to see what would happen.

_**Later**_

Returning to the village, the daughter of the chief soon explained about the situation with her father as the man looked at judgement at this, with Thomas being the only man who wasn't trying to be a threat as well that the man wasn't like the others.

Chief Powhattan: "It has never been a custom to bring the enemy to our home, but seeing how we have a far greater one. We must put aside this rule to which we stop a enemy that seeks power for his own."

Speaking to the people as well everyone else in which somewhat was at a disagreement with this idea as it might be a trick since Thomas was one of the men that attacked Kocoum. The argument between them kept going on till the point the young king decided to speak out, Pocahontas gesturing him to notice T'Challa, he stops the talking between him and the others as he began to speak.

Black Panther: "Where I come from, our elders had the same issue with such as what you have. With trusting outsiders as well see what their true intentions were, it led us to arrogance as well that of weakness. In which we were taken over by a enemy tribes leader, I myself had to seek help from others such like Thomas's people. Although they appear to be different as well seem to not understand the land in which you live on, they will use it as a weakness."

Looking at the people seeing how they watched Thomas seeing as the enemy but not as a friend, which Pocahontas as well her father allowed him to continue.

Black Panther: "However, in these matters of seeing them in their true nature. We must show that we aren't as how they say we are, that we must become better. Otherwise, you will not progress but live with old rules which will overcome you. In order to be strong, you must change then remain the same."

Using in reason towards them as they were slowly thinking about what he said, if they remained the same would that slowly destroy them? The people began to think about it while for the Chief, merely stood up standing by his side as it was up to him to make the final decision in this speech.

Chief Powhattan: "You speak of change in which he have spent our time here with how nature changes, however with our ways. We must, remain strong as well choose to be better. We shall end this, with peace."

Speaking out as most of them shouted out in joy while some of them had trouble, Pocahontas smiled to T'Challa about how he was able to persuade them to take another route then battle. Within the next few hours, the men of the tribe began to plan on how they would handle this case as well how it would play out once Klaw would be noticed as a true threat. However, what T'Challa didn't expect was Pocahontas going to join them in which her father refused her of coming since there might be a fight coming. Though she requested to come to make sure Thomas would not be hurt thin this conflict, T'Challa saw this in which he decided to do something about this as he went to get the Vibranium he brought to the village and began to work on it as well other materials for something like this. She was right now in the tent of her father as she was kneeling down to the relics of her ancestors as well looking up in the air seeking for them to watch over her father as well for T'Challa's safety. As she continued, Pocahontas didn't notice them as her small friends Meeko and Flit made her alert of T'Challa arrival.

Black Panther: "Forgive me, I thought you were still praying."

Pocahontas: "No, I'm done."

Replying to him in which he joins by her side as he kneels with her, he looks at the items on the wall in which he smiled seeing how their homes were similar. However, he still saw the expression that he along with her father will meet the men not knowing the fate of what would happen, lowering his head he pulls some clothing out for her in which she looks curious at him.

Black Panther: "Most people I've met as well encountered back home never preferred to watch from the front lines, no matter how they appeared or looked. They had fire in their hearts to stand up against any kind of threat that came towards their home."

Looking at the items in which Pocahontas was confused with what he had gave her as well what he was talking about, to which she opens up the clothing to which it appeared as a light brown like suit made just for her as well some white fur around the neck. It was around her size as well had Vibranium claws as well armor broken down around the suit to protect her, her eyes widen by the suit as she looked at T'Challa as he smiled to her.

Black Panther: "So the best way to prepare, is to show them what you truly are."

He then shows her a mask, which was a based of one of her tribes animals. A wolf, she looked at him holding her very own mask in which she didn't know how to express this kind of gratitude towards him. Before anything, her father called out to T'Challa as he had to go with him as well with the others. He walks away from her for the girl to only think about this offer he has given her, gripping onto the suit she looked at the sky as it was time to show her true strength, to her father as well everyone in the village.

* * *

Back in the forest, a whole group of English men with rifles were walking through the trees as well holding rifles in their arms as well looking around the area in which they were ready to shoot down any Indians if they spotted them. Meanwhile Governor Ratcliff was wearing black armor as well holding onto a blade in which he was walking by Klaw in which he was prepping his claw ready for the fight.

Governor Ratcliff: "I seriously hope this does not waste our time looking for the gold. These savages will surely pay for this as well taking one of our own."

Speaking to the men while they were getting sick of his talk, as well Klaw in which he merely used the blundering fool to get the Vibranium as he remained silent. So far the men spotted nothing but the birds chirping as they heard some sticks breaking, the men aimed their guns around the spot in which they didn't see anyone but soon notice something as right in front of them was something upwards on a tree. They saw a man standing on it as it was the Black Panther, Ratcliff thinking it was one of the Indians orders them to fire as they tried to but he leaps down right in front of them and lands smack down onto the ground making the men back away as it surprised them.

Black Panther: "I have come for peace, as well for you all to depart from this land."

Speaking in a serious tone with the men trying to reload while the governor saw the boy as nothing more then a joke as he walked forward looking at them.

Governor Ratcliff: "This boy was the one that took Thomas! Shoot him!"

He spoke in which they were unable to do so in which the men looked around as they were surrounded by the Indians as they were aiming arrows right at them. They all aimed right at one another in which none of them knew what to do, however it didn't happen. Chief Powhattan, who was with the group was walking by Thomas's side not aiming any knife at him as well him being relaxed by his side as the men looked confused by this.

Thomas: "Guys, they aren't the enemy. Their just trying to defend their land, they don't have any gold."

Speaking to them in which they saw how truthful he spoke as they lowered their guns down looking how the Indians were lowering their weapons as well to show they weren't violent, the English men saw that this was true in which Ratcliff saw they were losing their method to fight them.

Governor Ratcliff: "This is a trick! Shoot them!"

"But they aren't attacking us. They just lowered their weapons."

One of the men speaking to him in which the governor saw how he was losing the men's faith, he takes the gun in which he was about to shoot the father but out of no where. Something landed in front of the ground as well in front of him as it was a woman in a costume of her own, she slashed through the gun cutting it into two pieces as well kicking him onto the ground in which everyone was shocked by this. It was a woman wearing a wolf like suit as she looked at her father as well T'Challa as Powhattan was surprised by this appearance. The men saw how he was going to shoot the father in which they quickly grab him not letting him as T'Challa, who smiled at the victory saw that Klaw had run away from this in which he chases after him in which Pocahontas joins him as the two were running side by side to search for him.

Black Panther: "How does it feel?"

Pocahontas: "It feels, amazing. Like being free for the first time ever!"

In which she ran faster as he was able to catch up to her, they were rushing to the sea in which they saw Klaw rushing to a boat in which he was going to escape on as well arming his claw.

Black Panther: "Klaw!"

Letting out a angered roar as the thief turned towards the couple as the two masked people looked at him as well getting into a fighting stance as well showing their claws at him not going to let him get away.

Black Panther: "This will be the last time you defiled any land with your deceit and lies. I will have justice for my father as well Wakanda!"

Shouting towards him in which the man merely aimed his right arm at him in which he sent a powerful blast of sonic energy in which the two quickly avoided him, soon enough he was blasting sonic energy waves right towards them in which the couple were avoiding the shots as well making sure they didn't get blasted. Pocahontas was watching how the man was shooting around in which was in a brutish like manner as he had no type of any fighting style like T'Challa but relied on his weapon. Going for the weapon, she saw him slamming it right onto the ground making her stumble as T'Challa saw this move. Leaping towards him he kicks him right in the face as the man was able to get back right up as he fires more shots at the king in which T'Challa avoided each shot letting his reflexes take over but was soon shot onto the ground.

Klaw: "Even if I won't be able to get away as well be rich, at least I'll kill the king of Wakanda."

Speaking to him in which he walked over about to deliver the final blow until Flit came in buzzing right into his face as the man swatted him away which gave Pocahontas the moment to dash in quick to slash his right arm making him scream in pain. As well T'Challa to deliver a powerful left punch right into his chest making him land right onto the ground, T'Challa got up as he walked to him as the man was trying to stand up as the king punched him in the face.

Black Panther: "This will be the last time, you ever hurt anyone."

Klaw: "Then do it, savage. No mercy!"

Speaking right to him as T'Challa picked him up as he was about to do something unforgivable as his right hand showed his claws, he was about to do this until Pocahontas stopped him by holding his arm.

Pocahontas: "If you do this, your no better then him or the man that was going to shoot my father. You spoke about how we must change in order to be stronger, please."

In which he was hesitate about her words, he looked at Klaw as he was angered that he could end it. But with her here as well with what she was watching, it would only prove her right. He slowly pulls back his claws as well delivers a strong right punch to his face making him unconscious as he drops the man onto the ground. The two masked people looked at him as well turned back at the people side by side as T'Challa saw how none of them were fighting as well were being cooperative.

Black Panther: "You all witnessed how two men used you for their own greed, as well had risked the lives of your own as well hers in order to claim their prize. This must change, if you are to see the world, then see it through the people's eyes you visit!"

He shouts to them in which he removes his mask showing them his face as well Pocahontas as the two stood side by side with each other looking at the group of people staring at each other.

Black Panther: "I am T'Challa, Black Panther and king of Wakanda. And this land will be protected by me, if you wish to come then I welcome you in peace. However, for people that wish to cause treachery as well deceit. Warn them, that I will show no mercy onto them. This, the Black Panther and White Wolf proclaim."

Speaking for Pocahontas as that was the name that represented her suit in which the tribe as well the English men merely cheered to how it sounded bold as well right as Pocahontas smiled at how this ended in peacefully as well he was staying. Th girl slowly holds his hand as he notices her in which he smiled to her as he might have found someone that he might make his queen, if they are able to find Wakanda. However in the mean time, he would stay here as well protect this land until further notice.

_**Later in the Beyonder's Realm**_

In the realm, he saw how the native girl was able to change his mind from being a man of vengeance into one of justice. He smiled at him as he smiles right at the moment as he turns his attention to the other worlds.

_"These women have quite the affect on these men, no wonder people like them. Let us see if they will be able to handle far much, greater threats then a man."_

Thinking about the next world as it's avenger as well princess will face something not of a man, but of a nightmare.


	16. Arabian Sorcerer part 1

**_"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power. Stephen Strange, being once a medical man before a accident leading his hands to becoming broken as well unable to do anything. Now years of practice as well traveling to the himilaya's to learn sorcery as well magic from the ancient has lead him to becoming the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Strange. In these peculiar times he was acustom these types of situations with him traveling to worlds that were odd as well unable to understand reason or logic. _****_This was a whole different manner, in which he was being taken away to another world in which will have he's villain lurking in the shadows as well trying to takeover as well twist the minds of the earth thinking that evil as well villainy was good. With the run of demons, sorcerer's as well creatures Strange has face he knew this was serious as any one of them would affect their minds in the most horrid ways. Anyone of his enemies might be in this world with him, however with his magic as well natural talent for the mystic talent for knowing dark intruders in this realm of existence. He would be able to handle this as well him having the eye of Agamotto , he would end this situation quick as well help his fellow heroes in returning back to their earth as well making sure the Beyonder would not continue this game."_**

* * *

Right in the middle of the sands of Agrabah, where the sun blazed across the sky as well the city was full of people as well business's that they ran. The cloud opened showing none other then a portal not emerging in the sky like always, but from a small as well abandon building in which showed a teen coming down onto the dirty ground. Standing up on his feet was none other than the master of the mystic arts doctor Stephen Strange, the dimensional portal soon closed as he didn't know where he was as well did not know what was going on. He did know that he felt different about himself in which he had to check this out as he noticed a broken like mirror on the ground, he pulls it out to find himself around eighteen years old in which this was shocking since he's face didn't have his beard noir mustache as the only thing that made him stand out was his white and brown haired mixed together. He looked at his clothing as they were dark blue as well grey pants as well having a few of his essentials taken such as his cloak of levitation as well the eye of Agamotto.

Dr. Strange: "Impossible, there was a spell placed on it for it to not be.."

Before he could finished, a small like animal leapt on his back suprising him as it was small monkey. He had on a sleevless red jacket as well a small veiz which was purple, be began to make sounds to him as strange was able to remember this simian's name.

Dr. Strange: "Abu, you gave me a fright."

Speaking to his friend in which he soon begins to make some gestures as strange needed to be somewhere as it seemed important. Following the small monkey, he comes outside in which he happens to be a owner of a small stand, looking at the sign it read "Strange's medical aid" in which he happened to see he helped people who were sick or needed food.

Dr. Strange: "Well, at least I can use my natural talents then mystical ones."

Telling himself as he soon walks behind the stand to which he notices some kids walking to him, they appeared hungry as it was time to get to buisness. He could tell that the young boy was coughing so he was able to find some medicine as he offers it to the young lad in which he lets him drink it. For the girl, she was hungry in which Abu hands her some bread, it was enough for them to eat as it made Stephen smile at this reminded him of his former job back home. They thank the two in which they walked back to their home as the teen male smiled to them in which Abu was on his shoulder as Strange noticed him.

Dr. Strange: "Tell me Abu, how did you aquire that bread?"

Asking his friend in which the monkey merely looked away whistling in which the teen notices that he did something to get it which wasn't exactly the right way. Though the idea soon changed in which the crowd was looking at a man on a white horss as well riding across the street. The man was apparently going to the palace a head of them in which he remembered culture of how princesses would marry princes, apparently this man was going to marry this girl as he studied how the man looked snobbish liked.

"On his way to the palace I suppose."

"Another suitor for the princess."

Two men spoke as Strange continued to watch how the man moved forward, seeing how he didn't exactly look like someone trust worthy, he could be the villain. Still knowing how to use magic without his eye or other essentials, he begins to breath in deep as he was able to sense the spirits of any evil entities around him. However, there was no kind of evil presence around him in which it was safe for now, however he notices the two children he helped out accidentally rushing in front of the horse making the prince looked shocked by this.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!"

The man spoke as well bringing out a whip in which strange merely snaps his fingers making the whip into that of making it spin around tying himself which made some of the people laugh. Strange walked over to the two children seeing if they were alright as he merely smirks at the man.

Dr. Strange: "With a man with that much money, you should buy some manners."

Speaking towards him in which the prince merely was about to kick him in the chest until Stephen dodged to the side as well had Abu hand him a flea he had on him, he places it on the back of the horse making the prince ride on the animal uncontrollably. The prince soon rode into the palace like a lunatic having no control as the people laughed at how a mere citizen made a fool out of a prince, he bows to everyone showing how humble he was to the people of Agrabah as he looks at the palace.

Dr. Strange: "There's more to this place then just riches."

Which caused Abu to look at him with a look seeing how the small monkey had a think for the bling, the doctor soon returns to the stand as well heads back into the building as he notices something off. Seeing the papers across the ground, he noticed that he apparently was chasing after something which had caused multiple people to feel sick, become ill as well have dreams of shadows consuming their homes. He knew exactly what this evil was and where it was created from.

_"Nightmare, of course a dream demon would be sent here. The magic here is, unique as well off the charts."_

Thinking to himself as he had to encounter him, though without his cape noir his Eye he would be going into the dream dimension defenseless. However, there were much more then him getting hurt, seeing how it was going to be night time soon. He decided to look around the building to see what else it had as it merely had a bed as well a pillow, seeing how he had a lot to deal with. He decided to face Nightmare head first as he walks over to the bed in which he lays down, Abu turns at him confused in which he didn't care as he was tired as well, he lays onto Strange's chest resting while Strange merely closed his eyes as well falling asleep slowly in which he focuses his magic to send him to the one place he might need to use whatever magic he had, the dream realm.

**_In the dream realm_**

_Right now, Strange had appeared in a strange like realm in which he was able to see a vast land of sand as well rocks floating above him. There was birds flying in the air as well destroyed buildings across him as he was in some kind of destroyed Agrabah. He looked at his appearance as he looked like his regular attire back on earth, however he had no eye as he continued to walk forward as he heard a sinister chuckle._

_"Nightmare! Although you rule across the dream realm, this land is protected by the sorcerer supreme. By the ancient laws of magic request your appearance, by the Seven suns of Cinnibus brings you to the light!"_

_Shouting out loud as both of his hands emitted a powerful light in which caused most of the area to be surrounded as there was no sign of him in which it reverted back to it's regular look. Soon enough, he heard a neighing like sound as it was from a black winged stallion, looking above him he saw none other then the lord of fear Nightmare._

_Nightmare: "Good doctor, I see that you've become a nurse. How amusing."_

_Dr. Strange: "Do not speak of jokes in these matters demon, you will not plague this city."_

_Looking confident as well ready to challenge him in which the demon let out a sinister chuckle seeing how it wasn't exactly is true intention._

_Nightmare: "You think I am this worlds problem? Oh no, it already has a poison in which will wreck havoc onto the land. However, I can absorb their dreams in which, makes me all powerful!"_

_Raising his hands in the air showing the dreams of everyone in the town, numerous dreams as well other types of nightmares fueling him as Strange merely looked anger by this abuse of the innocent. He does some hand movements in which he throws crimson like chains towards the demon as it wraps him tight as well burns Nightmare, however it made the villain grin as he turned into a green mist. It soon turned into a swarm of locusts as they fly right into him in which the sorcerer spins around into a tornado making them fly away. The swarm changes into that of a demon like scorpion as he tail whips him to the side as he crashes into the sand, soon enough the sand begins to swallow him up slowly as nightmare reverts back to his regular form._

_Nightmare: "Although your powers are stronger in the land of the living. Here in the dream realm, I am forever!"_

_Dr. Strange: "Of course, but nightmares can be defeated. Even the strongest minds as well pure of heart can only see it is not real."_

_As his eyes light up making the creature cover himself with his cape as the doctor let out a powerful like spell as well scream making him awake from the dream he was in._

**_Afternoon_**

Strange had woken up to which he notices that it was he afternoon, he shakes his head as well felt his heart beating fast as he didn't know that to happen to him. Whenever he had faced the villain, he was able to keep a calm and leveled head but now this was different. This new appearance had possibly made him unable to handle him, however it would not stop him from defeating the dream demon. He notice's Abu coming through the window as he apparently had some broken pieces of watermelons as he smiled to his simian friend.

Dr. Strange: "Thank you, I might need something to help me with that I faced."

Speaking to him in which Abu hands him the piece as he begins to eat the fruit, the began to eat their meal until the doctor began to felt something off as well passing them. Looking out of one of the buildings windows he saw someone passing by as it appeared to be a girl, around his age as well had medium tan skin. Her eyes were light brown as she was right now walking pass their building as he was somehow drawn to her, she had some kind of aura of light within her in which he stood up about to follow her. Abu, looked confused about this as he hops on his shoulder to see where the doctor was going off to as they headed out to follow the girl. As he continued to follow her, the aura around her grew brighter then before as it felt special as well unique as he it somehow was able to repel any dark or wicked spells around her.

_"Seeing how the Beyonder told us about the princesses being the symbols of peace as well being kind, this girl in front of me has to be her."_

Thinking about it as he stays amongst the crowd observing her more, he saw how she looked around the merchants seeing each of their items as well that of a starving child. Though this caught the attention of the owner, seeing how she didn't pay for that he soon see's her going to walk away until he grabs her hand and places it onto the top as well brought out a sword about to chop off her hand.

Dr. Strange: "Excuse me!"

He spoke out in which the man turned looking at the white and brown haired teen in which he had several gold coins with him, apparently he did a small spell to make some pebbles into what appeared to be gold coins. The girl didn't understand as the merchant merely accepted it as he lets go of the woman seeing how he was helping her out.

Dr. Strange: "Now then young lady, I've been looking for you for a while now."

Speaking towards her in which she didn't understand as he merely winks at her seeing how he needed her to play along as she noticed the gesture.

"You know this girl?"

Dr. Strange: "Of course, she is my patient after all. Came here from walking the entire desert on her own, she has some heat delirium and isn't thinking right."

Talking towards the owner as he demanded to know why she knew the sultan, Strange replied as she saw Abu as the Sultan as the girl merely went along with it praising the monkey as the sultan in which Abu merely mimics being like him. Soon enough, Strange merely places her on her feet in which they were making their way while for Abu. Bows to everyone acting like a Sultan, though it ended quickly with him accidentally dropping a few coins and apples in which he stole as he runs away with them before the man noticed as the three made their getaway from the scene of the crime.

"Are you actual doctor?"

Dr. Strange: "Indeed, Strange. Doctor Stephen Strange, our sultan here is Abu. And you are?"

He asked as the three were able to avoid getting seen as they headed back to their abandon hideout in which they were able to avoid detection as he closes down the place so no one would come.

Jasmine: "Jasmine."

Speaking to him as she happened to look around the building they were currently in, so far the girl looked around how he had plenty of medicine for the sick as well papers in a bunch of how to treat people in need. Though what she noticed was a curtain above them, Strange noticed it as well as he decides head towards it as he leads her up some stairs. Soon enough, the teen boy remove the grey curtain showing none other then the palace. It was a huge as a castle, it covered over Agrabah as it was a sight to behold. Strange and Abu looked at it surprised as well marveled at it while for Jasmine, merely looks away not interested in the place but for the papers he had.

Jasmine: "With all of these ways to help people, you should be wealthy."

Dr. Strange: "Well, I prefer that of knowledge over money. Iv'e traveled around across the world seeing things which would make most men think would be impossible. Though, it be nice to have a place to hold it all."

Seeing how the palace would be the best place to protect his knowledge of the ancient arts as well types of mythical objects he had back in New York. Jasmine, cared less about it seeing how she rather enjoy being out as well free from that kind of place then be there.

Dr. Strange: "Why exactly are you here? This city, isn't exactly a safe place to be in without the right company."

Asking her which in which Jasmine remembered it as she looked a bit displeased at the question seeing how that was the reason why she left.

Jasmine: "My father, he wants me to marry a complete stranger. It's not fair, if I was to ever decide that kind of choice then I want it to be with someone that is well, different. As well, want it to be out of love."

Explaining her reason for being out here on her own, Strange knew the custom of royalty as most of the time a princess must marry a prince in order to rule a kingdom. He breathes in as those rules remained there until her father could change it, but seeing how things are as well the people sick there was no time to marry someone out of love.

Dr. Strange: "Sometimes, parents believe what they do is for the best for their children. However, kids can sometimes be wiser then them with how they see the world."

Speaking with some wisdom in his voice trying to sound sympathetic for her as Jasmine looked at him with a look seeing how although what her father was doing was for her to be safe. It was for the good of her people, the two would keep talking about this matter in which Abu was getting bored of until the three soon noticed something as it was the sound of men crashing through the door as they saw guards rushing into the door as they were holding swords as well pointing at them.

Both: "There after me! Their after you?!"

The two ask as the men rushed after them in which Strange couldn't use his magic in these matters, he notices a soft landing below them as he stands on the ledge.

Dr. Strange: "Do you trust me?"

He asked her in which she didn't know if she could, so far it was this or being dragged by the men as Abu leapt onto his back. Having no other option she held onto his hand as the two leapt off the as well landed in the next building which was a pile of sand on the ground. The two teens got up and began to rush out the door until someone stops them, it was a muscular guard as he held up Strange by his collar.

"I guess your the owner of the thief monkey eh?"

He asked until Abu went on top of him and pulled down his hat, though the man threw the monkey into a pot which made Stephen angered by this. He was going to use a small spell that would wipe the grin off him until the men held him down.

Jasmine: "Let him go!"

She told him to which the man pushed her down seeing how she wasn't that much as this was the last straw, going for a mental spell he was about to wipe these men's memories quickly until he saw Jasmine getting back up as well doing something unexpected.

Jasmine: "Unhand him, by order of the princess."

Commanding the guard as the men soon looked shocked by this as they soon bowed down towards her as well making Stephen surprised as well smiled. The guard asked why she was here as well unprotected in which she didn't reply as she wanted him free, but he couldn't due to the orders of a man named Jafar. He sadly bows to her as he and the rest of the men take Strange to the dungeons for him to be locked up while he see's Jasmine angered by this as well sorry for Strange being taken away to the dungeon. Though the teen sorcerer has suffered much more torture then a mere dungeon, though his mind was now racing seeing how she was the princess as well the one he had to stand by as well figure out what's Nightmare's true intentions was in this land, as well figure out who this 'Jafar' character was as well wanted him in the dungeons.

* * *

Within the dungeons, Strange was within the bars as well on the ground. The moonlight graced his presence as well looked down upon him as he merely decided to use this opportunity to look around for this Jafar character, he allows his astral form to present itself as he soon takes flight looking around the place.

_"This place has been imprisoned by people in which their crimes were merely that of surviving the cold hard streets. This Jafar character has no mercy for anyone."_

Thinking to himself as he soon begins to go through the surface of the walls but he couldn't, apparently the walls were somehow being shrouded in a magic like shield. Touching the sides of the walls it felt dark as if someone with more power then him had placed them here for someone just for Strange. He returns to his body in which he opens his eyes, he soon see's none other then Abu from the bar window as he leaps down to him as well gave him a look.

Dr. Strange: "Apologies, but the girl needed help. People need help whenever they are in danger, whether it's small or large."

While Abu merely took out a small tool picking the lock as he was able to free Stephen as he looks around trying to find a way out.

Dr. Strange: "Besides, she must marry a prince. So you can be happy, I'll not forget about you."

Looking to his friend in which Abu merely looks away but soon hops on his shoulder going to find a way until he heard something in the shadows, it was that of a chuckle as it came from a elderly old man with a grey beard as well a hunchback. He stood up in which he looked at him with a look in which it was strange how he couldn't detect his presence when he was in his astral form.

Dr. Strange: "Who are you old man."

"Just a mere prisoner like you boy, but together. We could be more."

Offering him the chance to be something better as Strange and Abu gave him a look as they listened to him.

"I found long ago, a cave of wonders. With treasure beyond your wildest dream, as well enough to impress that princess you talked about."

Explaining to him about the cave as he showed him several red rubies, Strange could feel something familiar off them. A magic like energy which made him think of the eye of Agamotto.

Dr. Strange: "Well what about the law? Of her marrying a prince?"

"For someone like you, who look's sophisticated as well read many books knows the golden rule. Whoever has the gold, makes the rules."

Looking at him with a grin as well chuckling wicked like as he also needed him for his strength as well legs to help him, though he was curious how they were to get out of the dungeon like room. The elderly man walks over to which he taps on a stone brick which opens a secret compartment showing a small way out, he offers his hand to him seeing if he was in. This could help Strange with finding the eye as well more with how to defeat Nightmare, he takes the old man's hand as he and Abu follow him to this 'cave of wonders'

_**In the desert**_

Riding across the darken sands, with the storms howling as well thunder being shown across the sky, Strange and the old man walked through the desert to which they struggled with marching forward. As they continued their walk which felt like hours, the old man soon pulled out two golden scarabs. He drops them on the sand as they soon showed a giant sand like lion, his white eyes gazed upon them showing a ferocious like expression as the two stood back from this appearance.

_"Who dares, disturb my slumber!"_

The giant sand creature spoke as Strange merely bowed his head while not being intimidated as he kept Abu with him as well he was scared by his voice.

Dr. Strange: "It is I, Stephen Strange."

He spoke as the giant sand lion looked down at him seeing more then a mere boy, he saw a powerful like presence as he knew who this boy was as he merely growls softly.

_"Proceed, touch nothing but the lamp!"_

As the lion opened his mouth showing the way as Abu stayed behind Strange, he soon hears about him getting the lamp while he would get his reward. Seeing how this man was obviously lying, he soon proceeds down into the mouth of the lion as well walking down the stairs as a bright light was shown within his throat. They continued to walk down as it went further as well deeper in which they saw a small door entrance, walking through it they saw mountains upon mountains of gold and treasures beyond belief.

Dr. Strange: "This would put Stark to shame, if he didn't have his mind to make this money."

Seeing how this would make the armored avenger jealous as Abu got a bit greedy rushing over to the gold, Strange was going to stop him until a red like flying object stopped him as it soon captured him and placed him into Strange's arms. Abu, looking frightened by this as Strange knew this familiar type of object, it was none other then his cloak of levitation as it soon hugged onto him as the sorcerer chuckled seeing his old friend.

Dr. Strange: "I know, I missed you too. I should have known you would be placed here with.."

Before he could talk more, Abu soon saw something else as it was looking at them as he got his attention. It was something else, the teen soon saw a purple like carpet with a unique type of design as it was a bit frightened by them. Strange gestured him to come forward as the carpet merely looked a bit frightened by the new visitors as the cloak flies over to the carpet seeing how they were friends.

Dr. Strange: "So, you formed a friend? Quite fortunate. I made one myself, who isn't exactly familiar with objects of magic."

As Abu looks at them not trusting the two flat like floating objects as the cloak went off and dusted his fur off which Mae Abu a bit scared of him. Though now it was time to figure out where this lamp was as well his eye, he asked the carpet about the lamp as the purple like carpet leads the way. They were going down a cavern as Strange continued to look around to see if the eye was around, however it wasn't as he decided to ask his cloak as well the flying carpet.

Dr. Strange: "Has your friend seen the eye of Agamotto? I had no luck on the outside, it must be here somewhere."

Asking the cloak in which it sadly shook itself not knowing of it's presence as well the carpet in which it had spent centuries here as well didn't know of it being here. They soon arrive in a massive room which showed a rock like tower with it having none other then a golden lamp on top as well a light shinning upon it, Strange was drawn to it as he instructed Abu and the carpet to not move as well not to touch anything. He uses his cloak to fly right towards the lam going to take it as well get out of here, however for Abu, his eyes were drawn to that of a big and shiny like red ruby in that was in a golden statue. He walks towards it about to grab it until the carpet does his best to stop him, meanwhile Strange was able to grab onto the lamp as well examine it.

Dr. Strange: "I should have known, a genie in a lamp. Oldest mystical items of.."

He would keep talking amazed at this until he saw Abu going for the red ruby while the carpet tried it's best to stop him.

Dr. Strange: "Abu! No!"

In which the monkey leapt right onto the ruby and takes it off the statue, though the moment passed as they looked around feeling the ground shake beneath them.

_"Infidels! You have touched the forbidden treasure!"_

The lion spoke as Abu tried to put the ruby back, but it soon melts in which that was a bad sign as the monkey rushed towards the carpet scared.

_"Now, now you will never again! See the light of day!"_

Roaring at them as fire irrupted from the stand as it was time to leave, Strange soon flew right downwards as the carpet was flying with Abu on top as he tried not to fall off. He guides the carpet out of here as well now having advantage, begins to blast away the rocks falling towards them as he was hurling bolts of magic right in front of them.

Dr. Strange: "Stay close to me!"

He shouted as soon stands in front seeing a powerful like lava wall come up in front of them as it was time to finally use his full magic to protect his friends.

Dr. Strange: "By the mists of Munnopor!"

Summoning a powerful gust of air as it was able to blow down the wall of magma as the small band flew passed them as they rushed passed through the treasury room, they saw the gold melting in front of them as well the chance of finding the eye as they kept flying as well avoiding being caught in the fire. They were close to the exit until a massive rock caught the carpet by the side making him fall down as Abu was about to fall until Strange was able to catch him, the sorcerer sends the cloak to help the carpet as he soon holds onto the broken stairway as he see's the old man looking scared for him as he shows him his hand.

"Throw me the lamp!"

Dr. Strange: "Help me first!"

"First give me the lamp!"

He begged for Strange as the teen realized that he used him, he soon offers him the lamp in which the man grabs onto it holding it into the air being excited as well laughing excited evil like. Strange, able to climb up soon sends Abu first so he didn't get caught until the old man grabs onto his arm.

Dr. Strange: "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you your reward! Your eternal reward."

He spoke showing a dagger about to kill him, however Abu went on his as well bit onto him making him drop Strange downwards as he yells in pain. He lets go of Strange as he see's the old man throwing Abu downwards, Strange holds onto him as he looks downwards seeing his cloak and the carpet catch them in time, though a massive pile of rocks soon fell upon them as Strange did a hand symbol about to protect them all.

Dr. Strange: "By the shield of Seraphim!"

He cried out as a protective barrier surrounded them as they landed right onto the ground as well covered in rock, right on the surface the massive sand like lion yelled out in pain as it slowly began to crumbled into nothing as well revert back into sand. The old man, on the ground saw this as he merely lets out a small wicked laughter as he stood up revealing that the elderly face was nothing more then a mask.

"It's mine, it's all mine!"

He said as he stood up checking his pockets for the lamp in which he didn't have it, he looked around as was shocked by this. He soon goes on the ground shouting in the air as he had lost his chance at power as well wealth, however all was not lost. The man looked around hearing a small chuckle as he noticed his shadow showing a figure, it soon showed green like eyes as he looked surprised by this.

_"Greetings, Jafar."_

He spoke in a chilling voice as Jafar, looked at the shadow not knowing what it wanted with him.

_"You have quite the cunning to fool everyone in Agrabah as well the child you sent to his death, you have my attention."_

Jafar: "What do you want with me shadow?"

He spoke as his eyes changed to a serious expression as this figure had plans for the man, dark sinister plans which would mean the end as well misery for all of the innocent souls of this land

_**Underground**_

Underneath the sand as well the rocks, was a pile that had Strange as well his companions with him as soon enough. A small like light bursts right out making the rocks fly off as Strange was floating with his cloak as well making sure everyone was alright and safe. However, he saw that of they were trapped underneath the sand.

Dr. Strange: "We were fooled by him, though. I suppose, he didn't exactly got what he wanted. Right Abu?"

Looking at him with a smile as the carpet didn't know what he meant, the monkey merely smiled as he pulls out the lamp from his vest as he nicked it off him when hit bit on his arm. Floating downwards to them he soon holds onto the lamp as well looked at it, he thinks quietly about freeing him as most Jinn's he has heard or encountered were never exactly friendly or that of fond of humanity. They were captured to serve man as well grant wishes, seeing how there was no other option in which he need the Jinn's help. He looks to Abu as he advises him and the carpet to move back as he knew what was going to happen next, he begins to rub the lamp on the side to which it began to glow light red. Moving about it soon begins to shoot all kinds of fireworks as the flying carpet took Abu away while Strange held onto the lamp. Pushing him right against the rocky wall, blue like smoke erupted from the lamp as soon enough it grew upwards as Strange looks at it. He hears a powerful like yell as soon enough it was a blue like man, stretching his arms out showing his full form he continued to yell until he snaps his neck feeling relaxed that he was free.

Genie: "Ten thousand years! Will give you such a creek in the neck."

The blue Jinn spoke as he soon spins his head around getting back into shape as well excited to be out of his lamp as he looks at Strange curious about him.

Genie: "Quite the hairdo you got their, got hit by a bolt of lighting? Seen it, done it, and even got it."

Showing himself getting his electrocuted showing that as he soon shakes it off as Strange saw that this Jinn wasn't serious or that of dangerous like the ones he met. This one was somehow, friendly as Strange rubbed his chin.

Dr. Strange: "Well then, with your appearance as well stature your my genie. In which let me introduce myself, I am doctor Stephen Strange. Sorcerer Supreme!"

With his cloak coming onto his back as well doing a stance showing himself as the blue Genie merely turns himself around looking at the teen doing that pose.

Genie: "So you do magic? Eh that's wonderful! From another dimension? Went to university like me? Cause I'm a bit of a doctor of magic."

Showing images of him going to places where he had visited supernatural beings as well going to school with him having books as well goofy glasses on as he makes the disappear as well diploma of his magic. Strange, somehow found him amusing since he was quite friendly towards him as he shook his head.

Dr. Strange: "No my friend, I'm a traveler. Who is in need, a friend with your powers."

Looking at him in which the Genie looked a bit excited as he flies by his side as well leaning on his arm seeing how he could be his friend.

Genie: "Well then, it be best to show you what kind of friend I am. With powers that we both share, together."

As he soon grows big like going to show his full power as hits the monkey with some instruments backing him play a good tune as he soon lands right in front of him.

Genie: _"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales."_

He began to sang as well created forty thieves in front of him, they aimed their swords at him as they went closer to him as Strange backed away a bit.

Genie:_ "But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves. You got a brand of magic never fails!"_

Going by his side as he made his arms become muscular like as well pounding them all away as well making them vanish in which with a bit of help with Strange's magic.

Genie: _"You got some power in your corner now! Save the heavy ammunition in your camp."_

Presenting some weaponry as Strange snaps them away seeing how magic was much more better then weaponry as he soon see's Genie popping around him.

Genie:_ "You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how! All you gotta do is rub that lamp and I'll say..."_

In which he shows Strange the lamp as he soon rubs the lamp showing Genie being tall as well crossing his arms to him acting like a proper genie.

Genie: _"Mister!"_

Dr. Strange: _"Doctor!"_

Genie: _"Strange sir, what will your pleasure be?"_

He asked him in which he changes into a waiter as well places him into a chair as well carpet and Abu.

Genie: _"Let me take your order, I'll Jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Singing to him as he makes a dish for them in which he was curious about the meal as he opens it showing a fabulous meal as well for everyone else.

Genie: "Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'."

Bowing to him in which Strange bows back as he soon shows his ear as it enlarges to him as teen knew he wanted to know his wishes.

Genie: _"C'mon whisper what it is you want.."_

Asking him quietly till he soon pops into thin air, he soon becomes four genie's as well looking at him with a smile.

Genie's: _"You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

The four said as they soon rushed over to groom him as well see if he could use a touch up with his facial hair as well clothing.

Genie: _"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service. You're the boss, The king, the shah!"_

Announcing in which he shows the gold that was melted as Abu looked surprised as well the carpet as Stephen looked at Genie seeing what he had for him.

Genie:_ "Say what you wish, It's yours, true dish. How about a little more Baklava?"_

He asked making a whole pile of Baklava as Strange moved back being surprised how he had much more magic then he could as he could make it instantly happen without saying any kind of spells. Genie, seeing this pulls him out of the way as he spins him to the side seeing he needed help with avoiding the pile of food coming towards him.

Genie:_ "Have some of column A, Try all of column B. I'm in the mood to help you dude.."_

He spoke as Strange decided to have a bit of fun sense it's not often he could enjoy himself with a mystical like entity like Genie. The two snapped their fingers as they suddenly appear in their own white like tuxedos as well had top hats looking at each other.

Genie and Strange: _"You ain't never had friend like me!"_

The two sang as they soon began to dance with each other in which they did some free dancing like movement as well sync as they spins around. The two continued to dance while moving left to right as Strange moves back seeing Genie doing some crazy like movement as he soon vanishes in front of him. He soon appears to him as he was going to show some nifty tricks.

Genie: _"Can your friends do this?"_

He asks as he spins his head around as well making several more as he juggles them around as he soon hands them to Strange.

Dr. Strange: _"No, but can your friends do this?"_

He asks as he soon creates more arms as he juggles the heads as well spins them around him like a ring. He throw's them into the air not having trouble as he soon tosses them back at him.

Genie: _"Can your friends pull this?"_

To which Genie grabs a hat and soon pulls out something as it was himself turned into a rabbit.

Genie: _"Out of their little hat?"_

Asking in which he soon changes into a dragon as he soon blows fire onto him in which Strange was able to avoid it. Though he didn't expect to see the fire changing into three belly dancers as they walk over to him dancing as he gets surprised by this feat.

Genie: _"Well, looky here. Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip! And then make the sucker disappear?"_

To which he makes himself as well the girls disappear as he looks at Genie coming to him small like as he was curious at him.

Genie: _"So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers."_

As Strange watched him express those reactions as well flies over to him looking at Strange excited like.

Genie: _"You got me bona fide, certified. You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires."_

Showing him the paper work in which was a lot as he soon he changes them into birds as he sends them flying off into the air seeing how he was quite experienced in this business.

Genie: _"I got a powerful urge to help you out. __So what-cha wish? I really want to know." _

Curious about the sorcerer's wishes as he soon pulls out a long like list which came from his ears as he looks at the list as well spins it around him.

Genie:_ "You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so!"_

As he soon snaps it into the ground showing him and Strange holding the lamp as he gives Genie a look which he smiles at his blue friend.

Genie: _"Mister.."_

Dr. Strange: _"Doctor!"_

Genie: _"Strange! have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, you big nabob."_

Nudging to him as he soon zaps to him showing a group of elephants dancing together like a couple.

Genie: _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend!"_

Showing his talent as Strange soon spins his hands making some camels dancing as well in a group showing his magic to him.

Dr. Strange: _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend!"_

He sang as the two soon began to make things appear out of thin air showing their magical properties as Abu and Carpet saw them continue their duet together.

Genie: _"You ain't never!"_

Dr. Strange: _"Never?"_

Genie: _"Had a!"_

Dr. Strange: _"Had a?"_

Genie: _"Friend!"_

Dr. Strange: _"Friend?"_

Genie: _"Like!"_

He stops as the two soon fly upwards spinning together as well looking at a glowing palace as well mountains of gold, people and animals dancing as well lights going off as it was a party.

Genie and Dr. Strange: "Me!"

Singing together as Abu and the carpet was enjoying themselves as the two magic users were enjoying their dancing as it was quite something Strange didn't expect he be doing with. Soon enough the two soon spin together as they were making everything vanish from sight.

Genie and Dr. Strange: _"You ain't had a friend like me!"_

To which they stopped looking at each other as they were both out of breath, the flying carpet applauded at the feat while for Abu, who was trying to collect the gold during the dancing sequence was gone as he was upset. Though for Stephen, this was the most fun he had for a while now.

Genie: "So then master, what would it be?"

He asked in which Strange, realized what he said merely places his hands up not liking the word.

Dr. Strange: "I may be the master of the mystic arts, but never a master of people. Were both equal in magic, so let us treat ourselves as such."

To which Genie changes to that of himself in a suit as well looking proper shaking his hand making a joke out of that as he reverts back into his regular form as Strange, knew what his wishes was.

Dr. Strange: "Well then Genie, as for my first wish. Is to find the Eye of Agamotto, a piece that will help me vanquish the evil that is in Agrabah!"

Announcing his first wish in which Genie merely scuffs seeing how that wasn't that much of a wish as it seemed simple, he begins to look in his pockets pulling out all kinds of objects which seemed both normal as well supernatural until he pulled out none other then the Eye of Agamotto.

Genie: "This thing? Found it when I was doing some sight seeing. Meet this weird one eyed tentacle guy who was crazed about it, don't wanna get into a staring contest with him."

Completing his first wish as he hands Strange his eye, placing it back around his neck he soon felt his powers coming back as he soon floats up feeling back to his prime as Genie merely did a angelic like chant. Soon enough Strange looked down at Genie in which he bows to him thanking him for restoring his powers back.

Dr. Strange: "Alright, I'm back to my former sorcerer supreme. Now, after my second wish. I will make my third wish to set you free."

He announced to him as the blue Genie looked surprised hearing it from him, it was not often a master of the lamp would give him freedom as well set free from the lamp. Though he flies to him giving him a look as well extending his nose.

Genie: "Yeah, don't think I'll fall for that routine buster."

Dr. Strange: "I mean it, once the second wish is done. You have word, I will set you free."

Showing his hand to the Genie in which, he simply nods as he shakes his hands to him as he does a thumbs up to the carpet as the flying carpet merely looks happy for him while Abu, merely squeaks at them seeing how they were still trapped.

Genie: "I suppose the second wish is to get out?"

Dr. Strange: "Oh no, it's much more different. You've been imprisoned here for long, allow me to make us a entrance out of here."

As Abu got onto the carpet as he soon spins like a tornado shooting upwards as Genie along with Abu on the carpet followed him as they were free from their prison.

Genie: "Not bad their slick, ten for the spin but five for the execution."

Making a joke as Strange let him return to his lamp so he could rest a bit while he could discuss the wish about getting close to Jasmine as well to finding this Jafar as well avoid Nightmare from being set free upon Agrabah to consume the dreams of the people's, as well the rest of the world. Tomorrow, was going to be quite busy for him.


	17. Arabian Sorcerer part 2

**_"Stephen Strange, a man of both medical aid as well mystical talents _****_has always believed that most issues could be resolved with magic as well that of using intelligence over brute force. However, in this new strange world where he battles Nightmare, reverted to a teenager as well now working with a powerful as well somewhat funny Genie. He is still able to find himself a way to avoid not being defenseless as he used his first wish to retrieve his Eye of Agamotto, a necklace that can help him detect any demon like entities as well find any lies or trickery in men with lies as well plans with taking over the innocent. Since he know knew Nightmare was in this mess along with planning to use this, Jafar to his advantage he would have to make quick work as well avoid the dream demon from ruling this land. The best way to do that, was to use his second wish to become a prince. In which he could be close to Jasmine as well see where and when Nightmare would strike, right at they were flying to the city he along with Genie discussed the plan. Though the blue Jinn thought it was a bit much, but seeing as how Strange promised him he'd free him as well make sure he would not serve anyone, he went along as was happy to grant his second wish. Meanwhile in the palace, Jafar, in his usual attire was going to the Sultan about to something that could help his daughter with finding a suitor as well someone to protect her."_**

* * *

In the royal throne room, the father of Jasmine as well the sultan of all of Agrabah was sitting in his chair was looking at a small collection of animals. He was making a tower as well placing one after one on top of each other in a tall tower, he was focusing on placing the last small animal to which he was close to completing it.

"Sire!"

Shouted a familiar voice as the door slammed shut as the sultan saw his tower collapse as well was startled by his advisor Jafar, walking in with his dark cape as well red and black clothing. He stood out from everyone with a cobra like staff as he walked over in a hurry to discuss a matter in which was the utter most important, he also had a small like red parrot by him as the father looked towards him.

Jafar: "I have found the solution to the problem of your daughter."

He spoke as his red parrot said the same thing as it landed right by him, Jafar pulled out a long scroll showing the laws of the royal family as he opened it to which he was about to read from it as he found a 'answer' for this dilemma.

Jafar: "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her."

Reading from it as the sultan remembered that law in the paper as he stroked his white beard looking at it as that was the law.

Sultan: "But Jasmine hated all those suitors, how can I choose someone that she hates?"

Jafar: "Not to worry my liege, there is more."

He spoke as he continued to read about as there was more to the paper, Jafar found that if the princess can not find the suitable prince to be wed. The princess must be wed to someone that would be unexpected, which was the royal vizier. To which, it was Jafar as he made this law up as he did a sly smile to his parrot.

Sultan: "But, I thought the law states that only a prince can marry the princess. I'm quite sure..."

Before he could check it out, Jafar pulls the scroll away as he speaks of how desperate times calls for desperate measures. As the sultan tried to get a better look, Jafar aims his golden cobra staff at him as it's ruby eyes stared into the old man's eyes placing him into a hypnotic state as the father was in his thrall.

Jafar: "You will order the princess to marry me."

He spoke in a hypnotic like voice as the old man slowly repeated his words but looked a bit confused as he looks at Jafar.

Sultan: "But, your so old."

Jafar: "The princess will marry me!"

Interrupting him as the sultan quickly enough went back into his control, as he was about to have the father under the palm of his hand. The hypnotic control was soon interrupted by some music being played in the background, the father looked a bit interested as he rushed over to the balcony as the music got louder.

Sultan: "Jafar! You must come and see this!"

He shouted in a excited like voice as the vizier walked over seeing what had interrupted his control, to his surprise he saw what appeared to be a small parade. He see's multiple instrument players as well dancer entertaining the crowd as they looked excited, there was also a leader who was spinning a fire stick in the air as this parade was for someone important as the one leading the parade was Genie who was in a disguise.

_"Make way! For prince Ali!"_

The parade sang as well holding bells in the air as the rhythm of the music made everyone look towards the excitement.

_"Say hey! It's prince Ali!"_

Continuing the song as Genie was going towards the people about to announce who was arriving into town with a smile on his face.

Genie: _"Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar. __Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star, oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!" _

Singing about this interesting person as from the balcony was the sultan look ecstatic about who was coming as for Jafar, was looking as well seeing this was strange that someone had interrupted his control of the sultan.

Genie: _"Make way, here he comes! Ring the bells, bang the drums! Your going love this guy!"_

Announcing as he shows his hand towards the person on a elephant with light brown hair as well a small fez on his head, riding on top of it was none other then Stephen Strange as had on some white like clothing which was also golden. His hat was able to cover his true face as everyone saw him as a prince, he waved towards everyone being friendly while he was able to come up with a fake name so that no one knew who he was.

Genie: _"Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa!"_

Introducing to him as he goes near the guards not being impressed as he soon makes the slip onto their knee's as they looked at the elephant smiling at them.

Genie: _"Genuflect, show some respect. Down on one knee!"_

Telling the men as he looks to the people going to explain how great he was as from the balcony, Jafar wasn't impressed as he merely kept quiet.

Genie: _"Now, try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday salaam, then come and meet his spectacular coterie!"_

Leading several men upwards to Strange as they looked a bit excited to meet him as he shakes their hands one by one.

Genie: _"Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa. Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"_

Showing this feat as Strange used a spell making the men float upwards as he was holding them up showing his strength to the crowd as he smiled to the people as he seats them down onto the ground safely.

Genie: "_He faced the galloping hordes. A hundred bad guys with swords. Who sent those goons to their lords?"_

_"Why Prince Ali!"_

He and parade sang as the parade kept marching forward amongst the people as Strange smiled towards them as he did a handstand showing his physic as well being a showoff, which apparently got Jasmine's attention as she looks at the show.

_"He's got seventy-five golden camels!"_

The men sang as they were carrying the golden camels as well presenting them to the people.

Genie: "Don't do they lovely June?"

Asking himself changing into a lady as the women, was showing a gallery of purple like flamingos showing off their feather's as well grace.

_"Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three" _

Genie: "Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers."

Expressing his interest as from the behind, Strange was able to make a gorilla made out of smoke as well moving amongst the crowd as they were amazed by this.

Genie: _"When it comes to exotic-type mammals..."_

He looks as the sorcerer makes the gorilla turn to butterflies as well flutter across the crowd being surprised by this.

_"Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you, it's a world class menagerie!"_

The crowd sang as Strange looks on top of another baloney seeing some harem girls looking at him being amazed by his appearance as well what he was showing to everyone. Soon enough, he saw Genie disguised as one as he merely laughed a bit.

Genie: _"Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa, That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee's!"_

He sang with the girls as Strange merely requested the flying carpet as he leaps on top of it floating towards them. They got nervous of how he was flying towards them as they felt like they were going to pass out from this.

Genie: _"Well, get on out in that square, a__djust your veil and prepare. To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!" _

To which he soon makes a bouquet of flowers for each of them as he hands them to the girls as they merely pass out which Genie catches them, Jasmine saw this in which she turned away seeing how he was being much of a showoff.

_"He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!" _

To which Strange soon shows the monkeys coming underneath the elephants legs as they were spinning around the group as well entertaining the people.

_"And to view them he charges no fee!"_

As he shows this by throwing gold coins towards the people being generous towards the people as well seeing how they needed more then him as he kept up the act as they were close to the palace.

_"He's got ten thousands servants and flunkies!"_

The parade sang as from the top of the palace, the sultan didn't waste a signal moment as he rushed towards the door about to let him in as Jafar rushed after him.

_"Proud to work for him! They bow to his whim, love serving him! They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!"_

Before he could open the door, Jafar stops him before doing this seeing how it was just a mistake. However, he noticed the music building up more in which Strange did it so that he could make it even more dramatic as he held up a finger. Waiting for the right moment, he along with the whole parade bursts through the door making the sultan back away from the scene as the elephant along with the entire parade danced into the palace.

Genie: _"Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa. Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!"_

Popping up from behind the Sultan curious about Jasmine as from behind the door, was Jafar looked upset getting squashed by the door as he slowly pushed it away looking at them.

Genie: _"And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by. With.."_

He stops as Strange opens up his arms showing many of the gifts he had brought for the sultan to show how good as well kind he was.

_"Sixty elephants, llamas galore. With his bears and lions, a brass band and more. With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers! His birds that warble on key!" _

The parade as it was time to bring it all to a close in which Genie return to his lamp as Strange went on the carpet as he floats down to him.

_"Make way! For prince Ali!"_

Singing at the top of their voices as Jafar was able to escort them all out as for Strange merely rushed down on his carpet bowing to him in respect as Jafar shut the doors making the parade stop. Breathing in deep, the vizier walks over to see what this 'prince' business was here with the sultan. The father merely clapped at his performance as Strange walked down from the carpet as he merely placed a smile on his face as well coughed a bit to help strength his voice a bit.

Dr. Strange: "Your majesty, I have come from a far. To seek your daughter's hand."

Sultan: "Prince Ali of Ababwa, of course. How delighted to meet you, this is also my royal vizier Jafar. Who is also delighted to see someone such as yourself."

Shaking the young man's hand as he turns to the vizier as Jafar had a not so pleasant face as he crossed his arms with his staff not liking this strange character.

Jafar: "Ecstatic, I'm afraid Prince abubu.."

Dr. Strange: "Ababwa."

Jafar: "Whatever, you cannot just parade in here uninvited. Unexpected like as well think of just asking the sultans daughter thinking he would let you marry her."

Telling him as the two men, soon changed their attention to the old man looking at the flying carpet curious about how it worked as Strange offered him a ride onto the carpet. Helping him right on board, the made sure the carpet take it easy on him as the sultan put the carpet into full drive as they soon began to fly across all around the room in which Jafar merely looked at this 'Ali' seeing how this place he came from didn't exist.

Jafar: "Just, where did you say you were from?"

Dr. Strange: "Well, just across the sea. Much further you may have been."

Jafar: "Try me."

He asked as the two soon ducked from the flying old man in which he almost hit Jafar's parrot, with this distraction goin on as well that of the father enjoying himself. Stephen used his eye that was disguised with the rest of his prince clothing to try and see if there was any influences of Nightmare around here. So far there was nothing as it didn't make sense, the eye could find any kind of evil presence such as nightmare, so why couldn't he find Nightmare? Soon enough, the father landed right onto the ground in which he rather enjoyed the ride as he looked at him. Jafar, brought him over to discuss the matters of why not to trust this man while for Strange, although he couldn't feel the presence any kind of dangerous threats, he could feel a wicked like feeling from Jafar as the appearance reminded him of Mordo as well even countless other mystical enemies he has faced back on earth.

_"I believe Nightmare has just presented the poison that is effecting the land, and the name. Is Jafar."_

Thinking to himself as the two looked at him as the Sultan saw that he seemed like a deceit young man who would be a perfect match for the princess however Jafar protested against him of being married to Jasmine.

Jafar: "You highness! This boy is no different from the others, exactly what makes him think he is worthy of the princess?"

Looking at Strange showing a slithering like expression as he backed away as he smelt his breath as he thought about his words as well what he would say.

Dr. Strange: "Unlike every single suitor that has met your daughter, I prefer to think of others. Then money and treasures I have obtain, vizier."

Speaking back at him not being intimidated as the two looked at each other like if they were going to start a fight, though the moment was interrupted seeing Jasmine from some curtains as she was wearing blue like royal clothing seeing how this was disrespectful for all of them.

Jasmine: "How dare you, all of you! Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize!"

Making her statement as she soon walked away from the three as the men looked a bit embarrassed as well tried not to feel a bit intimidated by her talk. So far, Stephen could feel a lot of strong will from her that could handle almost anything. The Sultan, soon walks with Strange to discuss that if the two spent time together they could slowly like each other. Jafar, merely looked at them seeing how it was possibly time to get rid of this prince as he returns to his quarters.

"Sheesh, to think we get the weird ones."

Jafar: "Indeed Iago, however. I think it be best, to have our prince leave the palace before a untimely accident happens to him."

Talking to his parrot as he closes the door, as he was about to enter his secret room he was stopped by a shadow in front of him. Though the head piece on top of him soon changed to that of wicked and flowing hair as it also showed green eyes.

_"I believe this, prince here might have change the course of your plans."_

Jafar: "Yes, I know. Which is why the prince will have to be taken out quickly as well without no one noticing."

Talking to the shadow as it was amusing how the mortal couldn't tell that underneath the disguise, it was the same boy that he sent to his suppose 'death' back in the desert. The parrot, nudges to Jafar to talk to the other side from the shadow as he still didn't like what the shadow.

Iago: "This guy gives me the creeps, he may want to steal your spot.."

Before finishing, the shadow appeared as his shadow in which he changes his form into that of a headless parrot as Iago flew away from Jafar's shoulder in which the vizier was not frightened by this.

_"Do not worry, just take care of the brat. Once that is done, use the gems that I had you make to control the sultan, get the princess. Then soon enough, you will rule this kingdom as well for me, to devour the dreams of these people."_

Giving him the deal as Jafar merely nodded to him seeing how the plan would continue, this sinister alliance would slowly come to fruition. Though in order to do that, prince Ali would have to be taken out, Nightmare however smiled at how things progress as there was more to it then Jafar's greed in which he would wait for the right moment to strike.

_**At night**_

Midnight had come for the palace as Stephen Strange, was outside meditating in midair as he was focusing on finding nightmare in which there was no luck, with him was the elephant who was none other than Abu changed into one for the presentation as for Genie, he and the carpet were right now having a chess match between each other.

Genie: "Alright, so move."

Asking the carpet in which the flying carpet looks at the chess pieces, he takes a piece and quickly moves it forward taking Genie out in three moves as Genie looked shocked at this.

Genie: "Good move, sheesh. Can't believe I'm getting beaten by a rug."

Looking shocked as he looks at Strange still in his meditation, he walks around waving his hand against his face as well tried to shake him. Soon enough he notices Strange's astral from floating upwards as the spiritual body goes back into his body as Strange's eyes open up.

Dr. Strange: "Nothing, not even single clue for nightmare."

Genie: "Hey, the guy you told me is skinny. Thin and has elf ears, might want to call Santa."

Making a joke in which Strange merely placed his arms behind his back walking back and forth as he notices Jasmine up in the balcony looking at the night blue sky. He sighs as he shakes his head feeling sorry that he had to hide his appearance from her as well making her see a prince then himself.

Dr. Strange: "I may have lied in the pass to protect people back home, but this. Is just disrespectful, lying to a girl I just met who has much more spirit in her then anyone see's."

In which Genie looked curious as Strange, did a hand symbol in which the jinn saw a strange like aura covering her as he turned his head as well pulled out a magnifying glass looking at it closer as he whistle.

Genie: "Huh, talk about seeing a whole new person. So then, when you going talk to her?"

Looking at him as Strange, looses his focus as he then looked a bit nervous about that certain topic as he had a bit trouble now due to his age. He was a smooth talker back when he was adult, however his emotions of talking to a girl around his age might be causing him some conflict.

Dr. Strange: "I ugh, maybe possibly tomorrow. It be best to talk to her when we are on good terms.."

Thinking of a reason as Genie, appeared in a referee shirt as well blows a whistle seeing how that was a bad play in which Abu merely sighs at Strange not being able talk to her.

Genie: "Come on slick, your the so called sorcerer supreme as well told me how you did all those feats such as taking on cosmic creatures as well helped face against mad titans. So talking to a girl like her is easy sport, so get in the field and play ball."

Stating the obvious facts as well becoming a arrow pointing towards Jasmine, Stephen saw how serious he was in which he nodded as he began to fly over to her with his cloak. He decided to give the carpet some ease after that crazy ride with the sultan as he had to make sure he did this with class as well ease. Floating to the railings, he merely see's Jasmine walking over to her pet tiger as she seemed a bit sadden by something as he decided to take it slow.

Dr. Strange: "Princess Jasmine?"

Jasmine: "Who's there?"

Asking as she opened the curtains seeing none other then Prince Ali, he wanted to speak to her but she didn't want to as her tiger soon walks over growling him away. Stephen, was a bit frighten by the tiger as he decided to try something out, he removes his hat which had a feather as he distracted the cat. Jasmine, notices his face as he somehow looked familiar.

Jasmine: "Do I, know you from somewhere?"

Asking him in which she was able to see the disguise underneath the clothing as this a new feature to her, he places his hat back on as he tried to play it cool not trying to admit he was the doctor back in the market.

Dr. Strange: "I, have that feeling. Where I'm seen familiar, though just like you. I'm different from any other prince you may have met?"

Proclaiming as she along with the tiger gave him a look not falling for it in which he nods as the more that Jasmine looked at him, he was a bit more nervous as she looked at his eyes.

Dr. Strange: "I must say, your quite different from any other girl I've met."

Jasmine: "Really? In what way?"

Seeing how she would play along with this act to see if he wasn't just a stuck up prince like every other man she has met.

Dr. Strange: "Well, your bold as well speak your mind. From the expression on your face you may seem beautiful like a flower, but has thorns on the sides in which you would need to be careful of coming near."

Listing some of the things about her as she found them a bit amusing, however these words wouldn't sway her as she decided to let him inside of her chamber as she would offer him something to drink.

Jasmine: "Indeed, but you might have forgotten something. I can remember a face when I see it. Especially the one that is nice to a monkey."

Proclaiming it as her tiger was able to swipe his hat off as she got a better look at his face, it was Strange. He was surprised by this as she walked up to him as well hugged him seeing how she felt worried for him but also slapped him in the face.

Jasmine: "You had me worried! Why did you lied to me?"

Asking him in which as there was no point for Stephen to lie to her as the tiger looked at him with a look ready to bite him or worse. Strange, remembered his hat as well placed it onto the ground as he breathed in about to share what he was.

Jasmine: "Who are you? Tell me the truth."

Wanting to know the truth as he goes near her pillows as well crosses his feet on the ground, in the background Genie along with the carpet were nervous as they saw how it was good Strange was going to be truthful. But he shouldn't do anything weird like, though with his appearance as well the magic he had, he might find a way to show her.

Dr. Strange: "Allow me to show you, but the only thing I need to know. Is that do you trust me?"

Asking him as he shows her his hand, the girl looked at him with a rather suspicious look noticing how this was the same thing he asked of her when they jumped off the building. She gestures the tiger to relax as well guard the door so no one would come in to disturb them, she seats down in front of them as she holds onto his hand as Jasmine didn't trust him.

Jasmine: "I've talked as well seen every type of prince or man that tried to impress with jewels and their charade of being stuck up. So don't try to sway me into thinking your something more, because I can see, through you."

Speaking to him as the teen soon opened his eyes which glowed as well staring at Jasmine's as she fell into his gaze, quickly enough. Her astral like form popped right out of her body which shocked her as she looked around her. The frightened girl was right now floating as well saw her body standing still onto the ground not moving as she tried to get her tiger's attention.

Jasmine: "Rajah? Rajah!"

"He can't hear you."

Spoke a voice behind her as she turned around seeing Strange, she saw him in the same clothing she saw him in back in the market place as well with a floating red cape in which looked surprised by this new appearance. Floating towards him, she tried to touch his arm or chest to see if she could feel him in which she did so.

Jasmine: "What, are you?"

Dr. Strange: "A sorcerer, as well a doctor. This is what I truly am, though underneath it all I'm still mortal. And still person you meet in the market place."

Explaining as he flies right towards the door as she looked a bit frightened by this, it was all too strange as well bizarre as a normal person would want to go back to being normal. However, something in Jasmine made her wanted to see more, she soon floats by his side as the two soon take off into the night as Genie and Carpet watched the two as well Abu. Who was still on the ground watched them with his jaw hanging surprised like as he was somehow seeing this as well.

Genie: "Love, it can do crazy things."

Announcing as the astral to continue to fly together across the blue sky, to this Strange was all to familiar with this as for Jasmine. This was such a feeling, her body felt more freer then ever before as she flew across the palace as well into the city.

Dr. Strange: _"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

He sang to her in which this was something surprising since he was never good at singing, however being with her allowed him to sing by her side as they continued to travel across the city as they soon went upwards above the building.

Dr. Strange: "_I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under with me by my side, the world is vast for you and me to see."_

To which they travel upwards amongst the clouds as this was quite scary for her as well but she tried to fly by herself as she soon glides across the clouds enjoying it. Even though she was astral projection, she could still feel the cool air going through her.

Dr. Strange: _"A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."_

Looking to her as the two began to fly across the ground going across the land seeing the sights of the ocean as well different types of statues of the land to which this was amazing for her.

Jasmine:_ "A whole new world! __A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here It's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you." _

Singing by his side as they saw the moon right by them as they went up to the sky as they played amongst the clouds as well flew pass some birds.

Dr. Strange: _"Now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

Jasmine: _"Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky."_

The two sang together as they flew right downwards to the sand as well flying fast pass some boats as they didn't see them.

Jasmine: _"A whole new world, a__ hundred thousand things to see, I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be." _

Enjoying this sensation of being light as a feather as she did more accurate like flying as she spins around like bird soaring as he catches up to her.

Dr. Strange: "A whole new world, with new horizons to pursue."

Offering her to see much more then just being this as they soon went to a near by lake as they float above the water as they looked at each other.

Dr. Strange and Jasmine: _"I'll chase them anywhere, There's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you."_

Singing together as they soon enough held each other's hands as they slowly spin to the water landing right onto the reflection standing right on top of it.

Dr. Strange and Jasmine: _"A whole new world, that's where we'll be. A thrilling chase, a wondrous place. For you and me."_

Staying close to each other as this was something all new to her as they were standing right on the water in which although she couldn't see their reflection, she could see him being right by her as well close. The moment between them had their hearts beating fast as they looked at each other.

Jasmine: "This, is really strange."

Dr. Strange: "How exactly? Bad, or good?"

Asking in which he has not done this type of astral projection with someone, let a lone a girl as the princess merely smiles to him seeing how this wasn't that bad.

Jasmine: "Wonderful, truly magical. Though, how do we. Get back?"

Asking him curious like as he holds onto both of her hands to which he leans his head against hers which made her feel nervous, slowly enough they returned towards their mortal bodies as the two teens breathed in deep looking surprised as they were back in the palace. Rajah, looking surprised rushed over to see if she was ok as Jasmine merely stroke his fur calming him down as she was perfectly safe. With seeing this, there was more to his story as she decided to listen to him as Strange began to talk.

Dr. Strange: "I came here to look for something, which is dangerous. It was around you, so I came to protect you as well, see what made you special. In which I found it, the light in your heart, shows great spirit as well emotion. Something as strong as magic."

Smiling to her as Jasmine merely chuckled at him but merely listen to the dangerous part, seeing as how they had quite the night. Stephen walked to the ledge in which he bows to her wishing her a good night as well for her to which she wouldn't tell anyone of who he actually was. As she was about to head to her chambers the two teens exchange their goodbyes, the cloak behind him saw that the tension had to stop as it pushes him towards them as they accidentally kiss. The two were surprised as they went a part feeling surprised as well shocked by it as the two somehow enjoyed the feeling as she soon heads back into her room. Strange, looks at his cloak giving him a expression as he shakes his head.

Dr. Strange: "Warn me next time when you do something like that."

Talking to his cloak as they went back downwards onto the ground to which he touches the ground, however the moment of enjoyment soon passed as he felt his cloak taken away as well him getting tied up from behind as it was the guards from the market. His cloak soon attacks the men but they stop it as well place it in a bag along with the flying carpet, they gag him as he see's Abu tied up as he couldn't help him. They chained him down as he soon see's Jafar stands above him as he gives him a sinister look.

Jafar: "It appears you over stayed your welcome prince Ali, make sure he is not found."

Telling the men in which he turns to him seeing none other then the man hitting him on the side of the head with a club as the doctor soon knocks him out.

_**Hour later**_

Strange was soon taken and thrown off a cliff by the men as he quickly was sinking downwards, this type of trap was easy to get out as he felt downwards onto the watery ground. He also see's his hat as it soon lands, he grabs onto it as well the lamp as he concentrates on a spell to free him. Though it was impossible due to most of his spells must be verbal, he did some hand symbols making his hands glow fiery like melting the iron chains off him as well does the same legs.

_"He may be fooled that I may be a mere teen, but there's more to it then meets the eye."_

Thinking in which the eye of Agamotto glowed brightly as he soon asks of it to help him escape this watery grave, a portal opens underneath him as he soon drops onto the cliff. He begins coughing hard like as he had trouble, he rubs the lantern to which he had water in his ears surprised by what happen as he saw Strange coughing as he pats his back.

Genie: "Not exactly smart to dive without a swimsuit, how'd this happen?"

Dr. Strange: "Jafar, apparently my appearance has made him risk this attempt."

Looking a bit upset as Genie placed his hand on him not letting him get hot, if they were going after him they had to play it cool as well smart. Strange, opens up a portal as Genie pops back into the lantern so he could remain safe as Strange would not let him be taken by this lying vizier. Back in the palace, Jasmine was combing her hair seeing how there was more to this world then just being a princess. As she continued to comb her hair, she happens to see her father by the door as she smiled to him.

Jasmine: "Father, I had quite the wonderful time."

Sultan: "I'm glad you did, because I have chosen you a husband."

Speaking in a hypnotic tone as Jasmine looked at him questionable like, he opens the door showing none other then Jafar with a wicked smile as well with Iago by his side as he was going to be the husband for her. She was speechless in which he walked over to her seeing how this was quite the shock to her.

Jafar: "Speechless I see, quite the quality I am. Such as fine wine."

Looking to her as Jasmine wasn't falling for this as she went to her father asking what had happened to him, as well telling him that she had chosen prince Ali in which who was actually Stephen.

Jafar: "Apologies my dear, but prince Ali left."

"I think not Jafar."

Spoke a surprising voice as the two turned seeing Strange looking at them with a look as Jasmine was excited to see him while Jafar, looked shocked by this as well Iago as the young man walked over to him.

Dr. Strange: "You should tell him the truth, you had me thrown off a cliff."

Jafar: "What? Ridiculous nonsense. Your highness, he is obviously lying."

Going right to the sultan's side as well keeping the cobra staff at him, Strange saw the rubies glow as that kind of hypnotic like control could come from Nightmare as he saw that the staff was controlling the sultan.

Jasmine: "Father! What's wrong with you?"

Dr. Strange: "All me to show you the problem!"

Grabbing Jafar's staff as well slamming the head onto the ground making as well freeing him, the sultan looked shocked by this as he didn't know what was happening. Stephen presented him the staff as the father looked angered by as the three looked at him seeing how he was guilty as he couldn't hide from his back, as he was slowly back away Jafar noticed the lamp on Strange's waist as he had it.

Sultan: "Arrest Jafar at once!"

He shouted as his men went over and grabbed the wicked man as Jafar tried to break free, soon enough as he struggled his eyes glowed green like as he looked directly at Strange in which the man have seen those eyes before.

_"This is not done yet, boy!"_

He spoke as he pulled out a red like vial, he drops it onto the ground making his escape as they covered their eyes from the blast. The smoke cleared as they saw him gone, the sultan ordered his guards to search everywhere while for Stephen. Still shocked by the eyes saw that Nightmare was with Jafar, he had to find him now in which he had to encounter him in the dream realm. A risky but dangerous one as his train of thought escaped as he saw Jasmine going to him seeing the look on his face.

Sultan: "Have, you found a suitor?"

Asking Jasmine as she nodded as well he did which made him excited as well proclaimed that he would have the married in the morning, though this can't happen with nightmare lurking about as he kept quiet and kept Jasmine close not going to let her noir her father as well the rest of her people get hurt in this fight.

_**In Jafar's secret chamber**_

As the now fired vizier arrived into his room, he began a wicked cackle as his bird Iago was trying to pack up their belongings seeing how they were done for as well had no way to get out of here. Iago, flies over to him in which he was confused with why he was laughing.

Jafar: "Prince Ali is the boy, the boy I sent down through the sand. He has the lamp."

Holding Iago as he looked excited that there was a way to still have it all, the bird soon realized it as well looked a bit frightened as he looked to his boss.

Iago: "Ugh boss, hate to mention this. But I can't exactly take it from underneath from his nose, the man isn't as dull as the princes that have come and gone."

_"Leave that to me!"_

Spoke the shadow as it appeared from behind Jafar as Iago flew right onto the ground being frightened by his arrival as it would handle this issue.

_"The bird will retrieve the lamp, as for our friend. Leave him to me, I will keep in within the dream realm. Once that is done, we can truly have some fun."_

As the two men share a sinister laughter as they would soon have their goals completed, as well everything their dark hearts desires to them by tomorrow.

* * *

Morning had come for the palace, Strange was still in the bed chambers as he was looking at the bed. It was like signing a death sentence seeing how if he goes into the dream realm, he might be over powered since Nightmare have might been feeding on the dreams of the city seeing how this land was rich with horrors as well thoughts of fear in which he can feast on. Not noticing Genie, who came up looking excited as he smiles to him that he found out Jafar was the bad guy as well made him run away.

Genie: "Ugh, Strange? Isn't this the part where the hero get's what he wants and me my freedom?"

Dr. Strange: "Not yet, your in danger as well as this whole kingdom."

Telling him as Genie looked confused by this, he changes into that of a detection symbol scanning for any enemy threats in which there were none, he spins around the palace seeing there weren't anyone dark or creepy walking about.

Genie: "What do you mean? That Jafar guy is gone, as well this Nightmare figure hasn't made any appearance in this whole story. So, all's well that ends well."

With a smile in which Strange walks over to the bed removing the blankets as well pillow tossing them downwards to the ground, soon enough Abu and the flying carpet walked by seeing this odd like event as Strange grabbed the lantern.

Dr. Strange: "Jafar didn't run, he's hiding. His eyes looked at me knowing of who I am, in which he might know of the lamp's existence."

Explaining to him as Genie's jaw dropped seeing how it was true as he suddenly changes into that of a ninja spinning around some blades.

Genie: "Then let him come, we shall show fury! Fighting in every kind of manner! As well make him pay!"

Speaking in a honorable like tone as he places the lamp in a cabinet as he looks at Genie, who changes to his normal self as he walks to him. The jinn saw a expression on his face not of being greedy for his last wish, but for his safety as this was something he had never seen before in his time of serving masters.

Dr. Strange: "I cannot let you be taken, while I stay in the dream realm you'll be left defenseless. You have to stay hidden, I promise you that you'd be free. And that will happen."

Speaking to him in which he hugs the Genie, the blue like jinn hugs him back hopping he be safe as Strange walks over to Abu and the carpet. He hugs them seeing how it might be the last time of seeing them.

Dr. Strange: "Protect Genie, as well protect Jasmine. With your size, you can handle anyone."

Giving Abu confidence as the elephant monkey smiled at him going to keep his word as well the carpet, Genie went back into his lamp as well closes the doors shut so that no one would find him. He goes on the bed in which he crosses his arms to which he was going find Nightmare before he could influence Jafar any further, his eyes slowly closed as he focused all of his mental power into going back into the dream realm as he would face off Nightmare to make sure that he would not effect Agrabah any further.

**_In the dream realm_**

_Arriving in the dreamscape, the sorcerer looked around floating downwards to that of him being in a palace like area. Strange looked around the place as it was that of the spikes as well hellfire glowing around him, he heard sinister like humming as he turns seeing Nightmare in a chair looking at him as well holding a ruby like crystal in his fingers. _

_Dr. Strange: "I presume you gave Jafar the instructions on how to make hypnotic staff."_

_Nightmare: "Simply ingredients, this land is full of such wonders as well secrets. That even a snake like him, could use to his benefits."_

_Responding back to him as he looked at him with a smile seeing how he had the eye of Agamotto with him, he would be able to handle this battle as he looked at him._

_Nightmare: "Why are you here then with that pretty little girl of yours? Shouldn't upset the Miss's now can we?"_

_Asking to him since he was going to be married to Jasmine, however with this creature lurking about this mattered more then a marriage._

_Dr. Strange: "You won't win, you still need a massive amount of fear as well nightmare to bring you into the real world. You can't cross into reality."_

_Nightmare: "Indeed, though. Jafar, will be able to make enough fear for me. Once he has the lamp and makes it official, you see he's plan is to become the sultan of Agrabah. A small like wish, though I suggested that he makes it a bit more scary like. To have the whole kingdom watch as he became a tyrant."_

_As he walks to him as he makes a crack onto the ground, the teen flies back as he witness's a mirror like view of the real world. He saw Abu as well the carpet running around in fear as Nightmare was using his influence to fog their minds with horrors as the people tried to stop them. Which gave time for Iago to take the lamp as he flies out of the room quickly. _

_Nightmare: "A good doctor knows where to hide secrets, it appears you can't."_

_To which Strange raises his arms upwards as well sends crimson like chains right at him as Nightmare allowed him to get wrapped up he laughed at him. He becomes a mist as he soon grows into that of a spider as he webs him down to the ground. The webs of the nightmare spider made him unable to move, though his eye was able to break through it as he flies right towards Nightmare as he swats him away. He pierces him into the ground as he shows him the rest of the reflection, it shows Iago delivering the lamp to Jafar as he soon calls him out as Nightmare merely chuckled._

_Nightmare: "Now, the first step. Becoming sultan as well doing the one thing that can set me free, fearing him"_

_As soon enough, Strange saw the sky darken over the palace as well Jasmine holding onto her father protecting him, soon enough they saw Jafar wearing the sultan's clothing as he was now the new Sultan as he ordered the palace to be placed onto a mountain. The fear as well sight of the giant Genie as well the screams slowly made Nightmare glowed, the spider soon changed back into his original form as he continue to absorb the fear of the people as he laughed more louder._

_Nightmare: "Enjoy your imprisonment here Strange, and bare witnessed to my uprising. As well taking over of this planet!"_

_As he becomes a green like smoke and goes through the mirror, Strange grabs onto the smoke in which he came with him back to the real world._

**_In Reality_**

Awakening from his sleep, he saw that the place was destroyed as well Jafar at the palace as he looked at the giant blue genie going to make his second wish.

Jafar: "Genie! I wish to become the world's most powerful sorcerer!"

Shouting like a maniac as the genie looked shocked as he soon turned away pointing his finger at him as he zaps him with a powerful stream of magic, the energy caused Jafar to slowly revert back into his regular clothing as well gain a new golden staff. He looks around him seeing Rajah as well elephant Abu charging at him as he merely spins his staff firing at them, he changes the menacing tiger into a cub as well the elephant make into a monkey.

Jafar: "Might I say these appearances are much more suited for your type. As well for a certain, doctor."

Seeing Strange flying right towards him as he fires a red beam at Strange in which he avoids it as well was about to stop him. That was until a long like tentacle grabbed onto him, looking at his shadow slowly rose a figure as it was Shadow. Standing by Jafar's side, the two villains soon combined their magic to deliver a powerful like blast him making him scream in pain as he was unable to escape from this.

Nightmare: "Finally, free as well now to do what I want. The dreams of Agrabah as well the rest of the world are mine!"

As the two soon send him hurling downwards back to the ground, as the teen quickly came down. The pull was able to make the eye fall off him as it fell onto the side as Strange crashed right through the rocks getting buried like before, the two's magic soon tangled him into that of a cocoon as he couldn't break free as he could merely hear the two men enjoying their new rule as the shadow like cocoon began to cover him more.

_"I won't let this stop me!"_

Speaking to himself as he tried to say any kind of spell to get him out, but the shadowy like cocoon was a lot of dark magic. All of this darkness was too much for him as he felt like giving up, however back on top of the cliff was Jasmine as she saw the two men causing fear and terror amongst the kingdom as Jafar looked to Jasmine.

Jafar: "Now then Jasmine, do you wish to marry me now? For I am now the most powerful being of all the world?"

Jasmine: "Never, I'd never be with someone like you. I'd rather die!"

Telling him right at his face as for Nightmare, merely chuckled as that could be arranged as he fires a skull at her as it made her fall in which she spiraled downwards. The flying carpet, was trapped by several rocks when the palace was lifted as it saw her falling. However for Jasmine, she continued to fall until she saw something falling as well as it was the eye.

_"He believed there was much more then being special, it was light. And I'm going use it!"_

To which she raised her hand right at the necklace as she grabs onto it, the carpet struggled to get out of the rocks as it was able to as it flies right after her. Soon enough Jasmine holds onto the eye as well keeps it close to her, as the carpet came to her a strange like light blinded the sight as from within the ground. Strange, still wrapped in darkness saw this as he tried to free himself to which there was no avail as he did however noticed something. A blue like light came downwards to him as it was able to burn away the darken magic as it freed Strange, coughing from being wrapped in it's grasps he looks at who freed him.

Dr. Strange: "Jasmine?"

Asking her as he saw the princess, wearing now the eye of Agamotto as well riding on the flying carpet. She had on golden like shoulder pads as well blue bracelets over her arms. Her pants had been much thinner allowing her to move around faster as well her headband glowing as she showed her hand to Strange as she helped him up.

Dr. Strange: "It must have somehow allowed you to free your potential. It can see you were more then just a princess."

Jasmine: "Indeed, I'm not exactly all looks. Which I believe it's time to prove it."

Looking upwards as it was time to end this horror show for good, they quickly flew upwards as Jafar and Nightmare was looking at the sultan holding Rajah and Abu close not going to let them get hurt as they leaned closer to the two. Genie, looked at horror as he couldn't do anything, however he saw that of two flying teens as he smiled at them in which Iago looks down.

Iago: "Ugh guys, although all of this evil like business is booming. But ugh, we got company!"

Shouting at the two as the two men saw Dr. Strange rising above as well Jasmine riding with the carpet as it was time to face them. Jafar groans at the sight as he aims his staff at them firing red bolts of energy at them as the two teens split up. Nightmare, pulls out his fiery sword as well summons forth his black stallion steed Dream stalker s he chases after Jasmine as she soon makes him go out on a ride while making small like tornados come at him. Meanwhile, Strange was facing off against Jafar as the evil sorcerer floated into the air as he fires more beams of energy at him.

Jafar: "You two are nothing more then amateurs to the likes of us!"

Speaking towards Strange as he soon summons forth a collection of blades that fly right after him as Strange soon changed into that of sticks, he looks at Jafar not running away as he made two mystical symbols on his hands as well looked at him.

Dr. Strange: "I, am sorcerer supreme. Master of the mystic arts, as well protector of all reality!"

Announcing as he fires a stream of blue energy at him as the two clash in a epic like stand off, back in the air was Nightmare trying to slash through her as she was able to avoid his attacks.

Nightmare: "The eye may have allowed you to think of simple spells, but your still a child!"

As he summons forth bats to blind her in which she gets scared at them, however she grips her fists as well makes the bats be pushed back as well turned into that of blue jays.

Jasmine: "It see's me for what I can be, which is not afraid of you!"

To which she hurls the blue birds at him making him lose focus as he falls off his steed and back onto the ground, he looks upwards as he notices Jasmine flying to him as she leaps off the carpet and produces a long mystical like staff as she clashes with him. Strange still blasting against, Jafar merely allows it to hit him as he lets the fire change him into that of a massive like red cobra. He wraps his tail around the sorcerer as he slams strange across the ground like a two as well not letting him go as the snake Jafar looks at him.

Jafar: "You believed, that a mere sorcerer like you could withstand my might? You fool! no one on this earth can challenge me now!"

Shouting at him in which Strange notice's Genie, who was right now keeping the others away as he could use this to his advantage.

Dr. Strange: "That may be so, however. Nightmare and the Genie are more powerful then you!"

Genie: "Ugh, Strange? I don't think that's exactly smart to say."

Advising him as Jafar demanded to know why as Jasmine kept Nightmare distracted for the doctor to continue talk to the mad serpent.

Dr. Strange: "He gave you the power, as well nightmare giving you the gems to control the sultan. The way I see it, your nothing more then a magician!"

To which Jafar looks shocked as he was right, he looks at Genie as he slithered at Genie getting a very dangerous idea as he looks at the blue jinn as Genie didn't like where this was going.

Jafar: "Slave! I make my final wish! I wish for Nightmare and me, to become a all powerful genie!"

Shouting to him as everyone could hear it as the fear lord looked shocked at this, as well Jasmine as she didn't know why he gave him the idea as Genie merely sighs.

Genie: "Way to go Strange, out of all the prescriptions you can give. You give the snake a hail merry."

As he covers his eyes and zaps him, Jafar soon began to shake as Nightmare began to chuckle as he slowly bonded with the mortal. Spinning together, the two saw that of a monstrous like entity being created as it showed the face of Jafar with him having dark violet eyes, he grew black armor around him as he and nightmare had become one.

Jafar: "The power, the absolute.."

Before he could finish, he was soon gripping his head as nightmare was in his head as he was going to take control as the struggled began for them in which the two saw a black like lantern being created.

Jasmine: "What have you done?!"

Dr. Strange: "Imprisoning a lord of fear."

Replying to her as the saw Nightmare growing a head as the two struggled to take control of the body as they looked down at Strange at what they he done.

Nightmare: "You fool, with this added power, the universe will bend down to our will!"

Dr. Strange: "If you were free that is, because now. The most powerful fear lord, is under the rules of the lamp."

As soon enough the two saw yellow like bracelets come onto his arms as he was now a genie, holding onto the lamp. Strange and Jasmine soon pull him into the lamp as he begins to slowly began to get sucked in, Iago tried to run away but was grabbed by Jafar as they began to shrink more.

Genie: "Phenomenal cosmic powers.."

He says as they saw the monster genie and parrot suddenly sucked into the lamp forever imprisoned as Jasmine smiled at the sight.

Jasmine: "In a little bitty lamp."

As soon enough, the group saw things getting restored as the three saw Rajah become a full grown tiger as well Jasmine's father becoming sultan. Also that the damage that had been done was being fixed as the palace was placed back in it's original space. The two soon notice Jafar and Nightmare arguing with each other about who's fault this was as Genie smiled at this as it was time to send them packing.

Genie: "I think a ten thousand year vacation in the cave of wonders will chill him out!"

As he spins the black like lamp as a baseball and throws it across the sands as well hurling to the cave so it could never be found again, with all of the destruction and evil done. Strange, looked at Jasmine as she quite had the appearance of a sorceress as he admired it. Before he could do anything, he looked at Genie as he see's the golden lamp as he holds onto it.

Dr. Strange: "I should have done this a long time ago, Genie. I wish you were set free."

Genie: "Wait, huh?"

Asking curious like as suddenly, the yellow lantern to shoot out a light blue stream as it suddenly frees his golden like bonds as they drop onto the ground. He also grows his own legs as he became a free Jinn, he looks a bit shocked like as he soon hugs Strange excited like being free as well now being his own master. However, he couldn't be with Jasmine now that he was free, the law required that she needed marry the prince. But, the sultan had seen enough to know that someone that had risked his life for his daughter as well the rest of the kingdom should be with her.

Sultan: "You may not be prince, but your the man I believe would be right for Jasmine. So from this day forward, I pronounce that the princess can marry whoever she wants."

Looking to Jasmine as the princess soon looks to Strange as she hugs him as well he hugs her being excited for this moment, they could be married together as well be with each other as he couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

Dr. Strange: "Huh, married to a mystical princess? That's quite.."

Jasmine: "Strange? No. Perfect."

To which they shared a kiss as everyone merely applauded for them seeing how they looked perfect as Abu went onto his shoulder breaking up the moment as Stephen smiled at him as the sight was quite beautiful.

_In the Beyonder's dimension_

As this world was saved, the Beyonder saw back on earth of how the effects were slowly fading away as the avengers were doing their job as well protecting the princess's as well stopping both of their world's villains.

_"They may be able to stop this, though a princes getting powers? Now that, is quite a experiment."_

Seeing this as a new type of feat seeing how these females could be so much more as he watches the remaining worlds as well how they would be effected by the heroes and villains actions.


	18. Beauty and the Angry part 1

_**"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power. Bruce Banner, a normal scientist effected by a gamma radiation experiment leading him to become one of earth's most angriest as well strongest beings alive, the incredible Hulk. The have always had a strange like relationship in which for Bruce, he would mostly spend time with Stark to which they would use their brains to solve problems as well figure out situations that didn't require muscle. While for the Hulk, he was brought in to handle the heavy lifting as well smashing any kind of threat that would come to his home. The one thing they did share was that they were outcasts as well considered enemies in the past due to Hulk not being in control of his strength as well destroying everything, but with time as well patience it soon changed to him to become one of the best heroes in which his home has accepted them for what they are. In this situation, this was different as Hulk was hurling through a dimensional portal in which it was causing a lot of problems for him. He didn't know what was going on as the two felt like all their training with each other was fading away as it slowly reverted to that of Bruce trying to control his anger again, as well the hulk being a mindless monster."**_

* * *

Within a dark and cold night, right in a castle which was covered in mist and smoke was a small portal appearing in a room. Soon enough, a regular like man with brown hair as well having light brown eyes as he had on some white long sleeve clothing as well black pants. This was Bruce Banner, the brains behind the savage like monster Hulk as he looked around trying to see what kind of world he was living in. Right outside he saw a large like forest covered in darken leaf's as well having the appearance of being the perfect hideout for some monster, looking around the room he was in it appeared to be that of a royal like chamber room. Curtains ripped a part as well the walls looking at punch holes as well most of the place looking like if there was a fight, but the one thing that remained in tact as well safe was a rose. It was underneath a glass like jar which glowed like pink plus a silver mirror on the table as he walked it checking what these two items was as well why they weren't smashed.

Bruce Banner: "A mirror? Never thought Hulk liked a mirror."

Speaking in which he soon seats on a bed that was for the him, he tries to think about how to activate the mirror thinking that if this was sort of magic world he was in then he might try to believe in something. He noticed a green like static came from it as he was soon blinded by a bright like, soon images began to rush into through his mind as he somehow was able to see how exactly happened for him to be in this type of environment. He saw fragments of him in a lovely castle as well being a prince, he was also a man of inventions as well becoming a doctor, studying about illnesses as well sickness across the land. However, as he progressed with his studies he was visited by a elderly woman that asked for his aid, she had a terrible illness in which he promised to find a way to heal her. Though she offered him a rose to help her in which it would be strong enough to help, nodding to her Bruce began to try and figure out a cure for her. This lead to him to become angry as well unable to find a cure, soon enough this made him throwhis work as well medicine near the rose which lead to a magical like explosion hitting him. The energy fueled him to become a brutish like creature as the magic cursed the castle as well, the elderly woman was sadden with what has happened as she was a dying enchantress trying to find help. Seeing how Bruce tried his best to save her, she gave him the rose so that he could figure out a way to cure himself as well break this curse that had affected everyone in the castle. Though there was a another way then using his intelligence, if he could find someone that could care for him as well his monster like form, then the spell would be broken. But if the last petal fell, he would forever remained the hulk as well his people would stay in their forms forever.

Bruce Banner: "What, have I done?"

Asking himself as the door slowly opened, he turns to it in which he looks a bit shocked as he soon looks at whoever it was as it was a brown like clock. It had a face as well yellow handles which represented his arms, the appearance as well the expression of his face made him look like someone who works here.

"Master Banner, is everything alright?"

Bruce Banner: "Ugh yeah, just had a headache Cogsworth."

Replying back to him in which he looked surprised that he knew about his name as the clock like mechanic leads him through the hallway as he looked around seeing the cold concrete like hallway. Most of the building showed the place looked like it was ransacked by bulls as well elephants, he followed them downstairs as he walked into a living room as he noticed a fireplace. Looking at a mirror he saw a candle stick looking at his reflection as the blonde like candle smiled at him.

"Ah, master Banner! Glad to see you out to enjoy the warm fire."

The candlestick announced as he leaps down walking to him as Bruce soon looks at him as he leaps on the table to check how Bruce was, the doctor was still having trouble with dealing with this as he looked around the place. He's stomach growled seeing how he might have been hungry from this as he might be hungry, soon enough he heard something strolling towards him as it was that of a dining cart. The man notices a small like cake in which he see's two cups, one was a tea cup and the other was a tea pot as they were both purple and white.

"Glad to see you in calm manner master Bruce, Hulk however has been upset with the last few days."

The teapot said as it was confirmed to be a woman as well sounded quite well mannered which made Bruce think for a second, Hulk is never the one to get angry for no reason. To which there had to be a reason as he merely pondered at it for a while, he see's the female pot pour some tea in the small up as he smiles to her being grateful for this. He takes a small sip in which he accidently hears some laughter as it was a small like child's voice, he see's the child as he looked a bit frightened by this.

"Hi master Bruce."

Bruce Banner: "Oh, hello there. Chip, glad to see you still have a smile on your face."

Finding out his name as he could tell the tea pot was Mrs. Potts, his mother as he places Chip down by her. He looks at a mirror by the side seeing it cracked as his face looked a bit upset by this as he didn't have a good chance to see himself properly. He looked around twenty one years old, though there was something else wrong with within himself as he notices another chair by the one with him. Much larger as well metal like, that was defiantly the Hulk's chair as he walked up to touch it as he could see the arm bars were crushed as he lowers his head worried about what he may have done. He had just arrived here minutes ago, but seeing as how he was in another world. The others however, saw different as Hulk might have done things when he wasn't fully aware of.

Bruce Banner: "Did, did he hurt anyone?"

Cogsworth: "No, not at all. Well, he did however went on his usual. Rampage in the backyard."

Replying to him as Bruce rushed over to the back seeing how this castle had a backyard, rushing out the door he saw that the tree's outside was really, peaceful. The tree's were still standing but what did they mean by rampage, he walks around to checking it out as he notices on the other side was rocks. Smashed, destroyed as well thrown across the area as this was a bit more better, however these rocks were merely a sign seeing Hulk didn't go to a town to do smashing. He remained here, maybe he learned that if he went out he might frightened people.

"Master Bruce, you might want to head back inside. The wolves are still lurking about, they don't exactly like you from what has happened in the last encounter."

The candlestick spoke in which Bruce begins to hear some howling from the outside, it would probably be best if he would go back inside so that his big green friend wouldn't go and have a rematch. As Banner walked inside he looked around the place as he noticed something, a massive like library as he heads inside seeing all kinds of books for him to read. On the right side was scientific ones that resolve around medicine, how to handle sickness as well studying about the human body. On the left was stories as well knowledge about the modern world, he smiles seeing how he might be able to find a way to cure himself. Though not in the way he saw it in the mirror, the hulk was considered a person just like him.

Bruce Banner: "Lumiere, did I have a room with where I used to work in? A type of scientific like study room?"

Lumiere: "Indeed, though you locked it up. With master Hulk being around, you wanted us to keep a lock on it as well not letting him near it. He mostly goes to his other room, in which he advised, not to go in."

Explaining to Bruce as he could imagine Hulk preferred privacy then most people, though this room was curious for Banner. However, studying a way to save the others as well himself was important. Heading to the room he saw mostly papers, drawings as well plenty of words showing of how to heal himself as well figuring out a way to get back in control.

Lumiere: "Master, although you have spent day in and day out looking for a way to help us, in which we appreciate. There is another solution you have not tried or have been nervous about.."

Before saying anything, Cogsworth looked at him as well covered his mouth in which Bruce looks at him curious about what he was going to say.

Cogsworth: "Don't worry about him, he's just babbling. Spending too much time with the maid."

Chuckling a bit uneasy as well trying to hide something from him, Bruce could tell there was something up as Lumiere lite his backside as the clock moved back trying to cool his back.

Lumiere: "That the possible way to find a way to fix everything, is if you find a girl to be with."

In which gave Bruce a shocked like expression, the idea of him trying to be with someone has always been a struggle for him since he was with Betty rose. It led to conflict as well moments in which he could not have any happiness with people after him as well the hulk. Breathing in deep he shakes his head declining that option as this was the only way he could solve this is with science, not love.

Bruce Banner: "I can't. Hulk isn't about relationships, besides. I don't think anyone would want to me around someone like me."

Lumiere: "Bute sire, you have quite the personality. Smart, intelligent as well quite humble, there be no woman that might not fall for.."

Before speaking any more friendly compliments about him, Bruce was somehow not in control as he slammed his fist on the table in which scared the two as his eyes looked green not going to repeat himself. Slowly seeing his hand changing it's color, he holds it tight as he makes it still be tan as well not becoming green so he could wreck this room that he has been working in.

Bruce Banner: "I'm sorry, I guess Hulk's been getting a bit more out of control lately."

Cogsworth: "Oh not at all master, it is just that. Whenever he does come out, he stays by the rose as we would send his meal to him."

Replying to him as Bruce merely breathes in hearing that was at least good news, though that soon changed to him hearing something as it sounded that of like howling. Rushing out of the room as well heading to the windows he noticed how the air was blowing as well the wolves were howling much more as if they were calling out for each other, this type of howling was making Bruce feel strange as he felt a strong pain coming from his heart.

Lumiere and Cogsworth: "Master!"

They asked looking worried for him as he slowly began to shake, looking at the two his eyes were becoming green as this was a bad sign.

Bruce Banner: "Get out of here!"

He said biting his teeth as the two couldn't leave him like this, however in these situations he would care for them more as he began to change. His veins became visible as well the sounds of his clothing began to tear, his arms and legs began to grow along with his chest as he let out sounds of pain. Almost the whole castle could hear the pain of Bruce changing as soon enough, the former human was gone as slowly rising from the torn clothing. Was a thirteen feet tall, strong like muscular like beast with green skin, black hair as well was wearing purple pants, he looks at the door walking out as he grabs a dark purple cape as he places it on. He soon notices Cogsworth as well the others looking at the Hulk as the green giant looks at them with a growling like tone.

Hulk: "Be back, need food."

Requesting that he would need something to eat once he came back, charging right out of the doors he follows to where he would be hearing the howling coming from. Hulk, not going to destroy the gates leaps over them as he charges right through three's making the ground shake with his stomping. As the green brute continued to run, he heard some neighing as it apparently was coming from a horse. Seeing the animal running away as well with a cart attached to it, this showed that someone was with him as he heard the sounds of screaming.

_"Intruder."_

Hulk thought to himself as he see's that of a elderly like man with white hair as well a white mustache, he had on green like clothing as he was right now being chased as Hulk thought it be best to leave him here. However, the man was being chased by wolves as they were right on his heels, keeping to the shadows as well making sure none of them saw him. As the elderly man continued to run away, he soon see's several tree's fall behind him as they blocked off the wolves from pursuing him. Looking scared by this, he accidentally falls onto the ground, to which he see's some wolves climbing upwards as they were about to go for the kill. That was until they heard a loud like roar, they looked seeing a shadow as the old man noticed it was a large shadowy figure with a cape.

Hulk: "This Hulk's land, leave!"

He shouted as the wolves merely looked frightened by his presence as they immediately ran away from his presence as he was considered a monster amongst the whole forest. Running away, the old man moved back as the giant like figure walked out looking downwards at him as the white haired man was still scared by his appearance.

Hulk: "Who, are you?"

Asking him as he leaned downwards to him as the man got up looking at him while trying not to have a heart attack.

"I got lost in the forest, my horse got startled by the wolves as well I almost fell off a cliff."

Replying to him as Hulk could notice that the fragile old man wasn't lying, though he noticed how he shivered as he might be sick as well. Grabbing the small man's collar he looks at him still growling at how he didn't like him being here. Though he couldn't leave him to be wolf food, he holds him close as he carries him towards his castle.

Hulk: "Your now Hulk's, never leave."

Speaking in a serious voice as the elderly man didn't have a way to answer that comment, to which Hulk was able to get him to the castle safely as well not letting anyone else follow him. Returning back inside of the castle, the others saw their monster sized master holding the old man as he drops him on the floor. Lumiere, walks over to him seeing if the man was fine as Hulk walks away not talking to them as he wanted to be left alone.

Lumiere: "Apologies for our master, not exactly fond of guests."

Speaking to him in which the elderly old man looked at the household objects as they were all alive as well looking at him, he stood up to look at them closer as Mrs. Potts noticed that he was shivering. She leads him to the fireplace so he could be warm as Cogsworth looked at Hulk walking to his own room as the clock quickly follows him to see if he was alright.

Cogsworth: "Master Hulk, will you require us to look after him?"

Asking the giant seeing how that the old man was in need of some food and warmth, Hulk slowly turned his head not showing his full face as the clock waited for a reply.

Hulk: "Old man stays here, not to leave castle."

Making his words short as well right to the point as he opens his doors and shuts it closed making a slamming like sound, the clock merely nods his head as he walks down to check how everything was he saw Mrs. Potts serving him tea as well him in a chair. Lumiere, was by the side looking at him as he notices Cogsworth by his side.

Cogsworth: "The master has declared that he is to remain here, as well to not lot leave."

Lumiere: "What? He cannot be serious. He might have a wife, children, people will come after him."

Explaining about the consequences in which Cogsworth showed a expression knowing the same, though for his family safety they would not try to find him. They merely stood by seeing the old man feel safe as well holding a cup to himself in which he hopped that he could find a way to get out of here. Though that slim chance would be quite flaw since with Hulk's size as well strength, it would seem like he would have to remain here for a while.

_**Next morning**_

As the sun rises above the castle, everything seemed alright as well quite as the inside of the castle was peaceful. Opening the large doors was Bruce, who was right now without any clothing except for large like pants in which Hulk stretched them. When he woke up he saw the Hulk's room being of a bed as well having nothing else inside as he looks around seeing if he couldn't get some help with getting some clothes. Luckily, he notices a tall like white wardrobe seeing him as it walks over to check up on him.

Wardrobe: "Morning master Banner, glad to see you up and about. As well without any clothing, which would certainly not do."

Bruce Banner: "Yes, is it possible for..."

Before even finishing, she soon begins to dress him as well place on different types of clothes on him in which he had trouble trying to fit as soon enough he had gotten on a collared shirt as well some pants on. He looked a bit surprised by this as he thank the wardrobe, he walks down to check up on everyone as he notices the same elderly old man sleeping in the chair as he looks at Lumiere and Cogsworth sleeping as well. Going to check up on him, he notices the cracked reflection of himself as it showed the Hulk.

Bruce Banner: "What did you do."

He asked in serious like ton as he knew whatever Hulk did was always devastating, though the brute stayed quiet as Bruce hears some groaning as the old man was walking up. Checking back on his reflection, merely saw his regular appearance as he was gone. The old man looks at Bruce in which he didn't realized what had happen, he stands up as Bruce went over to check if he was OK.

"How did you get here, did that man bring you here as well?"

Bruce Banner: "No, it's a lot more complicated."

He replied to him as he couldn't tell him about the 'man' that brought him here, though in the mean time he could talk to him seeing how he got here as he couldn't remember what happened.

Bruce Banner: "What's your name?"

"Maurice, I was on my way to show some my own inventions to the fair. Though, I somehow got lost in the woods in which that led to me as well my horse Philippe got scared by wolves."

Explaining what had happened last night as he remembered hearing wolves howling that night, next thing he knew was waking up in Hulk's room. However, the two stopped talking as they could smell some food in the dinning room, Bruce helped out Maurice as he could tell he was a bit sick from last night. The two look seeing Mrs. Potts as well several other kitchen supplies placing some breakfast on the table for the two as Maurice places him somewhere where he could rest.

Bruce Banner: "I'll be right back, I think I got something for that cold."

Informing him as he went upstairs to check in his room to see if there was any medicine he had, walking over to see the rose he notices it losing a petal. Somehow as it fell, he felt Hulk coming out as he resists it to the point where he leans against the wall.

Bruce Banner: "No, your not going to frightened him."

Saying with a strong willed voice as he looks at the mirror, he grabs it as he looks into the reflection seeing the hulk's face as the two stared at each other.

_"Puny man in forest, he is Hulk's now."_

Bruce Banner: "No, that's not how we do things. We aren't the bad guys here, it's the Beyonder's work. He's making us go at it at each other, he wants us to fight for one of us to have control."

Explaining to him in which Hulk merely growled at the mention of his name, Bruce saw how Hulk got as he tried to not let him out as he soon begins to think of something. Maurice, he said that he was a inventor as well could make things, with the right type of tools as well equipment he could possibly find a way to reverse this.

_"Know look on your face, not work."_

Hulk spoke in aa negative like tone seeing how in this type of land, it be impossible to reverse this kind of predicament in which Bruce ignored seeing how he could seek out the man's help.

Bruce Banner: "No, it can work. I just need his help, once we have full control.."

_"You want control, over Hulk. Hulk will always be Hulk, Banner not control Hulk."_

Interrupting him as Bruce, seeing how he wanted to be in control as well was going to be a problem. The reflection of the hulk fades away as this was going to be difficult, the had always worked together as well lived in peace. Though with this type of scenery change as well the years he had mistakenly forgotten, Hulk didn't want to share but his own body. He places the mirror back near the rose as he see's some medicine in the cabinets in which had the right type for Maurice coughing, heading back downstairs he see's Maurice eating a warm breakfast as he grabs a spoon.

Cup: "Ew, I don't want that mama."

Mrs. Potts: "Relax now Chip, it's for the guest. He apparently is sick and needs something to get rid of that coughing of his."

She replied to her son as Maurice accepts it, soon enough he felt a bit better in which the warm meal as well the medicine made him feel like his old self before getting attacked by those wolves.

Maurice: "How did you acquire this?"

Bruce Banner: "Well, I actually made it. I'm kind of a doctor, though with the resources I have. It's been tricky to get it right with, the visits I get."

Sitting down as he was soon given a meal by the service as he begins to eat some of his breakfast by his side, Bruce and Maurice began to talk about inventions as well what kinds he made. They were mostly of how to cut up wood as well automatic type devices in which he used machinery, if possible he could use the medicine he had as well the petal that fell to somehow make a serum.

Bruce Banner: "I, might need your assistance."

Maurice: "What do you mean? If it's for that monster then I won't do it, he has done something to these find people and I will not make anything that will.."

Before speaking, Bruce eyes turned green looking at Maurice as the others saw that Hulk hated word. Cogsworth and Lumiere rushed over to Bruce's side and began to cool him down with some napkins as they continued to fan them at his face as it kept him at ease.

Cogsworth: "Sir, I must inform you that master Hulk. Is not a fan of that word, so I'd advise not to say it in master Bruce's presence."

Warning him as Maurice, not being a total idiot saw how he was the Hulk. He got up as well walked away as Bruce went up to calm him down without letting him get frightened of him.

Bruce Banner: "Please, I'm in control of the Hulk. I just need your help with curing myself as well everyone else."

Responding towards him as he looked at the others on the table in which he was a bit confused, these objects weren't like they are? Seeing how Bruce wasn't going up at him he stops seeing the boy telling the truth about his problem.

Maurice: "How do you mean by that?"

Bruce Banner: "I have a rose, it's based of magic that made me bring out. The Hulk as well turned everyone here into household items, they were people. Seeing how you can invent things as well my knowledge of medicine as well making the right invention. You can help us."

Explaining the problem as Maurice still had trouble getting a strong like grasp on the concept, though however with how the others looked at him. Maurice felt like he was in need of his service, though he was still worried about the Hulk being around as something else came up in his mind.

Maurice: "I have a daughter, her name is Belle. She'll try to find me."

Responding back to Bruce in which he felt concern about this, if she tried to find him as well Hulk being around, things wouldn't be pretty as he breathes in thinking about it.

Bruce Banner: "She can't find you, if she does then Hulk might keep her here as well. Right now I'm doing my best for him not to do anything with you since you came here, so right now. We need to work fast as well figure out a way."

Giving him the hard truth that Belle cannot find him noir allow to see him, if she did then Hulk would try to take her to. Having hearing this, knew that he would value her life than his as he nods to him. Bruce, instructs Cogsworth to take him to his study room to show him the papers as well books about his research as well to find some books about inventions in the library. As this happened, Lumiere walks by Bruce's side in which he taps on his leg.

Lumiere: "Master, what if the girl is the one that can help you? If that is possible then we should try it."

Bruce Banner: "Lumiere, I can't allow anyone else to get near me. One of the petal's fell and I felt Hulk about to come out, that happens when she's arrive then it won't be safe for her."

Warning him as he heads to the room to begin the work as the candlestick, merely showed a sadden like expression as if this didn't work with the two trying to use science as well their intelligence to reverse the curse. The Hulk would use his anger to smash everything as well stay like him, leave Bruce to be in the same statement being a prisoner within his own mind.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small like village, was a woman with brown hair as well wearing a blue and white dress as she was right now holding a book as well at her house reading it. So far since her father left, she had time to catch up readings about adventures across the lands as well dreaming about seeing the world. Continuing to read it, she was being spied on by a bold like man wearing yellow and red hunter clothing. He had on a gun by his back as he was also quite muscular, he's black hair nicely combed with his blue eyes looking the girl, he had his sights on her but got upset by something.

"I just don't understand what is wrong with Belle, I mean look at me? I am strong like a ox, mu chin chiseled to perfection as well my skills of a huntsman is unmatched. She should have fallen for me."

He spoke in a prideful like voice admiring his voice as well thinking about his features as by his side, a small like pudgy man wearing a brown like coat as well smiled at him nods at what he said.

"Well She'll see how great you are Gaston, you just need to show her of how strong as well rugged you are."

Speaking to him in which Gaston nodded to his words seeing how that was something he could wrap his mind around, he walks back through the village with the small man by his side thinking of a plan to get the girl to fall for her. Belle, continued to read soon began to hear some familiar like neighing from beyond the hill, she saw her father's horse Phillippe rushing to her in which Belle noticed him looking frightened.

Belle: "Phillippe, what are you doing here? Where's Papa?"

Asking him in which the horse was frightened as he kept neighing, she saw that something was wrong as she had to figure out what had happened. Rushing to the house, she grabbed on a warm cloak as well got on the back of the horse and began to ride to wherever her father was. Meanwhile from the back, Gaston was on his horse watching her head off into the forest as well his servant on a donkey saw Belle rushing somewhere. He had his gun on his back as he planned on going to save her from some wild beasts that would try to hurt her, in which case he would swoop in and safe to as well convince her that she should be he's. The two ride off into the forest after her going to initiate their plan, not knowing what actual beast might be in the forest.

_**Later on in the night**_

As the sun had set, Belle was riding across the darken forest seeing the surroundings as they were right now passing some tree's that had no leaf's as well looked cryptic like. As Belle continued to ride through the dark like woods, she felt like there were eyes gazing upon her as she could hear the sounds of animals. Turning to the side, she noticed yellow like eyes glowing in the night as well a pair of snarling teeth in which slowly came out of the shadows. Soon enough the horse realized that it was the same wolves that tried to eat Maurice, Philippe soon began riding fast as well hard through the tree's making sure they weren't caught.

Belle: "Faster Philippe!"

Speaking to him as the horse galloped harder as well aggressive like making sure that the wolves didn't catch up, as they continued to run after her. She saw herself right at what appeared to be a castle, as she was almost close she was soon stopped by none other then Gaston as he came right in front of her.

Gaston: "Hello there Belle, I see your in need of some assistance."

Responding in a cocky like attitude as he pulled out his gun about to shoot the wolves right in front of her, though these wolves acted quick as well manage to make fall of the horse. The small man making it in time, see's this as he brings out a club in which he leaps in about to save his friend though the wolves growl at him making the man scream as he hides up in a tree. Gaston, getting up on his feet soon begins to fight the animals though they snarled and growled at him as he was looking for a fight, however he looks at Belle still frightened by this as he puts on a dashing smile.

Gaston: "Do not worry fair Belle, once I save you. You might reconsider that arrangement in us getting.."

Before he could finish, they heard a large like yell coming from the castle as the three people as well animals turned seeing the castle as the roar came from within. Soon enough, they heard a thump in which the people see something falling from the sky as it crashed right at the gates. Belle, looking directly at the strange appearance was that of the large man. Hulk, the green brute opened the gates as Belle stayed behind Phillippe as she didn't realize what had happened. The wolves this time, didn't back away as they growled at the green man as well Hulk in which Gaston notices it. He thinks that this might impress Belle as he goes for his gun and aims at Hulk, shooting right at his chest Belle ducked from the fire as she see's him not falling.

Hulk: "Hulk, hates guns!"

Roaring at him as he picks up Gaston as he lets out a menacing roar as he throws him right into a tree knocking him out cold, the wolves growl at him as they retreated back to the forest, however they brought the passed out Gaston with them as the small pudgy man followed them going to rescue him. Belle however, looked at Hulk as she was frightened by his appearance and size but didn't forget why she came here.

Belle: "Where's my papa?"

Asking him as Hulk merely stayed quiet as well showed a angered like expression as she notices him by the door of the castle, looking surprised and shocked she rushed over to see him as Maurice hugs her as well Belle feeling relived that he was safe as well not ill.

Maurice: "Belle, what are you doing here?"

Belle: "I was worried about you, I'm here to bring you back to the village."

Explaining her reason as Hulk, walks in front of them and leads them inside as he pushes them in as well slams the door shut on them.

Hulk: "You stay, never leave."

Telling them as Belle, was not understanding what he meant as this was unfair as they couldn't stay here in the castle.

Belle: "We can't stay here, my father can't help you with whatever your asking of him."

Pleading to him as Maurice holds onto her hand in which she didn't understand why she was being held back as he had to talk to her.

Maurice: "Belle, I have to stay here. He, as well someone else needs my help. That's why I cannot leave, but you can. He need's me for my invention talents."

Belle: "But I can't leave you here with him Papa."

Seeing how she couldn't leave her father to be in this castle with someone like him as Hulk merely looked at them not saying any words as the green man soon speaks.

Hulk: "You stay as well, now smart man can work."

Growling to them as he soon walks away as Belle was going to keep talking as well Maurice, but it was too late as Hulk retreated back into his room to rest as Belle looked at Maurice not understanding what was going on. All she knew was that he wasn't being treated like a prisoner, though him working on something had her more concern, seeing how she couldn't get him out Belle would have to stay by his side and make sure Hulk didn't hurt him in any way as well figure out what was he using her father for.

_**Outside of the village.**_

Right near a windmill as well a pond, several wolves was dragging the unconscious like body of Gaston was well making the small pudgy man follow as they walk into the house. Gaston, slowly awoken to notice his surroundings as he was in a strange like room full of items as well strange inventions.

_"My, how easy animals can take on someone of your stature."_

Spoke a well as well sly like voice as Gaston got up looking angered, he looked in front of him as it was a man with green like skin as well his head was quite enlarge. He had some orange and black like clothing that was from the village as he looked at the fallen huntsman curious like.

Gaston: "Listen freak, you just ruined my attempted with a girl I wanted. And no one ruins Gaston's chance with a girl."

Looking angered as he points his finger at him though the man merely gives him a questionable like expression as Gaston's mind felt like it was being crushed as he screams in pain as the small man went by his side to see if he was ok.

"Hush now, your leader is speaking. And if you want this, girl of yours. Then I will help, in exchange for a small favor. You help me kill a monster."

Speaking down towards him like a servant as the leader looked at the wolves looking at the two as these men were at his command as he had plans for these two simple men. As well taking care of the Hulk as he was going to enjoy taking out his muscled bound enemy out, once and for all.


	19. Beauty and the Angry part 2

**_"Bruce Banner, former scientist turned into a unstoppable like _****_giant called the Hulk, was stranded in a world in which he had barely any control of his alter ego as well locked up in a castle with people who had become household items. To make matters worse, he had a time limit which represented a rose as if all the petals fell off, Hulk would have total control as well everyone to remain the items. Luckily however he was given plenty of books as well information to figure out a way for him to make a cure so that he could regain control as well be balance, in which he had required the assistance of a elderly inventor by the name of Maurice. Hulk founded him as well saved him from a pack of wolves as well that of her daughter Belle, who went out to look for him after he had disappeared. The gamma radiated brute declared the two his after he had managed to save them, for Belle she was frightened by this though luckily for her father. He had explained that there was another man who was with him, Bruce Banner, who lived in the castle as well was the nicer one who helped Maurice get back into shape. He promised to help with finding a way to reverse this strange like curse for Bruce as well the others. It sounded impossible for this kind of task to be accomplished, however her father was a man of his word as well had the mind to make anything if he put his mind to it. Belle, merely felt worried about what the beast might do if he wasn't able to make it for him, giant or not she wouldn't let him hurt her father."_**

* * *

Morning had come for the castle as Belle, who was given a room which nice as well untouched by the hulk as it had a massive bed along with a beautiful like décor for someone like her. Walking up to seeing the sun, she thought she was back home safe with her father but to see she was in the same castle from last night. As Belle caught up to get some clothes on to walk around the massive like home, the door opened showing none other then Lumiere as he looked a bit surprised that she was getting something to wear as he looks away.

Lumiere: "Apologies madam! I should have knocked before entering!"

Belle: "It's ok, I'm already ready."

Assuring him that everything was ok as she had on the same clothing from yesterday as they were cleaned and pressed freshen by the service from the building. The small clock informed her about breakfast being done as he leads her downstairs, as she walked passed the hallways she had noticed there were several statues of Hulk fighting monster sized creatures as well looking like a beast. This made her a bit frightened as Lumiere saw the expression on her face, before the castle was changed the interior of the place was covered in colors as well that of portraits of the land as well people Bruce had admired. Though now, it was of Hulk destroying things as well being depicted as a monster.

Lumiere: "I apologize for the artwork, Master Hulk may appear that of something from fairy tales. But he is quite swell, he protects the castle from invaders as well people who try to enter. Though, he still has anger issues."

Remembering the times in which he tried to speak at him as Hulk would let out a angered roar as well not let him in his special room in which no one would be allowed to enter. The two came down to see Maurice as well Mrs. Potts serving breakfast for him as well smiling at the two, Belle seats down seeing her father alright as well looking at some books about herbs and remedies on the human body as well flora to which could be made into that of something to ingest.

Mrs. Potts: "This type of studying should be done in the library and not, at the table."

Maurice: "My apologies, but your master does have quite the collection of books. From medical, to that of geography."

He spoke to her being astonished by the books he had around him as Belle was curious as well, this soon changed as they heard a slamming like sound from the upstairs. Quickly rushing downstairs, Cogsworth looked frightened as that type of expression could only mean that Hulk was awaken then Bruce. He whistles to the kitchen to have the kitchen read as they brought out plates of different types of meals as Belle and Maurice saw each type of meal being placed right at a metal like chair which was crafted for Hulk.

Belle: "He sure does eat a lot."

Cogsworth: "Indeed he does madam, while master Bruce does eat normally like you and your father. Master Hulk, requires a larger like meal due to how much bigger he is."

Informing them as they began to hear the sounds of thumping, coming down from the stairs as the type of movement could be from that of a bear. They saw the green beast Hulk, he was in purple shorts that fitted him as well had a look of no emotion but that of anger as he looks at the two small humans. Not saying a word, he walks over to the metal chair in which he seats down. Soon enough, he begins to eat all of the food that was in front of him like a animal as the two watched him continue to eat. As he did so, the beast stopped noticing Belle and Maurice looking at him with a surprised look as some food was hanging from his teeth.

Hulk: "Hulk hungry."

Replying short like as he heard someone trying to get his attention in which it was Mrs. Potts, the woman gives him a look that he was in front of people that weren't like him. Hulk, looking at the two soon looked at them as he wipes his mouth as some of the crumbs in which he growls quietly.

Belle: "Thank you, for saving me as well my father."

Speaking to him in a kind like voice as Hulk merely kept quiet as his eyes looked at her, the gesture that he shows was that he did it because he didn't want anyone to die on his land. He kept quiet as he continued to eat as Belle, was given some food as well in which Hulk looked at her father curious about the books.

Hulk: "Puny books, not exactly good for anything."

Replying to the father as Maurice could tell that someone of his size as well mindset preferred to smash things as well be large, Belle however turns to him seeing that as a strange like comment.

Belle: "What do you mean by that? Books can tell stories of adventures, the world as well people that have done many amazing things.:

Informing him of what they could teach him in which he huffs not caring as he continues to eat as he cracks his knuckles not caring about that. Belle, merely got a bit steamed in which she could teach him a few things about books if he gave them a chance as Hulk soon got up as well grabs the plates. He thanks Mrs. Potts as well heads to the kitchen to place them in the sink as Belle see's him leave.

Maurice: "Belle, I realize that you might not enjoy how he acts. But you have to see that he prefers to be a giant as well monstrous like."

Belle: "Yes papa, though. There's something about Hulk, which has me curious about him."

Replying to her father's comment about him being just a brute as she was able to finish her meal along with Maurice s she heads after him to see what exactly Hulk does. Cogsworth, leads the father to Bruce's study room for him to work as well concentrate as Lumiere couldn't help but see Belle follow his gamma master. Mrs. Potts, notices this as she gives the candlestick a look.

Lumiere: "She could be the one, if Hulk as well Bruce see her curiosity about them. This could help us return to normal."

Mrs. Potts: "You shouldn't think about that, she just learned that she's a permanent guest here. It'll take time for Hulk to open up to someone like Belle."

She spoke to him in a manner of it being impossible seeing how their master's other side was not of a social like person as even if Bruce could somehow bond with her. Hulk, had to like her as well in order for the spell to work as well free them. Though with the petals falling off the rose, Bruce had to figure out the cure quickly before the last petal fell.

_**Later**_

Belle, was following the Hulk to his private room as the green giant went into his room so that he could be alone with his isolation. The brown haired girl looked nervous by how the door appeared much more bigger then any door in the castle, Belle walks towards the door slowly as she soon tries to listen to what he was doing as she didn't hear anything.

_"For someone as big and strong like, it's strange seeing him stay to himself.."_

Thinking to herself, as she was right near the metal door she soon hears thumping like sound as the doors opened wide in which Hulk, looking angry at her as well noticing Belle in which she steps back. The gamma monster was about to shout at her but remembered that her father was here and if he tried anything, Maurice might now help Banner which would have the others condemned to be household items.

Hulk: "This is hulk's room, your not welcome here."

Growling towards her in a soft like expression as Belle could feel the breath coming off him as it felt like a heater, she tried to not get intimidated by his growling at she placed on a confident expression on her face as well looked into his green like eyes.

Belle: "I, wanted to see if I could help with.."

She could have continued speaking until she saw something shiny inside of the room, walkin right inside of his room she saw a collection of small crystal like figurines. Most of them were shaped to look like animals and people, they were crafted very delicately as well to a perfect design which was quite astounding. Hulk, got a bit angry with her being close as he was about to charge right at her until within him, Bruce was making him stop.

_"Hulk! She isn't doing anything, look. She's admiring your collection."_

He spoke within his mind as the brute merely stops as she notices a horse, it looked just like Phillipe as this was quite a sight to see.

Belle: "Their, beautiful. Did you make them?"

Asking her in which the Hulk was kept in silence from not replying to her as she turns to him seeing if he would answer her.

Hulk: "Learned it, before curse. Looking at these, make you think Hulk puny."

Replying towards Belle as she could tell that even with his size as well muscles that would even but Gaston to shame, he had a hidden side of being insecure as well hiding things from people.

Belle: "No, it makes you really unique. As well shows you have a lot more talents then just, being scary."

In which Hulk was surprised by that comment from her as it was something kind, as well honest to which it has been a while that he gotten from a stranger. Within the mind of the Hulk, Banner saw how Belle wasn't that much afraid of him as she was looking at him not showing any kind of fear. He was thinking that maybe that falling in love solution might help, though it be best to continue the work Maurice was working on.

_**During the evening **_

After learning about Hulk's small secret, Belle had a much more calm feeling around him as the girl was right now in a giant like living room with plenty of items which included some wood pieces. Metal items as well tools for him to work on, Maurice was right now looking at drawings as well designs of machinery that Bruce has made but never able to make to exact perfection as it seemed easy. Belle, on the side was reading how this would work since the rose was magic, apparently if water is added to the flower as well spins in the right type of speed. It could cause some of the magic as well the water to combine into that of antidote in which could help reverse the spell letting Bruce and Hulk be as one.

Maurice: "With these different types of drawings Banner has done, he could have done this by himself. Makes me wonder why he couldn't do it by himself."

Doubting himself as he see's Mrs. Potts, who was on a dinning table offering him tea for him to drink as well Belle in which they were grateful to the small household woman.

Mrs. Potts: Master Banner has always tried to do his work here in the room, though Hulk has taken most of his time due to the castle being trespassed by animals. Wolves, bears, all manners of fiends trying to snoop around here."

Explaining to them about how that Bruce, with all brains couldn't do anything to help with his current situation as soon enough coming inside of the room was Bruce Banner himself. He had on a coat on him as well some glasses in which he walks to the invention as he notices Belle looking at him, the two felt a bit embarrassed from how they looked at one another as this was the first time she saw him in his human form.

Bruce Banner: "Sorry about how Hulk may have acted, he's very personal about being alone as well talking to people."

Belle: "I've notice, though how have you two worked together? It's strange to see something as strange as well unique for you two be able to stay calm in this house alone."

Asking him questions about the relationship between him and the hulk as Bruce, merely kept quiet seeing how it was never easy in the beginning seeing how when Bruce wanted to work on the cure. Hulk, wanted to be out as well roam around doing whatever he pleased.

Bruce Banner: "Well, the fact was that if it hadn't be for people like Mrs. Potts as well everyone that was here. He be going off smashing around the forest as well act like a monster, most people have seen him like that."

Explaining that if the company of the people were here to keep him company as well to help give hive some knowledge about how to handle this problem, Hulk would have been a angered beast scaring off people as well frightening them off. Belle, could tell that he spoke the truth as his eyes showed that of grief as well the fact that had kept to himself so that others would be safe from the Hulk's rage. The girl felt sorry for his predicament as Bruce and Belle turned to the elderly man working on the machine as the prince walked over to see the wooden like invention, he noticed how it looked just like his drawings as it was half done. He decides to help out as he grabs some tools to work with as they begun to work on it, Mrs. Potts strolls by with a warm cup in which Belle accepted.

Mrs. Potts: "If you need anything, just ask of me. I'd be happy to help you with your stay here."

Offering her any kind of assistance in which Belle nodded to her as she was the two men at work in which she didn't just want to stand by watching her father as well Banner at work. She wanted to help out with finding a way to cure him, in which she needed to do some research on what they were doing.

Belle: "Bruce, do you have anything I could look up. I don't want to be only one watching you work on this case."

Asking him in which the prince looked at Mrs. Potts seeing how she smiled to him thinking it be best to let her help out, he gestures Maurice to take a break as the two walk out of the invention room in which they soon walked across the hallways as they went to some doors. Grabbing onto the handles, he pushes them wide opened to see a large like room full of books as it was a library. Walking inside of the room, Belle was simply in awe struck of how the whole room was dedicated to a wide collection of books as the girl walked through them looking at them set into order. On one side of the shelves was non fiction books that showed how the world was as well about famous people, the other side of the room was fiction in which told about adventures as well that of heroes that made sure no evil would hurt their homes.

Belle: "It's incredible."

Looking at them all as she saw a table in which were about inventions as well flora like plants that could be reduce to that of something which could be consumed.

Bruce Banner: "Thank you, it's kind of hard to learn about the world when you can't exactly go out without scaring them."

Which made her chuckle a bit as she happened to look at some of the books in which the two began to look up the books so they could begin their studying on making the invention work as well be able to final cure Bruce as well everyone in the castle. At the door opening, was Lumiere along with the others looking at two socializing as they were standing side by side reading together.

Lumiere: "Ah, they are getting along quite well. If they keep this up, will be our old self's again!"

Cogsworth: "Well if so, then we should keep out of their business. Let the magic work."

Speaking to the candlestick as Chip, the small teacup didn't understand what that meant as the small group left the two to continue their reading as if they spent more time together. The curse would break by how they spend their moments together then using science to solve this problem.

* * *

During the past few days since their arrival, Belle along with her father had grown accustom to being with Bruce as well the Hulk. Although it was a strange like way for them to meet, the two tried their best to not seem like strangers to the two as well make sure they felt safe around him as his friends did the same as well. Each day, Hulk was able to come out to see Belle as it was a way to help him learn to not act like a monster as well become more like Banner in which he didn't need to remain silent like. Hulk along with Belle and Maurice were right now having some lunch together, they saw how Hulk ate as it was a large like meal which left a few chunks of pieces of food falling onto the floor in which the two watched. They tried not to stare as Hulk merely groans at how he acted, but he soon tries to act normal in trying to use a spoon. But it breaks as Hulk was about to roar, though Belle should him a way as she merely drank from the bowl, seeing this made Hulk try it as this was quite helpful for the brute as Maurice smiled at his daughter helping out someone like Hulk.

Belle: _"There's something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined, and now he's dear and so I'm sure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_

Singing to herself as Hulk smiled a bit as Belle laughed at how he looked silly, they went outside to enjoy the air as well the snow that landed in the backyard. Belle, walked over with some bird seed in which she began to feed some of the birds as Hulk watched how they went to her not afraid. She hands him some seeds so they could eat off his hands as he notices how they felt calm by him, the green giant looked at them as well Belle smiling at how they liked him.

Hulk: _"She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my hand. No, it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then she's never looked at me that way before."_

He sings as well within his mind Bruce saw at how Hulk was growing to Belle as she somehow helped with him being more relaxed as she moved by a tree looking at several birds flying upwards as Hulk looked curious at the sight. Belle, was feeling a bit strange noticing how Hulk, may be big like as well not like other men still had quite the personality.

Belle: _"New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be. True, that their no Prince Charming, but there's something in them that I simply didn't see."_

Seeing how Hulk was getting a lot of birds attention in which was quite surprising, though she decided to have some fun as she threw a snowball at him. He looks surprised as he soon decides to play back as Belle laughed at how he tried to get her back, from a window the others seeing Hulk enjoying this type of enjoyment."

Lumiere: _"Well, who'd have thought?"_

Mrs. Potts: _"Well, bless my soul."_

Cogsworth: _"Well, who'd have known?"_

Mrs. Potts: _"Well, who indeed?"_

The three sang as they never thought they see Hulk being happy in this type of manner, as the day went on Bruce soon came as they were looking up some books with Maurice as they were soon accompanied by a small like sitting footstep barking at them like a dog. It rubs near Maurice as the two chuckled at the sight of the father enjoying the friendly company as the two continue to read.

Lumiere: _"And who'd have guessed They'd come together on their own?"_

Mrs. Potts: _"It's so peculiar."_

_"We'll wait and see a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before." _

They sang together as the small group saw how the three settled in which Chip, being the youngest didn't understand as it was grown up stuff as they let them be as well decided to give them their space. During the rest of the day, they were in the invention room where the wooden mechanic like invention as it was set perfect. It was everything that they had hopped for as Bruce smile at the sight. However, Belle felt a bit off with it as the device may look ready for usage but something was wrong.

Maurice: "If what you wrote is correct as well how each of the pieces are fitted in the invention. Well be able to make a antidote for everyone here."

Looking at the notes as well how the drawings align together as this could be all down by tonight, Bruce smiled as he noticed that Belle looked a bit frightened for this moment. He walked over to her seeing how that even if this might work, will Hulk be more calmer? Or would he be gone from within his body.

Bruce Banner: "Don't worry, the concoction if made right will merely allow us to have better control. Even if I get angry, he'll come out if there's any danger."

Assuring her that it be alright, however that was interrupted by some a large like roar from outside of the castle. Hearing this made Banner's eyes glow green in which Belle tried to calm him down, though the roaring somehow triggered him to lose control as his body began to grow in which caused his shirt and pants to tear as he soon changed into the Hulk.

Hulk: "Hulk, hate trespassers!"

He roared angered by the sounds of creatures outside of the castle as it ruined the moment in which he was about to smash them.

Belle: "Hulk wait!"

She told him as he runs out to check it out as he heads outside of the door, checking on what was causing the ruckus. It was several large like wolves as well bears, they apparently had on some armor in which had spikes as well claws on their paws. Though this didn't make the gamma beast back down as he charges at the armored bears, they began to try at his chest in which Hulk moved away from the attacks he punches the side of their chests making their armor fall off. As it did, it somehow made the animals shake their heads dazed like as the brute didn't understand.

_"These bears aren't attacking us because they think your threat, I think their being controlled."_

Bruce spoke within his mind as Hulk understood it, he had to remove the armor as well knock them out a bit making them get out of this strange like control. Before he could react, he was slashed in the back as he falls onto the ground not knowing who did it. Hulk turns back seeing the same wolves, although they were like the bears with strange like armor as they were ready to fight him. Hulk kept up with the fight as he made sure to avoided them trying to scratch his face as the bears tried to bring him down, Hulk continued to battle them as the armored beasts continued to attack him with malice as well ferocity. Belle, rushed out to check it out as she saw the giant being scratched as well scars coming onto his body as he was spilling green blood. Seeing a small like stick on the ground, she grabs it as she rushed over to them making them stop as the wolves and bears looked at her. Hulk, looking at them stalking the girl made him growl as he stands on his two feet looking right towards them.

Hulk: "Leave pretty girl alone!"

Shouting at them as he does a powerful like thunder clap right at them in which made the predators fly right against the tree's as their armor fell off. As it did, the animals looked at Hulk being protective over Belle as they retreated to their homes as Hulk's wounds were slowly healing. He goes onto his knee's a bit banged up from the attacks as Belle hugged onto him seeing he needed to heal, she helps him stand as he tries to follow her as the others saw him as they quickly got him inside for him to get better as this showed that even if he appeared to be a monster, he had a heart of something more.

_**Later**_

Right in the same Windmill, the Leader was meditating as well controlling over the beasts lost controls as he got a headache from the attacks the Hulk gave to his beasts, in the back was Gaston as well Lefou looking at the green like man. The hunter thought it was a joke as when they were brought here, he had control over the weak minded such as predator like animals that attacked the castle. Though seeing this, he was nothing more then a weakling.

Gaston: "Was that your so called 'power'? Being beaten by a oversized monster. If I was there, then I.."

The Leader: "Would be smashed into a pulp, trust me Gaston. Even though I may have lost this battle because of his strength, there was a reward over this defeat."

He spoke not feeling ashamed about losing as from outside, they saw one of the wolves that was beaten as it walked over to the windmill as well entered the building. The two didn't understand what was going on as the man saw how their was green blood on it's metal claws as well on it's fur as he began to remove the blood on it as he placed it in some small vials. Walking over to a machine he crafted, he placed it on a holder as well beings to press a few buttons. The vial began to spin as the blood was spinning around at a fast rate in which it soon stops, he picks it up looking at the gamma blood as he grabs a syringe and places the vial into the small needle.

Lefou: "This creepy stuff is getting weird Gaston, we should get out of here."

The small man looking at how the intellectual like being kept his eyes on the green blood syringe as Gaston, shrugs it off seeing how this was quite dumb.

Gaston: "Look big head, you may be smart as well think your more better. But no one is as strong as Gaston, Ill show you that once I beat down that Hulk as well claim Belle as.."

Before he could continue his banter, Leader places the needle into his vein. He yelps in pain as he pushed the blood downwards into the man's veins, Gaston looked upset as well shocked by this action as he was going to strangle him. That was until his hands began to shake uncontrollable like, Gaston looked frightened by this as he lets him go as he steps away.

The Leader: "I'm surprised how you don't get tired of his talking Lefou, even I have grown tired of this type of speech."

Looking at Gaston as the pudgy man kept his distance watching his friend changing, Gaston continued to shake as well try to stop whatever is happening as his body slowly began to grow in size as well his muscles. As the change continued, his perfect like body became more monster like as his fingers and toes grows long like claws. His spin began to show as well come right out making them appear sharp like as his hair grew long as well became white.

The Leader: "You say no one is as great as Gaston, but what happens when there is no Gaston? What if, there was a creature within you waiting to come out? which I believe, is now."

Talking down to the changing Gaston as he soon stood up looking at himself in the reflection as he looked like a monster, he smashed it into pieces as he soon lets out a painful like roar making the ground shake. Lefou, walks up to him checking if he was alright as the monster Gaston looks at him with his expression as the small man ran away as well leapt outside of the window getting away from this nightmare as he looks at the leader. He was about to rip him apart until the leader looks at him as he couldn't move.

The Leader: "Is that a way to treat someone that has given you more strength then you could realize?"

Asking the monster Gaston as the leader kept his cool, he shows him a small like drawing of Belle in which he was able to draw due to how much Gaston talked about how much he wanted her. The creature grabs onto it as well turns his head smiling at the drawing as this was the only desire he wanted, Belle.

Gaston: "Belle."

He spoke in a heavy like tone not sounding like a man but a monster, with him now turned into a beast without any intelligence as well that of something of his control. Now with this type of creature under his control, the leader could now use Gaston to finally end his greatest enemy that has thwarted his plans, the hulk.

* * *

Night had come as Bruce, was looking at the rose as it was down to three petals. During the time he as well the big guy spending time with Belle and Maurice, he didn't have much chance to study on the rose as he looked at the mirror. With all of this happening, he didn't forget about his friends as he grabs onto the mirror and soon decides to try something.

Bruce Banner: "Mirror, show me the avengers. Show me my friends."

Speaking through it as he somehow tried to see if the mirror could show him anything, so far it was a bright light covering the whole reflection as the green like electricity soon hits his hand as he lets go.

_"Beyonder keeps them away, hulk smashes him!"_

Bruce Banner: "I know, but at least will be able to end this. As well get back into tune with us working perfectly then now."

Replying to his friend as he grabs the mirror looking at Hulk, he could tell he was still a bit grumpy seeing if that this antidote still worked. With much that has happened, as well what would will proceed next, he wouldn't let Hulk disappear. The green brute could see that he still thought of him as a friend, in which he snorts off not trying to care as he notices the door knock. Bruce see's that it was Lumiere as Banner smiled at him as well the wardrobe who was standing by his side in which made the boy curious at them.

Bruce Banner: "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Asking them in which Lumiere, hopped by his side as seeing how he needed to tell him something.

Lumiere: "Master, although that you have finally found the way to help us. The others and I, well mostly I thought it be best to. Enjoy the night with Belle, so I as well with Cogsworth plus the wardrobe made you this."

Discussing of how to enjoy this type of success as the white wardrobe presented him a suit, a fully made like tux for him as it had dark purple as well black pants. The lines were dark green which represented the Hulk as he smiled at the sight, he stands up looking at it as he felt how soft the fabric was as well it being comfortable.

Wardrobe: "And you'll just love what Belle has on, she thought it be best as well to enjoy the success."

She tells him excited like as Bruce looked a bit nervous, it's been a while since he danced with someone as he thought it might not be such a good idea. Though Lumiere looked at him seeing that he could do it, Bruce merely nods that it was possibly something good to do as he would be able to cure himself as well the others as this was a good way to celebrate this.

_**Later**_

Right in the center of the castle, which it was bright as well more friendly. Coming down from the stairs was Bruce, who was straightening himself out comes down feeling nervous as he saw Belle from the top of the stairs. She was wearing a yellow like ball gown as this had Bruce looked a bit nervous even more, he does do a graceful like bow to her in which she does as well. Mrs. Potts, as well the others watched as well Maurice who merely smiled at how she was able to meet someone, even under strange circumstances could be nice to her.

Mrs. Potts: _"Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly."_

She sang softly as the two teens walked together as the group merely smiled to them as well Belle's father as they headed to the ballroom.

Mrs. Potts: _"Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared."_

The group saw them heading into the massive room as it was covered in lights as well the ceiling showed angels looking down on them as it was quite the sight to behold.

Mrs. Potts: _"Beauty and the beast."_

Singing softly as Belle, who saw how Bruce was as she slowly kept his hand on her waist as well the other in her right hand. She gave him confidence as he soon begins to dance by her side as it felt amazing for the both of them.

Mrs. Potts: _"Ever just the same, ever a surprise. Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise."_

The two kept moving close together as he decided to try something, it was a test as he continued to dance with Belle as he noticed a few instruments being played in the back as he focuses.

Mrs. Potts: _"Ever just the same, ever a surprise. Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise."_

In which that moment, he slowly let Hulk out which surprised Belle. Instead of his clothes being ripped by the transformation, it kept onto him as well not being ruined. Cogsworth, had his jaw dropped as Lumiere merely showed a smile at how he as well the wardrobe came prepared for something like this as the couple continued to dance.

Mrs. Potts: _"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change. Learning you were wrong."_

Hulk, looked even more frightened by this experienced as he carried Belle off her feet which made her surprised as the two danced in a graceful like manner.

Mrs. Potts: _"Certain as the sun, certain as the sun. Rising in the east, Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme."_

As the two continued to dance Lumiere decided to lower the fire of the candlesticks as it became a bit more dark but still kept a interesting like sight to behold.

Mrs. Potts: _"Beauty and the beast."_

Hulk and Belle, keeping close together looks at the bright blue sky as it looked quite amazing. They soon stroll out to check it out as the others merely smiled at the sight how the dance had went.

Mrs. Potts: _"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast."_

Finishing the song as she saw how Chip looked tired, she takes him to bed not before looking at the two walking together as they looked quite well as Maurice. Still surprised by this, merely let them have their moment as he went to the invention room about to get everything ready for the antidote to work. Right at the balcony, Belle and Hulk sat down near a stone bench in which Belle looked at how a few days ago she didn't think he could be kind as well opened, he looked at himself thinking it was strange as he rubs his neck.

Hulk: "Suit, feels weird."

Telling himself as Belle though of that herself, though it still fitted him well as she noticed a look on his face, it was about to antidote as he thought he might not make it.

Hulk: "Belle, which one. You prefer, Hulk or puny Banner?"

Asking her as she gave it a thought, so far the both may have some quirks which was Bruce having trouble with controlling his emotions while the Hulk kept to himself. Even with both of them not being exactly on the same level, she didn't prefer it any other way.

Belle: "I like both of you, I'd never think of you as individual. Even if you and Bruce are different with mind and body, I'll always be with you so that you know, someone will be with. Either a smart prince like Bruce, or a giant green man like you."

Expressing herself to him in which made Hulk a bit, rather stunned as the two were sharing a moment as she held onto his hands. Breathing in deep, the two stood up about to head into the invention room about to make things back to normal as they heard some knocking on the door in which made the Hulk look concern. Soon enough, the doors were ripped off as well thrown from the outside as Maurice rushed to Belle to protect her as Hulk growled at whoever did it. Walking inside of the castle was a monster sized like Gaston as he had on darken like clothing as well a cloak on his back, growling right at them he notices Belle as his eyes looked at the girl with desire.

Gaston: "Belle..."

Belle: "Gaston? What happened to you?"

Asking him in which she was slowly answered by a man walking inside, right by Gaston's side was the leader as he had his arms crossed as well looking at the two in which he chuckled at the sight seeing how this was something to behold, Hulk didn't find it funny.

The Leader: "How amusing, the green behemoth has found a village girl to love. As well someone who doesn't know what a true monster is."

Speaking foul towards Hulk as the green monster gripped his fists not going to let him noir this monstrosity as Leader knew what the situation was as he turns his attention to Belle.

The Leader: "Did you know back home, that Hulk smashed not just the surrounding. Though also of innocent homes, families, as well the lives of many people? He has condemned these poor individuals to being house items. Why not join with me? And I can promise you something more then being with this brute."

Sounding sophisticated as well that of trying to trick the girl, though Belle could tell that he was a liar as she stood by Hulk's side not going near him.

Belle: "The only monster I see is you standing right by him."

The Leader: "Mhm, apparently you have developed stalk home syndrome. The best medicine for that, is to kill the one that imprisoned you. Gaston."

He commanded as the gamma Gaston, looked at Hulk seeing how he was the threat charges at him as the hunter beast charges right into him as the two crash into the ground. Maurice, keeping Belle away took his daughter away from the fight while the servants looked at the leader. Cogsworth, whistled loudly in familiar like manner as soon enough. The green man saw a whole militia of home items charging right at him as well armed to the bone.

The Leader: "Pathetic."

In which he uses his abilities to make them fly away as they hit the ground, he decides to take a tour around the place while Hulk was fighting Gaston. In the basement of the castle, Gaston was punching the gamma avenger into the ground as the strength from his human form as well the added strength of the gamma blood gave him the advantage.

Gaston: "Beast is nothing to Gaston, Beast weak!"

He shouted as the Hulk delivers a strong punch to his face as he hits him several times in the chest as well grabs his arm and slams him into the ground. Hulk, tries to punch him in the face which soon leads to Gaston getting the advantage and slams him into the ground. He uses his claw like fingers to slash his clothes off, Hulk yells at the pain in which Hulk soon uppercuts him hard enough to throw him back up to the next level of the castle. Jumping after him, Hulk saw how quickly Gaston retreated in which the avenger looked around. The dark corners of the room gave Gaston the advantage, without knowing the gamma hunter tackles him as he makes him go through several walls of castle. Crashing into each one, this lead to them being in the hallways.

Gaston: "Gaston deserves Belle, not freak!"

Stepping on Hulk's face which made him more angry like, Hulk soon grabs his foot and twists it as he soon slams him onto the floor. Standing over him, Hulk punches him into his face which Gaston got more angered as he kicks him right off him. He hunter looks at the statues as he rips off a piece, he lunges at the Hulk and tries to stab him. Though he misses as Hulk turns to the side and hits his face with his left fits. Getting back up, he grabs Gaston from behind and throws him onto the ground which apparently seemed like it was nothing. The hunter stabs him in the gut with his claws making him go onto the ground, from this point Gaston was about to rip his head off until she felt a mace hit his head. Looking at who it was, Belle was the one as she had on regular clothing as she tried to distract him.

Gaston: "Belle, mine."

He spoke as he walked towards her growling as she swings it right at him but he bites it, he chews the metal as he chuckled at her. Not knowing from behind, Hulk grabs him from the back and throws him to the end of the hallway as he charges at him. As this happened, the leader came from the back holding a gun as he aimed it right from behind as he was going to hold her hostage.

The Leader: "Come with me my dear, we have somewhere to be."

Telling her as she tried to struggle out of his grip though he kept her at bay as Hulk saw this, he was going to charge off after him until Gaston grabbed his head from behind and throws him up to the rooftop. Raining down on them, Gaston leaps right up as he looks down onto the gamma monster on the ground.

Gaston: "Hulk, is weak."

Speaking to him as the green giant merely got angry as he tried to stand up, from the claw attacks as well crashing through the castle took a toll on him.

Gaston: "Gaston, is stronger then green freak."

As that certain comment, made something snapped inside of Hulk as his eyes showed a furious like expression as Gaston was about to deliver the final blow onto his head as quickly without any sign. Hulk, catches the fist in which there was a large like snapping sound as he breaks Gaston's right hand.

Hulk: "Hulk! Is strongest there is!"

Roaring at the top of his lungs as he soon slams him onto the ground of the roof as he makes him go through the gargoyles on top of the roof as Gaston was getting concrete like pieces into his back. The Hulk continued this merciless attack as he soon throws him right onto the ground, looking down at Gaston. He jumps right on top of him as they soon crash right downwards through the building as they soon land in a room. The dust soon faded away as the two gamma mutants was in the inventions room, they had landed right onto the device that could cure everyone as it was destroyed. As he was about to let out a roar of anger, he looks seeing the Leader, who had Belle near him as well with a gun pointed to her waist as well holding the rose.

The Leader: "Just like what I tried to tell you, he destroys everything he touches."

Speaking in her ear as Hulk was about to attack him but the Leader had all the cards as Hulk couldn't do anything but watch.

The Leader: "How this is something to enjoy, I have the one thing that can help you turn into that of a hero back home. However, if I subtract this away, you become a mindless beast. I believe I should take that.."

Before he could enact this plan, Belle took a lesson from Hulk and punches Leader's face as she somehow broke his moons. He backhands her as she falls onto the ground, he was about to shoot her until Hulk uses Gaston like a club and hits the leader right through the castle. The two are sent right out of the castle as well into a deep river as the green man screamed as they soon hit the water it the massive drop along with Gaston being on top of him ended him in a instant. Right back in the castle, Hulk rushed over to Belle looking at her as he was concern for her. She was still alright, though the two had saw that when the leader had been knocked out, he somehow made the last petal dropped.

Hulk: "Hulk, lost."

He said with a losing type of voice as the others came in which they saw how the Hulk as well Bruce failed to cure them from this as she saw the expression on his face. As this happened, the gamma brute sheds a tear as this was the first time he had ever cried for something as important as this. The girl, who stayed by his side looks at him as she leans his head against his not frightened by him being this way forever.

Belle: "Either Hulk or Bruce, I will love. No matter what form your in."

She spoke with the utter most truth as Hulk, places his arms around her as the hole that was made let down the rain onto them. As the two hugged, Lumiere along with the others noticed something, one of the raindrops soon changed to that of a light drop, as this continued a light covered the two as Maurice and the others stepped back. Slowly as well quite remarkable, the light soon consumed them in which it appeared they were changing as the powerful like light soon diminished. The group looking at them, they saw Bruce standing in the ground as he looked at the others as he looks shocked.

Bruce Banner: "Belle?"

He asks as right by his side, was Belle who had somehow. Changed into like Hulk as she had darken brown hair as well had green skin, she looked quite muscular like as she looked surprised by this.

Bruce Banner: "The spell, it must have got you covered in the gamma radiation within me. What have I.."

Before he could say anything, she kisses him not caring about the change as she somehow was ok for it as the two kissed somehow began to change the entire castle. A bright like light surrounded the castle floors as well began to change the others, each of the members became humans as the whole castle soon began to revert back into normal. Everyone looked relived as for Bruce, was still in Belle's arms as she stops looking at him with a surprised like expression.

Belle: "I told you I'd love you in any form. Will you do the same?"

Asking him with a smile as soon enough, he smiled having better control as he soon changes into the Hulk as he looked much more in control as he holds her by the waist.

Hulk: "I'll give you a hint."

Sounding much smarter then before as he kisses her back as the spell had broken as well making things back to normal, although with a few minor changes. It was still a happy ending for everyone in the end.

_In the Beyonder's Realm_

Back in his dimension, the Beyond saw how the most powerful as well angriest man alive was able to let love guide him as well his other side find a way to help everyone. As he looked at them, he was holding the same rose that revolved around this story as he smiled.

_"Peculiar how a rose can hold that much power. As well beauty."_

Speaking to it as he see's the last four worlds left, with what he had seen there was a chance that the heroes would make things right, though would the next hero be able to prove himself when others saw him in a different way.


	20. The little Stingray part 1

**_"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power. Walter Newell, considered amongst the hero community as a joke due to him only working in the ocean as well that on land he couldn't hold out on his own. Although with threats coming to earth as well the ocean, he has been able to hold up on his own even if some people didn't believe in it. Even if the situation was too much, he would try to get into the fight and use whatever means to help hos teammates as well protect the innocent, which is considered now that he had been taken away by a powerful like entity as well about to be placed in another world where would protect a princess as well face on of the Avengers worst enemies. He has heard of this types of stories with the Avengers traveling to other dimensions or alien worlds, but he never thought he would join them as well partake in this type of adventure. So far he has tried to mostly stick to small time incidents such as oil spills, stopping hunters from going after whales as well patrol the sea for any villains that might want to wreck chaos on the surface world. These types of hobbies were easy as he continued to be hurled through the portal unable to stop as the lights blinded him, all he knew was that whatever happen, he would still show himself as a avenger, no matter what others think of him."_**

* * *

Within on a massive ship in the middle of the sea, was appeared to be that of a cruise ship which had sailors around each part of the ship pulling on ropes, making sure everything was tip top shape as they were making their way forward. However, within the captain's quarters was a young man with brown hair as well hazel eyes. He woke up to look around his area as it was Walter, he was in a room full of books about the ocean as well that of life within the water. He got up as he saw himself in a long sleeve white shirt as well black pants with boots, he notices a mirror on the wall as he went to check it out as he looks at it his face. He looked around eight teen years old as he smiled at he lookdd quite healthy, however he felt the area around him shake as he looked outside seeing was in the ocean.

String ray: "Woah, glad to he somewhere that is familiar."

He spoke to himself as he noticed that it was night time. As the young man continued to think that the scenery wasn't that bad, he soon hears that of fireworks going off as well laughter. The door opens slowly showing a elderly man with white hair, along with purple shirt, black coat as well light grey pants as he looks at the young man curious about him.

"Prince Newell, I do approve of you studying the sea as well learning how to travel to different lands. Your crew is right now enjoying your birthday party, in which you are missing."

He spoke to him in which he didn't realize that there was a birthday party that was happening. Especially for him, seeing how this world might know him well then he did with the others, it be best if he kept up with the act as well if he learned about where he was.

Sting ray: "Right, I'll be on my way there Grimsby."

Replying to him as Walter looked a bit suprised by this as the name just came into his mind. The elderly man lets him follow as Walter soon proceeds into walking by his side, as he walked onto the deck of the ship he saw numerous sailors in white and black stripped shirts as well wearing hats as they were dancing around as well keeping the ship moving. Their was music being played as well that of the men enjoying themselves, it was quite the sight to be seen as he soon noticed a small like dog barking around.

Sting ray: "Max!"

Figuring out his name as the dog went over to Walter as the mutt was excited to see him as he rubs the sides of his head enjoying the sight of him, he looks around checking the ocean as he walked over to the railings. He noticed how most of the sea looked perfect as well that of nothing in the water, Walter then hears some whistling on the side as Grimsby had a announcement to make in which the crew looked at him as well Walter seeing how he was about to say something.

Grimsby: "It is now my honor as well my privilege, to present our esteemed prince Newell. With a very special, very expensive and large birthday present."

Speaking out to the crew they looked at a tarp covering something, he requests one of the men to remove the tarp as it showed a stone like statue of Walter who was in royal like clothing as well holding a sword. The appearance of him made Walter look a bit questionable at the design as Max growled at it seeing how it looked nothing like the real Walter as well didn't match his type of look.

Sting ray: "Wow, it's um. Really, something."

Trying to sound grateful as well not try to hurt the old man's feelings as he walked by his side smiling to the young prince.

Grimsby: "I commissioned it myself, though I hoped this would be offered as a wedding present."

Speaking to him as Walter looked a bit surprised as that was something he didn't expect all of a sudden, he rubs his shoulder and leans at the railing.

Sting ray: "Grimsby, if I do wish to be married. I want it to be that of someone I like. Not of royalty or beauty, just something that connects. Like a spark of lighting."

Making sense of what he wanted as he began to think about meeting a girl, though the moment changed as he heard something in the sky as it sounded like thunder. A storm was coming right towards them as it slowly began to come towards them, however something was following the storm. it looked like a ship as well was covered in shadows as it looked cryptic like. The darken ship had a symbol on the sail with that of a golden helmet, Walter's eyes widen as he knew who was mastering that ship. The warlord of the ocean, Attuma.

Sting ray: "We need to get out of here, men to your stations!"

Shouting at the top of his voice looking a bit frightened by how his emotion changed from relaxing to that of acting like a commander as he rushes over to the wheel as well to their stations. Tightening up the mainsails as well loosening the ropes, they began to make move away from the storm with the ocean hitting them across the sides. As the men continue to make the ship sail throughout the rough sea, Walter steered the ship away from the upcoming ship as it was catching up to them.

String ray: "Grimsby, do we have any weapons?"

Grimsby: "A few muskets as well swords. Why?"

Asking as it seemed he's never been in a actual fight in which, the whole ship would must be armed for what would come for them as they saw the darken ship ride by their sight. The men, grabbing any weapons by their side looked towards the invaders as they leapt onto their ship like pirates. They were covered in human clothing but had blue skin, looking scaled like with red eyes as sharpen fangs as they pulled out their swords as they roared at the sailors.

"Protect the prince!"

The men shouted as they leapt towards the blue men as they tried their best to hold off the invaders, though the blue men had over run them as Walter had to go in and fight them. Having one of the sailors take the wheel, he leaps down to grabbing a sword and was able to fend them off as he had experiences with battling Atlanteans since he teamed up with Namor on some occasions. Able to knock them out as well throw them off board, he had the sailors try to get off the ship as well get back to the shore. He see's how this won't stop as he decides to bring in his own type of thunder. Rushing over to one of the lanterns, he grabs onto one and throws it towards the ship as it was able to catch on fire. As this gave the men a chance to escape, Walter saw someone emerging from the fire. Standing above the ship was a tall muscular like man wearing a dark cape as well wearing armor around his chest as well had a golden blade as well a helmet which he looked down, it was Attuma. The warlord growled as he soon leaps downwards onto the ship as he smack daps onto the deck making the others move back, Walter spins his blade around looking at the Atlantean as he laughed at the human.

Attuma: "Quite pathetic, that the Beyonder sends the most weakest avenger to face me. A conqueror of kingdoms of the sea."

Sting ray: "Yeah, and remember one thing fish face. This avenger was able to kick your watery backside back home, so I'd ease up on the compliments before I embarrass you again."

Responding back to the comment as Attuma let out a angered yell and soon charges at him as the human takes cover from the attack as well hits him on the side. The two men attack each other clashing blade to blade as Walter had a bit of a disadvantage as the last time he fought him, he had on his suit which gave him enhanced strength as he had trouble with Attuma.

Attuma: "You think you can stand against the likes of me? Once I am done with the likes of you weakling, I will take over your kingdom then.."

Before anything, his banter was interrupted by that of a rock that hits him right smack dab in the face, he turns around to see someone near the railing of the ship. Walter, not looking takes his chance as he leaps right forward and kicks him into the hull of the ship as he falls right downwards near the gunpowder barrels. He see's another lantern by the side as he grabs onto it and throws downwards near Attuma that begins a fire, he see's everyone off the ship as well escaped. He does the same as he felt the ship crumbling underneath him as it soon released a powerful like explosion making him fall right off as well hit the water as the ship began to explode. The young man was now spinning around the water as he couldn't figure out a way to swim, he looks around to see his men on boats as well Max who was able to spot him as he began to mark at him. Walter, trying to swim towards them was hit by a near by wooden mast as he becomes uncounsious. Sinking downwards into the murky deeps he felt going further into the water unable to escape his fate, though as he did something happened at that moment. He felt something held onto him as whatever it was swimming him away from the destroyed ships and fire as he was able to get away from the destruction. While the fire kept raging, Attuma and his men were on some rocks looking at the ship as well their own which made the warlord angered.

"Shall we pursue my lord?"

Attuma: "No, will see who threw that rock. The sea holds more life then the humans know. This world will be ours, so says Attuma!"

Speaking to his men as he along with his men leapt down into the water as well going to search for whatever wealth or treasures held as well different types of powers while for Walter, was nowhere to be seen.

_**Later in the morning**_

Right with the sun shinning upon a shore, right near the sand was Walter passed out as well unable to awake. Right by his side was that of a woman, more to the point a mermaid, having long red hair, eyes that looked like the sea as well a face that would make the angriest of men fall to her beauty. Looking down at the boy, she couldn't help but admire him as he looked kind as well strong willed when she saw him on the ship risking himself to protect his men then save his own.

_"What would I give, To live where you are? What would I pay, to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?"_

Singing to him softly as Walter, still uncurious could somehow hear her as the voice from the mermaid was slowly getting him to awaken from his wound from the ship attack last night. The red haired mermaid, placed her hand near his face to see if he could see her right here as well right in front of her.

_"Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be part of your world." _

As the sound of her voice was able to awaken Walter, in which his eye open to look at her. The mermaid smiled right down to him glad he was able to see her as in that moment between the two, he heard barking which was from Max as the girl right in front of his face soon left in a hurry as Walter looks to the side seeing none other then Max rushing to his side as well Grimsby who looked glad that the prince was alright.

Grimsby: "Thank heavens your alright, I don't think my blood pressure couldn't stand the sight of losing you."

Sounding relived as for Walter, he couldn't forget about the girl as well her voice which somehow made him regain his focus as he looked around to try and find her. Though still woozy, he looses his balance as the elderly man grabs him as well Max keeping him on his feet as well barking to him.

Grimsby: "I think it be best for you to head back to the castle to rest, we have to get you back into shape. Can't exactly run a kingdom when your hurt."

Speaking on his behalf as well looking worried as the young man still couldn't forget her voice, he merely walked by the old man's side going to figure out who that woman was as well see how he could find Attuma who was still lurking in the water in which that made the entire kingdom as well ocean in danger. As the two walked towards the small village as well seeing his castle which stood above them as well looked quite magnificent, he begins to think that if he was here as well had been around, he might have done some things here that could help.

Sting ray: "Grimsby, I need to get to my studies room."

Saying out front in which his mind was able to remember that within the castle, he had a room full of drawings as well designs for something. A project that he remained kept quiet as well from anyone, he didn't know what it was but this project could help him with doing some exploring.

Grimsby: "Prince Walter, you just survived a serious attempt on your life. You must get rested as well deal with the matter of who attacked you as well find a bride for you to marry in order to make a alliance to protect the kingdom."

Sting ray: "Grimsby, it's important. I need to go there, now."

Telling him in a serious tone as the elderly man merely sighs at him of how he acted defiant to getting into a bed as well healing, he didn't understand this request in which he had no authority to make him stop as he nods to him seeing how this would not make any sense. But to him, he knew exactly what he was going to do, which was face Attuma on his own terms as well possibly find whoever sang to him as well saved him from the wreckage of the destroyed ship.

* * *

Later on right at his castle, Walter was able to make it into the studies room as he saw numerous books as well things about ocean life, fish folks as well myths and legends about merman as well mermaids. He smiled at this in which this was his weapon against Attuma, his knowledge on the sea as he went over to check out where he was attack in which it was near some rocks. As he continued to look into this, he also was able to sketch out a design look for his sting ray uniform in which it looked exactly like the one back home, though it had some drawbacks in which he didn't have a oxygen tank to help him go into the further reaches of the sea then back home. He could merely keep at a safe distance so that he could be able to reach back towards the surface. He was able to make it give him some strength as well have the fins around the arms help him swim safely across the ocean as well fast enough to outrun a shark. Though what he did was find a way to breath slowly amongst the water by crafting some gills to the side to help him breath, though it was just a experiment in which would be dangerous to try.

"Prince Walter?"

Spoke a familiar voice as it was Grimsby, the young man looked seeing that he brought several items into the room under his request which was that of cloth materials as well different types of supplies that could help him design a Sting ray suit. The elderly man, noticed that of the drawings as well maps in which he looked concern for him.

Grimsby: "Walter, this obsession you have right now. It isn't good for you, right now you should feel glad you survive that. I had issued the men to find those men that attacked you, once that matter is done. I may have found some princesses that would be honored to marry you."

Sounding reasonable towards him in which that wasn't the case as Walter considered this important, though he could see how the man didn't see this in his own perspective as Walter takes a breather stopping for a moment.

Sting ray: "Your right, but they might be still out there as well hurting people. It's my responsibility to find them as well protect my land, which is why this is going help everyone."

Pointing out to the suit in which the elderly man looks at it as he thought this was reckless as well unable to be done for this looked like that of a mad man's idea.

Grimsby: "Although I can't exactly stop you with this studying, you have to know that there some fights that are too challenging to face on your own."

Sounding helpful in which he has heard of this talk before, that in most missions he got assigned may have seemed a bit too dangerous. He didn't want to be left on the sidelines acting like a observer, he wanted to show everyone what he could do as well his strengths. Grimsby, leaving the young man to continue his work which Walter got up looking at the sea. As he looked towards the water, his stomach began to give him a strong as well bad feeling that Attuma was out there as well not going to stop until this world was here.

_"The Beyonder chose me to be this lands hero, it could have been any aquatic heroes that could handle this case. Namor or Triton, this is a chance to show what I'm capable of, and I won't back down from this."_

Sounding confident as well looking back at his papers to which he begins on crafting his Sting ray suit in which would take a while, in which he didn't waste any time as he got straight to work. He begins sewing the long like wings onto the back as well made them extend when he went into his swimming state, examining the clothes he made sure that it could with stand the weight of the water as well making sure he could move fast in the water. The one thing he might not have was that of his electrical gloves that help him, though he just need to make something to handle anything that my try to shock him like a angered electric eel. He was able to make his gloves able to absorb the energy from them and deflect it right back towards someone else, though the only thing that he need was his swimming ability to avoid the creatures of the water. As it was almost complete, he took a picture from Stark's book and design it with style with the same red, white and black colors while adding some armor pads to which he would look like a intimidating figure when he went swimming in the ocean.

Sting ray: "Not exactly like my original back home, but it'll have to make due."

Looking at his hand made mask in which he heard the door open seeing Max, the grey like dog smiling at him as well barking towards him as he charges to him as well licking his face. Walter, couldn't help but laugh by his licks as well notices the mask in which he growls at it.

Sting ray: "Easy boy, it's not something bad. Here, look."

Assuring him as he places the mask on showing it to the dog, Max turns his head not knowing what it was for as he removes the mask petting Max's head showing him that it was ok.

Sting ray: "I'm going go look for that girl who saved me, as well do a experiment. Need you to take charge, got it buddy?"

Asking of his canine friend in which Max barks to him showing that he would make him proud, Walter merely smiled at he could count on the dog as tomorrow he was about to go searching though the water for Attuma as well the girl that sang to him on the beach.

**_The next day_**

Right near the same beach, he was fully suited in his sting ray suit as well looking at the vast ocean. By his side was Max as the young prince kneeled down to hand him a note to Grimsby if he was curious about where he would go to.

Sting ray: "If Grimsby tries to look for me, hand him this. I'll be back before you know it."

Giving him instructions of where he was going as the dog merely pouted for him as Walter rubs his head as well gives him a hug showing that he be safe. The grey shaggy dog quickly went back to the castle to show the old man the not, back on the sand was Walter as he places on his mask ready to embark on his underwater mission. Taking a moment to feel the air of the surface around him as well looking at the sky before going in, taking a moment to get a head start he soon rushes towards the water as well continuing to march through the heavy water as he soon reaches the level of the water, he soon begins to walk deeper as well to the point where he goes right downwards into the water as well begins to swim. So far he was alright as the air in his suit kept him intact as he soon begins to swim right through the water as well opens his wings making him rush through the water. Swimming through the ocean like a bullet, he was able to glide through the water as well was able to see almost everything from the coral that was colored like as well the local fishes.

_"I guess the fish life is friendly, as well have more personality to them."_

Noticing how most of the fishes that saw him looked shocked as well surprised by this strange like fellow swimming through the water. He waves to them in which made the fish swim away from him as Walter knew it was strange for them, though he continued to swim as he saw more of the area shine like up in the surface as he could see everything. His suit was doing the job keeping him from suffocating and drowning as he continued to explore for any signs of Attuma or his Atlantean men, there was nothing but the water as he stops in the middle of the water taking a moment.

Sting ray: "Great, no signs of anyone but fish."

Seeing how it looked average as well quiet in these waters, however he was able to hear something. It was the sound of some men in which he notices that it was the same Atlanteans he saw on the boat. Apparently they were looking for something, or someone as they were right now interrogating the local fishes as they aimed their swords right at them.

"Tell us where the girl is! Or will be feasting on your wretched hides."

The men speaking towards them as one of them was about to kill a fish, until the right moment where Sting ray rushed right towards their aid as well punching the blue fish man. The others looked seeing the masked human as the fish folk soon swim away as the men growled right at him.

Sting ray: "Should have guessed Attuma would send his men to bully the fish here. You may have been able to take me on land, though in the water. Consider us on even grounds!"

He spoke in a bold voice as he soon charges right at them punching each of the men in the faces as well dodging the men's attacking as well their blades aiming at him. So far Sting ray had the advantage since he knew about Attuma's men's fighting style as he was able to over power them, making quick work of them as well making them crash into some rocks, he stood over the men as well noticed one of the warriors still conscious. He swims over to him and holds him up looking right at him with a serous expression of not messing around.

Sting ray: "Where's Attuma? What are you doing down here?"

"Were looking, for a girl. He has heard from a sea witch about the daughter of Triton, king of the sea. Once we have her, the sea will be ours to command."

Hearing those words which sounded bad, if there was a king of the sea as well who rules these waters, Attuma could try to over thrown him as well take any weapon he has to command the sea. Delivering a strong right punch towards him, he decides to tie the men in some seaweed as well make sure none of them escape from this hold. He continues his search for who the men were looking for as this could be the same girl that saved him, as he pondered at this he began to hear something as it sounded like shouting. Looking at a massive like rock formation that appeared to be that of a house, he was hearing that of a argument between that of a elderly man as well a young woman. Taking a closer look at this, he was able to see a small opening to looking though the hole as he saw a merman with white hair and white bear while wearing a crown as he was talking to that of a mermaid with red hair. It was her, the same girl that saved him from drowning as well from the men.

"You don't even know him, he saved his men's lives from drowning."

"Know him? I don't have to know him, he as well every other human is the same. Spineless, harpooning savages incapable of caring for others but themselves."

"Daddy, I love him!"

She cried out to him making his ranting stop as this made Sting ray shocked at the sound at what she had just said, the father looked shocked by this news as this wasn't a good sign as this clearly meant something was about to happen.

"No, have you lost your senses Ariel? If this is what has come to, then I must get through to you, by any means necessary."

Sounding like many men who's heart was filled with anger, his triton soon charged up like weapon as he started blasting several items in the place as they looked like things she has collected. This type of outrage was too much as she tried to stop him, not taking any more he soon swims upwards through the top of the rocky like mountain as he looked downwards seeing a small opening from him to enter.

_"If I am to die here, let it be said. That Thor ain't got nothing on me!"_

Shouting in his mind as he was about to face a king of the sea as he soon crashes through the open hole as he see's the man about to blast the same statue of himself, deciding that this had to stop. He decides to destroy it himself as the strength he had made the stone like statue fall apart, the two merfolk covered their eyes from the sight as they didn't know what had dropped right near them. The smoke cleared away as stood Sting ray, swimming right in front of Ariel he looked confident as well being protective of her safety.

Sting ray: "This, stops now."

Speaking at him with a strong will voice as he looked at the man in which he made two of his hands into fists not showing any signs of weakness to the king as he looked at him.

"Stand aside, strange creature. This is none of your concern."

Sting ray: "It is, the moment your daughter saved my life."

Referring to her seeing him at the boat which made Ariel surprised as well shocked by this, the merman however was angered by him being the one that had changed his daughter's mind to fall for someone like him.

"Your the human who has poisoned my daughter, I will not let you do any more damage."

In which he's triton glowed more as Sting ray was ready for a fight, however Ariel stops them by swimming in front of them as this made her father even more angered.

Ariel: "I won't let you harm him!"

"Ariel, this is for your own good. There is no good in the meddling of human life."

Her father spoke to him in which Sting ray wasn't afraid of the king, swimming in front of Ariel he looks at him placing his arms wide open as he was going to make a statement right here and now.

Sting ray: "Your right, that most humans are savages as well hunt fishes. But their humans that still care for fish life, such as myself. But if you don't believe it, king of sea. Then destroy me, for if you think that this will help your daughter. Your sadly mistaken, in seeing what's best for her."

Which made the king looked angered, holding his triton tight he was about to do it. Though he happens to look at Ariel who was scared at the sight of this, he couldn't stand it as this would make him look like a savage more then Walter. He lowers the staff feeling like this would make her hate him, seeing how he had done enough in destroying her collection. He saw the scared face of Ariel as he lowered his head, he slowly turns away as well leaves feeling like if he continued, there be no going back. As her father left, Ariel looks at him as well he does as it was quite a strange like meeting for them to see each other in the water.

Ariel: "Walter?"

Sting ray: "Yeah, but in these waters I go by Sting ray. Fit's the appearance don't you think?"

Asking her in which that earned her a small like smile, however it soon passed away with her looking at the collection of items she had as it was destroyed. He happens to notice them in which they looked special for her as he felt sorry for her."

Ariel: "Why, why did he have to do this? It was bad enough to tell me about how cruel the human world is, he destroys the things that made it special."

Thinking about why her father did this action, for Walter he knew that most dad's would do whatever it takes to protect their daughters. Using matters they think that work out, though leads to unfortunate events such as this destruction.

Sting ray: "Sometimes, father's don't exactly know how a girl feels. He thought that using force would help, but it only hurts. It's best, to sometimes use your heart then mind to know what's best."

Thinking of the right words to say as Ariel looks at him with a smile seeing how his words have made her feel a bit better, though it wouldn't replace all of her lost items as the two floated in silence. However, they weren't alone as they were being spied on by two eels with that had one eye that was yellow, the pair was basically spying for their master as in a darken and isolated lair was a large woman with light purple skin as well long white standing hair. She was a octopus as she looked a bit angered by this as well Attuma, who was standing by her side as the two aquatic villains were watching the teens standing by each side.

"Oh how disgusting, acting like if love will help them in which power is the only way to rule, eh Attuma?"

Speaking towards him with a smile as well getting close to him in which he nodes in silence as well hating the fact that he was in the ocean with him.

Attuma: "This still makes it a challenge for us to get King Triton's weapon, for within our hands it will allow us to rule the sea's as well conquer the surface world."

Getting frustrated as he would have to resort to more violent acts such as possibly kidnapping Ariel, destroying her father's palace or letting loose a giant like monster. The octopus like woman, places a tentacle around his shoulder getting him relax as he looks at her rubbing his shoulder.

"Relax my dear, we may use destruction to get what we want. Though we need to use cunning to make them get the triton for us, Flotsam, Jetsam!"

Speaking at the two eel's in which they hear their mistress in which they respond to her curious about their orders.

"Keep a eye on those children, we need to see what ways we could use them in our takeover for the sea."

Attuma: "In deed Ursula, once this is over. We shall rule this kingdom, as king and queen. Agree Ursula?"

Asking her in which she merely lets out a sinister cackle staying close to him as well he did making a sinister laughter as the two ocean themed villains, seeing how the teens were now together would still use them to achieve the king's mighty weapon, no matter the cost or who's lives they would have to ruin.


	21. The little Stingray part 2

_**"Walter Newell, also referred to as the aquatic avenger Stingray. Had always made sure to prove himself as just then a oceanographer but a masked hero that can handle any kind of threat that would come to him or to the sea he protected. In which case, he was in someone else's sea as the Beyonder, somehow saw something in him that made him worthy to join this contest in which he was taken to another world to help a princess avoid being attacked as well make sure Attuma, a warlord of Atlantis would rule the ocean. It was something he never though he would do, however this was trouble for him since the mermaid that saved his life. Had fallen in love with him after his ship was attacked, this was going to be difficult due to the fact that he saw how she might have not actually experience liking someone. Especially that he was a human as well her father hating them for how they truly are, so in the meantime he would make sure to show Ariel's father about how humans truly act long with helping Ariel about how a relationship works plus that they should try to take it slow if he was to stay by her side in which he was going be on alert if Attuma would be coming after them."**_

* * *

Right amongst the blue water was Ariel and Walter, swimming side by side looking around as the two were talking to each other about their lives as well of what that collection meant to her. Sting ray, couldn't help but chuckle as how she called each of those items thingamabob's as it was strange talking to someone in the water that wasn't trying to eat him or want to try to drown him. Though she was also curious about himself, when she last saw him he looked like a surface dweller but now. He had on long fins as well could swim just like her, it was something interesting as well amazing to see.

Ariel: "You made this? I never knew humans could make this type of thingamabob."

Sting ray: "Well, some humans do with the right equipment as well materials. I do this type of stuff all the time."

In which he displays his swimming technique as well doing some spinning as he travels pass a few rocks showing ease as Ariel noticed how he moved, the way he swam was just like a mermaid as well a actual sting ray. He kept swimming as he happened to notice how it was much cleaner back home as well the fact that there were no other human like machinery here which was quite soothing.

Ariel: "Though why appear like a Sting ray? Wouldn't have been better to use your regular legs?"

Sting ray: "Well yeah, but the suit helps me with moving fast as well watch over all fish life. Back home, I use to do that as a job."

Speaking to her about his duty to the sea as well watching over the sea as she turned her head about what he said, 'job'. A word that she had never heard about in which he could tell as he looked a head seeing plenty of fishes in the sea enjoying themselves as well that of acting like civilians, as the moment passed by. Ariel turned to see two small fish like individuals which was a red like crab and a yellow fish with blue lines as it was a flounder fish.

"Ariel, you father wishes to say he was sorry about how he acted."

The red crab spoke in a Jamaican like accent as well trying to be sincere about this as well feeling sorry for something, Ariel. Not looking at him nor talking back stays quiet as she swims away as the three see her go. Walter, turns to the red crab turning his head at him seeing how he might have something to do with the incident.

Sting ray: "Let me guess, if her father is the king. Then I believe, your the advisor yes?"

Suspecting him of the royal status as the crab merely looked flustered at the accusation as he gave him a look.

Sebastian: "I am Sebastian, the royal court composer who makes music for the family. As well, was tasked to watch Ariel, I didn't know this would happen."

Looking upset at himself as Walter saw how he might have not wanted the destruction of Ariel's collection, he turned to the flounder fish in which made him nervous like as he swims a bit back seeing how a human was swimming as well appeared to be that of a monster.

Flounder: "I'm just her friend. Flounder, I've never seen her act like this before."

Sting ray: "Well, I have with most people I've met back home. Most parents have trouble with talking to their children, and I bet this king has trouble."

Speaking ill about Triton as the red small crab merely floats at him looking a bit upset at how he spoke towards him as Walter moved back seeing how he was close to his face.

Sebastian: "Now see here, whatever you are. King Triton has protected the ocean for centuries as well guarded the merfolk from the likes of humans as well Ursula."

Telling him about the dangers of the sea as well others that tried to attack his kingdom as well who wanted to hurt his people, though that name come up which made his skin crawl. Ursula, he was concern about this as this person might league with Attuma which would be quite the nightmare.

Sting ray: "What's a Ursula?"

Asking him in which made Flounder frightened as he rushed over to Ariel in which she looks at the two talking, so far Ariel was feeling anger at her father still but was curious about why Walter wanted to know about the sea witch her father had told to never go near or find.

Sebastian: "Ursula, was once a trusted member of Triton's court as well knew all kinds of magic to help protect the kingdom. Though, she was jealous that Triton was more powerful then her with his triton. She demanded that she would wield it seeing how she had protected the kingdom from enemies that tried to rule it, though the king saw that she would rule Atlantica with wickedness and evil. He banished her away from the castle as well to never have her be seen again."

Discussing her origin stories, so far this sea witch was a defiant threat as well would be a prime candidate for Attuma to form a alliance with, but knowing Attuma he would use brute force then magic. For the meantime he was good that he knew about this villain as well that he would need to stay by Ariel's side to make sure this witch didn't wrap her hands around her as well have Attuma used her against her father. Walter, looks to Ariel breathing in slowly as although that story meant that there were evil people in the sea, it didn't mean the surface had evil people.

Ariel: "Well if my father knew who the true enemy was. Then he could trust the humans then himself."

Sebastian: "He only does this because he's worried for your protection, recent attacks of rogue mermen have been attacking certain parts of the ocean."

Ariel: "He should have told me then, something you have expert in."

Resorting to him telling him about her crush on Walter as well her fascination with the human world as she needed some time away. Flounder, follows her since he was her friend as well would never tell on her. Sting ray, still floating by Sebastian merely lowers his head as he looks at the composer.

Sting ray: "I'll watch over her, if triton doesn't trust me then that's fine. But I'm not going to let her be a target for enemies."

In which he swims away from his side following after her as the crab merely felt upset with himself as what has happened so far. He decides to head back to inform the king about Walter going to watch over her if anything happened, as he went to do this act Stingray saw how Ariel went upwards to the surface in which he follows after her curious about where she was going. So far she was swimming by some several rocks in which he saw a pelican like bird flying down to her in which this feathered animal was a friend of hers. She happens to notice Walter and waves to him in which she wanted him to come over as he swims to the bird as he looked interested by this.

Ariel: "Walter, this is Scuttle. The bird that helped me learned about most of the items from the surface, Scuttle. This is Walter, the boy we saw back on the ship."

Scuttle: "Really? Sure doesn't look like it. He has fins, red like skin as well white, either he looks like a strange Sting ray or a clown fish."

Figuring out what he actually was Walter merely huffs at him thinking that sounded a bit rude, though right now he had notice a few like items by his side in which were a few pieces as he got curious about them.

Sting ray: "Say ugh, where did you get these parts?"

Asking as he goes right up to the rock in which he observes one of them which was a broken clock with some parts missing but had some decent parts that could be used for something.

Scuttle: "Found them on a ship that was near some rocks, a few trinkets. Plus, a collection of dinglehoppers!"

Going to the pile as he show several metal forks, Ariel looked surprised as they made her smile again. However for Walter, he turned his head as he grabbed a fork as well looked at it. He should have explained to her what it actually was, but then he remembered the times how most people eat as well would use these utensils on fish. He places the fork down as he also notices something, a broken armor piece in which came from a warlord.

Scuttle: "Now that piece, quite a rare find. This is a slider board, great for all fish to relax in when their done swimming around."

He tells the group in which Sting ray shook his head that it wasn't that, though it probably be best to tell them as it might frighten them that there was a angry as well destructive Atlantean on the loose.

Sting ray: "Well I think that's a good name for this, but. Do you happen to know where the ship is?"

Asking the bird in which didn't seem that much of a challenge as Scuttle flew upwards pointing to the right as that might be where Attuma could be, though he was with Ariel now so he couldn't bring here with him. For the time being, he might want to keep her away from it as Ariel got curious about the ship as well in which she thought it be fun to go see.

Ariel: "Maybe we can find more thingumabobs there, come on guys."

Sounding excited to which Flounder and Sting ray looked concern for this as they swam with her to which this was a bad idea as he swims right in front of her in which she didn't understand why for this strange action.

Sting ray: "How about, we can go see this kingdom of yours. I mean, I never heard of Atlantica before. Is it like Atlantis?"

To which she didn't understand that kingdom, he looked surprised about that she or rather flounder didn't know about the kingdom to which everyone on the planet knows. This was getting stranger by the minute in which the three were floating there still to the point that Ariel merely decides to press on ahead.

Ariel: "It'll be fine, besides. Maybe, we could spend more time together in a way to show my dad that humans aren't bad."

Making it sound like a benefit for them as she soon takes the lead swimming right to where Scuttled pointed as Sting ray and Flounder looked concern in which they followed the red haired princess to where they would go as the aquatic teen hope that nothing would come there way as well put Ariel and Flounder in danger.

_**Later**_

Continuing the ship where Scuttle found the collection of objects, Ariel had tons of questions about that she was curious about with him. Such as how long has he been doing this? Are there other people with his natural talents and skill, or has he battled people who has done things that have wanted to rule the sea. It was like talking to a fan of his work, though he had to keep it small as well not so much as there were consequences of telling certain worlds about how much life there was then this one. So he decided to tell them about some small adventures he has been on such as helping out fellow fish life with avoiding dangers as well working with fellow mermen.

Ariel: "So, you really survived a giant killer whale? Why was he so angry?"

Sting ray: "Well, Giganto isn't exactly the type to make friends. So when some sailors went to see if he was real, I had to go and get some help from another group of heroes to stop it. Needless to say, I'm not going to close to deep canyons again cause Giganto might be there."

Thinking about the time he was almost eaten, the thought of a giant whale that could destroy a boat with it's mouth had Flounder a bit petrified as well shaking as they kept their swimming. Though, for right now Walter should try to talk to Ariel about how to have a good relationship with someone as well the person you had just met for the first time. However, it was difficult as there was something up with him in which was the fact that Ariel was really sweet as well pretty. It might due to the fact this age had his mind going frantic like as he breathes in thinking of the right thing to say.

Sting ray: "Ariel, have you ever ugh. Had a boy that you liked when you were little?"

Ariel: "Well, no not exactly. The matter was that my dad never let me near any boys since they liked to be smooth with me, he was quite protective. Acted like a king more then a dad."

Answering his question in which had him figure that out quite quickly since he saw the expression on his face trying to act like this was right, though it wasn't in which the three continued to swim further as Ariel wanted to ask him her own questions.

Ariel: "But tell me about the surface world? Is it vast? How many animals do you have? Do you live in a castle?"

Giving him tons of questions that was simple enough to see as well know about in which he nods to each of them one at a time, so far the two of them had plenty of questions in which was slowly interrupted by a wrecked ship they had discovered. It was right near some sharped rocks as well the hull of the ship was destroyed, the sight was something that of a story in which Ariel had to investigate. However, Walter felt like he was loosing air as he couldn't go deeper in which he began to float upwards as she looks at him go up. Reaching up the surface, Walter comes up coughing hard like as he needed some air in which Ariel comes up noticing this as she looked concern for him seeing how this didn't happen.

Sting ray: "Sorry, my mask couldn't hold enough air."

Responding to her as he removes it showing his actual face, she looked a bit surprised by this as Ariel was right close to his face. His brown hair was all wet as well his face in which this was all new to her, he looked at her without the mask as the moment was a bit strange as well the fact their eyes were locked onto each others seeing how she had just said she loved him.

Ariel: "You look, very pretty without the mask."

Sting ray: "You think so? Back home I ain't exactly prince charming."

Smiling about that as it was quite unexpected to get a compliment from a mermaid, let alone a princess in which they took a moment for him to catch his break as well his mask to get some air. However, this gave him a moment to say something to her since they had a moment for themselves.

Sting ray: "Why, did you save me exactly? I know you have a fascination with the human world, but saving me is a bit more."

To which Ariel, was a bit surprised by the comment as the girl looked a bit nervous at that question. True that she did like him cause of how he appeared to being a nice man as well looking out for others, but she saw more to it then just looks.

Ariel: "Well, I do like you. As well believe that surface people like you aren't savages, that your a lot more."

Speaking with the up most truth that there was a chance for two side to work together, Walter. Had believed in that when people found out about Atlantis as well Namor who governs it, though they had been a bit rocky with how they work together. If a mermaid like her could believe in that kind of dream with humans and merfolk can live in peace, that be quite of a achievement. However, he also knew about most people would abuse this as well treat them like monsters with how they appear.

Sting ray: "Well, your right that there plenty of different humans in the surface world. Though, there are some that aren't friendly. In which, your father is.."

Before he could finish what he was saying, he was soon dragged into the water letting go of his mask which Ariel was able to catch it. Looking shocked as well surprised, she swam downwards to see who was doing this in which it was blue skin Atlanteans The same ones that attacked Walter's ship as well his men.

Fluster: "Help!"

The yellow fish screamed in fear as the small fish was able avoid getting captured or being poked with their blades. So far it wasn't that much of a challenge in which he had them swimming around. Ariel, saw how Walter wasn't backing down as he kicks a few of them but he had trouble hold his breath in which he couldn't keep it up for much longer. Going to help out the blue skin men aimed their swords at her going to take her prisoner until one of the men felt a sharp like pinch in the back side as it was Sebastian.

Sebastian: "Run Ariel!"

Shouting to her as he must have followed them to keep a eye on them, taking her chance she swims passed the others and hands him the mask in which Walter places it on quickly. He was able to breath as he soon see's more warriors charging at them. He soon begins to throws punches at them as well hurl the warriors into the rocky grounds as he continues to fight them. Ariel, see's the whole scene being played out in which she grabs scuttle to which she hides him within the ship while Walter handled the men.

"Why do you protect the woman? This is ocean matters that doesn't concern you surface walker!

Sting ray: "Because I care for the sea, as well it's inhabitants. So tell Attuma that Ariel is under my protection."

Making his statement to which the mask wearing human soon flies straight towards the group making them get pushed away from the sea, so far Sting ray was making this look easy. However, it ended with them scurrying away from the man retreating in which he smirks at the fish men walking away from them. Sebastian, swims to Ariel seeing that if she was alright in which case she informs that she was fine in which she swims to Sting ray seeing if he was alright.

Sebastian: "Ariel, I'm sorry for what has happened. But these attacks have become more rampant then ever, I must bring you back to the palace."

Ariel: "No, I'm not letting myself be kept close to my father while these men are in the ocean causing all kinds of trouble. I'm a princess, so I have a responsibility to the sea."

Responding back to him in a strong tone as well thinking about what she had just witness. If these individuals kept swimming around the ocean then no one would be safe, while Walter would agree with her this was too much as she was talking about fighting off against a experienced conqueror as well that of possibly a sea witch. He felt like he should stop this before it continued, though this would just make her do this more. Thinking to himself, that if she wanted to protect her home then she might want to at least be ready.

Sting ray: "I can't exactly agree with you on doing this, but you should at least be ready to protect yourself."

Looking at Ariel in which she looked relived that he was with her while Sebastian looked shocked while Flounder was frightened by this in which this was a bad or rather dangerous decision.

Flounder: "But Ariel, these guys have swords and armor. As well sharp teeth, maybe going to Triton. He can use his staff to blast them."

Making some pew like sounds mimicking those men being blasted as Sebastian nodded at that plan in which that didn't sound like something Ariel could agree with. She just found a person that loves the sea as much as her as well willing to protect it, as this went on Walter had a idea that might be able to give her a chance to protect herself in which might help show her father how she can handle herself.

Sting ray: "If this is to happen, then we should head to my palace. It's time to show you some thingamabobs that are wearable."

Sebastian: "Oh no, no, no, no! That can't be the right course, Ariel. This is not the.."

Before he could protest any longer, Ariel groans as she holds onto him in which if Sebastian felt worried for her. Then maybe it be best for him to follow her as well see the outside world as well. The small band of fish folk swam towards the palace of Walter to get themselves properly ready as well to be protected in the surface, while this was happening Flotsam and Jetsam spying on them, they swam silently back towards Attuma and Ursula going to tell them of what has happened, the pair would use this to their advantage in obtaining the one item their dark hearts desired, the king's triton.

* * *

Right back at the palace, Grimsby was walking around looking shocked as well petrified that Walter had left. Just gone without even informing him about where he was exactly going, though Max handed him the letter. It still made the elderly man worried like crazy, he didn't inform the whole town as it would cause a uproar as well making everyone demand where was their prince.

Grimsby: "This is awful, just awful! Without him around, there'll be chaos amongst the streets. People taking things without paying it, stealing and robbing will rise."

Listing the things that could happen in which max merely barks at him trying to get the elderly man to calm down, Grimsby saw how Max wasn't loosing it as he knew what had happened.

Grimsby: "Your right boy, I shouldn't panic. Prince Walter is quite the intellectual as well can handle himself, I'm sure that he'll come right through the doors looking esteemed as well in a new like clothing and maybe, a princess by his side by his side. Ready to marry her as well become a.."

The doors opened in which, coming through the doors was Walter. However instead of a princess was a hooded woman holding a small box that was full of water. He looked shocked by this as he rushed over to help out the young lady in his arms as he didn't know what to do. The prince, gestures to take the box full of water as he grabs it and places it on the table.

Sting ray: "Thank you for the help, I need you to go to town. Buy some fresh armory as well clothes."

Grimsby: "Walter, you just came back. Where have you.."

Before finishing, he noticed something from the bottom of her feet as he though he was losing his mind with his old age. He saw a light green flipper in which Ariel, waves to him looking friendly as she was a actual mermaid. A real, mythical mermaid in which he chuckles a bit crazed like until he falls right onto the ground passing out without any question which Ariel looks at him confused by this sudden reaction to her.

Ariel: "Did I offend him?"

Sting ray: "Oh no, he's just not exactly opened to people like you."

Making a joke in which she laughed a little, though from the box was Sebastian and Flounder as they popped out looking around as they saw the inside of the dinning room. It was big and wide all around them in which this was a new place they were in, though the two soon noticed Max looking up to the two fishes as he barks at them.

Sebastian: "Ah, don't eat me!"

He panicked making Flounder look frightened, however Max licked his face making the yellow fish laugh at how he played with the fish. Ariel, found it amusing seeing Flounder enjoying the new friend he mad as Walter carried her to a nearby bathing room to which he saw a tub. He gently places her down as well removes the cloak so that she could get comfortable, he goes near the faucets and turns the handles as soon enough cold water came down making her shocked at how the water felt as she holds onto him.

Ariel: "Is this magic?"

Sting ray: "Oh no, it's just simple plumbing. Most people here have made water accessible here , to which they could change how cold, or hot it can be."

In which he turns the other handle making the water slowly change into warm as the feeling made Ariel felt relaxed in the water. So far, being in this type of water made her emotions about what her father did as well the Atlantean melt away as Walter saw how she smiled. He soon stands up heading to the door in which he heads to the dining room grabbing the box of water as he see's Flounder, enjoying Max's company while Sebastian was still uncomfortable with this whole ordeal.

Sebastian: "This is still a bad idea, Ariel shouldn't do this just to show her father about how strong she is."

Sting ray: "It's not just that, he destroyed everything that she has collected that made the world seem wonderful. So I guess, this is a way of showing him that although you can take away the items. You can still have the world."

Figuring out what Ariel what be truly after as he places the fishes by her tube in which he pours them inside as Ariel welcomed the others with her. Walter, nods to her seeing that she was happy with their company as Walter went to make a meal for everyone as Ariel smiled to her friends. The mermaid looked out from the window seeing the rest of the kingdom, it was beautiful like her father's but this time there was more freedom. More things to see then just swimming, if only she could walk onto the ground to feel the land as well see the people.

Flounder: "It's really, amazing. Never got to see something like this before."

Sebastian: "Well it doesn't look all that fond of to me, under the sea is where I belong. In which we all belong."

Speaking to them in a realistic like tone seeing how this was the truth, Ariel merely ignored him that there was much to see then what he spoke of. However, her mind was thinking about that of the men that attacked them. How would it be possible to stand up against them. If she was going to face them then whatever Walter was bringing, had to make sure it can withstand whatever they be off against. After Grimsby, finally awoken Walter explained to them about the situation that had happened as she was the one that saved his life as well the one that needs his help in saving her kingdom from the men that attacked his ship. Although this was too much, the elderly man saw how protective he was for her in which this might be a surprise in a sense he needed to see better since she is a princess, if possible once this trouble was done then they could be married off as well finally Walter could be king. So he went into town to get the necessities to handle this matter as well the right attire to do the deed.

Sting ray: "Alright, so he's getting the stuff. Time to get something for them to eat."

In which he headed into the kitchen as he found numerous vegetables as well fruits for him to make for them as he began to chop some up as well make about three dishes for them. He was able to make a fruit salad with lettuce and tomatoes as he went back into the bathroom showing them the three meals as this made them looked like they needed food.

Ariel: "Never been serviced like this before, but you shouldn't do this."

Sting ray: "Well, your all my guests here so. It's the least I can do."

Smiling to them in which they all began to eat as Walter couldn't help but enjoy the peace they had, it felt quite nice being with a group of people that were similar to him with loving the sea as well wanting to enjoy the peace of it. Though it would soon change with when they would go back, in which that peace would go away slowly as well be forgotten as they would be heading straight into battle as well going to find Attuma and stop him before he could cause destruction across her sea's. As for Ariel, she notice how he seemed to enjoy her being by his side as if what she spoke made it sound like he liked her as well. The two fishes, saw the two in which it couldn't be denied that they were slowly liking each other as this was something that might not be able to stop, would it help them with what would come or be a sign of weakness in which could be used against them. After the merfolk enjoyed the hospitality of Walter's home, Grimsby came back along with the supplies he had requested in which the young prince brought them into the studies room looking at the clothing as well armor.

Grimsby: "It be much smarter to bring in the full navy force, if what you say is true. Then a army is much capable to handle this."

Suggesting a logical action to this then him and the others charge head first into whatever dangers that awaited them.

Sting ray: "Then lives would be lost because of me, the only way to stop a personal problem. Is to face it yourself, as well be armed with the right gear."

As he was sewing together some clothing in which match her type of colors which was light green, purple and red along with getting some armor. The elderly man never saw this from him, making something for a woman in which this resided of a armor. A strange one with the tail end being made for that of a dolphins tail, a armored right shoulder as well her left arm being armed as well to her chest being the same as well.

Grimsby: "Walter, are you sure she can defend herself? She is a mermaid after all."

Looking at him having doubt as the avenger, looks at a helmet thinking about a unique style for it in which he smiles knowing what he would do to it.

Sting ray: "A friend back home, told me that everyone can get back up and stand against anyone. No matter who the person was, everyone has a fighting spirit in them."

As he soon seats down on the table to begin a design for the helmet working on gear for Ariel as they would be going head first after Attuma as well anyone else that would want to try and take over the ocean.

_**Later back in the sea**_

Right in the aquatic kingdom of Atlantica, was King Triton looking miserable as well hated himself for what he had done to his daughter. He felt like he had gone overboard with his action as he requested sea horses as well sword fishes to find her, they had no luck in which had lead him to the thought of running away with the costumed male.

King Triton: "What, have I done?"

He asked himself in which he rubs the temple of his forehead as soon enough, he felt a strange like appearance in the room as it came from the shadows as it was a familiar cackle. Rising from his throne he spotted in a nearby shadowy side was Ursula, she had a devilish like look on her face as well smiled towards the old man in which his staff glowed seeing how she had her hand in this.

Ursula: "Relax my king, I know of how you lost your dear precious daughter. As well who has her along with her precious boy toy that she has so become fond of."

Explaining in which she leads him right outside of his castle as the old man still didn't trust him, right outside of the window was Attuma floating with a group of his own men as they were holding two individuals wearing bags over their heads as well having the same clothing that he saw Sting ray and Ariel in. He looks at Ursula in anger in which this had to be her work as he aims his triton right towards her.

Ursula: "Easy my king, it was him that found them as well tied the poor darlings. All I did was bring them here for them for you to see, now the one holding them. Attuma, desires your triton in exchange for their release."

Explaining the situation to the father as he was both angered as well at this decision, to make his point Attuma pulled out his blade and soon stabs the body of Sting ray making it float upwards as Triton looked shocked at this. He aims the blade at Ariel's stomach going to make the next one within her as Triton couldn't allow this to happen.

King Triton: "Alright stop!"

Shouting to the warlord as Attuma, merely smiled at this in which the king left the castle looking at the boy's dead body feeling sorry for him. He shouldn't have died like this, he turns to the blue skin man in which he had the tip of the blade right inches to the stomach as he looks at his triton. He hands him the staff as the warlord felt the power coming from it as he chuckled at the sight of it.

Attuma: "You know, you shouldn't have banished Ursula. She is quiet the woman."

Complimenting her in which he let's go of Ariel in which he removes the mask showing not of a mermaid's face, but that of a eel. It was Flotsam as it was a trick, before Triton could react the 'dead' body of Sting ray changed from a normal body into that of a disguise in which it was a skeleton that was being controlled by Jetsam. The eel rushed towards his tail biting him as it led him to be able to react to Ursula, was from behind blowing some magic dust into his eyes as he slowly changed into that of a weak like fish like creature as he looked at the two, Attuma, looks at this as a victory hands her the trident to which she smiled with greed looking at Triton.

Ursula: "You should know Triton, that once we take over. The surface world is next, then will be making sure the world knows the terrible ocean couple. That plundered the ocean as well all who live in it bow to our power."

In which she was going to blast the shriveled up old man, before she could. Another trident went straight forward as Attuma was able to catch it, the two look as they saw above was the princess of Atlantica, Ariel wearing a golden helmet as well had on aquatic armor as she was by Sting ray as well with Sebastian and Flounder.

Attuma: "The princess has arrived, now we can end the royal line of Triton. Destroy them!"

Pointing his blade at them as his men charged right towards them as Flotsam and Jetsam led them against the four, Stingray charged head first towards the men making them hit smack dab into the ground while the eels wrapped themselves around him. Flounder see's them and tries to be brave, he bites Flotsam's tail while for Sebastian, leaps over Jetsam pinching the sides of his face steering him around. Ursula, see's Ariel and decides to try out the powerful weapon.

Ursula: "Let me show you how to really use this weapon."

In which she begins to fire the trident right at her, but the armor on her arms was able to reflect it off which made her shocked at this sight. Ariel, swimming fast and hard at her rushed right to her as she used the momentum of her weight and armor to push her off making the octopus woman fire the trident in the open which it fired right at Flotsam and Jetsam. Flounder and Sabastian were able to get out of the way in which they saw the two henchmen blown up into ashes as for Walter, was able to survive the blast as he lands onto the ground.

Ursula: "My babies!"

Shouting in anger as she looks at Ariel, spinning the trident she tries to stab her but was hit by Stingray making her fall into a small crack in the kingdom. Attuma, walking towards Stingray on the ground aims his blade at his neck smiling at him.

Attuma: "Even in a different world, I shall always be victorious."

Speaking at him with a foul tongue as he was about to stab him, though he notices how he was able to absorb the blast energy as his hands soon glow. Right when the warlord was about to strike him, Sting ray raised upwards as well holds his arms as the energy gave him a boost as he held his ground. Letting out a yell, he throws him to the side as well blasts him straight towards the deep making him plunge into the darkness joining Ursula. Ariel, swims by Walter seeing that the battle looked like it was over until the ground shakes like a earthquake. Rising from the deep crack was A giant sized Ursula, who had a trident with her as well looked at them as the two teens floated back while for Sebastian, grabs the skinny Triton and Flounder finds a place for the three to take cover.

Ursula: "You insignificant fools! You dare attack the queen of the ocean?!"

Ariel: "Your no queen, your just a sea witch who found a monster for a husband!"

Shouting back at her in which Ariel went to grab her trident as a giant purple tentacle soon tries to crush her, the two red colored teens avoided the attacks as well saw how Ursula attacked them. Though Walter noticed that she focused her aggression on Ariel since she was the main reason for her banishment, he used this to his advantage as he swims from the side of her back. Ariel, keeping her distraction as she was somehow able to hits the energy bolts that Ursula fired at her away as the mermaid kept up with the fight going on. Not noticing, Ursula see's Stingray as he charges his hands light up with enough energy to hit her right up against her jaw.

Sting ray: "Got ya!"

Announcing in which it somehow allowed her to drop the trident, as it fell down to Ariel. She catches it as the size of it decreased as the princess looks at it as well Ursula as the giant woman looks down at her.

Ursula: "You brat, that trident belongs to me. As well he does."

Presenting Sting ray as she hand him in the grip of her hand, Ariel looked frightened by this as she couldn't hurt him while he was in the way. Seeing how he wouldn't let himself be used like a shield, he uses the remaining energy he has to let out a charge to make her scream in pain. Letting go as well making him fall to the ground, gave Ariel the right moment to which she uses the energy from the trident to hit Ursula's gut. The sea witch let out a powerful like scream as she began to glow purple like, she soon began to fall within the crack as she kept glowing. To the right point where it caused her to explode making most of the fishes as well everyone around it to be blown away from the force of it, it also allowed Triton to become his former merman self as he looks around the area. The palace was still there while Ariel, was holding his trident as well looking like a strong woman, just like her mother which made him shocked at the sight. Ariel however, saw Sting ray in which he was unconscious from the blast. She saw how his mask was ripped in which he was inhaling water.

Ariel: "Walter!"

Looking shocked as she swims to him and carries him, she takes him away from the palace as well everyone as she had to take him to the surface in which he would be able to breath. Triton, along with the others see this and decide to follow her to see if he would make it after helping Ariel with saving his kingdom.

**_Later_**

Right at the same beach in where they first met, Ariel had him by the sand as well removed his mask. Looking at him in fear of not surviving, she tried to pump his stomach to try and get water out of him as nothing happened. She feared that she might have lost him having a expression of fear, though it slowly goes away seeing him cough up some water. Ariel, looked relived in which she hugs him scared that she would have lost him.

Sting ray: "I guess, I owe you a second time for saving me."

Thinking about it in which Ariel, merely nods at that as the two teens were close as well not knowing. Holding each others hands when Ariel held onto him, they felt a bit embarrassed as they looked at each other not caring. However, from the water was the king along with Sebastian who saw how she had grown more with Walter as well showed that she would do anything to protect him as well her home.

King Triton: "She really does love him."

Sebastian: "Indeed sire, although she had some trouble in the beginning. Ariel, became much more then any of us could imagine."

Replying to his king seeing how he'd never expect seeing Ariel protect her home in such a manner, let alone with a human by her side in which loved the sea in return. Triton, looked at how Ariel became fond of him as he couldn't keep her by his side all the time. Looking at his trident as well his daughter, it was time to make amends for what he has done to her. Focusing his magic as well thinking of the positive things that he had witnessed seeing two different species work together in harmony, he makes the wave touch Ariel's tail. As the two notice it, Ariel looks at her father seeing him smile agreeing with her being with Walter as soon enough. Her legs became a pair of feet, Walter looked surprised by this as he stands up looking at her as well helps her up in which she had a bit trouble with standing as he catches her.

Ariel: "Is this a way, of you saving me?"

Sting ray: "Maybe, but. I think you saved your dad, by showing how much more you have become."

Telling her as the two soon decide to kiss each other as they look at Triton along with Sebastian and Flounder smiling at them at Ariel finally finding her happiness as well someone to share it with. As for Walter, he had a princess as well someone that he could share his time with while he stayed here in this world, he'll try to find a way back home, but for now. He should just enjoy the new company he had just made with, from both the land and sea.

**_In the Beyonder's realm_**

Right from a mirror, the cosmic being saw how a unlikely hero was able to change the mind of a powerful merman as well help protect his home. The Beyonder, showed a small smile at the sight as he turns his attention to three other mirrors which were the last ones to deal with in which these weren't going to be as easy as the last ones.

_"The others have been able to hold on to their natural skills as well adapting to the other's lands. Let us see, how it will happen when they face more. Powerful enemies."_

In which he looked at the mirror on his left side, seeing a green fiery like reflection as well that of a dragon that showed that the villain who the hero would be facing. Will show them true power, as well the darkness that it would bring towards whoever would face it.


	22. Thunderous Beauty

**_"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power._****_Thor Odinson, god of thunder as well prince of Asgard. The thunderous avenger has always protected earth from powerful as well devious enemies such the dark elf Malekith, the fire demon Surtur and even the Midgard serpent that was destined to end him as well the world. It did not happen as he learned from his friends, the Avengers that destiny is never written in stone and it can be change no matter what it was. Though for this matter, destiny would not be involved as he was taken along with his friends to face off against mythical villains in children's stories as well team up with that of a princess. He was not accustom to most fairy tales since he was considered on when mortals would talk about him within the old days. If he was going to a story in which he would face a villain from Earth, he had to make sure to not mess around as well find whoever this person is. Being a expert in portal transportation he spins his hammer Mjolnir head first as well letting out a mighty war cry in which he would not let the powers of the Beyonder's scare him off. He was a son of Odin as well a warrior, whatever demons or beasts would stand in his way as well hurt anyone that has now evil in their hearts, they shall feel the power of the mighty Thor."_**

In a kingdom faraway, a royal couple by the name of Stefan and Leah had been generous as well kind to their people in which made them happy. However, the one thing they wished was a child to share their life with, wishing for each night for it to come true. They were graced with Leah giving birth to a young as well beautiful girl in which they named Aurora after the dawn as it would bring light to their lives as well the rest of the kingdom. To show this arrival of their newborn child, they proclaimed that all of the people that were rich and poor to come to the castle be see the princess of their land. Within the castle was many guests who saw many decorations on the walls as well musicians playing their instruments in the air. As this continued, Leah looked down to her child Aurora as she didn't hear anything but merely slept with grace as well with a smile which made the mother smile at her. The festivities kept going on until they had noticed something, a royal announcer looked the scrolls as they looked up to a window seeing a bright light coming downwards as they saw three colorful lights which was Red, Blue and Green. Descending onto the ground were three fairies as they were also elderly women in which they looked downwards to everyone waving to them in a graceful manner as the people did to them as well.

"Now presenting their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies!"

The announcer shouted as the three soon landed to see the king and queen smile to them welcoming their arrival to the celebration of their young girl.

"Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna and mistress Merryweather."

To which they bowed their heads to the royal couple as they floated over to them in which king Stefan welcomed them seeing of why they were here.

Good three fairies: "Your majesties."

Flora: "Each of us, the child will be blessed with a single gift. No more, no less."

The red fairy proclaimed in which the two allowed seeing how these three have always been kind to the kingdom in which Stefan to them as Flora flies over to the sleeping child to which the fairy looks down upon her.

Flora: "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

To which she waves her magic wand over her to which the magic began to descend upon her as when she would grow up, she would look beautiful as well a heart to share it with in which Flora bows the two. Next, was Fauna as the green fairy bowed her head as she flies over to Aurora bowing her head to the princess.

Fauna: "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song."

She proclaims as she soon waves her wand around the child, in which when she would grow up to be a woman. Her voice would be able to make everyone enjoy her singing as well have it be as passionate as herself. The last fairy was Merryweather as she soon flies to her bowing her head to the king and queen as well Aurora as she was about to give the child her gift.

Merryweather: "Sweet princess, my gift shall be.."

Before the kind blue fairy could speak, the doors bursts open wide and vast like if a storm rushed in. The sky screeched like a banshee as well that of the winds being torn as everyone looked frightened by this sudden event. Soon enough, lighting strikes the middle of the courtroom igniting a green fire to glow bright as well have everyone stand away from as this was something magic based. As this happened, a crow swoops into the room as well as the green fiery revealed a black horned women with light green skin. Having yellow eyes with black pupils, she wore a long black cloak in which had purple lines as well had as golden staff with a green orb in which this sudden appearance was that of a powerful being to not be trifled with.

Fauna: "Why, it's Maleficent."

Merryweather: "What does she want here?"

Asking at this sudden arrival while Flora kept to two quiet to see what this dark fairy had in store as she looked around the court noticing how they looked frightened by this arrival.

Maleficent: "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and.."

She soon stops seeing the three fairies as she lets out a small chuckle at the three fairies being here.

Maleficent: "How quaint, even the rabble."

Telling the three in which Merryweather would have gone right at her but her sisters stopped her from making a dreadful mistake as Maleficent, seeing how she was getting underneath her skin continued to speak to the court.

Maleficent: "I really felt quite distressed at not receiving a invitation."

Merryweather: "You weren't wanted."

Proclaiming to which they began to hear something, the sound of faint footsteps in which they were almost like the wind, they soon see a man with a golden like horned helnet as well wearing black and green like clothing in whicy he had a scepter of his own as it glowed blue like as he had human skin to which he almost looked like Maleficent. The people of the courtroom fell into silence as they witnessed how the man came in unannounced just like Maleficent. Stefan, not knowing this man did not feel frightened by him as he orders six of his guards to take him. Maleficent, standing still as well in the same spot merely lets out a small yet evil smirk on her face as they aimed their spears at him. Not moving a single arm, the men felt their arms shake as well their spears as they soon fall downwards onto the ground as well kneeled in the presence of this horned man as he gave the king a sinister like smile as he walks by the dark fairy's side bowing his head to the king and queen.

"If this is the hospitality that you show, then its no wonder Maleficent wasn't brought here."

Speaking in a sly like tone walking pass the men who were on their knee's as they suddenly were able to stand. The fairies, standing by Aurora being protective of her safety saw that this man, or whatever he was had a enormous amount of magic from him that was ancient as well dark.

Maleficent: "Forgive me for not introducing to someone who has a taste, in my type of magic. This, is Loki, a god of mischief to which that most in life as well the afterlife. Should have a moment, to enjoy the little things."

Introducing him to the others as Loki looked around trying to see if there was any sightings of Avengers or heroes that would be here that was sent to this world just like he was. There was none, he merely stood by Maleficent side as the king and queen looked worried for this in which the dark fairy, placed her hand up showing they were not here to do anything foul.

Maleficent: "To show that, we do not hold any grudges against you noir the kingdom. I, wish to bestow a gift onto the child."

Showing her in a graceful manner in which three fairies knew that it was no good, raising her staff in the air she taps the ground about to begin the spell as no one could do anything while she had Loki by his side.

Maleficent: "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her."

Staring off the spell in which the people were worried about what else she had to say as Maleficent's eyes looked towards the two as well the fairies showing evil intent with the expression.

Maleficent: "But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

In which the queen panicked holding onto her child fearing for her life as Maleficent smiled at this in which the king pointed towards them sending the rest of his men against the two not going to allow this to happen.

Loki: "Fools."

He spoke in one word describing the men charging at them as his staff glowed bright with green energy as he makes the ground shake having the men fall downwards. Soon enough, his began to float in the air as everyone saw this man whos power might be equal to that of Maleficent's.

Loki: "Pay heed to her words, do what you wish to protect the child. However, dare come to her fortress the within forbidden mountains to find hope. You shall not be faced with her darkness, but my godly will."

As he began to make a circle around the two as it glowed with green fire as Maleficent, let out a wicked cackle turning into a shadowy mist going into the portal along with her raven as the good looked at the king as well all who was around him.

Loki: "So says your new god, Loki."

Announcing himself to which he goes into the portal vanishing out of thin air making the court room be silence with what they had witnessed, though the attention went to Aurora as they didn't know what to do. Aurora had been now cursed my Maleficent's magic in which Stefan looked towards the fairies seeking guidance as well seeing if there was a way to reverse this.

Flora: "Don't despair your majesties. Merryweather, has not given Aurora her gift."

In which gave the father hope thinking that Aurora could be still saved as that was not the case, Maleficent's power was dark along with Loki to which it be impossible to remove. Though seeing how his wife was afraid for their child, he would try anything as Merryweather floats to the sleeping child not knowing what has happened upon her.

Merryweather: _"_If through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

Announcing the spell in which it began to take affect, as it did so this made the queen felt relived but for Stefan. He would not let Aurora die under his watch as well let this curse ruin her life, after the celebration he degreed that every spinning wheel would be burned to avoid the death of his daughter. To which the deed was done as everyone wheel, that was big or small was gathered and burned into ashes so that no harm could come to their princess. Right in the parents chambers, Queen Leah looked at her husband having a sword by his side if Maleficent or even Loki would come, she looked turns to her daughter sleeping her crib still fearing for her life as the dark fairy would find a way to take her away from them. Walking to the balcony of their room, she looked up into the stars seeing if there was anyone that would listen to her plead.

Leah: "Please, you have graced us with a child. A girl who can show love and compassion to others, but now she has been threaten by a evil that will take her life. I merely ask of you, is to send someone that can protect our Aurora. As well if possible, free her from this curse if she would ever touch a spindle on a wheel."

Looking up to the stars as they merely shinned downwards to her, there was no reply as sheds a small tear which hits the bar of the handle seeing if her wish could come true. However, the doors opened as Stefan leapt up looking ready for a fight, though it was the three fairies as they had a expression on their faces seeing as how they had a plan. They took the young child to the forest disguised as peasant women to raise her so that Maleficent wouldn't notice them as well of Loki, the two parents looked sadden with this lose as Leah, looking up merely hopped for someone to come and free her from this cure that has been sent into motion.

**_Time skip _**

Sixteen years had passed ever since that faithful moment, Maleficent along with Loki had sent countless minions across the kingdom to find her. To which was no avail as there was no where she could have been found. Within the forest, was a bright like portal coming from the sky as it was that of a star collapsing onto the ground. Hitting smack dab into some tree's, stood a young man with golden hair as well Asgardian armor around him. His arms as well legs felt numb as he looked around the place not knowing where he was, he notices a near by pond to which he would was his face.

"I'm, young. By Odin's beard, quite a startling change."

He spoke as whether or not what form he took, he was still the thunder god Thor. Looking around the place, he notices that his hammer Mjolnir gone. Focusing on where it could be, he lefts his right hand as he focuses on where his enchanted hammer was as it had trouble as this world felt strange as it was full magic. Letting his senses take him, he closes his eyes walking forward to look for his lost hammer in which he kept walking while it was soon interrupted with that of a voice. A lovely as well enchanted voice in which went throughout the forest as it belonged to a woman, looking around him he saw nothing more then blue and red birds going to the sound of it in which he was curious about it.

Thor: "This sound, It is that Valkyries singing to the fallen warriors."

Listening to the music more as his hammer was closer, whoever that was singing it must have his hammer or rather be close to it. Using both his ears as well natural senses, he walks to the person singing to which it got closer as well his hammer as it so close to him in which the feeling from it felt like if it was a star. Opening his eyes, he accidentally hits a tree in which case he lands on the ground in which he rubs his nose. Looking at the sight, he noticed a tall like woman with blonde hair, having light grey type dress as well a black corset, she had on a darkish grey hood over her as well light brown eyes. The woman had a basket by her side as well singing lightly to the birds around her as well the small woodland critters by her side, Thor standing to the side he observes her seeing how the animals loved her singing.

Thor: "She, is beautiful."

He spoke in which her appearance reminded her of Enchantress as well the grace of Sif, so far he could tell from her appearance was that she was innocent. That no trouble had come across her or that of anything bad to her, it was a curious side in which he steps out to speak to her until a Owl came out to look at him.

"Who?"

The brown bird spoke asking at him in which Thor, moved back looking at the strange bird as he tucks in his armored shirt as well looking at the bird.

Thor: "I am Thor, son and prince of Asgard. God of thunder, I request you take me to your princess."

He spoke boldly as well strong like in which the owl turned his head curious at the Asgardian's request, Thor noticing how he spoke he snapped his fingers realizing that this owl could only say one word.

"Who?"

Thor: "Your princess, a maiden that is fair across the land as well kind to all."

Responding again in which soon enough, several other colored birds surrounded him in which surprised him as he looked at him in a curious manner as he tried not to startle them, as this happened he happen to see the blonde maiden walk to him curious like as Thor did the same. The two blonde hair teens looked at one another in which they stayed quiet as the blonde girl went first and bows to him.

"How, do you do?"

Asking of him in which he knew this type of manner, this greeting was that of back home in which he places his right arm above his chest greeting her in the same way.

Thor: "I am doing quite well my lady, your singing is, admirable."

Giving her a generous compliment in which the girl merely smiled at how he thought she sang quite amazing like in which he notices her smiling towards him. As the two looked at each other, the animals looked at her with a look to introduce herself to him in a way to show who she was.

Aurora: "My name is Briar Rose."

Thor: "Greetings, I am Thor. Son of Odin and prince of Asgard."

He introduces himself as the blonde haired girl smiled to him at his name as well he did in which he looks around, Briar looked at him noticing his clothing was not like hers as well was armored like, such as a knight would be.

Aurora: "Pardon me, but if you are a prince. Then why are you armored like a knight?"

Asking him in a curious tone looking at his circle plates on his chest, she looks at one closely in which he didn't try to act weird in front of the curious girl as he keeps a calm a strong head.

Thor: "It is because I am mighty, as well a warrior prince. In which I go into battle with my father as well my fellow Asgardians to protect out home, to which I use my hammer Mjolnir."

Speaking about what kind of prince he was until he realized about he was still finding his hammer, he begins to look around as Aurora notices how he looked for something in which the animals gave a strange like look. However for Briar, she felt like he was from her dreams of being her dream prince. Curious about how he moved, she decided to follow after him noticing how he closed his eyes most of the time to try to look for it.

Aurora: "Excuse me Thor, but is this hammer. Small? has a light brown handle as well grey?"

Describing it in which he suddenly opens his eyes surprised by how she was able to describe it, he turns to her as he nods frantically to her in which she chuckled at how he looked excited as well the animals.

Aurora: "If it is yours, I know where to find it."

Replying to him as she was being generous to the thunder god teen, the two began to walk through the forest in which Thor felt like he was in the forest of Alfheim. Home of the elves, in which due to how much beauty their was along with it not touched by any creatures of dark magic or humans. They continued to walk until they saw a giant tree surrounded by bushes along with the sun shinning downwards near a small rope.

Aurora: "When I was little, my aunts told me to never come to this spot in the woods. Due to how dark it was along with it being watched over ravens, for some reason they were afraid of them. But one night, I sneaked out of my house to see what exactly was here in which I found something."

She stops in which the two walked over near the light brown circle rope in which Thor removes the bushes, right in front of his eyes was his hammer. The same one that had taken care of trolls, frost giants, creatures of the dark realm as well all manners of foul beasts that threaten his realm. It was covered in moss along with different types of spots in which it hadn't been touch in ages. Slowly enough, he grabs onto the handle about to lift it until they heard a voice shout out through the tree's in which it was a familiar voice.

Aurora: "Oh dear, I must be going."

Insisting as she rushed out of the place as well needing to go somewhere in which Thor followed after her curious about where she needed to go.

Thor: "Will I be able to see you again?"

Asking in which she had no choice in the matter, however she felt like she might not see him again as Aurora saw how he might want to see her. Looking at the animals in the forest, they insisted on her in which Aurora looks to him.

Aurora: "Well, I am having my sixteen birthday. You may come if you like, I will be in a cottage across the river."

Inviting him to come over in which Thor accepted her invitation in which so, she bows to him one more time before leaving him as the thunder god smiled to her leaving as he walked by his hammer. Seeing how it was still there, he decided to see if there was any villains in the area. About to grab the hammer to get right to work, he felt something fire right at him out of nowhere in which was a green bolt of energy, he hits several tree's in which he lands near a rocky wall. Unable to figure out what hit him, he notices a figure coming out of the shadows as it was Thor looked seeing his brother Loki. Who was the same age back in the other world as well looking like his prideful self as he aimed his staff at him.

Thor: "Loki, what manner of schemes do you have for this world. It was done nothing to you."

Loki: No schemes, just relaxing the fruits of this world I live in. I can't believe how much progress I have made here without you interfering. I have established a good alliance beween a sorceress here. To which, made quite the effort of making myself known threw this land. Destroy a few kingdoms, study different species and most importantly, learning how to engrave myself here."

Sounding like he has done much since he has arrived her, in which thinking about it. He soon notices threw the forests small like henchmen in which they looked like dark green goblins. However their armor looked more like asgardian like in a wicked manner, their swords were long along with them having axes, they stood in front of his hammer in which would make it impossible for Thor to get pass them.

Thor: "Seeking help, has my smart half brother grown weak in this world?"

Asking him in a attitude in which Loki didn't need to reply towards the young boy, he orders the goblin leader to kill him in which the small like creatures charge right towards the young man. As the small henchmen went after the young Thor, he could still be mighty without his hammer as he soon begins to use his natural strength to handle them. Kicking them to the sides along with watching their movements, he was able to throw them across the sides as well knocks them down as he was able to take their swords.

Thor: "It's a mistake about thinking of blocking my hammer makes me weak, I am still a Asgardian without it."

Showing a determined look in which Loki smiles as how he acted mighty to which the minions continued to attack him more violent like, as this continued Loki watched in which case he merely looks at the hammer on the ground. Making sure that it doesn't get seen again by anyone, he begins destroying several tree's around it as well on top in which it soon becomes impossible for anyone to find it or retrieve it underneath the tree's. Thor, continuing his fight watches the struggle go on until without a furthers notice, he gets struck in the magic by a powerful blast of magic in which he collapses on the ground.

"Are you done playing with this child?"

Asking a female voice in which coming from the shadows was none other then Maleficent, Loki nods to her in which the two dark figures looks down to the man as to make sure the god didn't get up. They blasted a powerful stream of energy to him as he screams at the combine magic kept him down, not able to stand back up Maleficent orders her minions to chain him up as they do so.

Maleficent: "For what you have told me, he is not exactly powerful. Never the less, he falls like any bold knight."

Looking down to him tapping her staff onto his chest in which the goblins carry him towards through the forest as they watch him get taken away. Maleficent, looks at the tree's that covered the hammer in which she aims her staff right at the tree's making them covered in thorns along with it making sure that it appeared to be poisonous like as well have spike like branches.

Loki: "Taking precaution, most impressive."

Maleficent: "Well. From what you have told me about him. Is that his hammer can come to him, so let us see if it can underneath my darken thorns."

Loki: "He hasn't made contact with the hammer, so it will not respond to him. We will deal with him first, and then the princess."

Speaking to her as he takes her arm in which the two follow their minions back to their home, however they did not notice that of the owl along with several animals looking down at the sight as well what they had just witnessed. They had to tell someone, warn someone about this kidnapping, they had to go to the cottage to tell Aurora about this.

Back in the Cottage, Aurora was just told about her being of a actual princess as well that her actual name being Aurora. It was a lot to take in on one day, in which it was of her birthday today. Also that she was being taken back to the castle in which she wouldn't be able to see Thor, in which the fairies expressed their sadness to which she couldn't see him again. She was right now upstairs crying on her bed upset like in which this was the first person she had ever met who was new and different, as well the fact she could get to know his land along with him being a warrior prince.

Aurora: "It's not fair, he's a prince like me. I should be able to see him before I leave."

Sounding upset as she looked at the window thinking if he was still out in the forest near the hammer, she felt her heart skipping a bit in which she couldn't keep her promise which was the sadness thing to happen to someone as nice as her. As she kept thinking about how she would possibly not see him again, coming in without even a alarm was that of the animals she had met in the forest. They came in without that of a warning in which they looked frightened as well scared out of their wits.

Aurora: "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Asking them seeing how they were chirping and squeaking like if they were being hunted, the owl and the squirrel portrayed that of Maleficent and Loki in which the rabbit, was Thor as he was puffing out his chest.

Aurora: "Thor? What happened to him?"

Asking again in which the owl and squirrel began to act like they were terrorizing him as the birds circle around him, the girl looked frighten as Thor might be in danger. This had her alarmed in which she had find out what happened, the birds floated towards where it happened in which she gets some shoes on and began to run out to check it out. As she went downstairs, she rushed by her aunts Fauna, Flora as well Merryweather in which they were still sadden of what they told her, however the thought of that went away in which the three saw Aurora running outwards.

Flora: "What has happened?"

She asked looking worried like in which the three elderly ladies went out to try to see where Aurora was going, they saw that she was heading to the place where she was forbidden to go to in which made the three worried.

Fauna: "Oh dear, if she goes there. Maleficent's raven might spot her, she could be captured!"

Merryweather: "Or worst."

The two thinking about what would happened to her, Merryweather rushed to their rooms in a quick motion to where she pulled out three wands that were for them. They kept them hidden so that Maleficent or even Loki might not find them, though seeing how Aurora was out in the open as well running to the same place where it was stalked by the ravens. Not having a seconds notice, they grabbed their wands and place on their fairy clothing in which they fly out to see what was happening. On the same trail where she had found the hammer, Aurora rushed back to the same place where she found the hammer in which the animals stops her in her tracks as they pulled onto her grey cape.

Aurora: "What's the matter?"

Asking seeing how they pointed their beaks to the sight of something dark and terrifying, looking at the darken tree's covered in darken thorns along with the tree's around it covering it. Instead of being a beautiful sight, it was right now a nightmarish type of sight to stay away from. However, Aurora looked at how she saw the small like brown handle was still there. Removing her grey cape, she slowly begins to walk before it until she heard some shouting in which it was her three aunts, shocking enough they were flying right towards the girl in which she looked shocked.

Aurora: "Aunts? Are you, fairies?"

Merryweather: "Sorry dear, that we didn't tell you this from the beginning. We wanted to protect you from, Maleficent."

Stopping in midsentence looking at the darken thorns as the three fairies saw how this was made by her own magic, as they saw this sight it made Aurora a bit scared. However, she looked at the small handle in which that must have been important if it was to be this guarded.

Flora: "This is a dangerous place, we have to leave here at once."

Thinking that this place could be ready to jump on her thinking the branches might come alive, the words of this made the blonde haired girl look scared but seeing the hammer still there as well not taken meant something. Whoever this 'Maleficent' person was might have Thor, so this has to be something serious as she looked to the three fairies.

Aurora: "Is it possible you can clear this all away?"

Fauna: "Well we could make a small path, but this is no place for you. We should head back to the castle where your father, king Stefan can help."

Thinking of a good answer in which Aurora, didn't like that idea since she promised that Thor could see her at the cottage. Now that promise broken, she would have to see him instead as she looks at the three fairies.

Aurora: "You three have been with me since I was a little girl, raising me as well protecting me from harm. But now, I need, to act brave. To which, I need to get this hammer and find Thor. So please, I need your help."

Asking them in the most sincere like way to assist her in retrieving the hammer, they saw the look in her eyes of her wanting to help her friend as well would do anything to try and assist him. Merryweather, wanting to stick it towards Maleficent for all the years she has tried to find Aurora, nods to her in which her sisters saw this a surprise. The blonde haired girl look towards where the rope was as she tried to walk towards the hammer, as she does so the tree's that had become thorn like soon stretched up like branches as they went towards her. Fauna, looking shocked like heads out in front to turns them into feathers, Aurora saw this in which she continued to walk as the others made sure to protect her as the princess reached for the hammer.

_"For as long as I can remember, my aunts have made sure that I didn't met anyone for my protection._

Thinking to herself in which she ducks from the thorn like branches trying to reach her, however Flora comes in turning them into flowers as Aurora continued towards the hammer.

_"I've been told not to talk to any strangers, however Thor wasn't a stranger. He is a prince, who came here to the moment where I wished to meet someone."_

Continuing her thoughts as she was close to the hammer, right where she was at the handle. One of the thorns goes through her grey dress in which she looks frightened by this as the fairies try to help but the thorns cover them from going near Aurora.

Aurora: "I lost the chance to form any kind of relationship, and right now. I won't let Thor be left alone, the same as I was!"

Struggling to get past the thorns to which she steps right forward and grabs onto the handle as the branches soon wrap her into a wooden like cocoon. The three fairies, looked horrified by this as they used their wands onto the thorns in which nothing had happened, continuing to use their magic they soon noticed something. The sky was rumbling as well shaking in which the animals hid behind the tree as well the three moving back as they soon notices a light glowing from the wooden branches. Soon enough, the darken tree's as well branches bursts opened making several pieces fly open as well having them all destroyed.

The three good fairies.: "Aurora!"

They cried out frightened by the blast in which there was only smoke, slowly fading away showed a woman standing in the middle of the burnt area. Looking at who it was, they saw her covered in silver armor along with black pants and brown boots. Having a flowing red cape as well two metal gauntlets, she also had a helmet that covered her face in which they were shocked at what they saw.

Flora: "Aurora? Is that you?"

Asking her in which the maiden nods to her as she looked at the hammer, she felt the power coursing through her as well the knowledge of Thor in which there was inscription onto the back of the hammer.

_"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_

It glowed faintly as she realized what she had to do, looking onto the sky. She spins the hammer in a fast like motion in a circular way as she launches herself upwards into the air as the force made them back away from her flying into the air.

Merryweather: "Oh, Maleficent and the bad old Loki are in for such a treat!"

Getting excited that it was time for payback, the three fairies soon rushed after the fast flying maiden to which they would see where Thor was taken along with where it might lead to the two most darkest forces of the land.

**_At the Forbidden Mountain_**

Right above the darken mountain lied a dark fortress, with jagged rocks as well the towers was the goblin guards with archers surrounding the area to make sure no one come. Within the dark castle was the armor of Goblins enjoying themselves as well the two figures of darkness, right now Loki was looking at the dancing goblins amused by the dancing as for Maleficent. She was stroking her pet raven Diablo, she was curious about the prisoner in which she decides to pay him a visit in which she goes down the hallway as well into the dungeons. Within one of the rooms was Thor, trapped with enchanted chains that not even he could break out, opening the door she walks over to him in which she looks at the expression on his face as he had tried to break free of them.

Maleficent: "Oh, come now, Prince Thor. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true."

To which she shows a faint image of Stefan's castle with where princess Aurora slept onto the bed, seeing this gloat made Thor upset but merely listens to her. She spoke of how he and her were destine to be together as the two of them had been on their own as well alone in the world, however soon enough it leads to him being imprisoned here in which he cannot be freed until he was that of a old man. This type of talk as well thinking that true love conquerors all would be all for nothing as she lets out a wicked laughter.

Thor: "You may speak with that of foul tongue, but you may be weary of Loki. His intentions with allies is not exactly of honesty, he will betray you."

Looking at her in which her raven caws at him seeing how he was speaking lies towards his master in which she halts him, showing him a small smile she soon acknowledges to him.

Maleficent: "He has told me that of you, thunder god. As well that he has beaten you along with your companions, rest assured that you will never escape here. For once this small task is over, we shall destroy Stefan's kingdom and rule it."

Turning her back away from him in which he tries to break free from his hold but to no avail, he soon seats back down as the witch closes the door as well locks it. Gripping his fists, he decides to pray to his father as he soon goes onto his knee's and looks up to the air.

Thor: "All father, although I am far from Asgard as well the Bifrost bridge in which led to the eternal city. I request your aid in these matters, for which a princess of this world is in danger as her life is being stalked by forces that intend her harm."

Praying to his father along to the other gods that are watching over him, even if he was in another world as in a different body, he still had faith in his body.

Thor: "If I am to be imprisoned her by these villains, I give my hammer Mjolnir to Aurora. So that she is protected from harm, as well learns to be more then just a princess of beauty. But that of strength, to her people."

Finishing his prayer towards his father as well the others in Asgard that might have listened to him, leaning against the back of the cold dark wall he though that it might be impossible to break free. That was until he heard something, a familiar like sound as from above the main room. Where Loki and Maleficent were, they heard it as well as the armored man saw within the sky of it rumbling as well it surrounding the castle.

Maleficent: "What sort of magic is this?"

Asking him in which he saw thunder and lighting colliding in the dark clouds as it was a familiar sight in which he hadn't seen for years.

Loki: "Asgardian."

Speaking in one word as they soon feel a powerful like crash within the castle as it made the rocks shake as well downwards within the room as the goblins looked terrified like. Within the dungeons, Thor was looking at the sight that made the crashing sound as he looked at a hole in the wall, seeing something that he thought would never be possible. A woman holding his hammer, standing at the entrance she smiled at him as he could recognized that gentle expression.

Thor: "Aurora?"

Aurora: "Indeed, thunder god."

Informing him that she knew who he was, Thor looked shocked as she fired two bolts of electricity as she sets him free. Going to him, she helps him up as she hands him the hammer to which he felt the energy going back into him as Aurora still had the armor. Soon enough, he saw the three fairies coming inside in which they looked relieved that he was set free in which he bows to them.

Fauna: "They'll be time for us to greet each other my prince, but we must now leave."

Thor: "We cannot, Maleficent and Loki must be stop. They planned on placing you into a eternal slumber in which they would soon destroy your kingdom."

Informing them of the two's plan in which made Aurora look upset, the three fairies saw how this news would make Aurora fight even more as Merryweather. Being the one that wanted to strike at Maleficent the most, she insisted to arm Aurora if she is to protect her home.

Merryweather: "The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, so in this moment. You must arm thyself, with the sword of truth."

Waving her want into Aurora's hand showing her a blade that appeared into her hands, Thor looking at it decides it might needed a boost. Holding onto her hand, he focuses his power into the sword in which she felt the same energy she felt back in the forest, the three fairies saw how the blade glowed bright with lighting as Aurora raised it in the air. As the two were ready for battle, they soon see the door burst wide open to which a army of goblins burst right in as well Diablo leading them.

Thor: "Shall we dance?"

Asking Aurora as his eyes glowed blue in which Aurora saw how the goblins looked at the two with the intent to hurt them along with making sure they didn't escape this dungeon alive.

Aurora: "Although I am not a violent person, I will protect my kingdom as well the people I love, from anyone who intends harm to it."

Aiming her blade at them in which the creatures saw how their blades glowed, they all gulped seeing how they might be in trouble. The two soon leapt right in to which they began to make quick work of the creatures as they blocked the arrows as well that of the axes being thrown right towards them. Aurora saw how Thor fought in which was strong like as well hard to which she was able to defend herself, she had never fought in her life as she felt the sword guide her as well helped her strike down the goblins. They marched up the stairs as they made sure to watch each other's backs, the fairies saw how Diablo saw squawking at them giving the goblins orders to which Merryweather soon aimed her wand at the bird trying to hit it with a spell.

Flora: "Be careful, that is quite a nasty bird."

Seeing how it tried to go towards them in which the three ducked from the attack, as this happened Flora accidentally fires her wand at the bird in which Diablo turns to stone as well stands onto a ledge. As the two continued the fight, they battled their way to the room where the villains were at as they combined their might to blast the goblins across the room. The two royal warriors walked right to the center of the room to which they saw Maleficent and Loki standing side by side looking at them in which they were ready for combat.

Thor: "We are here to accept your surrender now."

Acting bold towards them in which Maleficent does a laugh at him thinking that they could make the likes of them surrender, Loki merely sighs as he stands up looking at them.

Loki: "To ask the likes of us to surrender, is either bold. Or requesting a quick death, so let us make this quick. Shall we?"

To which Maleficent nodded to that, standing up by he's side the two combine their magic making the ground around the two quack with darkness as they saw what they would do. Maleficent, made a rock float underneath her as well staff glowing. She began to send bolts of energy towards them as the two blocked it off, however Loki fired his own mystical type blasts as Thor was able to hit them away from Aurora. As the battle proceed, the dark fairy soon began to emit blasts of fire from her staff as Aurora dodged from them as well tried to deflect them back towards her. Loki, teleports straight towards Thor as he charges his staff and fires right at him sending his brother through the wall.

Loki: "While you were gone dear brother, I have grown stronger. Do you still believe your hammer will aid you?"

Asking him in which Thor was able to break free from his hold as he spins his hammer in which the two were both flying in mid air, looking right at the armored man he soon charges up his hammer.

Thor: "I do not face with you with just my hammer. But of the strength of Asgard!"

Shouting as the two formed their own different types of energies and clash into each other making a powerful light glow across the air, within the castle was Maleficent in which she wasn't able to hold her own as well the sword which the fairies gave to her was more then what she could handle on her own. Seeing how this had been enough, she decided to end this squabble.

Maleficent: "Child, you think that sword gives you power? No, for now you shall face me. With all the powers of hell!"

As she soon raises her arms into the air making a boom like explosion as the fire around her soon consumes her, as it does so Aurora rushed out of the castle as well the three fairies as they saw how the castle was being destroyed from within. While Thor and Loki were fighting, they saw how the castle crumbled from within as well a purple like dragon rising from the ruins. It roars loudly as well spreading it's purple wings as her green eyes looked downwards at Aurora.

Thor: "I must say, the one that you care for is perfect for you. That you are both serpents with venom."

Loki: "Serpents you say? Then perhaps I should show you something that you won't see coming!"

Looking at him in which his hands become purple as well green in which this was from that of Maleficent, Thor spins his hammer at a fast rate to which he throws his hammer right at the mad man as the man creates a shield. The hammer scratches the surface but not enough to break it as Loki makes long like fire dragons fly right towards him as he flies away from them, as this happen Loki chases right after him as the two flying around the mountain as well battling one another. Aurora, still facing Maleficent was avoiding the dragon's fire as well claws it had her outsized, continuing to void the attacks she saw how Maleficent had her overpowered. Breathing fired right upon her, the brave girl deflected the fire as it didn't burn her but she goes to the side to try and avoid it. Seeing a small pathway, she runs through it as the dragon follows her as the dragon had her in her sight. As she was right near a cliff, the dragon rises above her in which Aurora saw her in which the three fairies were right by her side.

Fauna: "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil dies and good ensures!"

Which the three enchanted the blade to become much brighter as Aurora's eyes glowed, she soon hurls a powerful blast of energy into Maleficent's in which makes her scream in pain as well stumbles towards the cliff. As the fight above them continued, Doom saw how Maleficent was falling as the spikes would kill her.

Thor: "What will it be Loki, surrender or see her die?"

Asking him in which the armored made looked angered by this decision, seeing as how he would not win, neither would he in which he pulls out a crossbow from the side. There wasn't a arrow but that of a piece from a spinning wheel with a black point attach to the top. He fires it right to Aurora in which she doesn't see as Thor gets shocked by this attack. The two men rush to their women as Thor lands by Aurora's side, Loki however quickly rushes downwards to Maleficent as she slowly became her fairy form as he holds onto her, he soon makes them teleport away from the scene as the three fairies saw them gone in a instant. As the battle ended, Thor looked at Aurora as he removed it from her, it didn't kill her but put her into a deep slumber as he didn't understand how to awake her.

Thor: "What, must I do?"

Asking the fairies in which they floated by his side as they saw Aurora asleep as well in his arms in which, they realized that he was the one. The one being that could awake her from this slumber.

Flora: "Only true loves kiss, will break the spell."

Thor: "But, we just meet. It is impossible for true love to happen."

Talking back to her in which they gave him a look of how he held her close, he looks to her nervous of it not being possible as he looks up to the sky as well holding her close.

_"All fathers, let this work."_

To which he breathes in deep, and slowly places a kiss right onto her lips. Soon stopping, he moves away as he felt her moving as he removed her helmet. Her blonde hair coming out of the helmet, her eyes opened to see Thor as she smiled at him as she noticed how he held her close.

Aurora: "Did I, worry you? Warrior prince?"

Looking at him in which he sadly nods a bit as they looked upwards seeing the sky clearing way, a dark cloud that covered the destroyed castle was right now fading away as they saw the bright blue sky along with the sun shining downwards to them. Helping her up, the two looked at the kingdom in which was a amazing sight to behold as Aurora felt strange of doing this type of feat. Placing the sword by her waist, she holds onto Thor in which he soon spins his hammer as they head back to the castle where they would meet her parents. While in the same place, the three fairies looked at the sight in which Fauna merely whipped her tears at the sight.

Fauna: "Why Fauna? What's the matter?"

Fauna: "Oh. I just love happy endings."

Smiling how they were now together in which they soon began to fly after them to join them at the tower as well to celebrate the birthday as well them being together.

**_Meanwhile_**

Far away from the destroyed castle, within a cave in the forest where no animal would tread upon it was Lok. Who was right now looking after Maleficent's wounds as she barely survived that magical blast. So far she hated that she lost as well saw how true love was able to beat them.

Maleficent: "You should have destroyed them! Not save my life!"

Raising her voice towards him as the man didn't respond as he kept going with seeing if she was still hurt, so far she was fine but needed to rest as he gives her a cold look.

Loki: "I, have been in the same position as you have been in my lad. Defeated, humiliated as well have had my forces destroyed, it does not mean you die and let them win, but continue the work."

Speaking to her in which Maleficent, looks at the trickster god with a questionable look seeing as how he was a expert in these manners. He gives her his cape in which was a strange act, however it kept her warm as well comfort to which she merely nodded her head towards him showing respect.

Loki: "Besides, we have other matters. That must be handled, to which when we will return. We, shall be victorious."

As he places his hand on her stomach, Maleficent loathed the idea of love. However, the bond between them was much more stronger then the emotion as she merely smiled of how they would soon return with a dark vengeance, as well bring help to the battle between good and evil as she showed a wicked like smiling thinking of what the future might be with Loki by her side.

**_Within the Beyonder's realm_**

Right in the dimension of the Beyonder, the cosmic being saw how god had somehow began a relationship with the mistress of evil. Rubbing his beard, this was quite a unpredicted turn of events in which he smiled at the result.

_"How interesting, villains find their match. This, changes the ideal of heroes being what humans call 'lucky' with finding their true love."_

He spoke fascinated at what he saw as there were two worlds left, two avengers as well two villains they would have to face along with meeting their princesses. He was curious of what would happen.


	23. Armored Prince

_**"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power. Tony Stark, genius billionaire philanthropist as well the invincible Iron man as always mad the situation fit any environment he was placed in. Either in the Savage land or of a another planet, he could handle any kind of issue that was easy to handle with his intelligence. Though, right now was a bit more weird then usual with where he was going since it was going to be in a different world that would involve around singing animals as well a place of happiness. However, it wouldn't be that easy since possibly MODOK might be here with him as well could cause serious problems since his big head as well ego would try to disrupt this land. The thought of him being in a mystical land as well floating around his chair with a crown on his head would make anyone run away or throw up at the sight. As he spiraled through the interdimensional portal, he was trying to look around studying the pathway to see if he could figure out a way to do the same but he noticed that his armor was falling off one by one as he couldn't hold onto it. He soon had no armor as well was in regular clothing as the only thing that was still from his world was his arc reactor to which he needed to stay alive as he hope that wherever he was going had some technology or metal."**_

* * *

In a faraway land, a small kingdom lived with a castle standing beyond a small village. Within the building as well having plenty of decorations as well valuable items as a young prince, in the bed chambers was a young man hidden underneath the covers. Snoring loud like as well resting peacefully, the door opens to show a elderly man with that of a suit on as well having a proper attitude. Looking at the young man along with the mess on the ground which was that of treasures as well pieces of clothing on the ground, he merely sighs as he walks towards the curtains to which he opens them showing the sun as well bright blue sky.

"Morning prince Stark."

The man told him in which he merely hear that of a upset like groaning as he notice the young man looking upset when he woke up. Rising from the bed was a black hair boy within the age around eighteen as well having a headache, he got up to which he looks at the old man in which he realized where he was.

"I must say these parties you attend is quite becoming of you, this might lead to you getting sick."

The man spoke as the young man got up walking to that of a bathroom, looking for a mirror as soon enough it was Tony stark, he looked at himself as he was nineteen years old. The armored avenger looked surprised at himself in which he looked at his arms as well face in which he looked quite young as he smiled at himself.

Tony Stark: "Not so bad if I say so myself."

Looking at himself a bit more fascinated with his look in which he notices that his clothes looked a bit messed up in which he thought he would have to get some clothes. Going to his dresser, looking inside in which he saw several clothes that looked royal like in which he sighs. He places on a brown vest, a long sleeve shirt as well pants as he felt like a stiff as well think he would be laughed at by almost everyone back in New York.

"If you are ready, we must begin your fitting for tonight's ball."

Tony Stark: "Ball? what do you mean by that Jarvis?"

Figuring out his name in a instance as it was shocking to see his A.I. become human, he spoke the same being intellectual as well proper like as he had the clothes to match him. The elderly servant leads him out of the room in which Tony follows him, so far the young man saw a whole hallway full of paintings of people that looked like royal individuals as well notices the last on in which it was Tony who apparently looked much more personality then the others.

Jarvis: "Did you not remember? Or was it because of that late night evening you attended that party with those men."

Sounding a bit displeased as Tony slightly could recollect of what happened, however the memory was still a blur in which he couldn't remember. However, he knew that it involved a lot of people who were enjoying his company. Walking into a room where he had a desk, it had plenty of papers that had designs for something such as making the guards more well armored as well able to protect the innocents of the kingdom.

Jarvis: "Your father has requested one such as your return from traveling across the land in researching on these designs you had for the men."

Explaining to him in which Tony, walks over to look at them as it reminded him of his first armor back home. It amazed him but not to the degree that he could still think of a fashionable like armor for him to make. Seeing the kingdom behind him, he saw a small like village below him in which it was that of being in the seventh century. If he found the right armory as well a good place where they had the right armor, he could make a suit that could help find MODOK.

Tony Stark: "That, sounds neat. To which, I might need to get some clothing."

Jarvis: "Quite indeed, I'll have our royal designers fashion one for you."

Replying to him in which he nods, to which Stark could possibly try to look around the place for a certain big headed individual that would be out in public. Standing up, he heads to the doors in which Jarvis see's him go as he follows him as well stands right in front of him.

Jarvis: "Sire, you cannot leave. You must be ready for the ball tonight, which means we must have the fitting sessions. The dance instructors come, along with the decoration being strung up."

Listing of all the possible things that they need to be ready for tonight, Tony merely nodded to each one as he wasn't thinking about none of them as his mind was looking for MODOK. Giving him a thumbs up, he turns Jarvis around in which he was agreeing with him going to attend these royal duties. Until, he gives the elderly man the slip to which he runs out as Jarvis wasn't able to catch up to him. Sighing to him, he requests several men to retrieve him as Jarvis knew the true reason for this party is because of him wanting to get married, the man only hope that the young man could find the right maiden for him.

_**Later**_

Walking into the village, Tony was right now feeling a bit strange being in this place as he had no technology to depend on as well this century had no type of invention for him to do anything. As well for MODOK, so the two were on even grounds if they were to face one another in which he would have to find since he had to be floating around here somewhere. Stopping right in front of the village he could tell that if people saw him, they might either swarm to him or want to talk to him since he was a prince as well the most noticeable person here.

Tony Stark: _"Although I do like the attention, can't get it now with me looking for a big head scientist. I can tell he could be in some kind of lair in the forest."_

Thinking about how to begin his investigation as he see's a few hats by the side, grabbing one as well a scarf he tries to blend in within the crowd as he looks around to which he see's numerous people doing their own things such as minding in stores as well selling fruits and foods to the people. Within the crow he saw nothing more then regular people as the young man saw nothing more then ordinary people, it felt somehow strange like being normal as well not like himself back home. Sure he was wealthy like a prince in which it was alright. Though he still felt strange, like if something was missing as he continued to look for MODOK.

Tony Stark: "No big head, no nothing. Great, maybe he's in the caves. If there is a cave, maybe I'll have.."

Before he could finish, he pumps into someone in which he mistakenly makes fall onto the ground. As he didn't see, he saw a young maiden around his age as well having light orange hair and blue eyes. She had on some rags around her which was a white apron, a white head piece along with light blue sleeves along with having a basket of foods in which was on the ground.

"Oh dear, apologies."

The girl apologizing to him in which he notices how she looked familiar, he helps her out with picking up her food as well placing them back into her basket in which he was able to place them back in.

Tony Stark: "It was my fault, I was looking for someone."

Replying to her feeling a bit of a jerk in which the girl happens to look at him, he's face was covered due to his scarf and hat wrapped around him as he made sure he's face wasn't shown. However when he saw her eyes gazing upon him, he could feel a strange like feeling coming from her in which it felt compassionate as well kind like as It was strange to see her as the to stands up. The girl, looks at him curious like if she had seem him before to which Stark tried to not let her see his face.

"Have I, seen you before?"

Tony Stark: "No, just a visitor here that's all."

Explaining to her in which she see's a crowd of people blocking her pathway in which makes her a bit sadden as she tried to get back to where she lived. Stark, being in New York was used to passing by large crowds without getting caught in the commotion as he decided to help her.

"Oh, it's quite alright sir. I can get by just fine."

Tony Stark: "Don't worry, I've been in these situations before. I know how to get by these types of crowds."

Giving her a optimistic like tone in which he leads her across the people as well made sure that she didn't spill the basket as there was too much food to fall out like last time. It took a while as everyone was moving from left to right heading to different places as this seemed too easy for Stark, they were right outside of the small village in which they were on a small road which lead to her destination. The girl, smiles at him being thankful to him in which they began to walk side by side giving each other company as well Stark taking her home.

Tony Stark: "So, you live outside of the village?"

Asking her in which she nods as he never saw anyone like her in which this seemed kind of weird for him since this first encounter made him feel on edge. As they continued to walk up through the roar he saw the girls house in which it was Chateau, having roots over the side he wondered if she owned the house as Stark was about to ask her until his thinking got interrupted by a loud voice.

"Cinderella!"

Which was from a elderly woman in which interrupted the moment as this made Stark looked shocked at her being the actual Cinderella, he should seen it but how she appeared as well acting didn't make him believe she was the actual princess that lost her glass slipper.

Cinderella: "Thank you again for helping me, but I have to go and attend to my duties."

Saying it in a sadden like tone in which he remembered faintly about her duties, which was to serve her stepmother along with a fat cat as well two step sisters which were cruel and rude to her. Thinking about the moment, he decided that maybe he could change the story a bit since he was here to protect her as well face off against MODOK.

Tony Stark: "Cinderella!"

He announced her name in which she turns to him, as he called out to her name the young man tried to think of the right words. It would have been easy as well simple, but his hormones along with different emotions were taking control as he uses his brain to take control of the situation.

Tony Stark: "There's, a ball happening tonight. And I was, wondering if you wanted to come?"

Inviting her in which she didn't believe that she was asked a question like that, the expression on her face seemed that of something good that was happening to for the first time in her life. However, the shouting of her name ruin the moment in which Stark breathes in a bit annoyed as the two starred at each other in which the expression of her happiness fades away.

Cinderella: "I'm sorry, but the only way I could come. If my stepmother let's me, but thank you for helping me today."

To which she heads into the house to begin working as Stark could only feel sorry for her in which she enters the house. Heading back into his search, he heads back into town in which he see's something familiar. A forgery place where he saw a metal maker was crafting some tools as well different types of items to which the sight of seeing the collection of tools made him grow a smile on his face. Walking inside of the small shop, he looked around as he saw a armored glove in which looked familiar to him as he lightly touches the surface.

"Id be careful, it was made for the prince."

Spoke a blacksmith to which Tony turns to see a elderly man who notices him wearing a mask over his head as well some gloves, from the ash on his hands as well dirt onto him the young man could tell he was a builder like him.

Tony Stark: "Then you won't mind if I take it off your hands then."

In which he removes his hat as well scarf as he shows his full face showing that made the blacksmith bow down to him in a frantic like manner being shocked that the prince was in his shop. Stark, somehow notice how this would be the same reaction he get if a fan of his would meet, though right now this may not be the time for any praise since there was a floating big head around looming across the area doing heaven knows what.

Tony Stark: "Easy there gramps, I need your help with something."

Blacksmith: "Anything you need your majesty."

He spoke to him in which the young man required him to bring plenty of metal along with his tools, along with the armor that he has made for Tony in which he might need for whatever might happen. Meanwhile, from a house which didn't appear to have anyone within as well looking abandon, through the windows was a large face individual with red eyes peering through the window not being able to be see by anyone else. Within the room was none other then Modok, who was right now still in his doomsday chair as he had stolen several pieces of metal around as well other types of items in town which involved a experiment he was making.

Modok: "So Stark is here? If he believes that I am weaken in this. Middle age, then he is poorly mistaken."

To which he floats to a chair as he was working on something, he was looking at two pairs of clothing to which they apparently had some modifications as well looked way different from any clothing here. He shows a wicked like smile as his plan was to take down Stark, though he was going to need help, but for now he needed to by his time as well wait for the right opportunity.

"Here ye, here ye! Tis to be a ball at the palace! A royal ball, all maidens that are common or naïve may attend!"

Shouted a royal announcer proclaimed in which the big headed villain looked out as he soon smiles at the news, looking at his project he knew it be a good time to use this to his advantage as he needed to find the right, candidates.

* * *

Later that afternoon, at the castle where all the servants as well the individuals was having all of the interior as well exterior of the castle have massive decorations as well things that would make the castle look like a ball. Jarvis, was checking around the area to which that things were right as well up to standards

Jarvis: "Ok, have the food nice and ready. The drinks served to the right amount as well the musicians are all ready."

Instructing everyone as he was walking around looking to the people as they were getting things ready for the ball tonight, as it happened the elderly man looked around trying to find the prince in which he was no where to be found. When he came back, he had brought along the town blacksmith as he had him help with something important, walking to his room where he saw his designer looking clueless as he didn't know where he was since the man was here to help fit the young prince's size. Jarvis, thinking about where he would be soon travels downstairs into the castle in which he hears the sounds of something banging onto metal. Walking down through the basement in which he was passing through the armory, walking pass two giant doors in which he pushed them wide open seeing that of Tony Stark. As well the blacksmith working together as the black haired prince was pounding down a piece of super hot metal which was on a anvil, the blacksmith was looking at some other pieces in which that was a leg piece as this wasn't normal for a young man.

Jarvis: "Is this a way to waste your hours then getting ready for the ball?"

Speaking out to him in which Tony, looks to him as well smiles in which he kind of expected him to think about that.

Tony Stark: "Well, I've already done enough. Though, I'd like to do something that's a bit more, proactivity."

Replying towards him as he continued to pound downwards onto the metal as he was shaping it, he grabs some pliers as he picks up the piece and soon places it into a bucket of water.

Jarvis: "Sir, although this party isn't a big deal to you. This, is a matter of importance since you might, meet a girl."

To which Stark, was able to hear that sentence as the young philanthropist gives him a look as well soon does a small laugh thinking about what he said. Meeting a girl? He's already have met plenty of girls back on earth who had powers or not but all the same he wasn't able to find a proper girl to be with.

Jarvis: "Your father is afraid for you, he wishes you to settle down as well be a king. He won't be around for to long you know."

Speaking in a sorrowful like manner as Stark knew about his father back on earth, he would care about his inventions more then him. Now here, he cares about that if he doesn't find a woman for him to be with then he might not be king and watch over the kingdom.

Tony Stark: "Yeah, but if I do find a woman. Then let it be on my terms, such as making something."

As he soon pulls out the piece as it was a face peace of his helmet, Jarvis looked at it in which he was fearful that doing this type of activity along with not acting like a sensible prince will lead him to never being a king. Stark merely sighs of what had happened into which he places his tools on the side looking at him to which he didn't want him to be acting upset.

Tony Stark: "Alright, let me just finish up here and I'll come up to get my suit ready."

Giving him a comforting answer as Jarvis merely nodded to him, returning back upstairs Stark sighs as he seats back down looking at the face plate in which he groans upset like. The old blacksmith, notices the look on his face seeing how he didn't like the small conversation his advisor gave to Tony.

Blacksmith: "Not exactly into getting a special lady yes?"

Tony Stark: "You have no idea."

Answering him sounding upset as he rubbed his forehead to which he notices that the blacksmith had finished most of the pieces as they looked ready to be assembled.

Blacksmith: "Take my advice, once you meet the girl. You should let your heart decide."

Referring to his arc reactor as Stark happens to look at his chest seeing the blue light glowing as he hope that it could lead him to that special girl. It could be possible it might be Cinderella, though he would just hope nothing happens tonight at the ball as he continues to work on the work he and the Blacksmith were building as he focused on this rather then the big ball that would happen tonight.

_**Night time**_

Right at the kingdom, many guests both fair and common as well others from across the land had arrived to the palace as everyone came inside to check around looking at the décor as well sights of the inside. Upstairs in his room, Tony was wearing that of a yellow and white suit with red pants as he felt weird being in these type of clothing. Pulling on his collar he looks at the outside seeing plenty of maidens walking inside as well guests while the one person he couldn't spot was Cinderella, thinking that she might not come he settles in and tries to get himself in the mood as well head downstairs to join everyone.

Tony Stark: "Alright, you got this Tony. It's just back home, just put on that good smile and show the ladies what your made of."

Snapping his fingers as well making himself smile as he walks through out the door as well headed to the stairs, looking at the side of him he saw tons of people in which Jarvis was right at the top of the entrance. He places his hands up making him wait to which as the elderly man was about to tell the crowd about his arrival.

Jarvis: "Attention! Now arriving to the ball, is our esteemed prince of the kingdom. Sir Tony Stark!"

Shouting to the people as that was Stark's que to come down, walking pass the column he was seen by the people in which they all applauded to the young man as Stark merely waves to them as well walks down to the stairs as he just acted his usually self only in a middle age type persona. Walking to a chair, he seats down to which apparently this is where he would meet the maidens of the ball as well his suppose 'future' wife. Soon enough Jarvis began to announce the names of the young maidens as well several other women to which Stark saw them coming up one by one and bowing their heads to him.

_"Oh great, it's like being on the Bachelor only instead of seven. Their hundreds!"_

Thinking to himself as soon enough began one of the most annoying things in his time here, finding the right girl to dance with. Meeting each girl that came up to him, Stark sends each of them off to a person who wanted a dance with them as he continued this procedure one at a time, it drove him nuts as it felt like he was in one of his meetings back in Stark Enterprises. One after one, a maiden would come as he would send them on their way not interested in dancing with them but he did set them up with young men around the ball who didn't have any dances. Soon enough it lead to two maidens around his age, however they had two different dresses in which one was green and the other pink, their names were Drizella and the other Anastasia to which he saw how they wanted to get his attention as they acted like it was a game.

_"Wait, these two are the stepsisters of Cinderella. Sheesh, I feel sorry for.."_

Before finishing his sentence, he notice someone passing the two as it was a woman who had on a light blue like ball gown. It was her, Cinderella in her original attire as this made him stand up from his chair walking towards her as he passed the two sisters. The girl merely waited near the railings not walking up to him as Stark merely tucked in his shirt as well walks up to the side of her.

Tony Stark: "I like the dress, quite the style you have."

Complementing to her in which the girl looks seeing him in which she realized the same voice from this morning, it was him. The man in the hat and scarf as she looked a it surprised by this sudden appearance, taking a page from Steve's book on dancing with a girl he shows her his hand as she takes it.

Cinderella: "It's you."

Looking surprised in which he nods to her as he leads her to the dancing floor, soon enough Stark placed his hand by her waist as well holds her hand as the two began to waltz together making sure they stick right by each other's side. So far all eyes were on them to which it was a site to behold, right on the side were the sisters along with their mother who was wearing her own purple dress in which they were curious about who the prince was dancing with.

"There is something familiar about her."

The mother suggested trying to get a better look at the woman, walking towards the dancing couple she tried to get close however was unable to as Jarvis placed the curtains down blocking her from the sight. Looking upset, she turns away since her daughters weren't able to dance with the prince to which she tried to look for them. However her two daughters were no where to be seen, this had her concern as she noticed that they were talking to someone in the shadows.

"Drizella, Anastasia! What are you two.."

Before she could ask them, the two were talking to a strange in a dark purple cape that wrapped around his body as well he had on a mask over his eyes. So far this was strange in which he gave off a unsettling feeling while her two daughters were right now comfortable by him.

"Girls, why are you by this. Grotesque stranger?"

Asking them in which the caped figure merely bows his head to her showing a graceful like introduction as he smiles creepy like.

"Please madam, I am only here to Assist you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is George Tarleton and I was just explaining to your two enchanting daughters of how they would not be able to be with the young prince Lady Tremaine."

To which this made her seem confused at this situation as the daughters had the expression that he was telling the truth, Tremaine decided to listen to what the man was saying as they were falling right into his hands. Right outside was Tony and Cinderella as they were walking to a near by pond as they decided to talk to each other, so far it was quiet as the two were talking about what happened this morning.

Cinderella: "Why did you hide your face? Don't princes enjoy the attention along with meeting the people?"

She asked him in which he nodded to that as Tony was a bit surprised about her knowing about royalty life.

Tony Stark: "Well sometimes yes, but. I however, prefer to keep myself a bit hidden so I could get stuff done. In which, what was going on at the house?"

Asking her about when he walked her home, she looked a bit sadden by it as he could tell her step family worked her to the bone as well made sure that she was treated like a servant then a daughter.

Cinderella: "I, had to do the chores. Nothing that much, it was pretty easy since my stepmother taught me to do almost everything. Especially feed their cat, Lucifer."

Speaking as if it didn't sound that bad, however Stark knew the true nature behind it as it was like making weapons. He thought he was protect his country as well the people but he was hurting others as well innocent people he didn't know about, so he changed and became better.

Tony Stark: "You know, just because she may be your stepmother. Doesn't mean you should be treated like a servant, you can make your own choice."

Giving her some confidence in which Cinderella looked a bit surprised by this, to which she holds his right hand as they almost shared a moment with each other. Before they could do anything, the clock tower dinged in which the two looked as it was midnight as they both knew what that meant.

Cinderella: "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Tony Stark: "Is it possible that I can see you tomorrow?"

Asking her in which she was a bit hesitate by that in which she nods quickly while rushing out to the door, while this was happening Jarvis happened to see this in which he thought this was a bad thing happening.

Jarvis: "My lady!"

Replying to her in which he rushes down to the stairs looking to where she was going, as he saw her walking down the stairs as he saw a glass slipper coming off. He grabs onto it in which he tries to catch up to her as the man saw her getting into a carriage as well rushing out of the palace in a rush. Before he could instruct the guards to purse her, he was stopped by Tony as he didn't understand why he would want to let her get away from her.

Tony Stark: "I know where she lives Jarvis, besides. I got something to give back to her."

Replying to him in which Jarvis merely smiled at the fact that he found someone after this night, he hands the slipper to the prince in which he would soon deliver it to the girl tomorrow morning. Thinking about the moment, he decided to check out the armory as he soon rushed down to the lower dungeon to check on his project. Opening the doors, he saw the blacksmith fast a sleep with a hammer in his hand as well resting. Shaking to his head, he finds some people to help him find a good place to rest as they were able to bring him up to one of the guests room for him to rest in. Looking to what he had done, he was looking at that of a fully armored suit in which it looked like a medieval set as it looked old school. Rubbing the armor he smiled at how it reminded him of home, though that soon changed as he noticed a faint like light in which it emitted from the backside.

_"I see your a builder, it's quite nice to have something to do then just be one thing."_

Spoke a friendly and kind voice as Stark continued to look at the light in which soon formed to that of a elderly woman, having blue and light pink clothing on he smiled at her with white hair as the sight of this made him smile.

Tony Stark: "Fairy god mother."

Bowing to her in which she smiled at him as well raising her hand to making him stop as there was no need to do that, though she does notice him having Cinderella's shoe in which she looked concern.

Fairy Godmother: "Is she ok?"

Tony Stark: "Yes, I'm going to meet her tomorrow. Though ugh, there might be some problems with that."

Looking a bit upset in which the elderly woman noticed that look seeing how there was more to then just dancing, she nodded as she saw the suit of armor right by his side as this was something for a fight.

Fairy Godmother: "I can tell by the sight of this, that your going to meet some bad people right?"

Asking them to which Stark nods however, the suit looked like it needed a bit more tuning as well needed a few more pieces. Walking to the armor, she inspects it as Stark notices how her eye was watching at the look as well placing her hands on her hips.

Tony Stark: "It may not be like the suits I used to wear, but it just needs a bit more of a tune up."

Telling her in which she nodded as she backs up looking for something within her sleeve, waiting to see what she was going to do the godmother soon brings out a magical wand out of thin air. Coughing a bit as well looking at the suit and Stark, she soon begins to wave it in the air as a few magical lights came out of it as this made him a bit jumpy as there was magic in the air.

Fairy Godmother: _"Salagadoola mechicka boola. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, put them together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."_

Speaking in rhyme as well that of song as the pieces of armors soon began to change from clunky to that of thin like appearance giving him that of agile like look as well able to make him move.

Fairy Godmother: _"Salagadoola mechicka boola. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo It'll do magic, believe it or not Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."_

To which the armor pieces were getting a makeover as they were getting on colors that of red and yellow, Stark had to admit that this upgrade may not be that of machinery it was done by that a elderly woman, she still had a magical touch.

Fairy Godmother: _"Yes, salagadoola means, Mechicka booleroo but the thing mabob that does the job is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."_

Making it almost like the suit back home having the appearance of it being from here, it looked complete as Stark walked over to which he touches it in which he saw the piece in which that was the same place where his arc reactor would be. He turns to her thinking about that her magic would never be used for something like this as it was kind of surprising.

Tony Stark: "I always thought you be interested in making things from vegetables and fruits. Not exactly, things that look bad."

Fairy Godmother: "Indeed, though with who your chasing exactly. I think the time of peace must change to protecting, Iron man. But just remember, the suit only works if you put your heart into it."

Pointing to his arc reactor as he nods to that statement in which tomorrow, he would have to be ready for almost anything with this suit given by a fairy godmother.

_**Next morning**_

Right where the sun was rising in the same Chateau where Cinderella was at, she rose from her bed to which the world felt like it had meaning again with Tony realizing that it was her from last night as well wanting to spend time with her. Getting up as well going to see some familiar faces, she saw four small mice in which they saw her smile seeing how she might see him again.

Cinderella: "Don't worry, by this morning you'll all come to see where I've been last night."

Looking at them in which the four leapt up in the air excited like in which she gets dressed and heads down to which she was about to start breakfast for the others. As she walked downstairs she happens to find no one in the living room, however she notices that of Lucifer looking a bit scared as well hiding underneath the couch in which she couldn't understand why.

Cinderella: "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Asking the frightened black hair cat as she happens to hear something, that of humming like sound as the cat soon runs away in which the girl looks at what was making the sound. Checking it out in the living room, was a floating head being in which it was looking at the fireplace as well holding a small cup in his hand.

"I do say this is quite the house for a girl like you to be in, might have to take it once I deal with your prince of yours."

Turning his head in which it was none other then Modok, showing a smirk on his face Cinderella didn't know what was going on as she stepped back to which she soon bumps into someone. It was Tremaine, though she was wearing a suit which was dark purple and pink as she had on a mask over her face as well her hair was tied into some knots as well looking down at her with her eyes glowing.

Lady Tremaine: "Hello, pest."

Speaking to her in a foul language as this made Cinderella looked scared, walking backwards as she looked frightened as she rushed upstairs to try to get away. However, she was cornered by her wicked stepsisters as they had their own type of clothing in which Anastasia was wearing a bright like pink suit in which was glowing as well Drizella had on green armor on as the two girl's eyes were yellow.

Modok: "While I do have to applaud their wickness as well greed to trying to become rich as well wealthy. They surrendered quite easy when they took these suits, as well that I placed a small device letting me control them."

Explaining to the girl to which she had no idea of what he was talking about, Tremaine went first to where she generated a long like whip trying to hurt her but Cinderella was able to avoid it as well run outside getting away from them. Looking from behind the doors opened wide as the floating head flew right over her as his head beam glowed as he looked down at her as well her step family looking at her.

Cinderella: "Why are you doing this?"

Modok: "Let's just say, if I get rid of you. I get control of the kingdom, so let me fair and say. It's nothing personal."

To which his beam glows red about to do something until he gets hit in the back by a powerful like blast from the back in which he falls onto the ground in which made him fall to the ground hitting the others. Looking upwards in the sky, Cinderella saw something flying towards her in which landed right on to the ground, it looked like a red and yellow armored knight as it stood up looking at the four individuals trying to harm her.

Iron man: "Now this, is how I get attention."

To which the sound of his voice was that of Cinderella, this made her feel relieve as she goes by his side for protection in which he notices Modok floating upwards as the three others does so as well. Examining the sight, he notices how he made three mean as well bad women into his puppets as well wearing familiar like clothing.

Iron man: "Huh, you made a step family into three people beat up before my early breakfast? Wow, talk about being original."

Modok: "Stark, run your mouth. It won't matter, only numbers do as well the might of my superior power. Get them!"

Shouting towards them in which the three controlled women do so, Anastasia was using Living laser abilities as she was moving across the area along with trying to attack him. Drizella, had Whirlwind's powers as she became a tornado trying to attack him.

_"Using two of my most common enemies at me? Please."_

To which he saw how Drizella was moving, her tornado like movement showed it was going the right way in which he needed to make her go the opposite. Flying over to her she tried to catch up to him as she was gathering the bushes and derbies around her like if she was a tornado. Anastasia was chasing after him as he leads her right after him, flying over Drizella the laser girl hits her sister in which they become a out of control like tornado as they continued to spin until they hit a solid wall making themselves knock out.

Iron man: "They should have read the manual."

Making a joke which was interrupted by a powerful whip attack as he falls onto the ground, the armored avenger turns seeing Tremaine using Whiplash's gear as she brings out two whips and begins to try and slash right through him. Spinning them in the air, she tried to grapple onto him as he avoids them to the point where he grabs onto them. Grabbing onto the two whips, he felt the energy coming off them as well he focuses the energy from it to his arc reactor as he transfers back the energy to her as it shocks her making her fall onto the ground. Modok, groans at how incompetent these women were to his equipment in which he decides to deal with this himself. He soon fires multiple beams of energy right at him as Tony flies away avoiding the attack as Cinderella watched it like if it was something from out of a dream.

Modok: "Why don't you face your death like a man, or is it because of you being stuck in that body. Your not a man anymore?"

Iron man: "Trust me big head, I'm able to handle something has obnoxious as you. Because you make tech into a slave as well use it on others, as for me."

He flies right to the big headed man as well begins to punch the top of his headband as well spins him around to the air, crossing his arms he soon begins to charge up.

Iron man: "I make sure that each invention I make, I put my heart into it."

As he soon shoots out a powerful beam from his chest firing the back of his chair, the energy from it caused Modok to fly uncontrollable like as well fly right into a near by pond. Stark, seeing the big headed guy beaten heads to Cinderella as he looked concern for her as his face plate opens up.

Cinderella: "Was this, why you came into town?"

Iron man: "Kind of, as well wanted to meet someone that was. Special."

Referring to her in which she smiled, soon enough he shows her the glass shoe she left back from last night in which she smiled at it. Before he could put back on, the girl happens to notice Modok rising from the water angry like as she grabs onto the shoe and throws it right into his face. The impact of it went into his headband as it caused a reaction making himself electrocute in the water as well unable to move which leads him to fall straight back into the water.

Iron man: "Wow, to here I thought it was just accessory."

Cinderella: "It is, but. It was a might uncomfortable."

Being a bit honest as the two laughed at the joke as the two soon shared a kiss that they were able to handle both of their problems as well be able to do it together, they were being cheered for by the small mice as this was truly a unique type of experience for Stark.

_**In the Beyonder's Realm**_

Right now, with the second world done as well Iron man being able to defeat Modok along with some added help. It was done to the last one, the first princess as well the avenger that lead the team numerous times, Captain America.

_"It is now down to the final one. The first Avenger, against a foe from his past. This shall be fun."_

Smiling with excitement in which he watched with curiosity of how this would end this contest of his that he has created.


	24. Captain America and the first princess

**_"Having accepted a dangerous and unpredictable challenge, fourteen heroes of earth have been selected as well their enemies by the Beyonder to see what would happen if their struggle would affect a different world. Now separate from one another as well become juvenile teenagers, earth's mightiest heroes must now must fixed the damage their enemies had done in these worlds as well protect princesses from their power_**. **_It was down to the last hero, Steve Rogers or better known as Captain America, was the final hero that would have to face a enemy in which he didn't need any information to know who it was, Baron Helmut von Zemo. Son of the first Zemo in which died when they last fought, so far the solider as come to terms with what had has happened to him over the past several years in which case came in forms of alien invasion, meeting people with that of strange abilties as well learning about alien life. Though now one of his most dangerous enemies will be heading to the first disney princess movie to which if he does anything to upset the world or any part of it. It could lead to unnatural events such as people liking villains more then heroes as well them becoming them in the future. Falling downwards through the portal he was only thinking about the others thinking if they were alright being separated as well heading to other worlds different time era's. However he was going to who knows where about to face Zemo in uncharted territories, however it was still the same fight, find the villain and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone along with affecting the area around him to much as well make sure that no one gets hurt."_**

* * *

In a faraway land in which lived in a enchanted forest, a young man appeared riding on a horse to which he was looking about the three's as well the animal life that inhabits it. He had on that of armor with a star on his chest well was light blue and red across his body, on his waist was that of a sword as on his back was a rounded shield with the same color pattern and a white star. He had blonde hair as well blue eyes to which he looked around where he was, this recognizable boy to which it was Steve Rogers as well known as Captain America as he continued to ride on his horse through the forest.

Captain America: "Beautiful forest, no sign of any hostiles or any evil individuals. Though this place I'm in, seems familiar."

Speaking to himself as he continued to look around trying to see where he was but there was nothing for him to recognize, only the tree's as well a large like castle he was coming upon. Turning his head at the sight, he tried to think of where he might be as the young knight soon hears that of singing, it sounded like a girl to which his eyes widen at the sound of the enchanted voice.

_"I'm wishing for the one I love to find me today. I'm hoping and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say." _

The voice sang to which he hears it behind the stone wall, he gets off his horse not going to let the singing distract him as he looks around the area to determine if it was dangerous. Climbing right above the rocky surface, he looks to what was over the side in which it was that of a young maiden that was scrubbing a well. She had on withered clothes that were grey and light brown as well was singing by the well, he notices her short blacken hair as well her light brown eyes.

_"Snow white."_

Steve thought quickly as well not having a second guess noticing that this was the girl that started the era of princesses, it felt a bit strange to him though with him thinking about it more. It wasn't, he was one of the first heroes to fight against some of America's greatest enemies as well to help start off the golden age of heroes.

Snow white: _"I'm wishing for the one I love. To find me, today."_

Singing her song of finding her one true love, as this happened he knew that he would have to come in and sing his part. Holding onto his helmet as well the rest of his gear, he leaps over the side not making a sound as he soon tucks in his shirt as well armor on the side as he walks over going to meet her. Taking a big gulp as as well walking to the side of the well, he looks deep down and tries to find the voice to sing in.

Captain America: _"Today!" _

He sang to which he looks a bit surprised by his singing voice to which Snow White notices his appearance as well him coming out of no where to see her, taking a moment for himself he tries to get himself adjusted to the situation.

Captain America: "Apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Speaking to her in which she soon runs away from him, just like the movie as she rushed within the castle being a bit frightened by his arrival. He knew that he would have to convince her to not be afraid of him as he would have to sing, he places his sword and shield on the ground showing that he wasn't any kind of bad person.

Captain America:_ "Now that I've found you, hear what I have to say." _

Speaking in a calm as well soothing like singing tune as Snow white, saw him through the windows looking at him to which she heads up the stairs near the balcony to see what he had to say. Steve, not being exactly a singing man soon tried to remember the words to the song as he let his heart guide him.

Captain America: _"One Song. I have but one song, one song, only for you."_

Continuing his song as he noticed how the doves, looked at him as they went to the stone railing of the balcony as Snow white looks to him curious like as she listened to his song.

Captain America:_ "One heart tenderly beating Ever entreating constant and true."_

The young man singing as the young maiden smiles at him more listening to the song as he made sure that each note came from the heart as well that he didn't loose the moment.

Captain America: _"One love that has possessed me. One love, thrilling me through."_

Singing more boldly as this caught the attention of someone, above the two teens was a woman who apparently had the appearance of a queen. Having a purple like dress as well a cape around her, the expression of her face was that of jealousy as well not liking how Snow White was getting attention from this young man.

Captain America: _"One song, my heart keeps singing. Of one love, only for you."_

Finishing his song as it had somehow gotten Snow White's attention to which she soon was blushing from his singing to which she decides to come down and meet him face to face. Holding the side of his helmet, he waited for the maiden to arrive as the wooden door slowly opened revealing her to which she was a bit nervous. To much as Steve, the two stood their looking at each other as they waited for one of the to talk.

Snow white: "You have, quite a lovely voice."

Captain America: "Thank you, it's my first time singing actually. I'm usually fighting bad men along with protecting the innocent."

Responding to her kind gesture to which she could tell from the armor as well sword and shield he had with him, the two soon seat down by the stairs as well began talk towards one another. Right now he asked about her life in her in which it was quite like the story. As the two teens were talking to each other, the queen like female looked upset at this as she turns away in a dramatic like going to that of a large like mirror looking upset as she crosses her arms turning to it.

Evil Queen: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who is this trespasser that comes upon my land?"

Asking her enchanted like mirror as it soon reveals that of a green face male with empty eyes as well looks to her with a emotionless like look about to tell her answer.

_"With a valiant heart, bold and true. This stranger has come, to protect the young maiden against you."_

To which made the woman look more angered by this to which she had previously asked about her being the fairest, to which the title went to Snow White. Heading to her chair, she tries to think about what she could do to avoid it. However, it gets interrupted by that of the sound of a dagger sharpening as she slowly turns her eyes to the sight of none other then her trusted huntsman. Having purple and black clothing around him as well several blades on his waist, he had a mask over his face as well a yellow headband to which he was leaning against the wall.

Evil Queen: "Zemo, my faithful huntsman. What do you believe I should do?"

Zemo: "Well, if she does pose as a threat to your fairness. Then it be best, to take her out."

Giving her a deadly like suggestion in which she nodded to that decision as the queen looks to the side and walks to that of a small table. Taking out a red box with a heart crescent on it, walking over to him as he grabs onto it.

Evil Queen: "Take her out to the forest, find a secluded spot for her to pick up flowers. To which when she is not looking, kill her."

Giving him the request in which he nods, as he places it by the side as he walks outside to which he see's the captain talking to her in which he could feel that someone was watching him.

Zemo: "I will make sure to take out both of them, to which no one will out fair you."

Speaking in a manner of wickedness to which he see's the young knight run off as he felt like the young man would pose as a threat to this mission. Back outside, Cap had promised her that he would see her tomorrow in the forest as he would know what would happen tomorrow, Steve left the castle as he see's her waving to him with that of a napkin, in the traditional like sense he waves to her as he rides off to find a place to rest in which he would need to be ready for what would happen tomorrow.

_**Next day**_

A day had went by to which Snow had been taken to that of a green and beautiful like field full of flowers, Snow White now wearing a proper dress was right now kneeling onto the ground as well was picking out flowers. She was humming a small tune to which she was thinking peaceful thoughts along with that of seeing Steve again. As the young maiden was doing her flower picking, Zemo who had taken here was at a tree looking at the girl to which he didn't understand why the queen had such a grudge against her. It was petty and beneath the likes of her, however once this small matter was over he could get started to establish his own Hydra empire here. Once he made the queen his as well see's his vision, the two would be unstoppable, he turns to the girl as she was right now helping out a small blue bird find it's parents as he slowly pulled out his dagger.

_"Apologies child. But, we all must make sacrifices for something greater."_

Seeing would not bring him any joy, but merely be another life he had kill in order to gain what he wanted. Walking from behind her he crept up right to the young girl as he slowly raises the blade at her to which he was about to plunge it to her back. This had to be the easiest kill in his whole career, though that soon ended when she turns around to check out the man behind her as she looked terrified at him.

Zemo: "Goodbye, your majesty."

Announcing her dismay until a flying object came out of nowhere to which hits him on the chest, making Zemo falls onto his back. Snow white soon notices the flying object which was a shield, it reflected off the masked man to which came right towards a knight in armor. It was Steve, the young maiden looked relieved in this as he rushed by her side looking at Zemo as the purple masked man got up looking at his old enemy.

Captain America: "Run to the forest, don't look back!"

Snow white: "But what about you?"

Asking him seeing how she was worried for his safety, seeing how he didn't want her to be defenseless he hands her his blade so that she could protect herself. Looking a bit worried seeing how she had never held a weapon in her hand, the young man gives her a look to go as she does so as she rushes into the woods to avoid Zemo from trying to hurt her. However for him, he merely laughed at how his greatest enemy had been reduced to that of a child as he pulls out his sword.

Zemo: "How delightful, I get to kill you in a era in which no one will remember you."

Captain America: "Well, you should be careful how you say those words. Might happen to you, which would be saddening."

Replying to him as he gets into fighting stance as the two soon rushed each other about to fight against one another, so far Zemo thrusted his silver blade right against him while Steve focused on protecting himself as he blocked each attack as well made him back off. The masked villain does some quick like attacks trying to slash through his waist as well get him to drop his guard. Though Cap was able to sidekick him as well punches his chest making him fall onto the ground, however Zemo went back up still holding onto his blade.

Captain America: "Surprises a lot that you've become a lackey then this world's king."

Getting underneath his skin to which Zemo merely replied as he attacks him with several sword attacks making Cap blocking off the attacks as well holds him making them unable to move as they were in a standstill.

Zemo: "Don't fool yourself, this world's ruler the queen believes that I am just a huntsman. I will slowly turn her into my queen, and change this world into what was meant to be. A hydra empire!"

To which he pulls out a dagger as he stabs him in the waist making him bleed a bit, going for the kill Zemo wanted to end it. Though Cap uses his anger and grabs his arm and throws him at a tree making him break right through it. The young avenger looked a bit surprised as he still had his strength, taking the opportunity he uses his shield and hits several weak trees with the right amount of force making several of the fall onto him making him unable to move.

Captain America: "Even with a different body, I'll always be who I am."

Speaking to the fallen villain as he rushed after Snow White to see if she was alright, right when he had left. Zemo had busted right free from the tree's as he looked angered by the trap. Still he was in the woods, so that might make it more of a trial for him since Zemo placed a few surprises when he first came here to the land. He gets up as he had to return to the queen to report of what has had happened, though he merely wanted to enjoy of what the good captain was facing right now.

* * *

Within the forest, Cap was rushing through the tree's as well trying to look for Snow white as there was no sign of her. He remembered hearing about her from several kids when he used to visit some at special events, she was pure of heart as well quite fair to all individuals. He continued to run pass the tree's till he noticed something, he looks around seeing several destroyed tree's as well them being forgotten. He walks cautiously through the tree's to which he hits a small wire, he sets off a trap as he checks on the side of seeing several crossbows firing at him as they came from the dead tree's. Leaping out of the way, the arrows hit the ground to which he see's another trap laid before him, the reaction caused it to let a spiked like log fall from the sky above him as he tucks and rolls away from it.

Captain America: "I guess he knew that I would eventually come here, and took precaution. Or this might have been for Snow White."

Seeing if he couldn't do the jobs, then these traps for her might have. Looking around to see if there was anything else, he begins to walk straight forward as well getting pass some spots to which that might make him stuck in certain spots of his area. As he continued to walk through the forest to which he soon to travel in which he noticed something, he saw several animals going somewhere in which he looked a bit curious at. Following several birds and that rabbits, he was able to notice that he had arrived to a small like house.

Captain America: "The seven dwarfs, this is the house of the seven dwarfs!"

He spoke sounded a bit excited like in which this was a bit odd, maybe it was because that these guys were funny to him as well has heard many people reference them. Placing his shield on his back as well removing his helmet, he decides to walk to the house in which he saw how small it was to him. He waits for a reply until he notices something, it slowly opens to which he looks inside seeing nothing but shadow.

"Get him!"

Shouted a angry like voice in which jumped out seven small men as they attacked him in a savage manner, so far they hopped onto him like angry little children as they continued to stomp on him. As this happened he continued to block it off as he could only see several little boots on him as he tried to not attack them as he merely protects his face.

"Wait! Please stop!"

Spoke a familiar voice as the stomping had stopped, able to see Steve see's the familiar faces of the seven dwarfs as well Snow White who was standing in front of the door. He looked relived in which she was ok, however these dwarves didn't look so keen on this stranger as they had sticks ready to pound on him.

Snow White: "Please my friends, he's my friend. He helped me escape from the bad man."

Explaining to them as most of them looked at him with that of a friendly gesture, however for one who was a dwarf wearing red in which he still didn't by it.

"Apologies dear lad, just you can't be too careful now a days in the forest."

Spoke one of the dwarves that was wearing a pair of glasses as they looked at his armor in which he must have been someone to protect the princess. Cap, looked at them knowing each of their names as he waves his finger to them.

Captain America: "I understand that well, but I think it's best I introduce myself. I'm Steve Rogers, but most people Captain America, or just Cap. And I know who you all are."

Looking at each of the dwarves in which they looked curious about how this man, this armored individual could guess their names. He established them first from Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey and lastly Grumpy. They looked at him with curious expectations of how he was able to figure out all of their names, however he still groans at the wound in which he lands on one knee.

Doc: "Oh my, he's been hurt."

Looking at the wound in which they soon help in along with Snow White, all except Grumpy in which he didn't trust this Captain. They brought him into the kitchen as they got some cloth as well water to clean the wound, keeping pressure on it as he happened to notice his sword that he gave to Snow White right at the door in which she kept it.

Captain America: "She kept the sword?"

Happy: "Oh yes indeed, this gave her hope for you to come back for her. And don't ya know it? Ya did!"

Sounding excited like in which he smiled seeing Snow white, looking at him a bit embarrassed as this was something she might have never done. As Steve's wound was handled, he was able to get up and look around the place in which Grumpy. Strokes his beard as well looks at the blonde haired boy seeing if he was going to stay here just like Snow was.

Grumpy: "So, guess you be staying here eh? Well fat chance, we already having the princess living here."

Speaking to him in a harsh tone in which Steve merely nodded to him as there was no talking to Grumpy as he merely goes to a small chair, he looks at them as he saw how most of the dwarves talked about how he was here to protect the princess in which she walks over to hug him feeling a bit relived about him being alive. This made him feel a bit surprised in which he slowly hugs her back in return as the dwarves decided to let him stay in order to protect the princess in which they could continue their job at the mines. As the rest of the day went by, Cap was able to regain his full strength as well was able to throw a decent punch without letting the wound mess with him as he was right now outside patrolling the area. Right now it could be crawling with the queen's servants or even Zemo's, as this happened the door opens showing Snow White holding his sword as well a bowl of soup in which he smiles as the two seat by each other's side.

Snow White: "I'm relived that your safe and sound."

Captain America: "Pretty much the same with you, knew you'd find help here."

The two sharing a smile in which he takes the bowl of soup in which he accepts with a smile as the girl looked a bit curious about what had happened.

Snow White: "I, don't understand why that man attacked me. Did I do something bad?"

Asking him in a curious like tone as well sounding sad to which for Cap, had to explain it to her as she might have not seen him or the queen as a threat in which he had to explain it to her.

Captain America: "The reason by it is, because he was ordered to do it because the Queen is jealous of you. Because your, the fairest in the land."

Trying his best to explain it as Snow didn't understand it, this answer wasn't something she like as she didn't want to make her upset. To which, Steve believe as he merely felt sorry for her predicament as he would make sure to stand by her side in which he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

_**Later that night**_

Right now, the dwarfs were right now doing a merry like dance with Snow white as she was right now enjoying herself. Meanwhile outside of the house was Cap who was keeping a eye for any sign for any kind of threats. Within the house there was a nice song going on in which he would enjoy to join them, though in the night it was a perfect tie for Zemo to strike with their guards down. The only thing he could do is tap his foot to the singing of the small men singing in which he smiles that even if they lived simple lives they could enjoy the simple of things. The door opens to that of Dopey as he waves to him as he wanted him to join in on the festivities.

Captain America: "Oh no, I surely couldn't."

Replying to the small man as he was soon dragged into the inside of the house where he see's most of the dwarves playing instruments as well yodeling. Also in the middle was Snow White as she was dancing with them, walking to her she see's him to which he does a small bow to her as well she does for him. Holding onto his hand, the two soon begin a dance as the music began to keep playing. They hopped as well enjoyed the rhythm of the music as their footwork was able to keep up with one another.

Snow White: "Your quite amazing at dancing."

Captain America: "I took some lessons from back home."

Replying to her in which she giggles at him, as they kept dancing with one another as soon enough Cap was actually enjoying himself with the group. That was until the small clock began to hoot as it was time for bed, this ruined the moment to which the maiden looks at the dwarves as she was about to lead them off to bed.

Doc: "Ugh, princess. You may sleep upstairs, don't worry about us."

Snow White: "Are you sure?"

Asking the small man in which they all nod to her being generous like, she turns to Cap as he was going to stand out going to be on guard as he holds her hand giving her the thoughts of having sweet dreams. The girl soon heads upstairs as the men wave to her, as soon as it happened the men quickly found comfortable spots to sleep in which they acted like brothers. Back upstairs, Snow white was on her knee's as well looking at the bright blue sky seeing how the moon gazed downed onto her.

Snow White: "Thank you, for letting me find my knight to protect me from all that is bad, as well that of the seven little men who have been kind to me. Bless them all for what they have done for me. Amen."

Praying softly to which she settles into bed, Cap was able to hear it as he notices how Grumpy wasn't exactly fond of her being upstairs in his bed to which the young man walks over to him in which he crosses his arms not saying anything to him.

Captain America: "I can tell your not fond of her as well me, that's understandable. But, she isn't as tough as you or me, she needs to be protected. So if I'm not around, I can count on you all to protect her."

Grumpy: "Well I think she can handle herself quite well."

Speaking in a huff to him in which Steve shakes his head seeing this type of personality from that of the Hulk, he heads outside to rest by the door relaxing by the side as well keeping his shield by his side. He kept his eyes open to a point where they slowly feel heavy, before he knew it he fell right to sleep snoring softly. While this happened, he soon felt a pinch onto his neck as he awakens wide early to look around. Checking at what hit him, it was a small dart as he felt a bit woozy, he tried to get towards the door until he lands on his knee's seeing a familiar figure in the shadows of the forest.

"Goodnight, mein Kapitan."

Spoke a German like accent as Steve looked seeing a man in purple which was Zemo, the man walked forward as he slowly picks up the boy as he soon takes him into the woods away from the house without any of them noticing the teen gone as well the mask villain making his quick escape.

* * *

Back at the castle, awakening from his sleep was Steve who looked around seeing himself in a room in which was the Queen's throne room. He looked at himself as he had no armor on, he merely had on some regular clothing as well his shield in which he see's Zemo. Right on a chair as he was holding a blade as well looking at him as Cap tried to get up but was wobbling.

Zemo: "This, is possibly how my father dreamt up. You, kneeling on the ground in front of your superior. In which, it's me."

Looking down onto him smirking in a sinister like manner underneath his mask as Steve tried his best to shake off whatever this was that Zemo gave him, struggling to do so he merely looks at him not back down from the fight.

Captain America: "Using cheap tactics to win? I think that's how you father win in battles, not with any strength but acting like a snake."

In which Zemo throws a dagger at him which Cap was able to deflect with his shield, the masked man soon stands up pointing his blade at him in which Cap moved towards the side as they were circling around each other not making the first move as they were waiting patiently.

Zemo: "You know, I was hopping to kill you with you holding a sword. But, this was always how you preferred it, defending and never attacking!"

To which he begins the first attack, so far Cap was still under the effects of what Zemo gave him as he was able to avoid the attacks. Ducking from left to right, he was able to keep moving without letting this disadvantage get to him. Lifting his shield up, he was able to make the blade go sideways as well away from him to which he was able to throw him across the side as he felt it slowly going away as the adrenaline was helping him out. Breathing in slowly, he soon charges at him as Zemo was able to avoid this as well see his every movement.

Captain America: "You think that drugging me as well seeing that my self as a young man makes you more better? No, it shows you have no honor in a new fight."

Talking back at him to which he shield bashes him to the side as well making him fall, as this happened Zemo was able to throw several blades to him as the young man quickly ducks to the side avoiding them. Taking precaution, Zemo pulls out a vile in which it was a explosive like one which made a fire erupt from the bottle as it separated him and Zemo. Rushing away, Cap was able to look for a quick way to get pass it as he does a head start and runs right through the fire as he uses his shield to protect him from the flame. Checking out where he went, Steve gives chase as they Zemo had apparently went to the roof as he was able to arrive seeing it was morning. Looking around he saw no trace of Zemo in which the villain had the advantage.

_"You and I know that we don't belong here, as well that this world is weak."_

Speaking in the shadows as well not getting spotted as Cap kept on his guard as well not letting this intimidate him.

_"This world can have a fresh start, imagine it. We can no longer be enemies, we can join forces as well rule this land as our own."_

Offering him a start to this world seeing it ripe for the taking along with that of it being there's, the words coming out of him was that of more lies to which Cap held onto his shield tight as well not letting his words get to him.

Captain America: "I've heard those exact words from every madman with the same ideal's as yours. Skull, Wolfgang and even Zola, and you know what they have in common with you?"

Asking him in which he waits for the moment, hiding behind one of the stones Zemo saw him standing there. Taking the chance, he leaps into the air as he thrusts a powerful strike right at him to which Cap blocks the attack as they were at the same stand still like before.

Captain America: "They all fell!"

In which he uses all of his strength to back throw him against the edge of the edge, right against the edge was that of a deep fall leading into the water. Breathing for a bit, the two look at each other waiting again as Cap began to realize something as Zemo, let out a laugh that was at him thinking about what he knew.

Captain America: "Where's the queen?"

Zemo: "Oh, she went to take care of the girl. In which the story goes, she eats the poison apple and falls into a deep slumber. However, how will it be possible for you to awaken her? If your a burnt corpse!"

To which he throws another vial at him in which Steve was able to kick it right away from him as it soon lands onto Zemo's face, quickly enough it ignites right onto him as he soon screams in pain. He removes the mask being in pain as he couldn't take it, Cap tried to go over and help him but Zemo merely falls off the ledge as Cap went to check if he fell. Looking at the edge, he saw no body nor hearing a splash as he lowered his head at this, he didn't mean for this to happen as this was something he might now come back from. Though he soon remembers about Snow eating the apple, he rushed back downstairs as he went to check on the magic mirror as he could possible tell if Snow White was alright.

Captain America: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Show me the princess, who is still fair across the land."

To which he slowly see's a face emerge from the reflection, it was the man in the mirror as it slowly shows Snow white fast asleep. It soon changes into seeing the Dwarves chase after a elderly black cloaked witch. This lead to her trying to throw a boulder onto them, which it ended with lighting hitting the side making her fall as well the boulder onto her ending her life.

_"Even if the deed is done, hope is not lost. Only a kiss will break the curse, of this slumber you see."_

In which he remembered about this, nodding to the mirror he soon charges right out of the throne room as well was able to make it out of the castle as he see's a white horse. The same one that brought him here, getting onto the horse he soon gallops to the dwarves house to which he would awake Snow White as well let her know that he came for her.

_**Later**_

Within the forests, having unable to save Snow White nor able to bury her so that she could be forgotten. The dwarves, made a glass coffin for her in which they had gathered around it seeing this saddened sight as they lowered their heads as well remove their hats in respect for her. Grumpy, feeling the most upset as he was unable to protect her, places some flowers by her side in which they all stayed quiet as all of the animals in the forest looks at the fallen maiden. Not noticing, Steve had arrived to which he see's the scene, this sight reminded him of so many fallen friends as well people he had lost in his life. Though this time it would be different, he walks to the side of the dwarves in which they looked at him curious like as he knell's to the princess showing respect as well placing his shield on the side.

Captain America: _"Please, let this work."_

Thinkin to himself as he soon closes his eyes and gives her a small kiss on the lips, as this happened he looks at her seeing that she didn't awaken. Maybe he wasn't the one to break the curse, this lead him to kneel back down looking sadden as well the dwarves as there was silence around her. As they continued this, Snow White slowly began to move as this caught the attention of the animals around her. Soon enough the dwarves saw this looking happy as she see's Steve, her protector and knight by her side as she touches the side of his face.

Snow White: "You came back."

Smiling to him in which Cap, being a bit stunned soon carries her in a romantic like manner looking relived that she was safe and sound as the dwarves soon cheered for them as well the animals as it was a miracle. Still carrying her, he decided to take her to his horse in which e see's the dwarves a bit sadden by this in which thought of something that might cheer them up.

Captain America: "You know, the castle is a bit vacant. Maybe, you all could come? There a lot of rooms for you all to sleep in."

Giving them the invite as Snow White, nodded to them that they could all join them so that they never be here all alone. They nodded frantically as he gets on his horse. He turns to his side seeing several birds in the air carrying his shield in which they drop on Dopey as he catch it, he looks at Steve holding it like him in which made the two happy as the group along with the animals soon made their way back to the castle where they would change everything from it being that of something to be afraid of, into something, wonderful.

_**In the Beyonder's Realm**_

Seeing this, the final world completed as well the avenger stopping his enemy as well saving the day made him a bit awe struck at the sight. He smiles a bit to which he soon gathers all of the mirrors that he saw each of them in.

_"It is time, for a reunion."_

To which he meant of bringing them all back here to restore everything that had happen as well congratulate them for what they had accomplished separately.


	25. The next generation

**_"It was done, the contest to see if the Avengers could still face their worst enemies as well protect the innocent in different worlds had been done! The Beyonder, was quite impressed that it was able to be accomplished since they _****_weren't used to being seprerated as well sent off to different worlds they didn't know about. Though thre thick and thin as well facing strange trails and ordeals. They had won, it was now time to bring back the heroes to congradulate them along with restoring things to the way it was suppose to be. Though as he did so, he noticed something happening in the normal earth in which he took the avengers and villains from. Something was going on in which he did not expect, a strange like event in which would change the balance of good and evil."_**

Right in the realm of the Beyonder, the cosmic individual was standing right above his chair as well walking to a floating rock to which he floats over to the same spot to which he first met the heroes in the beginning of this whole contest. Placing both of his hands together, he soon spreads them wide open to the sky as he made the sky crackle with sounds of thunder as he was able to open a interdimensional portal open.

_"As the deed has been done, let these earthly champions return back!"_

Shouting to the sky as soon enough he see's a powerful light coming from within the portal as soon enough, fourteen individuals soon come down from it falling from it like if they were shooting stars. Landing right into the ground, the light around them soon faded away revealing the Avengers as well the others that were taken from their home. Back in their original forms, most of them felt relived as they never thought they back in their original bodies.

Iron man: "Oh I so miss my armor, I'll never take you for granted."

Thor: "Same my friend, though no matter what I will always be the god of thunder."

The two commenting on returning back to their original bodies as most of them looked around as if it had been years since they had been here. Soon enough, their attention went right towards the Beyonder as he smiled towards them. Though, this was not exactly a good time to greet him as Hulk went straight right towards him aiming his gamma fists right at him about to smash him. However, the cosmic entity stops him as he merely chuckles at how the monster would respond to coming back here.

_"Hulk, glad to see you back to being your angry self again."_

The Beyonder spoke to which he lands the giant downwards as Hulk, merely growled at him as he soon is calmed by the others as the avenger felt a bit glad to see his puny friends again as he hugs most of them. The others however, looked at the man in silver armor as they were ready for any type of moves up underneath his sleeves.

Black Panther: "We have done what you requested, all of us had defeated our enemies as well protected the princess. Now return the true heroes to their rightful homes."

He demanded as most of them agreed to him, to which the cosmic being merely nods seeing that even if T'Challa was taken to a peaceful place. He was still a king in which he cared for his people back in Wakanda, he shows the Disney heroes that were still trapped with him as he sends them back upwards through the portal being sent back to their proper homes to which they saw each of them go.

Luke Cage: "Alright, how do we know that we were able to fix our home? Are the kids as well everyone else back to normal?"

Asking the others to which they look at the Beyonder in which he creates a mirror for the individuals as they see the planet earth, maximizing the image they notice that the children as well everything back to how they left it. They also saw the movies they went into to which the covers which showed their enemies fading away as well being restored to their rightful looks to which they smiled at the sight. However. Silver Surfer looked a bit sadden as he made quite the connection with Moana, though he was glad that he was able to share his history with someone that understand him as he felt something strange to which the others notice.

Hawkeye: "Hey chrome dome, you alright there? I think this is the time to celebrate. We won."

The archer commented on how they were able to do what the cosmic man asked of them to which Dr. Strange, felt something else as well as his eye began to glow a bit sensing something wrong in which Cap noticed their powerful friends noticing something to which he looks at the Beyonder.

Captain America: "You did something when we were gone didn't you. What did you do?"

Asking him in which everyone looked on edge about to start a fight in which he places his hand up to them not interested in a fight to which he was a bit surprised that the others were able to notice the same feeling he had felt.

_"On the contrary, it was not I that had done this. To which it is what you had done, to that you all had a hand in this."_

Answering Steve Rogers as he makes the image of the earth vanish to which he changes it to that of a image, they soon notice of a individual which was Maleficent as they saw something strange to which they all had noticed she was walking within a dark forest. Walking to that of a giant tree as well holding onto her stomach, she focused her dark magic to which she was trying to do something powerful and dangerous.

_"After the bond between her as well the asgardian Loki, she was left pregnant when he had spent time with her. After he was taken from the world along with the others, she became desperate to which she had someone who had power like her. To which, she used all of her dark magic to open portal to find the world to which he came from."_

In which they saw the green skin woman open the doorway, however instead of finding the right world she found several worlds to which it was related to the Disney universe instead of his. This lead to several villains of her stature to which they formed alliances to take over different kingdoms, however heroes united as well to defeat this upcoming invasion of darkness.

Ant man: "Wow, that's a bit too much."

The insect hero looking shocked at how they saw the princesses that they were with fighting with the heroes to make sure their villains didn't take over as well plague their lands with evil. It was surprising as Strange and Surfer, being both mystical and cosmic beings knowing there was more to this story as they glare at him.

Silver Surfer: "Although this has been done, there is a lot more then just war. If a doorway was open, then some individuals were able to notice them back on earth."

Having knowledge about traveling across worlds as well knowing about going to different dimensions. Seeing their answer, to which they soon see a image of their earth noticing within the city of New York. The heroes saw a few tears of light blue portals opening to which began sucking certain individuals in which it was a few villains as well heroes to which they were taken to the Disney universe without even having help to get back home.

Wolverine: "Wait, so while we were running around in different worlds trying to get to know a few princesses. You let these tears suck in a few individuals which were heroes and villains? Why the hell didn't you stop them!"

Demanding of him to which the good doctor was able to determine the answer as he could see it in the eyes of the all powerful being.

Dr. Strange: "To see the results. He knew of what the effects of what we would do in the other worlds. But he was curious of how other super powered beings in the other world."

Iron man: "Great, so what exactly happened while we were on our magical vacation Gandalf?"

Asking Beyonder to which, he as well the others began to hear something within the void of space. They began to hear faint noise around them to which it was that of a infants voice, hearing it more they began to hear more as it surrounded them as they grew much louder as well sounded brighter then ever to which they looked a bit freaked out by the sound.

_"Life."_

Giving them a simple answer to which, they see the image of the battle between the heroes and villains change as well going several years into the future. They noticed that both sides settling down in separate lands, on was that of a country comprised of several kingdoms to which the avengers and other heroes had been to had now united together.

_"You helped give strength to certain individuals to unite all of their resources as well to become one. To the united states of Auradon."_

Telling them all of how they were able to unite the worlds they had been to into one world, he examines the world to which they saw individuals working side by side as well being good to one another. To their eyes, this looked like a actual like fairy tale story coming to actual life, though something was off to this. Even if they helped out with this paradise, Thor was thinking about the dark fairy Maleficent.

Thor: "What of Maleficent? With what has happened with the heroes. What has happened to her as well the child she bare?"

Asking seeing how that was the question on his godly mind to which the Beyonder gives him a nod acknowledging the thought as he changes the sight to the island far away from the kingdom. The island had a dark stormy cloud over it as well showing signs of thunders, within the inside of the isle was almost every villain from the world united together as well living in scrap as well imprisoned.

Iron fist: "The people, why are they imprisoned like this?"

Asking seeing how this kind of treatment was cruel, though they soon noticed something shocking. Maleficent, the dark fairy was right now walking her child through the market in which it was a shocking sight. She had strands of purple hair as well dark pink as well wearing purple like leather clothing, sticking by her side the young girl passed by multiple people to which she played evil pranks onto them as they kept walking.

Sting ray: "Guess the evil apple doesn't fall from the rotten tree."

_"Have care for how you speak my aquatic hero, that each of these villains that you had all beaten in battle as well won victoriously. Have been able to be united, as well become, how you would call, parents."_

In which case, he opens mortal windows up showing images of how the villains were able to bond a connection with the ones they had met. They saw the evil queen with Zemo as they were holding each other close, Ursula and Attuma swimming together in the sea and something else shocking. Jafar, being with unknown villainess by the name of Janice Lincoln. Also known in the criminal underworld as Beetle, to which she was helping him steal certain items for him as well aid him.

Captain America: "How is this possible? Didn't they all die?"

To which his answer was in the form of several mystical beings in the other world, they believed that the villains had a chance to change their ways with the children they were given. Though they would have to show it by raising them there on the isle where they could not hurt anyone on Auradon, though they were curious of the child Loki gave to Maleficent.

Iron man: "Alright, so what do you want us to do? Make sure that nothing bad happens there?"

_"No, because of your arrival as well how you helped them achieve unity and strength. You, somehow allowed a certain individual come into this world as well make a child with a soul of a champion."_

Making it sound like there was hope for this world seeing how that if the children of the villains were being raised, at least someone would stick around to watch them. Placing the windows all together, he changes into small like stars as they began to form the shape of a teenager. They covered their eyes as they soon see it materializing to a physical appearance noticing that it looked familiar as the individual had a pair of swords as well a recognizable face in which they all gasp together.

"Deadpool?!"

Shouting out loud scared at the fact that he would be the one watching over this world, though it wasn't the mercenary with the loud mouth but a teen with his type of fashion sense but in a Halloween sense.

_"No, though he's ex wife has a part in this. She was caught in one of the portals as well to which, she thought that this world could be hers, however she needed to form a alliance with this word's dangerous monster. The Boogeyman, though something happened when they created this child."_

Presenting a image of Shiklah, the demoness queen as well bride of Deadpool to which they remembered about them attending the wedding. They see soon enough that when she made a decision, seeing how the child look in which the Boogeyman wanted to use it as a weapon. She saw potential in him seeing more, this lead to her being taken away as well sent back home. However, the infant child and the bag of bugs was sent off to the isle to live amongst the other villains.

_"Although you see him as a Deadpool clone, the boy here has a destiny. To protect Auradon as well see what he can do with the powers he has within him. As well with the others to which they made their own decisions of where they stand."_

In which he shows a image of five teens, including the daughter of Maleficent and Loki along with the others side by side to which. In the Avengers perspective reminded them of themselves, different individuals from different lives sticking together as well facing whatever battle that came to their doorstep.

Thor: "So this, boy here. Is this world's champion?"

_"No, he is this world's first neutral vigilante. To which, he stands both sides of good and evil, however he's acts as well deeds will lead this world to chaos as much as your Deadpool has. I only show you this, to let you know if you want to change it."_

Offering them a choice as this surprised them, this world had created was based off their adventures as well them helping the people become a united world. Though it was also the same excuse for the villains to use this to make sure the line of their evil would never be extinguished. That it would be lived on in the next generation, but would they stop it? They all came together to discuss if these children had the right to live as well protect the world.

Sting ray: "Guys, were not seriously about making these people vanish? Their kids."

Dr. Strange: "Correction, their our world's worst enemies children. Although their world's villains aren't exactly a threat to our level, Loki along with the others are. The children are still growing as well might soon discover their abilities, to which that world might not be ready for."

Black Panther: "Although they do appear evil like, they have chosen the path of good. So it is right we should let them continue."

They began to argue as the fact was this five individuals could be either their world's protectors or villains, in the back was Steve in which he was thinking to himself as this was something that shouldn't be up for debate. Dropping his shield to the ground, it caught the attention of others as they looked at him curious of what he would have to say.

Captain America: "When was the time, when people saw us as the bad guys?"

Asking them in which it hits them right in the center of their hearts, for most of them they had done things to which it may have been to protect others. Though, it had lead to unfortunate events in which had consequences none of them could control, from the Civil war, to the secret invasion and lastly. Half of them in the beginning being seen as villains due to their strange abilities as well feats they had done without them knowing.

Captain America: "Most of us in our lifetime, have done things in which we may have thought it was right. However for others, they thought we were wrong to do it. In which, they hated us, as well lost faith. Now what we see here, is the same thing. Children, born from people that we never considered that could never get a second chance, to which they have gave it to them."

Pointing at the five teens in which most of them listen to him as he continued his speech to the group as they were curious of what else the solider would have to say.

Captain America: "Now, I know the villains we saw have bounded with that world's people. To which have created kids that may look evil, but they have a chance to be something better. Not good, not evil, but something that could show everyone who they want to be."

Silver Surfer: "Though the young Deadpool copy. The original has done countless acts of destruction to which has affected all of us in a manner, would you allow this one to possibly do the same?"

Asking him to which they looked at him as the cosmic rider spoke the truth, if their Deadpool could cause the amount of chaos in their world along the insanity he had cause. Who knows what this one could do, but before he could answer. He saw how comfortable he was with the others, how he stood tall as well ready to face anything in which he smiled seeing that he might not be all that bad.

Captain America: "I'm willing to see what happens, will you?"

Looking at his teammates, his colleagues as well friends seeing if they should let them be as well allow this child along with the others grow and become something new. Most of them were in a stale mate but soon enough, he got agreeable like expressions from each hero as they could tell that they might be able to be heroes. Looking at the Beyonder, the cosmic being knew their answer to which he smiles not going to interfere with Auradon as he keeps it the way it is now.

Hawkeye: "Well that's good. We got a group of teen avengers protecting their home, to which we should go to ours now."

Getting a bit upset that they had stayed here long enough, the Beyonder agreeing to his wish he opens a portal to which showed them the way back as well to their home. Not taking a moments notice, each of them began to rush through the portal heading back to their individual homes. All except for the Surfer, to which he looks at the Beyonder as he looks at him curious.

Silver Surfer: "Why show them that world? Would make them not let anyone go their?"

_"No, it was to see. If they could give these younglings a chance, in which they did. Though now, we must see what happens to them, whether they remain good. Or evil."_

Replying to him as the Surfer, being around for a long time hope that their decision wouldn't doom Auradon as he soon flies back into the stars. As for the Beyonder, he walks to his chair to view the kingdom of Auradon as he see's the young masked boy talking to the others in which he smiled. It might be possible that Cap made the right choice, though. There is always something that could happen, even though they are still growing, they were the children of two worlds. Making them not only the most dangerous beings of their worlds, but in the sense, Wicked.


End file.
